


¿Qué Pasaría Si...?

by Rytchan



Series: El amor es algo complicado [1]
Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Angst, Big Gay Love Story, Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff and Smut, HEA, Leukemia, M/M, Omander - Freeform, Omarón, RP, RPF, Two parallel stories, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, otp, season2, season3, two stories in one
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 120,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rytchan/pseuds/Rytchan
Summary: Este trabajo fue escrito después de la segunda temporada y antes de la tercera.





	1. Arenas Movedizas

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo tiene el punto de vista de cada personaje, indicado por ( ).

(Omar)

Omar sentía que la relación entre Ander y él se estaba yendo a pique. Durante los últimos meses cada vez lo sentía más lejano y nada de lo que él hacía parecía ser suficiente para recuperarlo... Cuando estaban juntos, su mente se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia y todos sus esfuerzos por traerlo de regreso eran estériles… simplemente ya no era capaz de llegar hasta él. 

Era paradójico, porque desde que Ander le dio asilo en su casa, lejos de fortalecer su relación, ésta se fue enfriando aún más que un témpano de hielo. Había sido un gran error aceptar su ofrecimiento de irse a vivir con él, porque –en el fondo-, Omar creía que Ander estaba arrepentido y se sentía incómodo con su presencia pero no se atrevía a confesarlo. Cada vez era más frecuente verlo con una copa de alcohol en la mano, refugiándose en la bebida como si ésta fuera su mejor amiga. Omar no podía reconocerlo.

Así que, finalmente, tomó la decisión que había estado postergando por semanas. El solo hecho de pensar en estar lejos de Ander, le causaba un dolor incluso físico, pero ya no podía seguir ignorando lo que pasaba entre ellos y seguir jugando al tonto... simplemente era ya insostenible. 

Lo había decidido por el bien de los dos. Con la primera paga del bar, tenía dinero suficiente para alquilar un pequeño piso cerca del barrio donde se encontraba la tienda de sus padres. Así, podría –aunque fuera por medio de Nadia-, estar al pendiente de la salud de _baba_ y tratar de seguir con su vida. Debía retomar las riendas, terminar con sus estudios, enfrentar las consecuencias de sus decisiones y seguir adelante. 

Mientras meditaba en todo aquello, terminó de doblar un par de camisas y las dejó al lado de su pequeño maletín deportivo; ya no cabía más. Se sentó sobre la cama y esbozó una sonrisa triste al recordar la última vez que Ander y él habían follado justo en esa habitación. 

Había sido alucinante… Aún recordaba el momento en que Ander le puso el envoltorio de látex entre los labios y mirándole a los ojos, le dijo sin palabras que por vez primera intercambiarían roles. Omar siempre había jugado el rol pasivo y se sentía bien con ello, pero el que Ander le cediera el control de esa manera, le había llegado muy profundo. El solo hecho de rememorar los gestos de Ander y su ronca voz murmurándole palabras cachondas al oído mientras Omar estaba dentro de él, era suficiente para empalmarse nuevamente.

Los pasos de Ander subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, lo hicieron regresar de golpe a un presente nada promisorio.

_“Joder…”,_ murmuró mientras se ponía de pie nervioso.

***

(Ander)

Todo había terminado. Guzmán conocía la verdad y no había sido precisamente gracias a él. Todos estos meses de angustia, de sentirse la peor mierda… por fin habían terminado, y con ello su amistad con Guzmán, pero sobre todo sabía que había perdido a Omar. 

Temía que ese momento llegara después de todo lo que Omar tuvo que aguantarle en las últimas semanas, incluso se había tardado intentando entenderlo, pero en el momento en que Ander entró a la habitación y sus miradas se cruzaron, supo que finalmente lo había perdido. La determinación en el rostro de Omar junto con la pequeña maleta sobre la cama, era la señal inequívoca de que Omar estaba hasta los cojones de él y de sus putas mentiras.

Aun sabiéndolo, le preguntó: _“Omar, ¿pero qué pasa tío?”_

_“Tengo que volver a por el resto...” -_Respondió Omar tajante-.

No pudo más. Se dejó caer sobre la cama viendo como su relación se hacía añicos frente a él y sabía que se lo tenía bien merecido.

_“Yo lo sabía Omar… Yo lo sabía todo”_ –susurró desmoronándose-.

_“¿Desde cuándo?”_ –Lo cuestionó incrédulo sentándose nuevamente sobre el colchón-.

_“¿Y qué más da?, un solo día sin confesar bastaría para ser una rata y para ser un cobarde… Soy peor que Polo. Polo mató a alguien en un arrebato, yo he mentido a todo el mundo. He engañado a la gente que más quiero…_” -continuó con voz temblorosa-. _“No me merezco a Guzmán, ni te merezco a ti”_ –prosiguió con lágrimas en los ojos-. _“Me merezco quedarme solo… Por favor vete”. _–Finalizó mientras que con movimientos torpes intentaba guardar el resto de la ropa de Omar dentro del maletín-.

_“Ander, ¿Qué haces?” _ -preguntó Omar visiblemente afectado, levantándose también-. _¡Ander…!_

_“¡Vete!… ¡Que te vayas coño! _–gritó Ander empujando a Omar mientras lloraba desconsoladamente-.

_“¡Ander, Ander, relaja!”_ -Omar lo acorraló contra la pared intentando tranquilizarlo, cubriéndole el rostro con ambas manos, _“Ya está…. Misterio resuelto. Te pusieron en una situación imposible y no supiste reaccionar. La cagaste, sí. Eres un ser humano. La cagamos todo el rato…” _ -Le espetó envolviéndolo con ambas manos alrededor de la nuca al tiempo que juntaba su frente con la de él.

Después de unos breves momentos, Omar separó su frente para mirar a Ander directamente a los ojos y sin soltarle el cuello le confesó: _“Si crees que solo por esto vas a conseguir librarte de mí, lo llevas claro.”_

Ander lo miró sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Cerró los ojos y continuó llorando pero sintiéndose un poco más ligero, esbozando una incipiente sonrisa. Lentamente se apoyó en Omar y lo abrazó tan fuerte como si no quisiera soltarlo nunca. Omar comenzó a darle tiernos besos y ambos se fundieron en una caricia tan real, que ya no era necesario pronunciar una sola palabra más.

*** 

**_-“¡Corte y queda!” –_ Exclamó Dani de la Orden, director de escena. - _“Ha quedado de puta madre… felicidades chavales.”_– Finalizó satisfecho.**

  
**Mientras el equipo de producción revisaba los últimos detalles de la grabación, Aron Piper y Omar Ayuso se separaron esbozando una sonrisa.**

  
**_-“Qué nos ha salido a la primera esta vez colega…”-_ Se rio Omar al tiempo que le daba un golpe cariñoso con el puño cerrado en el hombro a Aron.**  


**_-“¿A que sí? Qué bueno porque eso de llorar varias veces por la misma escena, resulta agotador. -_ Respondió el actor sonriendo.**  


**_-“¿Saldrás de farra esta noche? Ya sabes, para festejar el final de temporada…”-_ Preguntó Omar a Aron, mientras ambos caminaban fuera del set.**  
[](https://ibb.co/S7JF67b)

_ **-“No lo sé tío… mañana tenemos llamado con Ramón a mediodía para comenzar a revisar el guion de la tercera temporada y no la quiero liar…”-** _  


**_“Da algo de pereza, pero también podríamos relajarnos un poco, ¿a que sí, colega?”_\- insistió Omar temiendo en el fondo que Aron se sintiese incómodo. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que pasaba con él, pero de un tiempo para acá, disfrutaba demasiado la cercanía de su compañero. **  


**Haciendo a un lado esa molesta vocecilla que le susurraba al oído que perfectamente sabía el motivo, miró hacia Aron para estudiar su reacción y le soltó: _-“El más gamberrillo ahora es el mejor portado ¿no?”-_ **  


**Aron no pudo evitar una carcajada, - _“Pensándomelo mejor, sí que me apetecen unas cuantas cañas…- _**  


**_-“Dale…” -_ Omar asintió tratando de ocultar la emoción y cogiendo el móvil abrió la aplicación de WhatsApp. –_“He quedado con unos amigos en ir al Teatro Barceló” -_**  


**-_“Pues ya está, nos vemos más tarde entonces”-_ Confirmó Aron, mientras se despedía de Omar alejándose hacia su auto.**


	2. Saturday Nights

**Capítulo 2. Saturday Nights**

** _Aron & Omar A._ **

** _(Aron)_ **

**Dos horas después, Aron yacía recostado sobre el amplio sofá que había comprado para amueblar su nuevo piso en uno de los barrios más pijos de Madrid, viendo las publicaciones recientes de sus amigos en Instagram cuando se topó con una publicación de Omar. Pulsó la foto de perfil y en seguida se desplegaron las últimas _“insta-stories”_ que su colega había subido. **

**La primera de ellas, era un video corto de publicidad pagada de _“Reebok”_ en el que podía vérsele modelando un par de tenis blancos mientras respondía a algunos cuestionamientos sobre íconos, clásicos y cosas por el estilo. Aron dejó correr el video mientras decidía si el modelo de tenis en cuestión era o no de su agrado; pero una vez que el video terminó, apareció la siguiente _“insta-story”_ que Omar había colgado un par de minutos antes, y ahí, en una discoteca atestada de gente, estaba su colega tomando chupitos con un grupo de amigos mientras bailaba al ritmo de la música…**

**Aron hizo un gesto de fastidio y miró hacia su reloj solo para confirmar lo que ya sabía. Iba tarde ya para reunirse con Omar y ni siquiera se había metido a bañar. Por un momento, sopesó sus opciones entre quedarse tumbado en su mullido sofá o arreglarse y salir a festejar tal y como su camarada se lo había propuesto.**

**Mientras veía por segunda vez la historia, recordó la insistencia de Omar en que saliera a divertirse con él. Por un momento, cuando Omar lo miró esperando su respuesta, Aron sintió que su colega le estaba tirando los tejos. Fue solo un momento y rápidamente desechó la idea ya que si bien era cierto que Omar era conocido por su amplio criterio y por ser muy amistoso con sus compañeros, su vida amorosa era un total misterio, por lo que Aron no sabía a ciencia cierta sobre la inclinación sexual de Omar. **

**_-“Estás viendo cosas que no son…”-_ Se riñó a sí mismo al tiempo que le enviaba un _emoji_ de cervezas para responder a su historia.**

**Suspiró dejando a un lado el tema y se levantó con pereza, despojándose de la ropa que llevaba puesta en el camino hasta la ducha. Una hora más tarde, entre gritos y algunos empujones de fans que querían hacerse una foto con él, se abrió paso para entrar al Teatro Barceló. Si bien esto de la fama era agradable, en ese momento extrañó el tiempo en el que no era una figura pública tan conocida y podía ir y venir a su antojo pasando medianamente desapercibido. Y pensaba en _“medianamente desapercibido”,_ porque se sabía atractivo y estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de las miradas de las chicas.**

** _(Omar A.)_ **

**Todos sus amigos reían, bebían y bailaban y él los imitaba, pero en el fondo no estaba disfrutando del todo aun cuando lo estaba intentando y sabía perfectamente el por qué. No podía ocultar la decepción de que Aron no se había aparecido. Pasaba de la media noche y más de una hora atrás había recibido una notificación de él con un _“emoji”_ de tarros de cervezas pero nada más. **

** **

**_-“Buaa… dale vuelta a la página…”–_ Se dijo a sí mismo mientras se terminaba su copa sintiéndose algo pedo debido al alcohol. Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la barra del bar a por otro trago. Segundos más tarde, el _bar-tender _le deslizaba una copa más. Le dio un sorbo a su bebida, cuando sintió que lo tomaban del hombro y que unos labios le rozaban el oído, mientras escuchaba la característica voz de Aron diciéndole:**

** **

** _-“Pero que va tío, si se ve que te la estás pasando de puta madre”-_ **

**Algo dentro de Omar se removió. Inmediatamente sintió un tirón en el estómago mientras las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una franca sonrisa.**

** **

**_-“¡Ey, colega!, te decidiste a venir finalmente…”-_ Lo saludó Omar estrechándole la mano, mientras trataba de controlar su emoción y dando gracias mentalmente de que el lugar fuera lo suficientemente oscuro para que Aron no pudiera notar que se sentía afectado por verlo allí parado frente a él.**

**Aron sonrió mostrando una dentadura casi perfecta y tomándolo nuevamente del hombro se acercó lo suficiente para que éste pudiera escucharlo. _–“Te dije que vendría, ¿no? ¿Qué estás tomando?”- _**

** **

**_-“Espera a ver…”-_ Gritó el moreno haciéndose oír por encima de la música, al tiempo que le hacía una señal al cantinero para que le sirviera otro trago igual. Chocaron sus vasos para brindar mientras bebían y bailaban al ritmo de “_China” de Anuel AA/Daddy Yankee/J Balvin._**

**A pesar de estar en la zona _VIP_ de la discoteca, la presencia de los dos actores juntos causó aún más revuelo entre las jóvenes que se encontraban ahí, acercándose a ellos para pedirles _“selfies”_ y autógrafos, por lo que una hora más tarde, ambos acordaron que no había sido la mejor elección ir allí esa noche.**

**Mientras bajaban los escalones, entre gritos de _“Omander”_ y más de un tironeo de ropa, Omar se burló: _-“Si que causas sensación, eh macho…”_**

** **

**_-“No soy solo yo…”-y continuó_: _-“Normal… somos los más guapos”-, _dijo Aron repitiendo palabra por palabra una de sus líneas de la primera temporada.**

**Ambos soltaron una carcajada mientras salían del lugar.**

** _(Aron)_ **

**A pesar de haber pasado poco tiempo en la discoteca, se lo había pasado muy bien, Omar siempre lo hacía reír con sus bromas y ocurrencias, por lo que sin pensarlo demasiado, miró a su colega y le dijo:**

** **

** _-“Que mal que nos han cortado el rollo así, ¿te apetece ir a mi piso a tomarnos unas cervezas? -_ **

**_-“Creo que no tío, ya estoy un poco pedo y mañana tenemos llamado”-_ se disculpó Omar, mientras cogía su teléfono y abría la app para pedir un _Uber._**

** **

**No supo por qué, pero la respuesta de Omar le decepcionó; tenía ganas de seguir pasando el rato con su colega, por lo que cuando vio que estaba a punto de pedir el servicio de taxi, le rozó brevemente la mano para detenerlo y le dijo: _“Pero que cortado tío… vamos a mi piso y si quieres te puedes quedar allí y mañana nos vamos juntos a lo de Ramón. _**

**Omar lo miró indeciso durante lo que le pareció una eternidad pero finalmente aceptó, _-“Vale… pero solo si tú me despiertas”-_ le dijo con una sonrisita socarrona.**

*******

**Cuando llegaron al piso de Aron, Omar entró y dio un silbido mientras admiraba el lugar. El espacio de sala-comedor era amplio con pocos muebles pero de buen gusto, en colores cálidos y duela de madera y un _canvas_ de la película _“La mala educación”_ como único cuadro, completaban la decoración.**

**_-“¡Joder… qué guay… macho! ¿Sabías que esa peli me marcó cuando tenía quince años? Cuando la vi descubrí el cine desde el punto de vista del director. Desde entonces sueño con crear y dirigir mis propias historias…”-_ Le confesó Omar mientras se dejaba caer en el mullido sofá.**

**Aron lo miró levantando ambas cejas sorprendido. _–“¿En serio, tío? nunca pensé que te interesara dirigir además de actuar; ahora cuando mire el cuadro me acordaré de ti…”-_**

**Aron fue a la cocina a por un par de cervezas, por lo que no se dio cuenta de la expresión de incredulidad de Omar ante su comentario. Segundos después el más joven, se levantó del sofá para ir detrás de él. **

**Cuando entró a la cocina, Aron le tendió una botella y cogiendo la otra la chocó contra la de Omar. _-“Pues brindemos por eso… porque nuestros sueños se cumplan”-_**

**_-“Salud”-_ Asintió Omar sonriendo.**

**_-“Mirándonos a los ojos…”-_ Respondió Aron mientras le daba un gran sorbo a su cerveza y sin romper el contacto visual.**

**Se sentaron en la sala y continuaron charlando de sus proyectos, mientras se escuchaba de fondo _“God’s Plan de Drake_, una de las canciones del _playlist_ que Aron había escogido.**

**De pronto, Omar recibió una notificación en su teléfono. La leyó y dijo: -_“Uff… Qué fastidio tío… es Judy una de las amigas con las que estaba; se ha puesto pesada porque la dejé en el bar sin avisarle que me iba…”-_**

**_-“¿Quieres regresar para ir con ella?”-_ Preguntó Aron mirando su cerveza antes de regresar la mirada para ver la reacción de su amigo.**

**_-“Que va… ¡que le den! Últimamente se ha puesto muy pesada… no sé qué le pasa”-_ Se quejó.**

**_-“Tal vez le gustas y no te has dado cuenta”-_ lo cuestionó Aron mirando con detenimiento su reacción.**

**Omar solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió. **

**Un par de horas más tarde y varias cervezas más, decidieron que tenían suficiente. **

**_-“Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, sino mañana no nos levantaremos”-_ sugirió Aron reprimiendo un bostezo.**

**_-“Estoy de acuerdo… además este sofá está monísimo”- _ le dijo Omar, al tiempo que se lanzaba de un salto para aterrizar en él.**

**_-“¿Pero qué dices, tío? Mi cama es enorme, hay espacio suficiente para los dos”- Respondió Aron. –“Anda, que no muerdo”-. _ Finalizó Aron con una risita y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió hacia su habitación.**

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. Estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo que estará enfocado en su mayoría en Ander & Omar.


	3. Un Momento Incómodo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo contiene el punto de vista de cada personaje separado por ( ).
> 
> La primera parte es la continuación de lo sucedido entre Arón y Omar y la segunda parte está dedicada a Ander y Omar.
> 
> Hay algo de SMUT en este capítulo... Solo quiero avisarte por si no te gustan las escenas de amor tan explícitas.
> 
> Sus comentarios y Kudos son realmente muy apreciados.

**Capítulo 3. Un momento incómodo**

** _Arón & Omar A._ **

** **

** _(Omar A.)_ **

**Los rayos del sol que se filtraban a través de las cortinas, le despertaron. **

**Lo primero que sintió fue el peso de un brazo alrededor de él sujetándolo con fuerza, seguido por un molesto dolor de cabeza. **

**Por un momento no supo dónde se encontraba hasta que recordó que la noche anterior se había quedado en el piso de Arón después de haberse tomado media docena de cervezas cada uno. **

**Habían hablado, reído y finalmente se habían dormido. Punto. Nada había pasado entre los dos, pero entonces, _-“¿Qué hacía Arón sujetándolo no solo de la cintura como si no quisiese soltarle nunca, sino también descansando una pierna sobre la suya?”-_ Pensó, mientras lo observaba dormir plácidamente frente a él.**

**Durante algunos segundos, se permitió no hacer nada más que observarlo. Dormido tan profundamente como estaba, las facciones de Arón eran mucho más suaves. La nariz respingada, labios rosados bien definidos, largas pestañas descansando sobre la curva de sus mejillas y ese pequeño lunar en su pómulo izquierdo, completaban un rostro atractivo.**

**_-“Muy atractivo”-, _pensó Omar sintiéndose un poco incómodo-. **

**Cuando de pronto Arón despertó y sus miradas se cruzaron. En ese instante, su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente.**

*******

** **

** _(Arón)_ **

**La inquietante sensación de sentirse observado, lo despertó. Abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio, fueron unas cejas pobladas enmarcando una mirada tan intensa que lo hizo ruborizarse. Omar estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro, mirándolo detalladamente. **

**En tan solo fracciones de segundos se dio cuenta de que su brazo y pierna izquierda estaban enganchados al cuerpo de Omar. **

**_-“Pero qué…”- _Preguntó Arón confundido mientras se separaba de Omar.**

**Omar hizo lo mismo reflejando también cierta incomodidad.**

**_-“Que me acabo de despertar también… y no sabía cómo despertarte tío…”-_ Respondió Omar bajando los pies de la cama y dándole la espalda a Arón. Segundos después se volvió para mirarlo.**

**Arón, se frotó ambas manos contra los párpados y se sentó también sobre el colchón. Se sentía apenado. _–“¡Joder! Pero qué vergüenza, tío… me hubieses despertado de un codazo”._**

**_-“Ya… pero tampoco es para tanto, digo yo. Si no ha pasado nada colega”.-_ Respondió Omar mientras se levantaba de la cama y cogía su ropa que había dejado sobre la cómoda. -**

**_-“Es verdad, anda tira que se nos hará tarde”-_ le respondió mientras caminaba hacia la ducha-.**

**Todo el camino hacia el set de grabación lo hicieron en silencio. Pronto la música de _Billie Eilish_ comenzó a escucharse dentro del auto y mientras Omar revisaba su teléfono, Arón conducía recordando lo extraño que se había sentido por la mañana con Omar tan cerca de él.**

**A pesar de que Omar le dijo que no le diera importancia al asunto, lo sentía demasiado serio y cuando se encontraron con el resto del elenco, cada uno se fue por su lado.**

**Veinte minutos después, ya estaban todos los actores sentados en sus respectivos lugares para leer el primer libreto. **

*******

**Ander y Omar S.**

_(Ander)_

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Omar se había marchado y a pesar de que le había asegurado que la decisión de mudarse era lo mejor para su relación, Ander no lo consideraba de ese modo. Se sentía solo y su cama, ahora vacía, se lo recordaba todas las noches.

Se recostó boca abajo y cerró los ojos extrañando la época en que solo le bastaba extender su brazo para sentir el cálido cuerpo de Omar a su lado respirando acompasadamente. Ese simple hecho era suficiente para sentirse protegido y poder conciliar el sueño. Ahora por las noches, el insomnio era su único compañero…

Sabía que los últimos meses se había portado como un verdadero imbécil con su novio, descargando su ira y frustración por no poder confesarle la verdad a Guzmán sobre el asesinato de Marina, pero, no obstante cuando Omar supo la razón de su actuar, lo único que hizo fue demostrarle su cariño y comprensión.

Recordaba el miedo atenazándole la garganta cuando creyó que lo había perdido, pero en vez de eso, Omar lo tomó entre sus brazos diciéndole que lo amaba; y que pasara lo que pasara en el futuro, él estaría a su lado para sostenerle la mano y apoyarlo... y, que eventualmente, todo estaría bien.

Pero la verdad era que estaba asustado. Cuando Omar estaba con él, podía olvidarse por un rato de la mierda en la que se había convertido su vida, pero cuando se marchaba y se quedaba solo en su habitación, el miedo regresaba con más fuerza. 

Le daba pánico sentirse así; asiéndose únicamente a Omar, dependiendo al ciento por ciento de él. Y, ¿qué pasaría si al cabo de algún tiempo Omar se cansara de sostenerlo? Por ello, no podía permitirse sentirse feliz ni tan solo por un minuto, porque corría el riesgo de que todo se viniera abajo… y si tocaba fondo, no sabría si sería capaz de sobrevivir a ello.

***

_(Omar S.)_

Omar dejó la casa de Ander sintiéndose impotente por no ser capaz, de lograr que su novio se sobrepusiera del todo al problema que enfrentaba, ahora que todos sabían lo que había callado. Nunca antes lo había visto tan vulnerable y carente de confianza y eso lo hacía sentirse muy triste.

La mayor parte del tiempo que pasaban juntos, intentaba hacerlo sentir mejor, hacer que sonriera y que se olvidara de sus problemas y en ocasiones lo lograba; pero solo eran momentos fugaces en los que podía ver la luz en sus ojos cuando el antiguo Ander regresaba, para momentos después, oscurecer su mirada y dejar de sonreír.

_-“Ey… Ander, cambia esa cara por favor, que me mata verte así”-_ le había dicho unas horas antes, mientras yacían acostados después de haber hecho el amor.

Ander solo lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa triste.

Omar insistió. _–“Anda, ven aquí”-_ le susurró mientras abría los brazos para acunarlo en ellos. Ander lo obedeció cerrando el espacio que había entre ambos, dejándose abrazar por la espalda.

A pesar de que en esa posición no podía verle el rostro, sabía que Ander estaba llorando. Con lentitud, comenzó a trazar una caricia a lo largo de su brazo derecho mientras le daba castos besos en los rizos marrones que tanto amaba, y finalmente, logró que poco a poco sus hombros se relajaran.

_-“No quisiera regresar al cole…” –_ Musitó Ander sin mirarlo aún.

Omar guardó silencio alentándolo a continuar, sin dejar de acariciarle suavemente el costado.

_-“Desde que Polo regresó, las cosas han ido a peor si es que eso es posible… Su presencia en “Las Encinas” ha hecho que Guzmán se torne más violento y me trate como si yo fuese la peor escoria. Creo que nunca podrá perdonarme tío… y no lo culpo”-_ Había concluido con voz quebrada.

Omar inspiró profundamente. No sabía que decirle; no había nada que no le hubiese dicho ya antes para intentar animarlo, por lo que únicamente lo abrazó con más fuerza y le susurró al oído:

_-“Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? Te has convertido en la persona más importante en mi vida y quiero que nunca dudes de ello”-._

Omar pudo sentir cómo sus palabras surtieron efecto, porque gradualmente Ander comenzó a tranquilizarse. Se quedaron así, abrazados, por un rato más escuchando únicamente la respiración del otro. Cuando Omar intentó incorporarse, Ander se apretó más contra él y le pidió: _-“Diez minutos más… por fa”-_

_-“Diez minutos...”-_ Había repetido Omar, recordando todas las veces que Ander religiosamente había ido a buscarlo durante el verano pasado, solo para poder verlo durante únicamente diez minutos cada día.

_\- “Parece como si hubiera pasado toda una vida desde que ibas a la tienda a verme, mientras mi padre salía al banco, ¿recuerdas? ¿Cómo fue que no te hartaste de eso, tío?- _Le había preguntado mientras se incorporaba con un codo para verle el rostro.

Ander se volvió para mirarlo mostrándole una sonrisa sincera cuando le dijo:

_-“Porque te quiero capullo... porque el estar contigo aunque fueran solo diez minutos era mil veces mejor que perder mi tiempo en estúpidos torneos de tenis extrañándote… Cómo quisiera regresar a esos días, donde nada me preocupaba.”-_

Omar hizo una mueca triste, al tiempo que levantaba su mano para acariciar la nuca de Ander. _–“Hiciste que el verano fuera soportable a pesar de mi padre riñéndome el resto del tiempo. De verdad, gracias…”-_ Le había dicho mientras lo besaba lentamente disfrutando del roce de su piel.

Ander ya se había incorporado totalmente devolviéndole el beso, por lo que Omar solo pudo dejarse llevar; inconscientemente, abrió la boca para profundizar el contacto. Podía sentir cómo Ander introducía su lengua acariciando su interior, al mismo tiempo que emitía ligeros jadeos. Hacía poco menos de una hora que habían follado, pero eso no era impedimento para volver a empalmarse otra vez.

Omar rompió el contacto, solo para comenzar a trazar una larga línea de besos entre la clavícula y la parte trasera de la oreja de Ander y se había maravillado al sentir como la piel de su novio, reaccionaba ante su caricia. 

Solo quería demostrarle una vez más, cuán importante era Ander para él y cuánto lo amaba. Todavía tenía una hora más, antes de tener que irse a trabajar al bar, por lo que a diferencia de su encuentro previo, Omar había decidido tomarse su tiempo y hacerlo sin prisas.

Omar se había puesto de rodillas sobre el colchón, mientras que con una mano empujaba suavemente a Ander para que se recostara nuevamente, aprovechando así, para admirar su cuerpo desnudo. 

Lentamente comenzó a besarle el abdomen, mientras que con su pulgar le rozaba el glande. Una vez que su novio se había empalmado completamente, bajó despacio y se lo introdujo en la boca, mientras que movía su mano de arriba a abajo en sincronía con sus labios.

Ander comenzó a gemir más fuerte, mientras movía las caderas contra su boca en un ritmo más acelerado. Omar sabía que en cualquier momento Ander se correría, por lo que succionó con más avidez hasta que sintió el líquido tibio en el fondo de su garganta.

No se separó de él hasta que los movimientos de Ander se ralentizaron y sus espasmos cesaron. Cuando levantó la vista, solo pudo sonreír al verle la cara de satisfacción que mostraba.

_-“Jorder, eres increíble Omar… Te amo”-._ Le había confesado Ander sin poder borrar aquella hermosa sonrisa.

_-“Y yo a ti, ya lo sabes ¿no?”-_ Le había respondido, mientras se acercaba a él para darle un breve beso en los labios. _–“Tengo que irme ahora, o llegaré tarde a trabajar. Te llamo después, ¿vale?”-_

****

-“¡Omar…! ¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche, o me vas a ayudar con estas cajas?” – Le gritó su jefe sacándolo de golpe de sus morbosos recuerdos.

***


	4. Confesión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es la continuación de lo sucedido entre Arón y Omar después de que ambos despiertan abrazados.
> 
> El punto de vista de cada personaje se indica al inicio con ( ).
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten... Sus comentarios y Kudos son muy agradecidos.
> 
> Pd. El siguiente capítulo estará centrado en Ander y Omar.

**Capítulo 4. Confesión**

** _Arón & Omar A._ **

** **

** _(Arón)_ **

**Entre risas y bromas de sus compañeros de reparto, habían pasado la última hora, antes de comenzar a revisar el libreto de la tercera temporada, pero Arón notó que Omar apenas seguía el juego, por el contrario, parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos. **

**_“Pero si no fue para tanto, tío… ¡joder!”. _Pensó para sus adentros, aunque en el fondo se sentía un tanto incómodo de que la actitud de Omar le afectara, pero siendo sincero, no tenía la más mínima intención de indagar en su subconsciente el motivo de ello... Por ahora.**

**El recinto estaba acondicionado con sillas y mesas dispuestas en forma de herradura y un equipo audio visual; generalmente, Omar y él se sentaban juntos para facilitar la lectura del guion, sin embargo, esa mañana, había sido diferente. **

**Conforme fueron entrando, cada uno de los actores comenzó a tomar asiento acomodándose en pares o tercias dependiendo de con quién o quiénes interactuaban más. Arón vio dos sillas disponibles y se sentó en una de ellas esperando a que Omar entrase al salón y tomara su lugar a su lado.**

**El día de trabajo estaba por comenzar pero no había señales de Omar, por lo que Ramón –el director-, preguntó en voz alta: _-“¿Y Omar? ¿Alguno de vosotros le ha visto?”-_**

**_-“Andaba por aquí… De hecho llegaron juntos, ¿no Arón?”-_ Preguntó Álvaro, dirigiéndose a él.**

**Arón se puso rígido sin razón. -_Como si alguien pudiera leerme la mente, ¡coño!- _Pensó para sí, antes de responder_: _**

** **

**_–“Si, estaba aquí hace un momento… pero no sé dónde esté ahora”-_ respondió escuetamente mostrando uno de esos gestos de fastidio que tanto lo caracterizaban.**

**_-“¿Alguno de vosotros podéis mandarle un WhatsApp para avisarle que lo estamos esperando?”-_ Pidió Ramón.**

**_-“Ya se lo mando yo…”-_ Se ofreció Danna.**

**Cinco minutos después, Omar entró apresurado murmurando un _“lo siento”_, sentándose junto a Danna, justo al extremo opuesto de donde Arón se encontraba. **

[ ](https://ibb.co/JQ9LTQh)

**Una vez que concluyeron la lectura del primer capítulo, Ramón les dio las indicaciones: treinta minutos de receso para luego encontrarse nuevamente en el salón y comenzar con ejercicios y los primeros ensayos. **

**Estaba previsto que, -como lo hicieron en las dos temporadas anteriores-, estarían ensayando las primeras cuatro semanas con la finalidad de darle más soltura a sus personajes e incorporar a los nuevos talentos.**

**Arón se dirigió al patio trasero para fumarse un cigarrillo cuando se percató que Omar y Danna estaban sentados charlando a cierta distancia de donde él se encontraba, pero estaban tan inmersos en la plática, que no notaron su presencia.**

**Omar fumaba y hablaba, mientras que Danna lo miraba con cara de incredulidad. A esa distancia, no podía escucharlos, pero era claro que era algo importante por los gestos que la actriz mexicana hacía al escuchar a Omar.**

**Desvió la vista de ellos, y le dio un par de caladas más al cigarro soltando una gran bocanada de humo por la lateral de su boca, para después lanzar la colilla con más fuerza de la necesaria a unos metros de él. _–“¿Y ahora qué, joder?”-_ pensó intrigado mientras caminaba nuevamente hacia el interior.**

** _(Omar A.)_ **

**Desde lo sucedido por la mañana más el trayecto en silencio al foro de grabación, Omar sentía que Arón lo estaba evitando y eso lo ponía fatal. **

**Minutos antes de que la reunión comenzara, Omar se dirigió a los baños; allí, abrió el grifo de agua fría refrescándose la cara y la nuca, mientras que su mente divagaba recordando el rostro de Arón frente al suyo durmiendo profundamente y cuál había sido su propia respuesta ante ello, empalmándose al sentir la respiración de su colega muy cerca de él.**

**En ese momento, puso atención a la imagen que el espejo proyectaba: el latido de su pulso en la base del cuello, los labios entreabiertos y las pupilas un tanto dilatadas, eran sinónimos de la excitación reflejada en su rostro.**

**En ese instante, tuvo que admitir lo que estaba pasando con él y reconoció que necesitaba desahogarse con alguien. **

**El pitido del móvil lo sacó del trance en el que estaba. Era Danna. Lo estaban esperando. _–“¡Joder!”-_ susurró mientras salía a toda prisa.**

*******

**_-“¿Estás bien, cari?”-_ le siseó Danna cuando Omar se sentó a su lado.**

**_-“¿Podemos hablar más tarde?”_\- Fue su respuesta.**

**_-“Claro…”-_ susurró apretándole cariñosamente el brazo, zanjando con ello la conversación, mientras ambos regresaban a la lectura del libreto.**

**La amistad que había forjado en los últimos meses con Danna Paola, le hizo acercase a ella y decidirse a contarle lo que le pasaba. **

**Por lo que durante el receso, sentados en el borde de una pequeña banqueta afuera del salón principal, Omar encendió un cigarrillo, mientras Danna lo veía con cara de preocupación.**

**_-“Bueno, ¿me vas a decir qué es lo que te pasa, güey?”-_ preguntó la chica.**

**_-“Me pasa que creo que la he liado…”–_ respondió Omar, frotándose el cuello con la mano izquierda, mientras expiraba el humo del cigarrillo.**

** _-“¿A qué te refieres?”-_ **

**_-“Que estoy colado por Arón… que me gusta, ¡joder…!”-_ le confesó mirándola a los ojos.**

**La actriz lo miró por varios segundos, abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar.**

**_-“¿No vas a decir nada?”-_ preguntó Omar impaciente.**

**_-“Estás hablando en serio…”-_ Afirmó más para sí, que para Omar. E inmediatamente prosiguió: _-“Pensé que estabas saliendo con la niña que me presentaste hace unos meses…”-_**

**_-“No, eso terminó siquiera antes de empezar. La verdad es que me gustaba pero no lo suficiente y con Arón, pues no sé… de un tiempo para acá…”- _no terminó la frase.**

** _-“Bueno, ¿Y qué hay con él? ¿Arón siente lo mismo que tú? No pensé que le fueran los chicos…”- _ **

** _-“Pfff… pues esa es la cosa, que no lo creo tía… hoy por la mañana estaba rayadísimo y eso que no pasó nada…”- _ **

**Acto seguido, le resumió lo sucedido la noche anterior y cómo habían despertado abrazados por la mañana_. -“Y cuando abrió los ojos, me pilló observándolo con mi cara de imbécil y ahora las cosas entre los dos siento que se están poniendo raras… y eso me jode mucho”-_ le confesó Omar suspirando.**

**Danna lo escuchó atentamente y finalmente le dijo: _-“Bueno, no lo sabes y tampoco es que le hayas confesado como te sientes… Tú actúa normal y dale tiempo al tiempo. Una vez que tengas más claro qué pasa con él, podrás tomar una decisión, ¿no te parece?”- _**

** _-“Gracias por escucharme”-_ **

**_-“Cuando quieras, cariño…”-_ Le respondió besándolo en la mejilla.**

**Ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron antes de regresar al salón.**

*******

*******

** _(Omar A. /Arón)_ **

** **

**Cuando regresaron del receso, la mesa en herradura había desaparecido y en su lugar había pequeños sofás distribuidos en diversos puntos de la habitación, con la finalidad de que estuvieran divididos en grupos para poder ensayar.**

**Arón estaba recargado en el respaldo de uno de los mullidos sillones beige repasando sus líneas, cuando Omar se acercó a él.**

**_-“¿Todo bien colega?”–_ Le preguntó Arón, regresando su atención al libreto después de unos segundos, en los que Omar permaneció en silencio.**

**_-“Hombre… sí, ¿por qué?”-_ contestó Omar a la defensiva, mientras se sentaba a su lado y cogía el guion que Arón le entregaba.**

** _-“Por preguntar tío, no te rayes…”- _ **

**Ya no les dio tiempo de decir nada más, puesto que en ese momento Dani de la Orden –otro de los directores-, se aproximó a ellos y les preguntó:**

**_–“¿Estáis listos para empezar chavales?”- _y sin esperar respuesta les dijo: _-“Ramón está con Mina y Miguel, así que a mí me ha tocado con vosotros. Les propongo que escojamos cualquier escena al azar y la ensayemos… ¿Arón? Dime un número”-_**

**_-“Mmm… no sé… ¿cuatro?_\- Contestó encogiéndose de hombros.**

**_-“De acuerdo, busquemos la escena cuatro. ¿Puedes leerla Omar_?”- Pidió Dani sentándose frente a ellos cruzando la pierna.**

**Omar comenzó a pasar las páginas hasta que la encontró. Aclarándose la garganta, leyó en voz alta:**

** _-“Habitación de Ander; es de noche. Ander y Omar conversan sobre las preocupaciones del primero por regresar a Las Encinas. Se siente triste y Omar intenta consolarlo. Le dice que lo ama y que eventualmente todo estará bien. Ander y Omar ruedan sobre la cama besándose apasionadamente”. – _ **

** **

**_-“Hasta ahí…”- _pidió Dani. –“Comencemos leyendo los diálogos de cada uno de vosotros y después lo actuáis, ¿de acuerdo?”**

**_-“¡Joder…!”-_ Pensó Omar desviando la vista del libreto para posarla en Arón quien en ese momento se pasaba la mano por la nuca sobándosela mientras hacía una mueca casi imperceptible, aunque no tan imperceptible para él.**

**_-“Venga…hagámoslo”-_ respondió Arón asintiendo al director, para después posar la mirada en su compañero, quien, en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, rompió el contacto visual entre ambos. _–“Joder… ahí vamos otra vez”-_ pensó Arón regresando su atención al libreto.**

**Omar estaba tenso, eso era evidente. Reflexionó Arón mirándolo de reojo de vez en cuando mientras leían sus diálogos y en el fondo creyó saber el motivo. En ese momento, recordó cuando la noche anterior, sintió que Omar le estaba tirando los tejos y se le ocurrió hacer algo para comprobar su teoría.**

**Mientras escuchaban las indicaciones de Dani, Omar comenzó a divagar sobre todas las veces que Arón y él se habían besado, _de hecho, ya había perdido la cuenta de tantas que habían sido, y la realidad es que a estas alturas no debería de incomodarle en lo absoluto si no fuera por…_ **

**-“Omar, ¿te parece bien?”- le preguntó Dani sacándolo de sus pensamientos. **

**_-“Perdón Dani… me distraje un momento, ¿Qué has dicho?”- _Respondió Omar sintiendo cómo se ruborizaba. Se sentía nervioso y le fastidiaba que Arón pudiese darse cuenta.**

** _-“Les decía que volvamos a repasar los diálogos una vez más y después ensayemos el beso”- _ **

** **

**_-“Ah, eso… este si… de acuerdo”- _Titubeó Omar mirando hacia el suelo, mientras escuchaba una risita de Arón.**

**Cuando terminaron de leer la secuencia una vez más, Dani les pidió que se acomodaran en el sofá_. -“Bueno, no contamos con una cama pero tenemos este cómodo sillón…”- _Se burló y prosiguió:_ -“Omar túmbate boca arriba y Arón ponte encima de Omar”-_**

**Y continuó dando indicaciones: _-“Acercas tu cara a pocos centímetros de la de Omar y le acaricias la mejilla con una mano, mientras que con la otra te apoyas y recitas la línea que acabamos de ensayar, ¿vale? La que dice así: _** _-“Porque te quiero capullo... porque el estar contigo aunque fueran solo diez minutos era mil veces mejor que perder mi tiempo en estúpidos torneos de tenis extrañándote… Cómo quisiera regresar a esos días, donde nada me preocupaba.”- _

**Una vez que el director terminó de leer la línea de Arón, prosiguió:_ -“Concluye las últimas palabras casi en un susurro, y comienzas a besarlo lentamente. Omar, tú por tú parte le miras como si él fuera lo más importante para ti, lo tomas con ambas manos del cuello y le respondes el beso. ¿Queda claro chavales?”- _ Les preguntó mirándolos a ambos.**

**Arón y Omar asintieron mientras se acomodaban en el sofá.**

**Arón tomándose su tiempo, se puso encima de Omar y mirándolo a los ojos, comenzó a recitar su línea. Cuando dijo las últimas palabras, se acercó más a Omar y tocó su frente con la suya para posteriormente rozarle la boca. La caricia fue lenta al inicio, parecía hasta tímida, pero unos segundos después, abrió los labios e introdujo su lengua en la boca de Omar para besarlo con una urgencia casi desmedida.**

**Omar por su parte, comenzó a sentir su corazón latiendo cada vez más rápido mientras escuchaba a Arón hablarle tan de cerca. Sintiéndose como hipnotizado, no podía separar la mirada de los ojos de Arón. En cuanto sintió el primer roce de labios, se olvidó de todo… De donde se encontraban, de que esto era un ensayo, e incluso, de que Dani estaba observándolos. Cerró los ojos y de pronto, nada más le importó, salvo sentir todas aquellas sensaciones que los labios de Arón le proporcionaban, por lo que, sin pensar en las consecuencias, respondió el beso con la misma ferocidad, cuando sin querer, un gemido escapó de él y la clara evidencia de su excitación se hizo innegable.**

**_-“¡Joder! ¡Pero qué bien acoplados estáis chicos!”-_ Interrumpió Dani, mientras aplaudía un par de veces.**

**En ese momento, ambos se separaron. Arón se incorporó poniéndose de pie, mientras que Omar, se sentaba en el sofá al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos para que por lo menos Dani no se diera cuenta de la bochornosa situación en la que se encontraba, porque estaba seguro que Arón si lo había notado.**

**_“Hemos terminado por hoy. Nos vemos mañana chicos”- _Se despidió Dani dejándolos solos.**

**Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de los dos, pero después de unos segundos, Arón se acercó a Omar y le dijo:**

**_-“Que no pasa nada colega… a cualquiera le puede pasar”-_ Le murmuró Arón al oído mientras le daba un apretón en el hombro para después salir del salón a paso rápido.**

**_-“La madre que lo parió… que yo tenía razón” –_ Pensó Arón mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la salida, todavía sintiéndose un tanto incrédulo por lo que había pasado momentos antes. **

**Se subió a su auto, cerró la puerta y se recargó contra el volante. Respiró profundo. Lejos de sentirse incómodo, extrañamente no le disgustó en lo absoluto. A decir verdad, sentía un vuelco en el estómago y no era precisamente de desagrado. **

** **

**_–“¿Pero qué diablos…? ¿Y ahora qué?”-_ Murmuró encendiendo el motor mientras se tocaba los labios con la lengua al recordar el beso que había compartido con Omar. **

*******


	5. Con los ojos cerrados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ander y Omar con algunas curvas en el horizonte.
> 
> El punto de vista de cada uno indicado por ( ) al inicio.
> 
> Sus comentarios y kudos me motivan a continuar. Gracias!

** _Capítulo 5: Con los ojos cerrados_ **

** **

** _Ander & Omar S._ **

_ **(Omar S.)** _

Unas semanas después, las cosas no habían cambiado significativamente. El estado de ánimo de Ander mejoraba por momentos, pero definitivamente, estaba lejos de ser aquel tío alegre que vivía despreocupado. Por el contrario, Omar podía decir que cada vez lo veía más hermético, como si tratara de encerrarse en una coraza para que así ninguna otra persona pudiese dañarlo. 

A pesar de ello, Omar sabía que su novio lo quería aun cuando no se lo dijera tan a menudo, ya que podía verlo en sus ojos cuando hacían el amor y sentirlo cuando se acurrucaba a su lado una vez que yacían tumbados en la cama. 

Aun así, Omar se sentía un poco perdido. Ya no sabía qué más hacer para sacar a Ander de ese letargo emocional en el cual se encontraba y eso le dolía mucho. Porque a pesar de que sabía que eran muy jóvenes, algo dentro de su corazón, le hacía sentir que este amor era como pocos. Como esos amores que llegan una sola vez y te pegan tan fuerte que te cimbran y te hacen ser alguien distinto.

Así es como Omar se sentía en relación a Ander y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su novio se recuperara. Sabía que eran muy jóvenes, sí, pero para él no había nadie más importante en su vida que no fuera Ander.

***

Una tarde, antes de irse al bar a trabajar habían hablado nuevamente de Guzmán a pesar de que Ander estaba renuente a expresar su sentir. 

_-“Como te he dicho, te equivocaste, pero eventualmente las personas olvidan y perdonan. Y estoy seguro de que Guzmán tarde o temprano te perdonará”-_

_-“No estoy tan seguro de ello Omar… Deberías de ver la manera en la que me mira, cuando se digna a hacerlo…Y la verdad es que ya me hice a la idea de que he perdido su amistad para siempre”-_ respondió Ander desilusionado.

Omar no dijo nada, solo le devolvió una sonrisa triste, mientras lo abrazaba intentando hacerlo sentir un poco mejor.

_-“¿Y cómo van las cosas en el bar?”-_ preguntó Ander cambiando el tema.

_“Pesado… pero bien, necesito la pasta para pagar el alquiler, así que no me quejo. De hecho, debo irme en un rato más, porque estoy capacitando al chico nuevo que reemplazó a Marcos y como tiene apenas una semana que llegó, aún no está familiarizado con todo lo que hay que hacer. Pero lo agradezco ¿sabes?, porque me estaba volviendo loco yo solo…”-_ respondió Omar mientras le depositaba un beso cariñoso en la sien.

_-“Esa es una buena noticia, porque significa que no vais a tener que hacer más turnos extras”-_ afirmó Ander besándolo en los labios. 

_-“Sí… aunque esa pasta adicional no me venía nada mal tampoco”-_ se quejó Omar haciendo una mueca. _-“¿Oye, que te parece si te animas y vas esta noche al bar a hacerme compañía? Tiene mucho que no vas para allá… Pienso que te haría bien salir y despejarte un poco…”-_ Lo alentó Omar.

_-“Mmm… no lo sé Omar. No creo que sea buena idea; la última vez que estuve allí la pasé fatal… ya sabes lo del desmayo y eso… y sinceramente no me apetece mucho encontrarme con nadie conocido… suficiente tengo ya con verlos todos los días en el cole”- _

_-“Tarde o temprano tendrás que retomar tu vida Ander… y en cuanto al alcohol, me parece bien que hayas decidido dejarlo a un lado…te estaba superando ya.”- _

_-“Lo hacía para evadirme, pero ni siquiera eso funcionó… Lo único que logré fue hacerte pasar unos meses de mierda a ti también…”-_ aceptó tristemente mientras se frotaba los ojos con ambas manos soltando un suspiro_. _

_–“Joder… cambiemos de tema nos estamos poniendo muy serios”- _pidió Ander esbozando una sonrisa, mientras abría el cajón de su cómoda para sacar una pequeña cajita de terciopelo entregándosela a Omar.

_-“¿Y esto?”-_ Preguntó Omar con manos temblorosas mientras sostenía la cajita entre sus dedos.

_-“Anda… ábrela y dime si te gusta”-_ Le dijo mientras estudiaba detenidamente su reacción. _–“No te emociones que tampoco es la gran cosa tío…”-_

Aun cuando su novio le había dicho que no se emocionara, su corazón latía muy rápido debido a la sorpresa. Desde aquel cojín que le llevó a la tienda de sus padres, Ander no había tenido algún otro detalle para con él, por lo que nunca se esperó esto. Cuando abrió la caja, vio una pequeña arracada de plata que brillaba dentro.

_-“Recordé que en aquella cena con Lu y Guzmán, dijiste que querías ponerte un pendiente en la oreja y cuando lo vi, me pareció que te quedaría de puta madre. Aunque si no te gusta, podemos devolverlo…”-_ Le dijo Ander encogiéndose de hombros.

_-“¿Pero qué dices tío? Que este pendiente mola… ¿Me acompañarás a hacerme la perforación?”- _Preguntó Omar entusiasmado mientras se acercaba a Ander y le pasaba ambos brazos alrededor del cuello.

_-“Claro… vamos el finde. Pero eso sí...por favor no te toques esas preciosas cejas… Así como están son perfectas Omar”- _Le pidió Ander al tiempo que cerraba el espacio entre ellos para besarlo.

Y Omar le devolvió el beso, mientras que podía sentir a través de aquella caricia, como Ander sonreía mientras sus labios se tocaban.

_-“Mmm… no lo sé. No te prometo nada…” –_Contestó Omar rompiendo el contacto mientras le hacía una breve caricia en el cuello. –“_Debo irme cari…”- _se despidió mientras tomaba su chaqueta que había dejado en el respaldo de la silla.

_-“Omar... te lo digo en serio. Así tal como estás me gustas. ¿En verdad es tan importante para ti depilarte las cejas?”-_ Preguntó Ander poniéndose serio.

_-“¿De verdad quieres hablar de esto ahora?”-_ Omar le preguntó en un tono cansino.

_-“Déjalo, da igual…”-_ Respondió Ander.

_-“Te llamo más tarde”-_ finalizó Omar a modo de despedida, cerrando la puerta tras de él, visiblemente fastidiado.

***

** _(Ander)_ **

A través de los ventanales de su habitación, podía ver las farolas que iluminaban el pequeño jardín de su nueva casa, donde su madre y él se habían mudado hacía unas pocas semanas debido al divorcio de sus padres.

Abrió la ventana de par en par para dejar correr el aire fresco de la noche y con los ojos cerrados, aspiró el aroma de la hierba y la tierra mojada. En ese momento pensó en Omar. 

La pequeña discusión que habían tenido momentos antes lo había dejado con un mal sabor de boca. Omar era el único que había estado con él durante todos estos meses, aun cuando él no había hecho mucho por retenerlo a su lado y en el fondo sabía que no estaba actuando de forma razonable. -_Si Omar era feliz depilándose las cejas o usando ropa colorida, no había razón para que él actuara de esa forma, ¿no?- _ Se cuestionó, tratando de entender qué era lo que realmente le molestaba. 

Finalmente su novio había salido del closet y con esos pequeños cambios se sentía cómodo, así que, _-¿quién era él para pedirle que no lo hiciera?, ¿qué era a lo que realmente le tenía miedo?, ¿a qué se volviera afeminado?-_ reflexionó mientras recordó la última vez que hicieron el amor. _A decir verdad, de afeminado no tenía mucho y tampoco era algo de lo que tuviera que sentirse amenazado, ¿o sí?_

Solo sabía que lo amaba y que era momento de dejar atrás todos los miedos, de dejar de sentir autocompasión por sí mismo y por lo que había hecho y demostrarle que quería estar a su lado.

Por esa razón, cuando vio el arete en el aparador de esa tienda, supo que debía comprarlo. Quería darle un pequeño detalle para hacerle saber que pensaba en él y que quería agradecerle por el apoyo que le había brindado, aun cuando era consciente que últimamente no era la mejor compañía… Entonces, _-“¿por qué tuvo que ser tan gilipollas y sacar el tema de las cejas?”-_ se recriminó mentalmente.

El pitido de un móvil lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se llevó la mano a la bolsa del pantalón solo para cerciorarse que no había sido el suyo el que había sonado. Miró a su alrededor y encontró el móvil de Omar sobre su cama. Lo había olvidado.

Era Nadia quien le había mandado un mensaje. Miró el reloj y vio que faltaba poco menos de una hora para que el bar abriera, así que se puso una chaqueta y guardándose el móvil de Omar, salió rumbo al bar para entregárselo. Con suerte, se animaba un poquito y se quedaba un rato para hacerle compañía a Omar, tal como su novio se lo había sugerido antes de que discutieran por el estúpido tema de las cejas.

Cuando llegó al _Teatro Barceló_, el lugar aún estaba cerrado, pero Tony –el guardia de seguridad- lo saludó y lo dejó entrar.

Martín, el jefe de Omar estaba detrás de la barra del bar acomodando unas botellas cuando lo vio acercarse a él. 

_-“¡Mira quién se deja ver por aquí, chaval! ¿Cómo has estado?”-_ le preguntó saludándolo alegremente.

_-“Bien, gracias Martín. Estoy buscando a Omar, es que olvidó su móvil”-_ contestó Ander mientras le enseñaba el teléfono.

_-“Está en la parte de atrás acomodando unas cajas, ve a buscarle porque yo estoy un poco liado”- _

_-“Gracias”-_ replicó Ander asintiendo, mientras se dirigía hacia donde Martín le había señalado.

Cuando entró a la bodega, escuchó a lo lejos la risa inconfundible de Omar y otra voz que no pudo reconocer. Desde la entrada en donde él se encontraba, no podía ver a Omar puesto que tenía que cruzar un angosto pasillo antes de dar vuelta y llegar a la zona de carga, de donde provenían las voces. Se detuvo por un momento, indeciso de continuar, pero finalmente caminó acelerando el paso.

Cuando avanzó lo suficiente, pudo ver a Omar sentado sobre una tarima y a un tío bien parecido de tez morena que nunca antes había visto, recargado a su lado. El desconocido hablaba y Omar lo miraba de una manera que a Ander no le gustó en lo absoluto. 

Omar se veía relajado y sonriendo, mientras que el otro continuaba con lo que fuera que le estaba contando. Ellos aún no se habían percatado de su presencia y en ese momento, Ander no hizo nada para que lo notaran.

Todos sus miedos regresaron de golpe, cuando el desconocido levantó un brazo y le pasó la mano por el pelo a Omar. Fue solo por unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para que Ander sintiera cómo la sangre le subía por el rostro y una ira que nunca antes había sentido se hiciera presente.

_-“¡Joder…!”-_ Exclamó caminando hacia ellos. _–“Perdón si os he interrumpido…”- _espetó de manera sarcástica, -“_solo venía a entregarte tu móvil, que lo has dejado olvidado en mi casa”-_ concluyó mientras le entregaba el teléfono a Omar, quien lo veía claramente sorprendido.

Ander lo miró fríamente por un momento antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.

_-“¡Ander! ¡Ander…! ¡Espera!”-_ gritó Omar, saltando de la tarima caminando rápidamente para alcanzarlo. 

Cuando llegó a él, lo tomó por el hombro para detenerlo. _–“No te enfades… no es lo que piensas Ander”- _Le pidió Omar tomándolo del brazo.

Ander no sabía que pensar. Lo único que tenía claro es que en ese momento Omar era la última persona que quería ver y que lo que estaba sintiendo, nunca antes lo había experimentado, pero era cierto que no podía controlarse.

_-“Da igual… ¡quita!”-_ Respondió Ander zafándose de su agarre, dejando a Omar allí, mientras se alejaba.

[](https://ibb.co/KVXYg0z)

****


	6. Kiss me like Omander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuación del capítulo 4, ya que es la historia que se desarrolla entre Arón Piper y Omar Ayuso.  
Los puntos de vista de cada personaje aparecen al inicio con ( ).
> 
> Espero que disfruten leyendo, tanto como yo lo hice escribiendo.
> 
> El capítulo 7 estará actualizado la próxima semana (Ander & Omar S.).
> 
> Sus comentarios y kudos me motivan a continuar. Muchas gracias!
> 
> Pd. Por cierto, me gustaría que me dijeran que historia les gusta más. Arón/Omar A. o Ander/Omar S.

**Capítulo 6. Kiss me like Omander**

** _Arón & Omar A._ **

** _(Arón)_ **

**Los siguientes días transcurrieron sin que Omar o él, volvieran a hacer referencia alguna sobre lo sucedido en su piso, ni mucho menos a lo que pasó durante el ensayo con Dani. Se veían durante el trabajo y se saludaban, pero en vez de pasar el tiempo juntos como antes, ahora cada uno se iba por su lado hasta que tuvieran que reunirse nuevamente para grabar alguna escena que compartieran en conjunto, pero nada más. De pronto esa camaradería que había existido entre ellos, ahora parecía muy lejana.**

**La verdad era que en lo que a él concernía, no sabía siquiera cómo abordar el tema en caso de que en algún momento estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo. Generalmente, era dado a tragarse las cosas y a demostrar muy poco. Así era como se manejaba y hasta ahora había estado bien con ello. **

**Por el contrario, Omar era el tipo de persona que todo el tiempo expresaba su sentir y decía lo que pensaba, pero en relación a lo ocurrido entre ellos, parecía hacer una excepción, ya que se comportaba un tanto frío y distante con él, y por una extraña razón que aún no lograba discernir, eso le sentaba bastante mal a Arón.**

**A pesar de ello, era una realidad que algo estaba sucediendo. Por lo menos en lo concerniente a Arón, ya que desde que tuvo la sensación de que Omar se sentía atraído por él, algo en él mismo comenzó a cambiar, dándose cuenta de pequeños detalles acerca de su colega que antes ni siquiera había reparado. De cualquier manera, el día había transcurrido muy parecido a los anteriores: con Omar evitándolo y él haciendo lo propio. **

**Reflexionando al respecto, conducía rumbo a su piso. Hoy habían terminado de grabar relativamente temprano, pero no le apetecía salir con ninguno de sus amigos, por lo que estacionó su auto y entró al edificio. Mientras esperaba a que el elevador subiera hasta el _“pent-house”_, cogió el móvil y grabó una _insta-story _haciendo muecas frente a los espejos del elevador. Una vez que las puertas se abrieron, entró a su apartamento.**

**Encendió las luces, se quitó la camisa y conectó su móvil a las bocinas nuevas que acababa de comprar; unos segundos después, _Sextasy de Swae Lee, _comenzó a escucharse. Pidió comida japonesa por medio de una app y mientras esperaba, salió al balcón a fumar. La vista desde allí era espectacular, de hecho, esa fue una de las razones por las que se decidió a adquirir ese apartamento en primer lugar y convertirlo en su nuevo hogar. Valía cada euro que había pagado por él.**

**Madrid de noche lucía imponente, mostrando el contraste de las antiguas construcciones con las nuevas edificaciones. Así como las luces, la gente y el bullicio de la gran ciudad completaban esa magnífica vista. _-¿Cuántas historias no estaban ocurriendo justo ahora en esa gran metrópoli?-_ se preguntó imaginando algunas.**

**El sonido del timbre junto con la notificación en su móvil de que el repartidor de comida había llegado, lo hicieron salir del trance en el que se encontraba, imaginando historias de personas comunes y corrientes y de amores y desamores. **

**Le dio una última calada al cigarro, entró al apartamento y lo apagó contra el cenicero que descansaba en una mesa lateral. Recibió su pedido y se sentó en el sofá para comer ya que la mesa del comedor, que había comprado hacía unas semanas atrás, aún no había llegado. **

**_“God’s Plan de Drake_, comenzó a sonar e inmediatamente se trasladó al momento en el que Omar y él estuvieron en su apartamento unos días atrás bebiendo cervezas y hablando de la vida_. -“Se lo había pasado bien”-_ recordó sonriendo. _–“De hecho, si lo pensaba con más detenimiento, hasta hace unos días atrás, siempre que estaba con Omar se lo pasaba bien. Era muy fácil estar con él y Omar tenía la capacidad de hacerle hablar de temas profundos y contarle casi cualquier cosa”-_**

**De repente, una idea cruzó por su mente y sin pensarlo demasiado, cogió su móvil y comenzó a grabarse. _–“Kiss me like Omander… Kiss me, kiss me like Omander… yeah!”-_ Sonrió y cortó la grabación. Tan solo eran unos cuantos segundos pero esperaba que fueran suficientes para enviar el mensaje que quería dar. Apretó _“send”_ y unos momentos después, comenzó a recibir cientos de notificaciones en su cuenta de Instagram.**

**_-“Espero que entiendas el mensaje…” –_ Susurró, mientras entraba al perfil de Omar para ver si éste estaba en línea.**

*******

**Terminó de cenar y llevó las sobras a la cocina. Estaba terminando de recoger, cuando de repente su móvil comenzó a sonar. Sintió un vuelco en el estómago, cuando miró en la pantalla y vio que era Omar quien llamaba. Tenía que reconocerlo: este juego comenzaba a gustarle.**

*******

** **

** _(Omar A.)_ **

**_-“Que no pasa nada colega… a cualquiera le puede pasar”-_ Esas habían sido las palabras que Arón le había dicho, una vez que se dio cuenta de cuan empalmado estaba tras haberse besado ensayando la escena. **

**_“¡Y todavía le había palmeado la espalda como signo de condescendencia…! Vaya mierda…” -_ Pensó Omar avergonzado, intentando borrar la imagen de la cara de Arón de su mente.**

**A raíz de aquel bochornoso incidente, Omar había decidido evadir a Arón lo más posible, puesto que estaba claro que su compañero no sentía ni remotamente lo mismo que él. Recordaba que las veces que habían hablado de temas más profundos, nunca habían mencionado nada sobre su orientación sexual. Así que, Omar daba por hecho que Arón era hetero aunque nunca le hubiera visto con alguna chica en plan de ligue. Por ello, su frustración…**

**_-“Da igual…”-_ murmuró tratando de darle vuelta a la página, mientras encendía un cigarrillo. **

**En ese momento, Danna Paola se acercó a él. _–“¡Hola, Omar! ¿Cómo van las cosas con Arón?” –_ Preguntó bajando el tono de voz, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.**

**_-“No van. Fin de la oración”-. _ Respondió Omar encogiéndose de hombros.**

**_-“Pues dirás lo que quieras, pero desde que me contaste lo que pasó, he puesto más atención en él y… me parece que se comporta de una manera diferente contigo”-_ observó Danna guiñándole un ojo, mientras le quitaba el cigarro de las manos a Omar para aspirar un par de veces el humo, antes de devolvérselo.**

**_-“Sí… diferente mal, querrás decir”- _Se quejó Omar golpeándole cariñosamente el hombro con el suyo.**

**_-“¡Claro que no… güey!”-_ lo contradijo la mexicana. _–“Como mujer, te puedo decir que nosotras nos damos cuenta de cosas que podrían pasar desapercibidas para los hombres… Y… a mí me parece que él también está interesado en ti…”-_ Y prosiguió: _-“Ya lo verás… me darás la razón en el futuro”._ – Finalizó sonriendo.**

*******

**Ese día, terminaron de grabar más temprano de lo habitual y para fortuna de Omar, no hubo ninguna escena con Arón planeada, por lo que solo cruzaron un saludo distante por la mañana y no volvieron a verse el resto del día. **

**Cuando salía del set de grabación, Omar recibió un WhatsApp de sus amigos de la universidad preguntándole si estaba libre. Miró la hora y vio que tenía algunas horas disponibles para reunirse con ellos, antes de tener que marcharse a una entrevista que ya tenía concertada con la presentadora Carolina Iglesias.**

**Cuando llegó a casa de Roci, ya estaban ahí el resto de sus colegas, entre ellos, Alonso. Entró y los saludó alegremente, mientras alguien de ellos, le ofreció una cerveza; todos reían y parecía que se la estaban pasando de puta madre. **

**Alonso y él, se habían vuelto muy cercanos, aunque de un tiempo para acá, Omar se había alejado un poco, cosa que a Alonso no le había gustado y se lo había hecho saber. **

**Omar le tenía un cariño muy especial y además reconocía que físicamente le era atractivo, sin embargo, nunca durante ese período, establecieron una relación como tal; aunque eso no fue impedimento para que en más de una fiesta, y, pasados de copas, rebasaran la línea de la amistad, compartiendo besos primero y una buena dosis de sexo, tiempo después.**

**_-“¡Hola, mis ojos castaños!”- _ lo saludó Alonso con el mote con el que se refería a Omar, besándolo muy cerca de la comisura de los labios.**

**_-“Meu filho…”_\- lo saludó a su vez Omar, de la manera en que solía llamarlo de cariño.**

**Levantó su cerveza para chocarla contra la de él, en señal de brindis y bebió un gran sorbo. El resto de la tarde, pasó un buen rato compartiendo y riendo con sus colegas, pero evitando en la medida de lo posible, la cercanía con su amigo, ya que desde lo que había pasado con Arón, no le apetecía tener nada sexual con Alonso. **

**Un rato más tarde, Omar se despidió: _-“Debo irme…”-_ dijo levantándose de la mesa donde todos estaban reunidos.**

**_-“¡No! ¿Por qué te vas tan pronto?”-_ se quejó Irene, otra de sus amigas.**

**_-“¡Ya sé! Que pereza… pero es que tengo agendada una entrevista en un rato más”-_ explicó besándola en la mejilla.**

**_-“¡Dejadle!”-_ intervino Alonso, y prosiguió en mala leche: _-“¿Qué no veis que desde que ya es famoso, no tiene tiempo para nosotros?”- _**

**_-“¿En serio tío?”-_ lo regañó Roci_. –“Pero que pesado te has vuelto”- _finalizó. _–“No le hagas caso Omar, ya anda un poco pedo”-_ le dijo tratando de disculparlo.**

**Omar no dijo nada, solo lo miró y movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación mientras se dirigía a la puerta.**

*******

**Entró al lugar donde había quedado con Carolina para hacer la entrevista titulada _“Unas cañas con Omar Ayuso”._ Era un formato bastante agradable, ya que la empresa cervecera _Mahou, _patrocinaba ese espacio, en el que los invitados eran entrevistados durante el tiempo en que disfrutaban de una cerveza. **

**La entrevistadora ya se encontraba esperándolo y después de saludarla a ella y al resto del equipo de producción, la entrevista comenzó.**

**_-“Bueno, lo primero de todo, te tengo que hacer la pregunta incómoda. Esta pregunta la deja la anterior persona que ha venido de invitada…”-_ le explicó Carolina.**

**_-“Vale…”-_ sonrió Omar.**

**_-“…Que te propone el reto de coger tu teléfono, hacer así scroll, tocar uno de los contactos, llamarlo y decirle: “¿Nos tomamos unas cañas?””- _le explicó riendo.**

**_-“Pero esto a mí me da mucho miedo…”_ –dijo Omar sacando su móvil. _–“A ver… ¿hago así y toco?”- _preguntó mientras le mostraba el teléfono.**

**_-“Sí…”-_ respondió la entrevistadora.**

**Omar lo hizo y el nombre de su tía apareció en la pantalla_. –“Mi tía, árabe, no puedo. Me cobran mucho”-_ explicó riéndose mientras alzaba los brazos.**

**_-“Venga, prueba de nuevo”- _lo animó Carolina.**

**Así lo hizo Omar y cuando señaló con el dedo, el nombre de Arón Piper apareció en la pantalla… _-“¡Mierda… ¿en serio?!”-_ pensó para sus adentros, mientras le mostraba la pantalla a su interlocutora y leía en voz alta el nombre de Arón, mostrando una leve sonrisa, aunque por dentro se estuviera cagando. **

**_-“Venga…”-_ lo alentó ella.**

**_-“¿Sí? ¡Qué vergüenza¡ ¿no?, pero ¿Y qué le digo?–_ se quejó Omar, sintiendo como su pulso comenzaba a acelerarse.**

**_-“¡Hombre!”-_ se burló la chica, esperando a que hiciera la llamada.**

**_-“Lo pongo en altavoz evidentemente, ¿no?”-_ preguntó Omar más nervioso cada vez.**

**_-¡Digo…!-_ contestó Carolina afirmando con la cabeza.**

**_-“No lo va a coger… no coge nunca ¡eh!”_ –le respondió Omar mientras marcaba.**

**_-“Ya, yo tampoco cogería. Diría: “Omar… uh…”-_ le respondió ella bromeando.**

**Omar se rio, tocándose la cara evidentemente nervioso y esperó.**

**Después de tres timbrazos, estaba a punto de colgar, cuando la voz de Arón se escuchó en el altavoz: _-“¿Omar?”_**

**Omar quería que literalmente se lo tragara la tierra, pero no tuvo más remedio que seguir con aquello.**

**_-“¿Qué hay colega?”-_ Y prosiguió: _-“Oye, que… ¿nos tomamos unas cañas?”-_ le preguntó nervioso, sin levantar la vista del teléfono.**

**Después de unos segundos de silencio al otro lado de la línea, que le parecieron a Omar una eternidad, escuchó a Arón decir: _-“¿Cuándo, ahora?”-_**

**Omar no podía creer lo que estaba pasando… _-“¿Y ahora qué le voy a decir cuándo lo vea?”- _pensó mientras se reía nervioso.**

**_-“En una hora y media, ¿te parece bien?”-_ confirmó, con una sonrisa que no pudo ocultar.**

**_-“Vale… ¿nos vemos en mi piso?”-_ Escuchó la voz de Arón a través del teléfono.**

**_-“Es un hecho… Hasta entonces”_\- Y colgó.**

*******


	7. Do I wanna know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que disfruten este capítulo. Es la continuación del capítulo 5 entre Ander y Omar S. 
> 
> La siguiente semana estaré actualizando el capítulo 8. (Arón y Omar A.) ;)
> 
> Gracias por sus comentarios y kudos. Me encantaría saber qué les parece hasta ahora.

** _Capítulo 7: Do I wanna know?_ **

** **

** _Ander & Omar S._ **

_(Omar)_

No fue sino hasta que escuchó el portazo producto de la fuerza desmedida con la que Ander había cerrado la puerta, que pudo reaccionar. La actitud de Ander lo había dejado sin palabras, nunca lo había visto comportarse de esa manera tan fría, ni siquiera durante el tiempo que tuvo que cargar con el secreto que Polo le había confesado y que debido a ello, la liaba contra él en ocasiones.

Esta vez había sido diferente. - _Ander estaba… ¿celoso?_ – Pensó Omar, mientras rebobinaba en su mente lo que su novio había visto momentos antes, con la finalidad de tratar de entender su actitud.

_-“¿Estás bien, Omar?”-_ Escuchó preguntar a Yeray –sacándolo de sus especulaciones-, mientras éste se acercaba a él.

Yeray, era el chico nuevo que una semana atrás había reemplazado a Marcos en el bar. Era un tío agradable y sin pretensiones que había llegado hacía unas pocas semanas de las Islas Canarias para radicar en Madrid. 

Diez minutos antes, ambos habían terminado de reacomodar la bodega, tal como Martín les había ordenado, y habían decidido sentarse un momento a descansar. Omar le platicaba sobre las actividades que se podían hacer en la ciudad y Yeray le compartía sus planes para concluir el bachillerato. 

Justo antes de que Ander se apareciera, éste le había confesado que su padre era un funcionario del gobierno que había sido trasladado a Madrid y que los había inscrito –a él y a su hermano Malick- a un colegio llamado _Las Encinas”_, pero que para él, -a diferencia de su hermano-, era importante trabajar y no darse una vida de niño pijo.

Esto último había sorprendido a Omar y pensaba que podría ser una buena oportunidad para presentarle a Ander, a Samu y a su hermana Nadia, para que cuando Yeray comenzara sus clases, se topara con caras conocidas.

_-“¿En serio, Omar?, ¡Molaría conocer a tus colegas!”-_ Le había contestado al tiempo que levantaba el brazo y le pasaba la mano por la cabeza en un gesto de agradecimiento.

_Fue en ese momento en el que Ander había aparecido y los había visto... _Omar cayó en la cuenta, cerrando los ojos por un momento y llevándose ambas manos al rostro. 

Segundos después, se volvió hacia Yeray para contestarle:

-_“Sí estoy bien… es solo que al parecer ha malinterpretado las cosas… me parece que tendrás que conocer a Ander en otro momento…”- _Respondió con una mueca.

_-“No lo sabía… perdona si he hecho algo que le molestara a… ¿tu novio?”- _Preguntó Yeray mirándolo intrigado.

Omar le devolvió la mirada solo para corroborar que no había mala leche en su pregunta, sino únicamente verdadera curiosidad.

_-“Sí, tenemos una relación… y no hay nada que disculpar tío, ya hablaré con él más tarde”-_ afirmó palmeándole el hombro.

_-“Interesante…”-_ Respondió Yeray alzando las cejas.

_-“¿El qué, es interesante?”-_ Preguntó Omar frunciendo el ceño.

_-“Nada… es solo que no me di cuenta antes de que te molaran los tíos…_ -

Y antes de que Omar pudiera preguntarle a qué se refería con esa afirmación, Yeray aclaró:

_-“¡Ey! Que no me malinterpretes tío, no te estoy juzgando ni mucho menos… Ya tendrás oportunidad de conocerme mejor._”- concluyó mientras salía de la bodega. _–“Voy con Martín, nos vemos luego”-._

***

_(Ander)_

Cuando salió del bar una ráfaga de aire frío lo recibió de golpe, por lo que se ajustó la cremallera de la chaqueta y se puso la capucha. Introdujo ambas manos en los bolsillos buscando sus audífonos y abrió la _“playlist”_ del móvil pulsando _“play” _de manera aleatoria. Unos segundos después _“Do I wanna know,_ de _Arctic Monkeys_ comenzó a sonar. 

** _“…Tal vez estoy demasiado ocupado siendo tuyo para enamorarme de alguien nuevo ahora que lo he pensado bien, arrastrándome hacia ti…_ **

** _Entonces ¿tienes las agallas?_ **

** _He estado preguntándome si tu corazón todavía está abierto, y si es así, quiero saber a qué hora cierra._ **

** _Pero no sé si sientes lo mismo que yo… Realmente ¿quiero saberlo? Si este sentimiento fluye en ambos sentidos…”_ **

Hizo una mueca de tristeza al escuchar con atención la letra de la canción. Parecía que describía a la perfección su relación con Omar en estos momentos. Realmente nunca había sentido tan de cerca la posibilidad de que Omar se pudiera interesar por alguien más que no fuera él.

Después de cómo se había venido abajo por las consecuencias de decidir cubrir a Polo, muchas veces pensó en la posibilidad de que Omar se cansaría de sostenerlo y se alejara, pero de pensarlo a verlo tan palpable como hace unos momentos, había una gran diferencia. 

Caminaba sin rumbo, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, tratando de entender el por qué, había reaccionado de esa manera. Y la realidad era cruda. Más allá de los celos irracionales que sintió cuando vio a aquel tío tocándole el cabello, lo que realmente lo hizo ponerse malo fue ver a Omar relajado y riéndose a carcajadas con alguien más que no fuera él. Si era honesto consigo mismo, tenía mucho tiempo que Omar no reía así cuando estaban juntos y sabía perfectamente quién era el responsable de ello.

_-¿A quién le gustaría estar con alguien que está triste la mayor parte del tiempo?-_ Reflexionó Ander, mientras pateaba una botella que se había cruzado a su paso. 

De pronto, un dolor de cabeza muy intenso comenzó a aquejarle, al grado tal, que comenzó a sentir náuseas, por lo que un par de calles más adelante, se detuvo y buscó una banca para sentarse. Por un momento, no supo dónde se encontraba, hasta que se fijó a su alrededor y se percató que se encontraba en el Parque de Barceló. 

_-Tenía que sobreponerse ya, y comenzar a demostrárselo a Omar, porque si no lo hacía, corría el riesgo de perderlo a él también, y la sola posibilidad de ver a Omar con alguien más, era algo con lo que no creía que sería capaz de lidiar…–_ Pensó tristemente.

No sabía qué hacer. _-¿Llamar a Omar y ofrecerle disculpas por su actitud tan fuera de lugar?, ¿O era mejor esperar a que su novio saliera del trabajo para hablar con calma y explicarle cómo se sentía?- _

Finalmente, cogió su móvil y escribió: -_“Omar, soy un gilipollas… perdóname. ¿Podemos hablar más tarde?”- _Le dio enviar y se quedó mirando el móvil. Segundos después, vio las dos palomitas en azul indicando que Omar ya había leído el mensaje. Después de un par de minutos y sin obtener una respuesta, guardó su móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón y se levantó para dirigirse a casa.

Media hora más tarde, entró por la puerta y vio a su madre mirando el televisor. Azucena lo miró y sonriéndole le hizo una señal dando unos golpecitos en el sofá, para que se sentara a su lado. 

_-“¿De dónde vienes hijo?”-_ Preguntó dándole un cariñoso beso en el pómulo. 

Ander sabía que su madre estaba preocupada por él, ya que por ser la directora, se había enterado de lo sucedido con Guzmán. Sin mencionar todas las veces que lo había visto vagar por la casa como una verdadera piltrafa desde entonces.

_-“Omar olvidó el móvil y pasé a dejárselo al bar”-_ Respondió Ander sentándose a su lado, mirando el programa que su madre veía, pero sin prestarle realmente atención. Su cabeza giraba en torno a Omar y al hecho de que había visto su mensaje pero que había decidido no responderle. 

_-“¿Y por qué no te has quedado un rato? Es viernes y ya tiene tiempo que no sales de casa. Vale hijo piénsatelo, que si no fuera por el colegio y porque Omar viene a verte, no tendrías contacto con nadie más…”-_

_-“Ya lo sé mamá… simplemente no me apetecía salir esta noche”-_ Resopló masajeándose las sienes con ambas manos_. –“¿Tienes alguna pastilla para el dolor de cabeza? Siento que me va a estallar”- _

_-“¿Has vuelto a beber Ander?”-_ Preguntó su madre preocupada.

_-“No… no lo he hecho. Te lo prometí. A ti y a Omar. No volverá a pasar lo de la última vez. Seguramente se debe a que no comí bien. Me voy a descansar”.- _ Se despidió Ander de su madre, levantándose del sofá.

_-“Espera, déjame darte unas pastillas antes”-_ Respondió Azucena levantándose a su vez mientras se dirigía hacia el botiquín.

Una vez que se tomó el medicamento que su madre le dio, subió a su habitación y se encerró dentro. Se dejó caer sobre el colchón y apagó la lámpara, quedándose casi a oscuras salvo por la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba desde el tragaluz situado justo encima de su cama. Sacó su móvil para revisar sus mensajes, pero no había respuesta alguna por parte de Omar.

[](https://ibb.co/LS6Z1Rg)

***

_(Omar)_

_-“Parecía que la noche iba de mal en peor”-_ se quejó Omar mentalmente mientras servía un trago tras otro sin descanso. Su estado de ánimo estaba por los suelos después de lo de Ander y justo esta noche, le había tocado atender la zona _VIP_, donde a eso de la media noche, hicieron su aparición Guzmán y Valerio.

_-“Mira, mira… ¿a quién tenemos aquí?”-_ Se burló Guzmán dirigiéndose hacia él. _–“¿Dime, anda por aquí tu novio haciéndote compañía?”-_ Preguntó sarcásticamente, mientras miraba alrededor buscando a Ander. _–“Me va a dar mucho gusto encontrarlo para partirle la cara”-_ se mofó.

_-“Guzmán, ya… déjalo”-_ intervino Valerio, jalándolo hacia uno de los reservados.

Mientras se alejaba, se volvió a Omar y le dijo: _-“Dile que ni se aparezca, porque si lo veo por aquí, no me voy a contener como lo hago en el colegio…”- _Concluyó amenazándolo.

Omar solo lo observó sin responder una sola palabra a sus amenazas.

_-“¿Y ese quién es? ¿Y por qué odia a tu novio?”- _preguntó Yeray acercándose a Omar.

_-“Es una larga historia… olvídalo tío”-_ respondió Omar, evadiendo la pregunta. _–“¿Me cubres un momento? Tengo que ir al baño”-_ le pidió a su compañero.

Cuando entró al sanitario de empleados, cerró la puerta y se recargó sobre el lavabo. Faltaban cerca de dos horas para que su turno acabara, por lo que se refrescó la cara y arrojó la toalla de papel en el cesto de basura. Estaba por salir, cuando escuchó la notificación de un mensaje nuevo.

Cogió su móvil y leyó el texto de Ander disculpándose. Suspiró. Se sentía agotado física y mentalmente, pero también estaba molesto. No solo por cómo se había comportado su novio en la bodega, sino también, por la forma en la que constantemente le hacía mención sobre su vestimenta o sobre el tema de las cejas y todo eso.

Esas actitudes que había dejado pasar, hoy más allá de molestarle, le herían en lo más profundo. Y había estado tratando de minimizarlo todo el tiempo, pero sabía que no estaba bien. Le dolía que Ander pudiera sentirse avergonzado por los cambios que había decidido hacer con su persona, porque en el fondo sabía que era así.

Decidió que no le contestaría ahora. Necesitaba pensar, porque por más que lo amara, no estaba dispuesto a continuar de esa manera.

[](https://ibb.co/0Vv8Xtj)

***


	8. Fuego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Listo el capítulo 8! Es la continuación del capítulo 6 entre Arón y Omar A.
> 
> El capítulo es más largo de lo que en un inicio tenía planeado, sin embargo, espero que les guste. 
> 
> Ya saben que disfruto leer sus comentarios, así como agradezco sus kudos. ;)

**Capítulo 8: Fuego**

** **

** _(Arón & Omar A.)_ **

** **

** _(Omar)_ **

**La entrevista terminó media hora después, pero la realidad era que una vez que cortó esa llamada, le fue difícil concentrarse. Contestaba por inercia a las preguntas que Carolina le hacía, ya que su cabeza únicamente pensaba en lo que le diría a Arón cuando lo viera en… _-“¿menos de una hora?”-_ confirmó mirando el reloj de su teléfono, sintiendo un tirón en el estómago.**

**_-“Claramente, el destino se burlaba de él y de su convicción de mantenerse alejado de Arón… De los más de doscientos contactos que tenía, ¿qué probabilidades había de que fuera justamente el nombre de Arón el que saliera al azar?”- _reflexionó mortificado.**

**Se sentó en uno de los sillones del hotel donde se había llevado a cabo la entrevista y esperó el servicio de _“Cabify”_ que había solicitado. Mientras lo hacía, abrió _Instagram_ y comenzó a subir a su historia un par de grabaciones que había hecho horas antes en casa de Roci y una más en la cual promocionaba la entrevista de hacía unos momentos, con la leyenda: _“próximamente unas cañas con Omar”._ **

**Una vez que subió las historias, se puso a mirar las publicaciones de la gente que seguía, cuando se topó con la historia de Arón. Le dio _click_ y un momento después, Arón con el torso desnudo, sentado en un sofá, decía_:_ _–“Kiss me like Omander… Kiss me, kiss me like Omander… yeah!”- _**

**_-“¡Joder…! ¿Pero qué coño…?”-_ Murmuró, mirando la historia nuevamente. La había subido tres horas atrás, -según marcaba Instagram-, lo que significaba que la había grabado mucho antes de la llamada que él le había hecho.**

**_-“¿Qué significa esto?”-_ Pensaba Omar devanándose los sesos, mientras miraba nuevamente la historia por tercera vez. El _bip_ de su móvil indicándole que el servicio de taxi había llegado, lo distrajo un momento de sus pensamientos.**

**Le pidió al chofer que parara en un auto-servicio, aunque en realidad, lo que estaba haciendo inconscientemente, era hacer tiempo para postergar lo inevitable; salió de allí con cigarros y cervezas y regresó al auto donde el chofer ya lo esperaba. En el camino, recibió un mensaje de _WhatsApp_. Era Alonso.**

** _Meu filho: [¿Qué haces?]_ **

** _Omar: [Saliendo de la entrevista]_ **

** _Meu filho: [Quiero verte…]_ **

** _Omar: [Ahora no puedo, estoy muy liado]_ **

** _Meu filho: [¿????]_ **

** **

**Omar cerró la aplicación. Comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con el teléfono entre las manos, al tiempo que pensaba: _–“¿Qué se supone que debo contestarte?”-_**

**_-“¿Que quedé con alguien?, ¿Qué no me apetece verte, porque estás muy pedo y te comportas como un imbécil?, O mejor aún… ¿No puedo verte, porque ahora mismo ni siquiera yo sé lo que estoy haciendo?”- _Respiró profundamente para intentar calmarse y guardó el móvil. **

**_“Además, después de la forma en como se había comportado con él en casa de Roci, tampoco le apetecía mucho hablar con él”- _pensó enfadado.**

**Quince minutos más tarde, se encontraba frente al lujoso edificio donde Arón vivía. Omar dio las gracias al conductor y bajando del auto, caminó a paso lento hacia el intercomunicador. Apretó el número 1020 y esperó.**

**Unos segundos después, pudo ver la cara de Arón a través de la pequeña pantalla. –“Venga… sube”- Le había dicho al tiempo que hacía sonar el timbre para abrirle la puerta; Omar entró al amplio pasillo y se dirigió al ascensor. Pulsó el número 10 y comenzó a subir. **

**Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Arón estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta vestido únicamente con jeans y una cerveza a medio tomar en la mano. Lo saludó con una media sonrisa y le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que entrara.**

*******

** _(Arón)_ **

** _Dos horas antes…_ **

**Una vez que cortó la comunicación con Omar, se sentó sobre la barra de la cocina y dejó el móvil a un lado. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y se frotó el cuello_. –“¡Joder, había funcionado!”- _pensó aún sin dar crédito de lo sencillo que había resultado.**

**De un salto, se bajó de la barra y abrió la nevera; cogió una cerveza, la destapó y le dio un gran trago. Se sentía ansioso. Feliz, pero ansioso. **

**_-“¿Realmente estás seguro de esto?”-_ Se cuestionó.**

**Cuando grabó el video, lo hizo pensando en que Omar lo vería y entendiera el significado oculto, pero nunca, ni en sus mejores sueños, imaginó que le hablaría esa misma noche para invitarlo a beber unas cañas… Y menos aún con lo distante que había estado con él en las últimas semanas.**

**Si era honesto consigo mismo, tenía que admitir que estaba emocionado por verle. Si bien no era la primera vez que reconocía sentir atracción hacia un hombre, si sería la primera vez en que estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar sin sentir culpa por ello. Destapó la segunda cerveza y se dirigió al sofá. **

**Mientras bebía, recordó claramente la vez que un tío le había llamado la atención. Fue durante la grabación de su primera película: _“Quince años y un día”_, _Pau Poch_, un actor cuatro años mayor que él, había participado en el rodaje durante ese verano, y aunque no pasó nada más allá de unos cuantos morreos, sí que había sido una revelación trascendental para él. **

**Pero una vez que la película terminó, decidió alejarse de la actuación y romper todo contacto con la gente del medio, olvidando aquel episodio. Los siguientes años, llevó una vida de adolescente como cualquier otro chaval de su edad, saliendo con chicas del cole e iniciando su vida sexual. Nunca más volvió a cuestionar su inclinación sexual hasta el día hoy.**

** Ahora, varios años después, y debido a la participación de Pau en la serie _“Merlí”, _llegaba a topárselo en alguno que otro evento, pero evitaba en lo posible cruzar más allá de un simple saludo.**

**Respiró profundamente, y dejó a un lado esos recuerdos. Por lo pronto, esta noche quería descubrir lo que realmente estaba sucediendo entre Omar y él, y lo que sea que resultara, quería comprobar si no estaba confundiendo lo que sentía producto de su cercanía con Omar en el trabajo.**

*******

**Arón miró el reloj una vez más. No había nada peor que la espera. Omar llevaba media hora de retraso y ni rastros de él. Cogió el teléfono y escribió: _-“¿ya vienes?”-_, pero inmediatamente lo borró.**

**_-“¿Qué tal si a última hora había decidido no venir?”-_ resopló fastidiado, mientras se terminaba una cerveza más. **

[](https://ibb.co/0Qw96YM)

**No le gustaba sentirse así. Por lo regular él era un tío con confianza en sí mismo que estaba acostumbrado a que los demás lo buscaran, así que el sentirse inseguro era un sentimiento desconocido para él… y no estaba cómodo con ello en lo absoluto.**

**Estaba a punto de irse a la cama, cuando el timbre sonó. Dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo y se levantó hacia el interfono. Apretó el botón y enseguida vio a Omar a través de la pequeña pantalla. Sonrió aliviado. –“Venga… sube”- lo saludó al tiempo que pulsaba el botón para que pudiese entrar.**

*******

** **

** _(Omar A. / Arón)_ **

**_-“Traje unas cuantas cervezas porque no sabía si tenías…”-_ Lo saludó Omar chocando su mano con la de Arón.**

**Arón las cogió, le lanzó una y guardó el resto en la nevera. _–“Gracias tío, nunca están demás… ¡buenos reflejos!”-_ Señaló divertido mostrando una sonrisa cuando Omar la cogió en el aire. _-“Venga, vayamos a la sala”- _Sugirió pasando a su lado.**

**_-“Claro…”-_ respondió Omar, caminando tras él. Mientras lo seguía, quiso preguntarle sobre el video que había subido, pero en su lugar, solo atinó a decir: _-“¿No tienes frío, macho? ”-_ Señalando hacia su torso desnudo y los pies descalzos.**

**_-“No… lo dices porque vienes llegando, pero está puesta la calefacción. Al rato entrarás en calor”-_ contestó Arón, arrepintiéndose casi de inmediato de que Omar pudiera encontrar un doble sentido en su contestación.**

**Se dejaron caer en el mullido sofá relativamente cerca uno del otro; Omar bebió de la cerveza y después la dejó sobre la mesa de centro. Durante unos segundos se quedaron en silencio sin saber qué decir, luchando cada uno contra sus propios demonios.**

**Tratando de evitar ese momento incómodo, Arón dijo de pronto: _-“¿Quieres cenar algo? Podemos pedir comida si quieres…”-_**

**_“Lo último que le apetecía a Omar en ese momento era comida. Lo que de verdad deseaba, era comerle la boca a su compañero, tal y como lo había pedido en su historia unas horas antes”._ Pensó para sus adentros al tiempo que bajaba la mirada hacia los labios de Arón. _–“Eh… no, estoy bien, comí algo hace un rato”-_ respondió y se volvió para coger su cerveza en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron.**

**_-“Ya…”-_ Respondió Arón escuetamente. Después de unos segundos en los que el silencio siguió reinando, soltó: –_“Pensé que… no vendrías”- _se sinceró, mirándolo directamente.**

**_-“Ya…”-_ lo imitó Omar asintiendo. Esto se estaba poniendo raro de cojones, por lo que decidido a coger al toro por los cuernos y saber de una vez por todas qué estaba pasando con Arón, respiró profundamente y le soltó: _-“Vi el video que subiste…”-_**

**Arón le sostuvo la mirada. _–“Es el momento… no te rayes ahora”-_ pensó para sí mismo. Se pasó una mano por la cabeza casi a rape y le preguntó: _-“¿Y…? ¿Te gustó?”_**

**_-“Mola…”-_ le respondió Omar, sintiendo los latidos cada vez más rápidos en su pecho. _“¿De verdad está pasando?”_ pensó inseguro mirándolo a la cara para intentar leerlo.**

**Como respuesta, Arón se acercó a Omar al punto de casi rozarle los labios con los suyos. A esa distancia podía percibir su aliento; era una mezcla de cerveza y menta que le pareció irresistible. Casi de inmediato, sintió como el pantalón comenzaba a apretarle a la altura de la entrepierna debido a la creciente erección que comenzaba a formársele.**

**_-“¡Joder!”-_ Siseó Omar sin poder resistirse un segundo más. Por fin se hacía realidad lo que tantas veces soñó en los últimos días…**

**Con un movimiento lento como si intentara no hacer nada que pudiera romper la magia, levantó la mano y cogió la nuca de Arón cerrando el espacio entre ambos. En el instante en que sintió la lengua de Arón abriéndose paso entre sus labios, cerró los ojos y soltó un ligero gemido. Se besaban lentamente, saboreándose uno al otro; explorando cada rincón como si fuera la primera vez que sus lenguas se tocaran.**

**_“A pesar de que se habían besado en el set de grabación en innumerables ocasiones, esta caricia se sentía muy distinta a cualquier otra”._ Razonó Arón, sin separarse de Omar. Arón dejó caer su cuerpo contra el de Omar aprisionándolo contra el cómodo sofá y comenzó a trazar una serie de besos húmedos desde la comisura de sus labios hasta llegar a su cuello.**

**Mientras lo besaba, Omar se incorporó intentando quitarse la camiseta, por lo que Arón se separó de él y lo ayudó a deshacerse de ella. En ese momento, sus miradas volvieron a hacer contacto y Omar aprovechó para buscar cualquier indicio que mostrara que Arón pudiera estar arrepintiéndose, pero lo único que encontró fue deseo. Sus pupilas dilatadas eran señal del más puro y crudo deseo. **

**Sin separar sus ojos de los de Arón, Omar bajó las manos y comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón. Cuando bajó el zipper de los jeans, introdujo la mano en los boxers y pudo sentir toda la longitud y grosor de Arón. Comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente al principio y más rápido conforme escuchaba los jadeos provenientes de Arón. No podía creer que él fuera el responsable de ello. **

**Arón cerró los ojos y separó los labios pidiéndole más. Continuaron con ese juego por algunos minutos más, hasta que Arón lo detuvo. **

**_-“Para… porque estoy a punto de correrme”-_ le suplicó. **

**Omar lo obedeció recostándose nuevamente en el sofá, dejando que Arón tomara el control. **

**Arón se acercó a Omar y comenzó a besarlo lentamente, atrapando su labio inferior entre los suyos para después introducir su lengua. A Omar se le escapó un gemido ahogado.**

**_-“Sabes a menta y cerveza… tu sabor es tan jodidamente adictivo que me podría conformar con solo besarte toda la noche…”_ –le susurró contra sus labios**

**Omar sonrió. Se sentía tan bien sentir el peso de Arón sobre el suyo, que se dejó hacer. Con una mano le acariciaba la espalda mientras que con la otra le sostenía la cara que estaba a escasos centímetros de la de él. **

**_-“¿Estás seguro de esto?”-_ lo cuestionó Omar en algún momento.**

**_-“Ajá…”-_ le contestó sin dejar de besarlo.**

**_-“Piper… estoy hablando en serio”-_ insistió alejándose un momento para confrontarlo.**

**Arón, le sostuvo la mirada y después añadió: _-“Me gustas… Si es eso lo que me estás preguntando. Lo supe el día que tuvimos el ensayo con Dani y desde entonces he tenido ganas de hacer esto sin que nadie más nos esté mirando...”-_ y dicho eso, comenzó a besarlo de nuevo.**

**Después de tamaña confesión, Omar dejó atrás cualquier incertidumbre que podía haber tenido y sintiéndose en las nubes se dejó besar… La química que había entre ambos era innegable. Arón lo ponía cachondo con solo mirarlo de la manera en que lo hacía ahora. **

**De pronto, sintió cómo la mano de Arón bajaba hasta sus pantalones y le desabrochaba los botones. Instantes después, sintió la firme mano de Arón acariciando su parte más sensible. **

**_ –“Joder… es la primera vez que toco a un tío así…”-_ le confesó Arón sin dejar de hacerlo. Y lo que decía, era verdad. _“Pero se sentía tan bien… no sentía culpa o arrepentimiento”._ Solo podía admirarse de la respuesta de Omar ante sus caricias. **

**_-“Pues para ser la primera vez, no lo haces nada mal…”_ –se burló Omar emitiendo ligeros jadeos convulsionándose ante su toque, mientras a su vez, comenzaba nuevamente a hacerle una paja a Arón.**

**_-“Vayamos despacio…”-_ Le susurró contra su boca. _–“No es necesario que follemos esta noche... si no estás listo”-_ Le propuso Omar mientras continuaba besándolo.**

**Arón agradeció en silencio ese gesto. La realidad es que no estaba completamente seguro de querer dar ese paso ahora, por lo que le sonrió en respuesta y ambos siguieron disfrutando del momento. Minutos más tarde ambos se corrieron en las manos del otro. **

**Se quedaron tumbados recuperando el aliento, escuchando como sus agitadas respiraciones poco a poco volvían a la normalidad. **

**_-“Eso estuvo guay… ¿no?”-_ le preguntó Arón después de un tiempo buscando una respuesta en sus ojos. Quería estar seguro de que Omar lo hubiera disfrutado tanto como él lo había hecho.**

**Omar no pudo ocultar una gran sonrisa cuando le contestó: _-“Ha estado de puta madre Piper…”._**

**-“¿Piper?, ¿En serio Omar? Se escucha raro ¿no?”- le preguntó levantando la ceja. **

**Omar solo sonrió. –“Mmm… no lo creo, me gusta”- Y acto seguido le depositó un beso cariñoso en la barbilla.**

**Arón sonrió a su vez. -“Si es tu forma de ser cariñoso… déjame decirte que eres raro…”-**

**Se levantaron del sofá y fueron al baño para limpiarse. Arón abrió la regadera y se metió en la ducha, mientras que Omar se aseaba en el lavabo. **

**_-“¿No quieres ducharte mejor?”-_ le preguntó.**

**Omar lo miró y sonrió. _–“Sí, creo que eso sería más fácil…”-_ Y diciendo eso, se unió con él en la ducha.**

**Al cabo de un rato, Arón salió primero y comenzó a secarse. Mientras lo hacía, miraba a Omar bañarse en su regadera y sonrió. En ningún momento se sintió incómodo después de lo que habían compartido, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho, alzó la voz para que pudiera escucharlo a través del chorro de agua:**

**_-“Te dejo una toalla limpia. Ahora te veo…”-_ E inmediatamente salió del baño. Se puso unos calzoncillos limpios, unos pantalones de chándal y se sentó en la cama para esperarlo.**

**Cuando Omar salió del baño, llevaba la toalla alrededor de la cintura y su ropa entre las manos.**

[](https://ibb.co/wwNVbpq)

** _-“Ahora me cambio y…”- _ **

**Arón no lo dejó terminar. _–“¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche?”-_ Le preguntó mirándolo.**

**_-“¿Estás seguro?”-_ Preguntó Omar _–“Que no te quiero incomodar… puedo pedir un taxi y ya está…”-_ Explicó.**

**Arón movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. _–“Si te lo digo es porque no me incomodas para nada. Salvo que tú te quieras ir…”_**

**Omar sonrió. _–“Vale… pero tendrás que prestarme algo de ropa, porque…”-_ respondió señalando la suya.**

**_-“Toma lo que quieras… allí hay calzoncillos limpios…”-_ señaló un cajón _–“y allá hay pantalones cómodos”-_**

**Un rato después, yacían acostados sobre la cama. Una ligera manta los cubría y ambos descansaban en silencio. Pero a diferencia de antes, éste no era un silencio incómodo en lo absoluto. **

**Al cabo de unos minutos, Arón murmuró: _-“Me gusta que estés aquí”-,_ pero no obtuvo respuesta. Se volvió para mirarlo solo para comprobar que Omar estaba profundamente dormido. _“No sabía a dónde iba a parar todo esto, pero tampoco quería pensar en ello… lo único que tenía claro, es que lo que fuera que estaba surgiendo, le molaba y mucho…”_**

** **

*******

**Veinte minutos después, el móvil de Omar que se encontraba en el buró justo al lado de Arón, comenzó a vibrar iluminando la pantalla, por lo que lo despertó. **

**-“A las dos de la mañana, ¿en serio?”– Murmuró Aron, volviendo la vista hacia el teléfono. De inmediato, un segundo mensaje volvió a iluminar la pantalla haciendo visible el texto:**

** _Meu filho: [¿Qué dónde coño estás? Estoy afuera de tu casa…]_ **

*******


	9. Desvaneciéndose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta vez, decidí acortar un poco los capítulos para subir dos a la vez. Con eso, espero que sea más fácil para los lectores tener continuidad con ambas historias.
> 
> Díganme si les gusta o cómo lo prefieren? 
> 
> Gracias por leer y comentar. Me encanta saber tus opiniones.
> 
> Actualizaré los siguientes capítulos la próxima semana.
> 
> El capítulo 9 es la continuación del capítulo 7 entre Ander y Omar.
> 
> ¡Quédate sintonizado! :)

** _Capítulo 9: Fading Away_ **

** **

** _Ander & Omar S._ **

** **

** _(Omar S.)_ **

** **

Cuando salió del Teatro Barceló era ya de madrugada; la temperatura había disminuido considerablemente, por lo que se cerró el abrigo y se ajustó la bufanda. En ese momento comenzó a sentirse melancólico al recordar que había sido _Baba_ quien le había mandado ese mismo abrigo con Nadia. _“Para que no pases frío”,_ le había dicho su hermana. Pero él supo de inmediato, que su padre era el responsable.

_Baba_ era un hombre duro; con costumbres e ideas muy arraigadas, pero sabía por medio de su hermana que tanto su madre como él lo estaban pasando mal y eso le dolía. Le lastimaba no solo el no poder hablar con su familia acerca de su vida, sino también el estar alejado de ellos. Y a pesar de que Nadia era incondicional a él, sus padres le hacían falta.

Ahora que había dejado la casa de Ander y comenzaba a vivir solo, resentía aún más el distanciamiento con sus padres. Llegar a su piso y no poder comer un plato caliente preparado por su _Mama_, era una de las tantas cosas que tuvo que dejar atrás para poder vivir su vida.

Caminaba a paso rápido pensando en ello y en la escena de celos que Ander había protagonizado antes, cuando un auto se acercó disminuyendo la velocidad, deteniéndose a su lado. Omar volteó y reconoció a su compañero del bar al volante. 

_-¡Hey tío! Sube, te llevo a tu casa- _se ofreció Yeray.

_-¿Estás seguro? ¿No te desvío mucho?-_ Le contestó Omar inseguro.

_-¡Qué va! Además, está haciendo un frío de la hostia… anda, sube-_ Replicó Yeray abriéndole la puerta.

En cuanto subió al auto, Omar agradeció en silencio el calor que irradiaba la calefacción. _–Gracias tío… vivo a varias cuadras al sur, espero no desviarte demasiado-._ Insistió, frotándose las manos intentando entrar en calor.

_-¡Que no!… anda pásame la dirección para ponerla en el mapa-_ le pidió su compañero.

Durante el trayecto a su piso, Yeray subió el volumen de la música y comenzó a bailar y a cantar mientras conducía, haciendo mucho más ameno el camino. Durante ese lapso, Omar se olvidó de sus preocupaciones mientras lo imitaba. Hablaban de lo pesada que había estado la noche y de los borrachos idiotas con los que habían tenido que lidiar. 

Quince minutos después, llegaron a su casa. 

_-Oye tío, que muchas gracias por traerme, en serio…-_ le dijo Omar agradecido.

_-No tienes nada que agradecer Omar, no me molesta para nada desviarme un poco- _replicó Yeray arrancando el motor mientras le hacía una señal con la mano a modo de despedida.

Omar no se movió hasta que vio el auto desaparecer; _“le agradaba su nuevo colega”,_ reflexionó con una media sonrisa, antes de dar media vuelta y entrar al edificio.

Cuando Omar entró a su piso, se dirigió a la pequeña cocina y se sirvió un vaso con agua. Se sentó en la única silla que tenía y miró el diminuto departamento prácticamente vacío. Solo tenía la cama que había comprado, un juego de sábanas que Nadia le había regalado, y un par de enormes almohadas que Ander había traído consigo la primera vez que visitó su apartamento. 

_“Para que durmamos más cómodos… cuando me quede a pasar la noche”_ había dicho haciendo un guiño.

Omar esbozó una sonrisa cuando recordó aquel episodio. Fue uno de los pocos instantes en los que vio a Ander feliz y sin la pesada carga que se había autoimpuesto. Y esa había sido la única noche hasta el momento, en la que su novio y él habían podido disfrutar de la privacidad que les brindaba su pequeño nuevo hogar. 

Había sido tan placentero el que no tuvieran que contenerse cada vez que se tocaban por miedo a ser escuchados… Esa noche, al igual que la primera vez que hicieron el amor, estaban completamente solos disfrutándose uno al otro. Había flipado al escuchar fuerte y claro los gemidos de Ander producto de sus caricias, el sentir los labios de Ander sobre su cuerpo prodigándose placer completamente ajenos a nada que no fuera ellos mismos.

_-Ander…-_ susurró Omar. Varias veces durante las noches en las que estaba solo, se imaginaba haciendo una vida con él. Viviendo juntos y compartiendo un techo, sin padres, sin problemas y sin nada que ensombreciera su felicidad.

En algún momento de esas noches de locura, pensó en proponérselo, pero se contuvo. Sabía que no era una buena idea puesto que eran muy jóvenes aún y en el fondo tenía miedo que su relación no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para dar ese paso.

Reprimió un bostezo y se levantó. Se lavó los dientes y cerró las cortinas para evitar que la luz del sol que dentro de muy pocas horas saldría, se filtrara a través de las ventanas. Se acostó y cogió su móvil para ponerlo en silencio, pero antes de hacerlo, volvió a mirar el mensaje que Ander le había enviado horas atrás. Sorprendido, notó que a pesar de la hora, Ander estaba en línea.

Omar escribió:

Omar:_ [Ya estoy en casa, ¿hablamos mañana?…]_

Se quedó por largo rato mirando la pantalla del móvil antes de darle _“enviar”._ Después de unos minutos más pensando en lo que debería hacer, borró el texto sin más y suspiró.

[ ](https://ibb.co/JK207HP)

Se sintió mal por ignorarlo, pero necesitaba poner en orden su cabeza antes de hablar con él. Soltando un suspiro, salió de la aplicación y silenció el teléfono. Quería dormir tanto como pudiera y no quería que nadie lo molestara. Eso incluía a Ander también.

***


	10. Lo que no me dices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo 10 es la continuación del capítulo 8 entre Arón y Omar A.

**Capítulo 10: Lo Que No Me Dices **

** **

** _(Arón & Omar A.)_ **

** **

** _(Arón)_ **

**Después de que el mensaje dirigido a Omar lo despertara, le costó trabajo conciliar el sueño nuevamente. Por más que quería no darle importancia al asunto, su mente invariablemente lo traicionaba. Así que las siguientes horas se la pasó dando vueltas en la cama especulando sobre ello.**

**“¿_Meu filho…? ¿Quién mierda era ese…?”_ Se preguntó Arón, mientras observaba a Omar dormir plácidamente. Estaba claro que por el sobrenombre con el que Omar lo tenía registrado no era cualquiera tío, y encima la forma en la que el tipo le había reclamado, hacía evidente que estaba involucrado sentimentalmente con Omar de alguna manera.**

**_“Bueno, ¿y? ¿Qué esperabas? ¡Coño!”_ Se regañó mentalmente, mientras escuchaba la respiración acompasada de Omar. **

**No por el hecho de que se hubiesen besado y que Omar hubiera aceptado pasar la noche con él, significaba que comenzarían a tener una relación de exclusividad… De hecho, nada aseguraba que volvieran siquiera a repetirlo. **

**Era indudable que Omar se sentía atraído hacia él, se lo había demostrado claramente hacía un rato, pero en ningún momento le insinuó que estuviera interesado en mantener algún tipo de relación… _“Y siendo franco, él tampoco estaba interesado en ello, ¿no era así?”_**

**_“Era verdad que habían pasado un buen momento y estaba seguro que Omar lo había disfrutado tanto como él, pero eso no le daba ningún derecho para preguntarle nada al respecto” _Pensó inseguro.**

**En ese momento, Omar se movió apretándose contra él susurrando algo ininteligible; le pasó un brazo alrededor del abdomen y descansó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Casi inmediatamente, su respiración volvió a hacerse rítmica señal de que volvía a estar profundamente dormido. La sensación que le produjo ese abrazo, fue cálida y confusa al mismo tiempo, ya que nunca antes había dormido abrazado a nadie. En tan poco tiempo ya habían varias _“primeras veces”_ con Omar y eso le daba un poco de miedo. **

**Hizo a un lado esos pensamientos y lentamente acarició la mandíbula de Omar, sintiendo la incipiente barba_. -“Todo esto se sentía extraño, pero le brindaba una sensación muy placentera…”-_ reflexionó antes de que el cansancio lo venciera y se quedara dormido con Omar abrazado a él.**

*******

**El olor a café recién hecho lo despertó. Negándose a abrir los ojos todavía, se movió boca abajo y se desperezó estirándose a lo ancho de la cama. Lentamente, volvió el rostro hacia el buró solo para confirmar que el móvil de Omar seguía justo donde éste lo había dejado la noche anterior, así que era muy probable que no hubiera visto los mensajes aún.**

**Exhaló un suspiro de fastidio y se sentó sobre la cama. Había decidido que aquel tema no era de su incumbencia, por lo que no le comentaría nada a Omar. Se vistió con los pantalones de chándal que había usado la noche anterior y una sudadera y salió de la habitación.**

**_-¡Ey! Buenos días. Hice café, espero que no te moleste que haya metido mano en tu cocina…-_ lo saludó Omar levantando la comisura de sus labios en una franca sonrisa.**

**_-Para nada…-_ Respondió Arón haciendo un gesto de negación con la cabeza y reprimiendo la agradable sensación que sintió al verlo todavía en su casa.**

**_-¿Te sirvo una taza?- _Preguntó Omar abriendo la alacena para sacar una.**

**_-Vale…-_ Respondió a secas, sentándose en uno de los taburetes frente a la barra de la cocina.**

**_-Toma…-_ le dijo Omar, acercándole la taza humeante. _– ¿Has dormido bien? Porque yo caí como un tronco tío… He dormido de filo toda la noche-_**

**_“Sí claro…”_ Se burló mentalmente, recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior. Pero solo acertó a asentir. No tenía el derecho a sentirse molesto, pero en el fondo lo estaba y eso lo fastidiaba bastante.**

**_-¿Está todo bien?-_ Indagó Omar, buscándole la mirada.**

**_-Sí… ¿por qué no debería de estarlo?-_ Respondió hosco.**

**_-Pues tu cara dice lo contrario-_ Señaló Omar un tanto confundido.**

**Al darse cuenta que la estaba cagando con su actitud, Arón intentó disimular: _-Es solo que no soy madrugador…-_**

**_-Madrugador, ¿en serio, tío? Pero si son casi las diez de la mañana-_ Se burló Omar mirando el reloj que colgaba de la pared.**

**Entonces, un móvil comenzó a sonar y Arón sintió una punzada en el estómago de un sentimiento que no supo identificar.**

**_-Es el mío… ya lo cojo-_ Apuntó Omar, mientras salía a paso rápido hacia la recámara.**

**Arón, le dio un sorbo al café mientras aguzaba el oído intentando escuchar la conversación.**

**Casi de inmediato, Omar entró de regreso con el móvil pegado a la oreja. _-Que sí, está bien. De acuerdo… ¿Cuándo has dicho?-_ Le preguntó a su interlocutor. _–Hecho. Nos vemos la siguiente semana, hasta entonces-_ Confirmó antes de colgar.**

**Una vez que cortó la llamada, se volvió hacia Arón y a modo de explicación, le dijo: _-Era de la agencia; han agendado una entrevista para la próxima semana con Fórmula TV… probablemente también te llamen a ti más tarde-_ concluyó. **

**Arón únicamente asintió.**

**Inmediatamente después, Omar comenzó a revisar su teléfono y por la cara de sorpresa, Arón supo de inmediato que estaba leyendo los mensajes. **

**_-¿Todo bien?- _Aprovechó para preguntarle, esperando su reacción.**

**_-Eh… sí-_ respondió distraído sin dejar de mirar el móvil. Segundos más tarde, lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón y levantó la vista hacia él.**

**_-Debo irme… tengo algunas cosas que arreglar-_ le dijo a modo de despedida. _–Oye, que me la he pasado guay anoche…-_ le soltó de pronto acercando su rostro a escasos centímetros del de él.**

**Arón no se movió. Súbitamente comenzó a sentir un sentimiento de enfado crecer dentro de él. Lo miró seguro de que iría a ver al tipo que le había enviado aquellos mensajes, por lo que esbozando una sonrisa forzada, respondió escuetamente: _–Sí, no estuvo mal…-_**

** [ ](https://ibb.co/tL077Jz) **

**Omar levantó la mano y la llevó hacia la nuca de Arón, masajeándola con movimientos circulares, sin darse cuenta aún de su actitud. **

** _–No me acostumbro todavía-_ señaló, haciendo referencia a su cabeza casi a rape.**

**En respuesta, Arón hizo una mueca de desdén llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, y encogiéndose de hombros, murmuró: _–Ya crecerá…-_**

**_-¡Que a ver, que no me estoy quejando, eh! Si no te ves nada mal Piper…-_ respondió bromeando mientras cerraba el espacio entre ellos y comenzaba a besarlo, pero casi de inmediato, Arón se separó moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado, impidiendo con ello que Omar profundizara en el beso.**

**Omar lo miró alzando ambas cejas evidentemente sorprendido, y aunque no dijo nada en ese momento, se le veía decepcionado. Dejó caer el brazo y se lo llevó al bolsillo. **

**_-Es mejor que te vayas…-_ Le soltó Arón sin más, desviando la mirada.**

**_-¿En serio?- _Preguntó Omar incrédulo. **

**Al ver que Arón ni siquiera lo miraba, se volvió diciéndole: -_Bah tío, ¡vete a la mierda!-_ Y sin esperar respuesta, salió de la cocina rumbo a la puerta de salida.**

**Arón no respondió ni tampoco hizo nada para detenerlo, por el contrario, permaneció en silencio jugando con su móvil y no separó la vista de este, hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse con violencia.**

**_-¡Joder!-_ siseó, visiblemente afectado llevándose las manos a la cabeza haciendo el teléfono a un lado.**

***


	11. Roto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como ya saben, este capítulo es la continuación del capítulo 9 entre Ander y Omar S.
> 
> El capítulo 12 estará arriba en algunos minutos.
> 
> Como siempre muchas gracais por compartir conmigo sus pensamientos y felicitaciones.
> 
> xoxo

** _Capítulo 11: Roto_ **

** **

** _Ander & Omar S._ **

_(Ander)_

Estaba pasando una noche de la mierda. Entre la fuerte migraña que parecía martillearle la cabeza y el silencio inquietante de Omar, le era difícil poder descansar.

Cuando lo vio en línea a eso de las tres de la mañana, supuso que ya estaría en su piso. Tenía tantas ganas de coger el teléfono y marcarle como lo hacía casi todas las noches, solo para preguntarle qué tal había estado su día y escuchar la profunda voz de Omar contándole cualquier anécdota ocurrida en el bar y terminar la llamada con un te quiero.

Odiaba la manera en cómo se comportaba últimamente; odiaba estar enojado con Omar… sabía que había sido un completo gilipollas y quería que Omar lo disculpara, que dejara de ignorarlo… pero sabía que no debía insistir. Ya le había dejado claro a través de aquel mensaje que lo sentía y que estaba arrepentido por su actitud. Ahora le tocaba a Omar buscarlo y hablar_. “¿Por qué lo haría, cierto?”_ Pensó preocupado.

Su actitud era patética y no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Tenía que tranquilizarse y dejar de comerse la cabeza con historias absurdas en las que en todas y cada una de ellas, Omar pasaba de él. Lo que debía hacer, era darle tiempo. _ “Ya le contestaría o lo buscaría mañana”, _se repitió una vez más como si fuera un mantra, antes de cerrar los ojos e intentar conciliar el sueño.

***

La inminente necesidad de vomitar lo despertó. Como pudo, se incorporó sobre la cama y de un salto corrió hasta el W.C. Hincado sobre las frías baldosas y abrazado al retrete, vomitó hasta que poco a poco las fuertes arcadas comenzaron a ceder.

Respirando agitadamente, se levantó y se apoyó contra el lavabo; abrió el grifo de agua fría y bebió un gran sorbo, para después lavarse el rostro; cogió el cepillo de dientes y llevándoselo a la boca comenzó a cepillarse.

Su reflejo en el espejo, solo sirvió para confirmarle lo que era evidente. Lucía igual de mal que como se sentía. Regresó a su habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama, sosteniéndose con ambas manos, ya que debido al esfuerzo se había sentido algo mareado. 

Cogió el móvil y miró la hora. Pasaba del mediodía y aún no tenía señales de Omar. Sabía que ese sábado era su día libre así que se vistió y salió de su habitación con la firme idea de ir a buscarlo. Ya había pasado tiempo suficiente para que Omar le respondiera pero no lo había hecho y no le daba la gana de seguir esperando. Necesitaba hablar con él.

Cuando bajó las escaleras, se encontró con su madre preparando la comida, quien al escucharlo, lo saludó animadamente.

_-Buenos días… o tardes mejor dicho. ¿Cómo has dormido?-_ le preguntó.

Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando lo miró. Estaba pálido y un tanto ojeroso y podían vérsele ligeras gotitas de sudor perlándole la frente.

_-Hola ma…-_ saludó Ander intentando sonreír.

_-Te sientes mal, ¿verdad?-_ Preguntó Azucena, acercándose a él al tiempo que le tocaba la frente.

_-Seguro algo me cayó mal-_ respondió Ander poniéndose la chaqueta. _–Ya se me pasará… Ahora regreso-_ le dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

_-¿A dónde crees que vas, Ander?-_ le preguntó su madre con gesto serio.

_-Voy a ver a Omar-_

_-No, de ninguna manera, hijo. Come algo y quédate a descansar. Y si quieres ver a Omar, pues llámale y pídele que venga-_ le ordenó su madre mientras le hacía una seña para que se sentara a la mesa.

Ander se sentía tan mal, que no quiso discutir con ella, por lo que en silencio, se sentó a comer el plato de verduras con carne que su madre le servía.

Una vez que terminó de comer, más por la insistencia de su madre y no porque tuviera mucho apetito, se levantó y regresó a su habitación.

Cogió el móvil y comenzó a revisar las diferentes redes sociales para ver si aunque fuera por ese medio, tenía noticias de Omar pero no encontró una sola publicación de su novio. Cansado de la incertidumbre, decidió marcarle. 

Después de cuatro tonos, saltó el buzón de voz. _“Ya sabes que hacer…” _Se escuchó la voz de Omar, seguido de un pitido que indicaba el comienzo de la grabación.

_-¡Joder…!- _siseó Ander antes de arrojar el móvil sobre su cama, sintiéndose cada vez más inseguro.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello y cogió nuevamente el móvil. Oprimió la tecla de remarcar y esperó. Nuevamente saltó el buzón de voz, pero en esta ocasión, Ander comenzó a hablar:

_\- Ey, Omar sé que sigues molesto y por eso no coges la llamada, pero solo quiero decirte que lo lamento… ¡te extraño joder! Háblame cuando escuches mi mensaje... por favor.- _

Se recostó y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza intentando aminorar las punzadas de dolor que amenazaban con aparecer nuevamente. Cerró los párpados y respiró profundamente haciendo lo posible por relajarse e intentar dormitar. 

Una voz familiar acompañada de un intenso escalofrío, le hizo abrir los ojos. Al principio, solo pudo divisar una figura borrosa, pero después de un par de parpadeos, pudo enfocar el rostro de su madre.

[ ](https://ibb.co/gS5BBjn)

Azucena se veía preocupada mientras le pasaba un paño húmedo por la frente. 

_-Estás ardiendo en fiebre, hijo. Ya le llamé al doctor y vendrá en cualquier momento- _le explicó, mientras le cambiaba el paño por otro más fresco.

_-¿Qué hora es?- _Preguntó Ander todavía un poco adormilado.

_-Casi las diez de la mañana-_ Contestó su madre, guardando el termómetro que acababa de quitar de su axila izquierda.

_-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo?-_ preguntó Ander confuso.

_-Has dormido casi veinte horas seguidas hijo-_ le explicó esbozando una sonrisa amorosa.

Al escuchar aquello, Ander intentó sentarse, pero su madre no se lo permitió. _–Tranquilo… quédate tumbado-_

_-¿Dónde está mi móvil?-_ preguntó mientras lo buscaba con la mirada.

_-Aquí está- _respondió, mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia el escritorio para cogerlo y entregárselo a su hijo. 

_–Ahora vuelvo, voy a traerte un poco de agua-, _le explicó dejándolo solo en su habitación.

Una vez que su mamá bajó las escaleras, Ander se recostó contra las almohadas y desbloqueó el teléfono. La desilusión se apoderó de él, cuando vio que no tenía ni un mensaje, ni una llamada, ni nada que indicara que Omar hubiera intentando ponerse en contacto con él.

Soltando un suspiró, volvió a cerrar los ojos cayendo nuevamente en un profundo sopor.

[ ](https://ibb.co/bgv2pD0)

***


	12. Trátame Suavemente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es la secuela del capítulo 10 entre Arón y Omar A.
> 
> Me encantaría saber que piensan al respecto, así como también les agradezco sus felicitaciones/Kudos :D

**Capítulo 12: Trátame suavemente**

** **

** _(Arón & Omar A.)_ **

** **

**_(Omar)_**

**Cerró la puerta tras de él sin creer la manera en la que Arón se había comportado. Como un total y completo gilipollas. No esperaba que después de lo que habían compartido, actuara de ese modo. _“Seguro está arrepentido… eso me pasa por liarme con tíos que siguen en el armario”._**

**_– ¡Que le den...! -_ Murmuró molesto y herido a la vez, mientras salía del edificio. **

**Por otro lado, el mensaje de Alonso, lo había sacado completamente de balance. Nunca se había comportado de esa manera y eso le jodía bastante.**

**Cuando llegó a su piso, se preparó algo de comer, se duchó y después se recostó. Necesitaba pensar. Lo que había sucedido la noche anterior había sido un verdadero descubrimiento para él. Todo había fluido tan bien entre ellos… al grado que lo había invitado a pasar la noche… Y cuando despertó hoy por la mañana, tenía a Arón pegado a él como una lapa… así que no entendía en lo más mínimo la actitud que había adoptado.**

[ ](https://ibb.co/8DksNyd)

**Mientras pensaba en ello, recibió un mensaje de Alonso.**

** _Meu filho: [¿Podemos hablar_ _L_ _?]_ **

**Omar exhaló un suspiro. No le habían gustado nada los mensajes que Alonso le había dejado anoche, pero en el fondo se sentía mal por él. Le tenía un cariño muy especial y sabía que mucho había influido el que estuviera pasado de copas. **

** _Omar: [¿Estás de coña, no?]_ **

** _Meu filho: [La cagué… perdóname]_ **

** _Omar: [Has estado muy borde :/]_ **

** _Meu filho: [¿Puedo ir a tu casa más tarde?]_ **

** _Omar: [No sé, tío…]_ **

** _Meu filho: [¿Por fa?]_ **

** _Omar: [Vale…]_ **

** **

*******

**El resto del día no tuvo noticias de Arón; ni un mensaje, ni una llamada, nada… _“Estaba más que claro que el chaval se había arrepentido”_ pensó Omar entre enfadado y dolido. Así que para evitar seguir pensando en él y distraerse por un rato, preparó un cuenco de palomitas y se echó en la sala a ver películas y a leer.**

**El sonido del timbre lo despertó; se había quedado dormido con un libro en el regazo. Se frotó los ojos y reprimiendo un bostezo, miró la hora, eran cerca de las ocho de la noche. **

**Cuando abrió la puerta, Alonso estaba parado frente a él mirando hacia el suelo visiblemente apenado.**

**_-Venga, entra ya-_ le soltó Omar mientras retrocedía un poco para dejarle pasar.**

**Alonso levantó la vista y lo miró. “_Entre la resaca y la desvelada, se veía devastado”_, reconoció Omar cerrando la puerta y sentándose nuevamente en el sofá.**

**Alonso, se sentó frente a él y le preguntó: _-¿Estás cabreado?- _**

** _-¿Tú qué crees, tío?- respondió, mientras encendía un cigarro._ **

** _-Sé que ayer en casa de Roci estuve muy borde… y que no debí mandarte esos mensajes, la cagué…-_ **

**_-Pues, eso. Te has pasado- _afirmó, mientras exhalaba el humo.**

**_-Es solo que… me jode no poder pasar tiempo contigo como antes- _confesó.**

**Omar no supo que contestar. Se llevó nuevamente el cigarrillo a los labios y aspiró una gran bocanada. **

** _-¿No me dices nada?-_ **

**Omar lo miró por largo rato antes de contestar. _–Alonso, ya hablamos sobre esto antes… Lo que pasó, pues pasó y ya está, la pasamos de la hostia, pero acordamos que seguiríamos siendo colegas, ¿no es así?-_ Le recordó.**

**_-¿Pero, por qué no podemos intentarlo, tío?-_ Insistió levantándose del sofá donde se encontraba, para sentarse a su lado. _–Cuando hemos estado juntos, la pasamos de puta madre… ¿o no?-_ Lo retó.**

** _-Sí, lo hemos pasado guay y lo seguiremos pasando… pero…-_ **

**No lo dejó terminar. _– ¿Pero? ¿Qué pasa Omar, estás liado con alguien más? -_**

**Omar tenía claro que no iba a decirle lo que había pasado con Arón la noche anterior por dos razones principalmente. **

**La primera de ellas se debía a que tiempo atrás, Alonso había bromeado con que Arón parecía disfrutar demasiado las escenas candentes con él, e incluso había asegurado que era gay. _“Somos actores, ¡no te rayes, tío!” _le había contestado Omar en aquella ocasión. _–Si tú lo dices… pero ese tío me la suda…-_ le había dicho en respuesta.**

**Y por otro lado, después de la manera en la que Arón se había comportado hoy por la mañana, era más que evidente que no tenían ningún futuro. Así que no tenía caso enfrascarse con Alonso en una discusión sin sentido. La realidad era que no quería hacerlo sentir mal de ninguna manera.**

**_-¿Entonces?-_ presionó Alonso.**

**Omar soltó un suspiro mientras apagaba el cigarro contra el cenicero. _“Joder… ahí vamos”,_ pensó mientras respondía de la única manera que se le ocurrió en ese momento: _-Es solo que no quiero estar en una relación ahora… casi no tengo tiempo para nada que no sea el trabajo… ¿me entiendes?- _concluyó.**

**Alonso permaneció en silencio por un largo rato, como si estuviese meditando la explicación de Omar. _–De acuerdo…_– Musitó, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.**

**_-Venga ya… cambia esa cara, que tampoco significa que dejaremos de vernos ni nada de eso; tú eres alguien muy importante para mí y no me gustaría que te alejaras.-_ Se sinceró Omar.**

**_-Ya… si tú lo dices-_ contestó con una mueca y dando por terminada aquella conversación, le pidió:_ –Anda, dame un piti-. _ Encendió el cigarro que Omar le daba y se recostó en el sofá.**

**Después de varias caladas al cigarro, se volvió hacia a Omar y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, lo besó. Fue un beso muy distinto a los que compartió con Arón una noche atrás, no solo porque duró tan solo unos segundos, sino porque no sintió ese deseo que lo consumiera como cuando Arón le pasaba la lengua entre los labios.**

**_-¿Qué fue eso?- _Le preguntó sorprendido.**

**_-No te rayes, tío… ya me has dejado claro que no quieres tener una relación, pero eso no significa que no podamos hacer esto…-_ contraatacó besándolo nuevamente.**

**Esta vez, Omar le correspondió. Sabía a ciencia cierta, que lo hacía movido por el rechazo de Arón, pero en ese momento, no le importó. Solo quería olvidarse de los besos y las caricias que horas antes habían compartido, pero lejos de lograrlo, solo sirvió para reafirmar que la química que había sentido con él, estaba muy lejos de poderla sentir con Alonso. **

*******

**Un rato después, ambos estaban echados en el sofá, comiendo palomitas y mirando una película, cuando llamaron a la puerta. **

**_-¿Esperas a alguien?-_ Le preguntó Alonso distraído.**

**_-No, a nadie…-_ Respondió Omar caminando hacia la puerta.**

**_-¿Quién es?-_ Preguntó.**

**Al ver que nadie respondía, intrigado, abrió.**

**_“¡Me cago en la puta!” _Pensó para sus adentros, cuando vio a Arón de pie frente a él.**

*******


	13. No Te Rindas Conmigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es la continuación del C.11 entre Ander y Omar S. Se suponía que escribiría capítulos más cortos, pero este salió un poco más largo... Lo siento! ;)
> 
> El capítulo 14 estará arriba en algunos minutos.
> 
> Gracias por comentar y por sus kudos.
> 
> ;)

** _Capítulo 13: No te rindas conmigo_ **

** **

** _Ander & Omar S._ **

_(Omar S.)_

Por salud mental, había decidido pasar todo el _finde_ desconectado del teléfono y redes sociales. Así que, aprovechando que era su día libre se levantó de la cama, cogió el móvil y lo guardó en uno de los gabinetes de la pequeña cocina. 

Necesitaba tiempo consigo mismo para procesar la vorágine de acontecimientos que de unos meses hasta ahora había estado viviendo y que no se había permitido pensar sobre ello. 

Solo se había dejado llevar así, sin más; el salir de su casa para quedarse en la de Ander, sobrellevar a su novio por meses sin entender el porqué de su comportamiento, buscar un curro, mudarse, apoyar a Ander ahora que sabía por lo que estaba pasando, entre otras cosas… Pero nunca, durante todo este tiempo, se había detenido a pensar en lo que realmente él necesitaba.

Una vez que terminó de desayunar, cogió su bici y salió de casa. Pasó el día recorriendo las calles de Madrid, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para descansar. Visitó el parque _El Retiro_ y durante un buen rato, no hizo nada más que sentarse sobre el césped a observar a la gente que paseaba por sus alrededores.

Por la tarde, antes de volver a su piso, se desvió hacia la tienda de sus padres y se detuvo en la contra esquina de la casa, asegurándose de no ser visto. Con nostalgia, observó a su madre sentada atrás del mostrador recibiendo a los clientes y a su padre acomodando los estantes de frutas. Su hermana no estaba allí.

Por más de diez minutos no se movió, solo recordaba todas las veces que detrás de ese mismo mostrador, renegó de su destino. Soltó un suspiro y enjugándose un par de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, se subió de nuevo a su bicicleta y se alejó de allí pedaleando lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

En lugar de ir directo a su piso, fue a buscar a Samuel. Tenía rato que no pasaba tiempo con él y extrañaba conversar con su colega. Esperaba que se encontrara en casa, puesto que como no llevaba el móvil consigo, no podía llamarle. Tocó el timbre y esperó. Al cabo de unos segundos, Samu se asomó por la ventana y lo saludó alegremente.

_-¡Pero que sorpresa chaval!-_ le gritó desde la ventana. Ahora bajo.

Los dos amigos, se saludaron con un fuerte abrazo. Samuel cogió unas cervezas del refrigerador y después salieron a caminar. Encontraron un lugar y se sentaron a platicar. 

[ ](https://ibb.co/Vm0yfLP)

_-¿Y qué te trae por aquí, Omar?-_ preguntó Samuel dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

_-Pues nada que me dije, ve a visitar a Samu… y aquí me tienes-_ le contestó Omar esbozando una sonrisa.

_-Vale…-_ Asintió Samuel_. - ¿Y cómo te va?-_ le preguntó.

_-Mmm… pues no me quejo. Ya sabes, currando en el bar para poder pagar el alquiler y juntar un poco de pasta…-_ Respondió Omar.

_-¿Y Ander?-_ Preguntó Samuel.

_-¿Ander? Pues en su casa supongo- _Contestó llanamente.

_-¡Jodeeer…! ¿Problemas en el paraíso acaso?- _Se burló Samuel.

_-No sé tío… Las cosas entre los dos han estado raras últimamente…-_ Se sinceró.

_-¿Y eso por qué?-_ Preguntó extrañado.

_-Pues con todo lo que ha pasado con Guzmán, Ander no es el mismo… Y además… no sé tío…-_ guardó silencio Omar.

_-¿Además…? ¿Qué más hay Omar? ¿O es que ya no lo quieres?-_ Le preguntó Samuel dejando a un lado las bromas.

_-No… no es eso Samu. Lo quiero, de eso no tengo duda, es solo que no sé si eso sea suficiente para que sigamos juntos-_ Le confesó Omar, mirándolo tristemente.

_-Entonces, ¿qué pasa? ¿O acaso es Ander el que ya no siente lo mismo?- _

Omar guardó silencio por un momento analizando la pregunta que su amigo le hacía. 

_– Pienso que Ander me quiere… no lo pongo en duda, Samu. De hecho, ayer se puso celoso sin ninguna razón válida. La cosa es que no sé si en el fondo me acepta de la forma en como soy ahora. No sé si me entiendes…-_ Le preguntó Omar mirándolo.

_-Pues si no lo hace, entonces no merece estar contigo Omar-_ le respondió Samuel tajante. 

Y prosiguió:

_-Tú has estado para él sin cuestionar sus acciones, y creo que él debe hacer lo mismo si en verdad te quiere. Piénsalo, has dejado atrás el yugo de tu padre para poder ser tú, así que quien esté a tu lado debe aceptarte tal y como eres, ¿no lo crees tío?-._ Concluyó Samuel esperando saber lo que su amigo opinaba al respecto.

_-Pues sí, tal vez tienes razón…-_ contestó Omar terminándose la cerveza.

_-Oye, ¿y cómo es eso de que se puso celoso?-_ le preguntó con curiosidad.

Omar se encogió de hombros y le contó lo sucedido en el bar. Le habló de Yeray y terminó diciéndole que ya se lo presentaría, puesto que comenzaría a asistir a clases en Las Encinas.

_-Es un buen tipo, ya lo verás. Creo que te caerá bien, no es el típico niño pijo que alardea del dinero de sus padres-._ Le explicó Omar.

_-Vale… pues te creo-_ Asintió Samuel y después regresando a su estilo bromista, sugirió:

_-Será divertido ver la expresión de Ander cuando se entere que del tío que se puso celoso, será ahora su compañero de pupitre…-._ Finalizó soltando una carcajada.

Omar puso los ojos en blanco, ante la broma de Samu y zanjó el tema abriendo una cerveza más.

_-Anda, cuéntame ahora tú, ¿cómo van las cosas con la marquesita?- _

En cuanto escuchó a Omar hacer referencia de Carla, Samuel dejó de reír adoptando una actitud seria y comenzó a contarle al respecto.

Un rato después, regresaron a casa de Samuel y pasaron el rato bebiendo cañas y jugando videojuegos hasta que el sueño los venció. 

*******

Pilar, la mamá de Samuel, los despertó a la mañana siguiente cuando abrió la puerta para avisarle a Samu que iría al supermercado.

_-¡Hola Omar! No sabía que habías pasado la noche aquí-_ Le saludó.

_-Hola mamá, no estaba planeado pero al final nos hemos quedado dormidos-_ saludó Samuel.

_-Pues venga ya, levántense y desayunen. Yo me tengo que ir -_ Se despidió.

*******

Cuando Omar llegó a su casa el domingo a mediodía, fue directamente a la cocina para buscar su móvil. Quería llamar a Ander para hablar con él. Había pensado mucho las cosas y había tomado una decisión.

Antes de marcarle, vio que tenía varios mensajes y llamadas perdidas entre ellas de Nadia, Ander y Yeray. Escuchó el mensaje de voz que Ander le había dejado y esbozó una sonrisa melancólica. Le marcó y esperó.

Después de varios timbrazos, se sorprendió al escuchar que la madre de Ander respondía la llamada.

_-Hola Omar, ¿cómo estás?-_ Saludó Azucena.

_-Hola... Quería hablar con Ander-_ la saludó Omar extrañado.

_-Ander ha estado enfermo y ahora está durmiendo-_ le explicó.

_-¿Pero y qué es lo que le pasa?- _

_-Ha tenido fiebre y malestar general, ya vino el doctor y le mandó algunos medicamentos y debe guardar reposo-_ contestó.

_-¿Puedo ir a verle?- _Preguntó sin pensar.

_-Claro, estoy segura que le dará mucho gusto verte; nos vemos más tarde.- _Le dijo Azucena antes de colgar.

Cuando llegó a casa de Ander, Azucena le abrió la puerta y le dijo que Ander seguía dormido.

_-Pero si quieres puedes subir, seguramente pronto despertará. O si lo prefieres puedes quedarte conmigo, estoy preparando algo de comer_\- Le sonrió.

_-Gracias, pero si no le molesta, prefiero subir a verlo-._ Contestó Omar tímidamente.

_-Anda… sube. Sabes que ésta es tu casa- _respondió amorosa.

Omar le dio las gracias y se dirigió a la habitación de Ander. 

Abrió la puerta lentamente para no hacer ruido y entró. Ander estaba acostado de lado hecho un ovillo. Estaba pálido y sudoroso.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo, Omar se acercó a la cama, se quitó los zapatos y se recostó a su lado. Durante varios minutos no hizo nada más que observarlo dormir. Una de las cosas que más disfrutaba durante el tiempo que vivió con Ander, era acurrucarse a su lado y observarlo dormir. 

Aunque en estos momentos se veía claramente decaído con los rizos marrones pegados a la frente debido al sudor, no perdía la belleza que lo caracterizaba. Con sumo cuidado, pasó su mano por el cabello de Ander y le depositó un casto beso en la sien.

Se acomodó mejor recargando la cabeza sobre una de las almohadas, logrando con ello que su cara quedara justo frente a la de Ander. Llevó el dedo índice al labio inferior de Ander y lo rozó ligeramente. Ander se removió y pasó la lengua por sus labios. 

Omar esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Durante las noches que compartieron juntos en esa cama, se había vuelto una costumbre para Omar, acariciar a Ander justo de aquel modo, ya que le molaba ver los gestos que su novio hacía cuando sentía el contacto de sus dedos. _“Tus dedos me hacen cosquillas”_ le había confesado en una ocasión. 

De pronto, Ander despertó. Abrió los ojos lentamente y esbozando una sonrisa, los volvió a cerrar. Segundos después, como si entre sueños procesara el que Omar realmente estaba a su lado, los abrió de golpe y murmuró tocándole el rostro: _-¿Omar?-_

_-Shh… descansa. Aquí estoy y no me voy a ir a ningún lado-_ respondió Omar acercándose más a Ander mientras le rozaba los labios con los suyos.

Ya hablarían más tarde, ahora lo que le apetecía era estar con él y cuidarlo.

*******


	14. The One I Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es la secuela del C.12 entre Arón y Omar A.
> 
> Espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo. ;)
> 
> Me encanta saber qué piensan por lo que sus comentarios y kudos me motivan a continuar... :))

** _Capítulo 14: The One I want_ **

** **

** _Arón/Omar_ **

** **

** _(Arón)_ **

** **

**_“Nada de esto tenía sentido”,_ pensó Arón una vez que Omar salió de su casa claramente enfadado. Si era verdad que no estaba interesado en iniciar ningún tipo de relación con él, _“¿Por qué había actuado como un novio celoso, por un mensaje que ni siquiera conocía el trasfondo?”_**

**No podía seguir engañándose a sí mismo… No había dejado de pensar en él ni un solo minuto desde que se marchó. Después de lo que había pasado, reconocía que Omar le molaba y no quería que las cosas se quedaran así. Inconclusas. **

**Necesitaba saber si Omar se sentía del mismo modo que él. Y con esto no quería decir que estuviera buscando iniciar algún tipo de relación, simplemente quería que tuvieran la oportunidad de conocerse mejor y dejar que el tiempo fuera acomodando cada cosa en su lugar. **

**Sabía que había actuado mal en el momento en que lo rechazó y vio su cara de decepción. La había cagado completamente. Aun así, pudo más su orgullo permitiendo que Omar se fuera sin darle una explicación por su comportamiento y a consecuencia de eso se sentía fatal.**

**Se había estado preguntando más de una vez, qué hubiera pasado si él no hubiera reaccionado así. Si en vez de quedarse callado actuando como si estuviera arrepentido, le hubiera preguntado de frente quién era ese tío que le enviaba mensajes.**

**Tenía algunas preguntas, pero ninguna respuesta. La realidad era que por primera vez, tenía ganas de atreverse a estar con alguien que realmente le molara, con el que pudiera hablar de cualquier cosa durante horas sin aburrirse en lo más mínimo, de poder besarlo y olvidarse de todos los prejuicios… y con Omar había descubierto que se sentía de esa manera.**

**Cogió el móvil y cuando estaba a punto de llamarlo, se arrepintió. Lo que quería decirle debía hacerlo cara a cara y no por teléfono, así que decidió que sería mejor ir a buscarlo. Iría a su casa para hablar con él y se sinceraría. Le diría el porqué de su comportamiento y le preguntaría directamente lo qué opinaba al respecto.**

**Sabía dónde vivía, pues varias veces él junto con Álvaro, Miguel e Itzan, se habían reunido en el piso de Omar para tomarse unas cañas. Así que, sin más, se dirigió hacia allá.**

**Cuando llegó a la dirección, se quedó unos momentos afuera fumando un cigarro, cuando un camión de mudanza llegó y los trabajadores comenzaron a hacer maniobras para subir unas cajas, así que aprovechó que dejaron abierto y entró subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos. Una vez que estuvo frente a su puerta, inspiró profundamente y tocó el timbre. **

[ ](https://ibb.co/DwVZDW4)

**Estaba nervioso. Tenía las manos frías y sudorosas y sentía el estómago revuelto. Cuando escuchó a Omar preguntar quién tocaba, guardó silencio. Dudó por un instante el haber ido, pero ya no le dio tiempo de arrepentirse puesto que segundos después, la puerta se abría y ahí delante de él, Omar lo miraba claramente estupefacto.**

**_-Hey…-_ Lo saludó Arón con un movimiento ligero de cabeza e intentó esbozar una sonrisa sin éxito.**

** _-Omar, yo… he venido a disculparme. Me he portado como un verdadero imbécil hoy por la mañana…- _ **

**Omar abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar nuevamente sin articular palabra. Por su expresión, Arón sabía que Omar no se esperaba esto, así que contrario a su forma de ser, se armó de valor y le soltó:**

**_-Anoche, me despertó un mensaje que te mandaron y no me gustó… por eso actué así hoy por la mañana, pero la realidad es que me apetece estar contigo y conocerte mejor, acabar lo que empezamos… ¿a ti no?- _Le preguntó Arón mirándolo directamente esperando su respuesta.**

** **

**Omar iba a responder, cuando de repente, se escuchó un ruido proveniente de dentro de la casa y segundos después, un tío se apareció parándose justo al lado de Omar. **

**Era delgado, con el pelo muy corto e iba descalzo. Vestía una playera blanca y pantalón de mezclilla y lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.**

**_-¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí? Sí es tu colega el actor…-_ Repuso el desconocido con un tono de burla. Y casi de inmediato, pero sin romper el contacto visual con Arón, le preguntó a Omar: -_¿Con él es con quien estuviste anoche entonces?- _Prosiguió.**

**_-Alonso… ¡Para!-_ lo amenazó Omar.**

**Arón no dijo una sola palabra. Únicamente lo estudió por un momento pensando para sí mismo: **

** **

**_“Así que eso es todo... El tío de los mensajes por fin tiene cara y nombre también… Alonso. Su nombre es Alonso…”_ **

**No cabía duda que era un completo gilipollas al suponer que había sido tan significativo para Omar como lo había sido para él. _“No podía estar más equivocado, y lo peor es que el pringao este, ha escuchado mi patética confesión...” _ Pensó cabreado.**

**_-¿Nos das un momento?-_ Habló Omar mirando a Alonso severamente.**

**Alonso lo miró sin la más mínima intención de moverse, pero al ver que Omar hablaba en serio, obedeció de mala gana, no sin antes decir: _-Seguro, me voy a tu habitación… Ojos Castaños…-_ Finalizó, alejándose lentamente.**

**Omar ni siquiera lo miró. Su vista estaba clavada en Arón y en cuanto se quedaron solos dio dos pasos hacia él.**

**Arón retrocedió. _–Ja ja ja… -_ Soltó una risa forzada. _-¡Ojos Castaños…!-_ Repitió un tanto incrédulo mientras se llevaba ambas manos al rostro, en un gesto de clara incomodidad. **

**_-Arón no…-_ Murmuró Omar levantando su mano para tocarlo, pero Arón lo alejó de un manotazo.**

**_-Olvídalo… no debí haber venido en primer lugar-_ Y dicho esto, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a bajar los escalones dejando a Omar sin la más mínima posibilidad de decirle nada.**

** _(Omar)_ **

**No supo que hacer por algunos segundos; únicamente se quedó parado en la puerta viendo cómo se alejaba. Una vez que superó el shock inicial de entender lo que Arón le había confesado, pulsó el botón del elevador y sin importarle que estuviese descalzo, bajó a buscarlo.**

**Cuando llegó a la planta baja, alcanzó a ver a Arón saliendo del edificio mientras hablaba por teléfono y caminaba a paso rápido.**

**_-¿Dónde has dicho que estáis?-_ preguntaba Arón a su interlocutor, mientras Omar lo seguía tratando de alcanzarlo.**

**_-Vale, os veo allá colega-_ confirmó Arón cortando la llamada.**

**Casi había llegado a la esquina de la cuadra, cuando Omar lo alcanzó.**

**_-¡Espera, coño!- _exclamó Omar cogiéndolo del brazo.**

**_-¿Qué?-_ Gritó Arón visiblemente molesto, mirándolo de arriba abajo deteniéndose por un segundo en sus pies descalzos antes de volver a fijar su atención en el rostro. **

**_-¿Qué quieres?-_ Volvió a preguntar.-**

**Algunos curiosos miraban la escena un tanto incrédulos cuando reconocían de quienes se trataba. **

**A Omar no le importó el que pudieran estar dando un espectáculo, así que le preguntó: _-¿Entonces tu actitud tan borde no se debió a que estuvieses arrepentido?-_**

**Arón lo miró y haciendo una mueca de disgusto, le gritó: _-¿Y eso qué importa ahora?-_**

**_-Pues claro que importa… ¡Joder!- _Confirmó Omar sosteniéndole la mirada.**

**_-Pues sí, ya lo sabes… no estaba arrepentido, pero ahora sí lo estoy. Regresa con… ¿Alonso se llama, el pringao ese no? y déjame a mi tranquilo.-_ Le soltó dejándolo parado en medio de la acera sintiéndose impotente.**

*******


	15. Me Quedaría Contigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es la continuación del capítulo 13 entre Ander y Omar. Un poco de pelusa y algo de angustia. Emociones mezcladas.
> 
> El capítulo 16 está en edición, pero lo subiré el día de mañana.
> 
> Como siempre, gracias por leer y comentar.
> 
> Espero les guste.

** _Capítulo 15: I would stay with you_ **

** **

** _Ander & Omar S._ **

** **

** _(Ander)_ **

En cuanto tuvo la certeza que no era un sueño y que en realidad era Omar quien estaba acostado a su lado, intentó hacer un esfuerzo descomunal por abrir los ojos pero sus párpados se negaban a obedecerlo. 

Quería disculparse y decirle que lamentaba haberse comportado como un completo gilipollas. Que confiaba en él y que se sentía muy mal por la manera en como últimamente lo había tratado.

Pero simplemente no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo; parecía como si estuviese drogado ya que su cuerpo no le respondía; se sentía sumamente agotado.

Podía sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Omar y sus manos un tanto ásperas acariciándole el rostro. Era una sensación tan placentera y se sentía tan cómodo, que decidió dejar de luchar contra el impulso de hablar o siquiera moverse.

_-Ander…-_ Escuchó la voz de Omar susurrándole al oído. _–Te quiero, capullo-._

Intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero no supo si logró su cometido, ya que nuevamente comenzó a hundirse en un sueño profundo hasta que dejó de tener conciencia de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

***

** _(Omar)_ **

Tal y como lo había prometido, Omar no se separó de Ander ni un solo momento desde que llegó a su casa casi una hora atrás. Recostado a su lado, jugaba distraídamente con uno de los rizos marrones de su novio mientras en su mente, -como si de una película se tratara-, comenzaron a reproducirse todos los momentos juntos que a lo largo de los meses había ido atesorando. 

Desde esas miradas furtivas que compartieron la primera vez que se vieron, hasta el pánico que se apoderó de él cuando pensó que había sido seriamente lastimado por aquellos tipos en ese callejón.

Recordaba claramente sentir el miedo en el estómago cuando descubrió que Ander era el chico de _Grindr_ con el que había quedado; el encuentro que siguió en donde después de unos cuantos besos, Ander se había rayado pensando que quería robarle la cartera. Todas las veces que Ander lo buscó y las mismas que Omar lo rechazó por temor a ser descubierto. La primera vez que hicieron el amor, así como el momento en el que Ander abrió su corazón y le había dicho _“te quiero”_.

Mientras rememoraba todo aquello, aceptó cuánto le molaba. Esa sonrisa que cuando la acentuaba mostraba unos hoyuelos adorables, la nariz recta, unas cejas perfectas y ese lunar en el pómulo que más de una vez había besado; la manera en la que jugaba con sus rizos rebeldes cuando estaba nervioso, esos labios que lo habían llevado al cielo más de una vez, sus manos delgadas pero firmes cuando lo acariciaba y, finalmente, esa argolla en su oreja que lo hacía lucir jodidamente sexy.

Soltó el mechón de pelo que aún sostenía entre sus dedos y posó su mano sobre la mejilla de Ander, dejándola allí por algunos segundos, para posteriormente trazar con su pulgar la firme línea de su mandíbula.

En ese momento, Azucena abrió la puerta, y con ello, Omar regresó al presente dejando a un lado tantos agradables recuerdos.

_-¿Sigue durmiendo?-_ Preguntó acercándose.

_-Sí… Despertó por un momento, pero casi inmediatamente se volvió a dormir. ¿Qué ha dicho el doctor sobre eso? ¿Es normal?-_ Preguntó Omar un tanto preocupado.

_-Pues ha dicho que debido al estrés al que últimamente ha estado sometido, probablemente ha hecho que bajen sus defensas y que es una manera en la que el cuerpo intenta recuperarse…-_ Le explicó la madre de Ander mientras cogía el termómetro para comprobar si la fiebre había cesado.

_-Ya…-_ respondió Omar, regresando la mirada hacia su novio.

_-De cualquier manera, me parece que debemos despertarlo para que coma. Casi no lo ha hecho y si continúa así, tardará más tiempo en recuperarse-_ razonó Azucena.

_-De acuerdo. Ya lo despierto yo y en un momento bajamos-_ se ofreció Omar.

_-Está bien. Ahora los veo.-_ Asintió Azucena mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

Una vez que se quedó solo con él, se apoyó contra su codo y acercó su boca a la oreja de Ander, dándole ligeros besos en la sien.

_-Hey… dormilón, es hora de que despiertes-_. Le susurró al oído_. –Hey… Ander, vamos.- _

Lentamente, Ander abrió los ojos y en cuanto pudo enfocar a Omar, las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una tierna sonrisa. 

_-No te has ido…-_ saludó con voz ronca y ojos esperanzados.

_-Te dije que me quedaría para cuidarte, ¿no es así?-_ le contestó atrapando su labio inferior entre los suyos.

Ander emitió un ligero jadeo e intentó profundizar el beso, pero Omar, sonriendo contra su boca le susurró:

_-Por lo que veo ya te sientes mejor, ¿no?- _ le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Ander respondió con un ligero _“ajá”_ mientras lo abrazaba contra su pecho besándole el cuello. _–Sí, ya me siento mucho mejor y más porque estás conmigo… Oye, que lo que pasó en el bar…- _le dijo Ander mirándolo seriamente.

Omar lo interrumpió: _-Anda, tu mamá nos está esperando abajo, preparó comida para ti. Hablaremos de nosotros en otro momento-_ le dijo soltándose de su abrazo.

Ander asintió de mala gana y no dijo más. Se levantó y siguió a Omar escaleras abajo sintiendo un vuelco en el estómago.

***

** _(Ander)_ **

Mientras comía, sentía cómo poco a poco recobraba las fuerzas y la energía que había perdido, y aunque la migraña y la fiebre habían cesado, todavía sentía vértigo cuando hacía movimientos bruscos. Esto último lo confirmó cuando bajaba las escaleras, ya que estuvo a punto de caerse de no ser porque Omar, quien iba delante de él, pudo sostenerlo.

_-¡Epa…! Ten cuidado-_ Le había dicho mientras lo sujetaba con firmeza del brazo. _\- ¿Quieres que nos detengamos un momento?- _

Ander negó con la cabeza sintiéndose el tío más torpe del mundo. _–No estoy bien, es solo que me sentí mareado, pero ya pasó- _le aseguró.

Omar asintió, pero no lo soltó hasta que llegaron a la mesa del comedor y Ander estuvo sentado.

Frente a él, su madre lo miraba un poco más tranquila y sonreía cada vez que él se llevaba un bocado a la boca; Omar, por su parte, comía en silencio y lo miraba de vez en cuando un tanto pensativo.

_-¿Cómo te sientes cariño?-_ le preguntó su madre cuando estaban ya en el postre.

_-Mejor mamá, ya no tengo fiebre ni dolor de cabeza. Estoy seguro que mañana ya estaré como si nada-_ le aseguró dibujando una media sonrisa en su rostro.

_-Ojalá que así sea, de cualquier manera mañana no irás al cole. No quiero que vuelvas a recaer. Hablaré con mi asistente, para ver si puede mover algunas de mis reuniones que tengo agendadas y así podré quedarme en casa contigo- _Explicó más hablando con ella misma, que con Ander y Omar.

En ese momento, Omar intervino: _-Si quiere, yo podría quedarme con Ander a hacerle compañía… Mañana es lunes y el bar está cerrado así que no tengo que ir a currar-_

Al escuchar la sugerencia de Omar, a Ander se le iluminó el rostro y volviéndose hacia su madre, aseguró: _-eso suena bien, ¿no te parece ma?_

_-No sé… Tal vez no tengas que ir al bar, pero si debes ir al colegio y no creo que debas faltar Omar…-_ Replicó Azucena meditando el asunto.

_-No pasa nada, es solo un día y puedo pedirle a cualquiera de mis compañeros que me pasen los apuntes. En verdad me gustaría cuidar de Ander. _

Ander lo miró sintiendo cómo su corazón se calentaba al escucharlo hablar. Amaba a Omar a tal grado que, en cuanto tuvo plena conciencia de ello, esa verdad lo golpeó con tal fuerza que se sintió aturdido. 

No sabía si en parte se debía a que Omar era el primero y él único tío con el que había estado, -sin contar por supuesto lo sucedido con Polo-, pero sentía un miedo irracional ante la más mínima posibilidad de perderlo. 

Dejó a un lado aquellos pensamientos negativos y dirigiéndose a su madre, insistió: _-De verdad ma, no es necesario que te quedes, ya escuchaste a Omar, él no tiene ningún problema en quedarse conmigo-_

Finalmente, Azucena cedió ante la insistencia de su hijo y agradeciéndole a Omar aquel gesto, terminaron de comer animadamente. 

Unos minutos más tarde, su madre se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a recoger la cocina, por lo que Ander le sugirió a Omar que subieran a su habitación, pero Omar negó con la cabeza.

_-Anda, túmbate en la sala y ahora te alcanzo. Ayudaré a tu madre a limpiar la mesa, ¿vale?-_ Le respondió Omar y sin esperar su respuesta, comenzó a levantar los platos.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Ander lo obedeció y se echó en el sofá mirando a su madre y a su novio charlar amigablemente, mientras una lavaba los platos y el otro los secaba.

Una vez que terminaron y la cocina quedó limpia, Azucena se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a revisar algunos documentos de la escuela, mientras que Omar llegó hasta el sofá en donde Ander se encontraba y se tumbó en el sofá con él para mirar el televisor. 

Una vez que Omar se acomodó, Ander apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de su novio, mientras que éste aprovechó para acariciarle el cabello introduciendo sus dedos entre su melena para masajeársela. 

_-Omar…- _Lo llamó Ander levantándose un poco de su regazo para mirarlo a la cara-

_-¿Si cari?- _Respondió Omar distraídamente sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

_-Me gustaría que habláramos-_ le dijo Ander en voz baja, mientras disfrutaba de las caricias que Omar le prodigaba.

Omar se volvió para mirarlo y le contestó en voz baja:

_-Mañana que estemos solos podemos hablar con calma. Ahora está tu mamá aquí y además debo irme pronto. ¿De acuerdo?- _ Concluyó, bajando la cabeza hasta alcanzar los labios de Ander. Le dio un breve beso y se volvió a acomodar en el sofá jugando ahora con uno de sus rizos.

Ander no dijo nada. Claramente, Omar parecía estar evitando sostener aquella conversación con él, pero en ese momento no se sentía en condiciones de discutir al respecto, por lo que sin argumentar nada más, volvió su atención a la película que momentos antes había comenzado.

Una vibración muy cerca de su cabeza lo hizo despertarse. Se había quedado dormido en el regazo de Omar, por lo que se movió un poco para desperezarse y Omar aprovechó para sacar su móvil que seguía vibrando en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Omar frunció el ceño mientras leía el mensaje que segundos antes le había llegado; escribió algo rápido y lo guardó nuevamente.

_-Debo irme Ander, pero mañana te veo. ¿Está bien?-_ Se despidió depositándole un beso en la frente, mientras que le acomodaba un cojín en el espacio que él había dejado para que pudiese apoyar la cabeza.

_-¿Por qué te vas?-_ Preguntó Ander cuando en realidad lo que quería preguntar era quién le había escrito. Pero no se atrevió. No quería que Omar pensara que estaba intentando controlarlo.

De cualquier manera, Omar tampoco hizo mención alguna del mensaje, simplemente le tocó el rostro con cariño y se despidió. _–Ya es tarde, te veo mañana, descansa cari…-_

Por alguna razón que no pudo entender, se sintió triste. Ver a Omar salir por la puerta sin mirar atrás, le hizo sentir un vacío que no supo explicar.

[ ](https://ibb.co/1r4Pd04)

***


	16. The Lost Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo 16 está listo!
> 
> Dime qué te parece ;)

** _Capítulo 16: The Lost Boys_ **

** **

** _Arón/Omar_ **

** **

** _(Arón)_ **

** **

**Dejó a Omar solo en mitad de la acera y abordó el primer taxi que vio pasar. _“¡A tomar por culo!” _murmuró enfadado.**

**_-Al Cha Chá Club, por favor-_ le pidió al conductor, mientras cerraba la portezuela y se acomodaba en el asiento. De reojo, miró hacia atrás y pudo ver a Omar descalzo mirando hacia el auto. En algún otro momento esa escena le habría parecido graciosa, pero ahora solo podía pensar en lo ingenuo que había sido.**

**Todavía no podía creer lo que había sucedido. No habían pasado más de veinticuatro horas desde que Omar y él habían estado juntos y ya estaba con el imbécil ese, haciendo quién sabe qué cosas… _“aunque claramente podía imaginar lo que habían estado haciendo”, _pensó malhumorado.**

**_-¿Cuál es la dirección, joven?-_ preguntó el chofer del taxi sacándolo por un momento del hilo de aquellos pensamientos.**

**_-Alcalá número 20, donde antes estaba el cine Bogart-_ le explicó Arón. **

**El hombre asintió y comenzó a conducir.**

**Después de lo ocurrido con Omar, lo que le apetecía era olvidarse de todo y pasar una noche de excesos bailando, cantando y bebiendo con sus amigos. Cuando llegó al lugar, ya había una fila considerable de gente esperando entrar. Una de las cosas que más le molaba de este lugar además del trap y reggaetón como estandartes de la música, era el ambiente que ofrecía el club, ya que a diferencia del Teatro Barceló, éste era un formato más privado. Acudían las celebridades del momento y el ambiente era bastante relajado.**

**_Moonkey_ –un buen colega suyo-, se presentaba esa noche y desde semanas atrás lo había invitado a cantar con él. Cuando se lo propuso, no le dio mucha importancia, y para ser franco, lo había olvidado hasta que unos minutos antes, le llamó para preguntarle si iría. **

**Estaba algo indeciso en aceptar su oferta, ya que ese grupo de amigos en particular, tendía a sacar lo peor de él, pero dados los acontecimientos de esa noche le daba completamente igual.**

**Además de la actuación, la música era otra de sus grandes pasiones, ya que a través de las letras que componía, podía expresar sus emociones y ser él mismo, y aunque las veces que había cantado, lo había hecho como un pasatiempo nada más, estaba considerando seriamente darle un poco más de exposición a esa faceta de su vida.**

**Saludó al encargado de seguridad del club y entró por la puerta trasera para reunirse con su colega. Cuando entró a la habitación, el inconfundible olor a mariguana lo asaltó; Moonkey se acercó a él y lo saludó claramente entusiasmado.**

**_-¡Que guay que te hayas decidido venir! ¿Vas a cantar aunque sea una conmigo?-_ le preguntó chocando el puño contra el suyo.**

**_-¡Por supuesto, cabrón!-_ Contestó sonriente, intentando parecer relajado aunque estaba lejos de sentirse así.**

**Saludó a los tíos que conocía e ignoró al resto; encendió un cigarro y revisó su móvil. Tenía una llamada perdida de Omar y un mensaje de _WhatsApp_ pidiéndole que contestara.**

** _Omar: [Arón, coge el teléfono, necesitamos hablar]_ **

** **

**_-¡Que te follen!-_ Siseó por lo bajo guardando nuevamente el móvil en la chaqueta sintiéndose aún molesto.**

**Miró a su alrededor e hizo un gesto de desaprobación al ver la mesa cubierta de botellas de alcohol y varias líneas de cocaína dispuestas una tras otra. **

**Cogió una cerveza y se sentó a platicar con su amigo_._ Un rato después, Jaime o _Jimbo_ -como solían decirle sus amigos de cariño-, llegó también. Cuando éste vio que Arón estaba ahí, se acercó a él y lo saludó afectuosamente. **

**Conoció a _Jimbo_, varios meses atrás y cuando lo hizo, le pareció un tío muy agradable. Era abiertamente gay y no tenía ningún problema con eso. Recordaba que en alguna ocasión, entre el calor de las copas, se le había acercado y le había dicho: _“¿estás seguro que no te molan ni tantito los tíos? Es una lástima porque tú a mí me pareces bastante mono…”_ **

**Arón se había reído ante su descaro y le había contestado algo así como: _“ya lo ves… pero si llegara a cambiar de parecer, seguro te lo haré saber”._**

** _***_ **

** **

**Siguieron charlando por varios minutos antes de salir al pequeño escenario que estaba dispuesto en el centro de la pista. _Moonkey_, fumaba un porro y se lo pasó a Arón. Él lo miró un tanto indeciso, pero finalmente, lo cogió y le dio tres caladas.**

**Dos horas después, bailaba, cantaba y se divertía dejando atrás todo lo que le preocupaba últimamente, y eso incluía también a Omar. No sabía si esa sensación de bienestar y euforia que de pronto comenzó a sentir, se debía al alcohol, a la música o la compañía de sus amigos, pero de pronto comenzó a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.**

**En un instante de lucidez, entendió que su reacción con respecto a Omar había sido injustificada. Finalmente, no había ningún tipo de relación romántica entre ellos; el hecho de que hubiesen compartido unos cuantos morreos y caricias, no implicaba que las cosas debieran cambiar entre ellos o que él tuviera el derecho para recriminarle por estar con otro tío. _“Y mucho menos, debería comportarme como un novio engañado…”_ Reflexionó negando con la cabeza sintiendo vergüenza al recordar su actitud de horas antes.**

**Omar tenía una vida muy aparte de la de él; otro círculo de amigos, otros gustos, claramente otras personas con las que estaba involucrado sentimentalmente, en fin… algo muy diferente a la vida que él llevaba. Así que se prometió a sí mismo, darle vuelta a la página y dejarse de dramas estúpidos.**

**_-¡Venga cabrón! ¡Hagamos una insta-story!-_ le gritó Moonkey regresándolo al presente.**

**Sonriendo, comenzaron a grabarse con el móvil; lo abrazó y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, mismo que segundos después Moonkey se lo regresaba. La noche transcurrió entre música, baile y diversión. **

[ ](https://ibb.co/fn1dvCL)

**Era ya de madrugada cuando decidió que había tenido suficiente. Se sentía algo mareado debido al alcohol y sabía que necesitaba dormir, por lo que pidió un servicio de taxi y sin despedirse de nadie para evitar que le insistieran que se quedara más tiempo, se dirigió a la salida.**

**Mientras esperaba, _Jimbo_ se le acercó. _-¿Te vas tan pronto chico?-_ Le preguntó chocando su hombro contra el suyo.**

**_-Sí, ya he tenido suficiente por esta noche-_ le contestó Arón asintiendo.**

**_-Podría acompañarte, si tú quieres-_ le soltó a bocajarro, acercando su cara a escasos centímetros de la de él.**

**Arón podía oler su aroma debido a la proximidad; lo miró a los ojos por un momento sin saber qué responder. Decían que el alcohol era un mal consejero, puesto que por un momento dudó. Era atractivo y sería muy fácil aceptar la propuesta que _Jimbo_ le hacía y dejar que las cosas pasaran, pero de pronto el recuerdo de Omar se lo impidió. **

**_-Gracias, pero es mejor que no. Estoy algo pedo y no quiero hacer nada que después pueda arrepentirme-_ le contestó sin desviar la mirada, pero alejándose un poco para mantener el espacio personal.**

**_-Pues no sé, yo lo veo claro chico… pero como tú quieras. Tal vez en otra ocasión-._ Y dicho aquello, se alejó para entrar nuevamente al club, sin sentirse rechazado en lo absoluto.**

**_“¡Jodeeer!”_ Exclamó Arón soltando una risilla nerviosa. _“Sí que es insistente este tío…”_ Pensó.**

**El taxi llegó y Arón lo abordó para dirigirse a su piso. Durante el trayecto, pensaba en la propuesta que Jimbo le había hecho y de inmediato, comenzó a sentir unas ganas irrefrenables de estar con Omar. No sabía si era debido al alcohol que no estaba pensando con claridad, pero quería verlo, sin importarle que tuviera o no una relación con el tal Alonso ese.**

**Dejándose llevar por un impulso, cogió su móvil y escribió: **

** _Arón: [Hey…]_ **

** _Arón: [Omar, quiero verte…]_ **

**En cuanto envió el mensaje y vio las dos palomitas, se arrepintió. **

**_“¿Qué estás haciendo?, ¡grandísimo imbécil!”_ Siseó, borrando los mensajes mientras esperaba que Omar no los hubiese visto.**

[ ](https://ibb.co/LJNmsYT)

*******


	17. Casi Nunca es Suficiente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que dije que iba a publicar dos capítulos a la vez, pero este capítulo quedó un poco más largo que los anteriores y lo terminé antes de lo planeado, por eso decidí publicarlo. Pero el siguiente entre Arón y Omar estará disponible en unos días!  
Lo prometo ;)
> 
> Este es un capítulo explícito (bueno, más o menos), así que prepárense para la obscenidad. Ja! :D
> 
> Como siempre, sus comentarios y felicitaciones son apreciados.  
Por favor déjame saber lo que piensas.

** _Capítulo 17: Casi Nunca es Suficiente_ **

** **

** _Ander & Omar S._ **

** **

** _(Omar)_ **

** **

Se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia de su piso, cuando recibió un segundo mensaje de Yeray avisándole que estaba por llegar a su departamento.

Desde el sábado le había estado llamando, pero como había dejado el móvil en casa no había podido coger la llamada. Un rato antes, mientras estaba en casa de Ander, le había enviado un mensaje pidiéndole que se vieran.

Debido a la manera en la que Ander se había comportado cuando los vio hablando, había decidido no decirle nada para evitar una posible discusión, pero la verdad es que no se sentía nada bien ocultándole este tipo de cosas. A pesar de que no había un trasfondo oculto, no estaba acostumbrado a conducirse de esa forma y no podía quitarse esa sensación de incomodidad que sentía. 

Yeray le había dicho que quería hablar con él y a Omar le había dado curiosidad tanta insistencia_. “¿Qué era tan importante, que no podía esperar hasta que se vieran en el bar?”_ Se preguntó, mientras lo veía recargado contra su auto fumándose un cigarro, justo a la entrada del edificio. Cruzó la calle y se acercó a él para saludarlo.

[ ](https://ibb.co/xKvxhqJ)

_\- Hola Omar, gracias por aceptar que nos viéramos -_ lo saludó estrechándole la mano -.

_\- Debo decir que estoy intrigado -_ le dijo a su vez mientras sacaba las llaves para abrir la puerta de la entrada principal -. _\- Venga, vayamos adentro porque aquí afuera hace mucho frío_

Una vez que entraron a su pequeño apartamento, Omar se volvió hacia su colega diciéndole a modo de disculpa:

_-Solo tengo una silla, así que ¿te quieres sentar? -_ Preguntó encogiéndose de hombros mientras soltaba una risita -.

Yeray, hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza. _– No, estoy bien así, gracias - _respondió recargándose contra el alfeizar de la ventana -.

_-Lo que si tengo son cervezas, ¿te apetece una? -_ le preguntó abriendo la nevera-. Sin esperar respuesta, sacó dos latas y le pasó una, mientras él abría la otra dándole un sorbo. Sacó un cigarro y lo encendió, para segundos después, prestarle el cien por ciento de su atención.

_-Bueno, y dime ¿sobre qué quieres hablar? - _Inquirió Omar curioso -.

Yeray se veía visiblemente nervioso cuando levantó el rostro para toparse con la mirada expectante de Omar. 

_-Pues… mmm… probablemente te parecerá extraño lo que te voy a decir, pero desde que te abriste conmigo y me dijiste que el chico que fue a la bodega era tu novio, he estado pensado que tú eres la persona indicada con la que podría hablar…_

_-¿Estás de coña, no? -_ Le preguntó Omar, pero inmediatamente dejó de bromear cuando cayó en la cuenta que Yeray estaba hablando en serio -.

_-Es por eso que quería hablar contigo a solas y no en el bar. Porque pienso que tú podrías entenderme sin juzgarme. Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, tío… pero siento como si me estuviera ahogando -_ concluyó Yeray en un hilo de voz-.

Omar se quedó frío. Nunca pensó que lo que Yeray quería decirle fuera eso. Después de unos segundos, reaccionó y acercándose a él comenzaron a charlar. 

Omar le contó un poco más de su vida, de cómo se sentía cuando aún estaba en el armario, de los valores tan arraigados de su familia, y de la forma en la que había salido de su casa sin poder confesarle a su padre quién realmente era. Hablaron por largo rato, hasta que finalmente se despidieron con un abrazo fraterno.

_-No sabes lo bien que me ha hecho hablar contigo, tío. En verdad te lo agradezco -_ se sinceró Yeray -.

_-No tienes nada que agradecerme. Me alegra haber podido ayudarte aunque sea un poco - _respondió Omar -.

_-Oye…- le dijo antes de salir -. Me gustaría que esto que hemos hablado se quede entre nosotros. Aún no estoy listo para que nadie más lo sepa._

_-Así será, no te preocupes. Tú sabrás cuando será el mejor momento. -_ le dijo Omar sonriendo -.

***

Al día siguiente, se levantó más temprano de lo habitual y se duchó. Quería llegar a casa de Ander antes de que la madre de su novio saliera rumbo al colegio. 

Cuando llegó, Azucena estaba tomando café. _– Buenos días Omar, ¿quieres una taza? Ander todavía está en su recámara, seguramente bajará en un momento - _lo saludó -.

_-Sí, gracias -_ respondió, tomando asiento frente a la mesa -. _¿Cómo sigue?_

_-Ya lo veo mucho mejor, quería prepararle el desayuno, pero ya voy un poco tarde - _se quejó -.

_-No se preocupe, yo puedo cocinarle algo._

Azucena lo miró por un momento antes de añadir: _-Te agradezco todo lo que haces por mi hijo y más aún con todo lo que ha pasado con Guzmán y Polo. Desde que están juntos lo veo más contento y eso me hace muy feliz. Tú le haces mucho bien. -_ Le confesó, descansando su mano sobre la de él -.

_-Yo amo a su hijo… y solo quiero que se sienta bien - _confesó sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por hablar de sus sentimientos con la madre de su novio -.

_-Lo sé, Omar - _le contestó con una sonrisa -. Le dio el último sorbo a su café y dándose cuenta que Omar se sentía un tanto cohibido, cogió su bolsa y se dirigió a la salida.

_-Nos vemos por la tarde y gracias otra vez -_ se despidió cerrando la puerta -.

***

Cuando se quedó solo, abrió el refrigerador buscando algo para cocinar. Un rato después, ponía en una bandeja jugo de naranja, pan tostado con mantequilla y mermelada y un par de huevos revueltos con tocino.

Cogió la charola y comenzó a subir las escaleras con el desayuno. Empujó la puerta con el pie y entró a la habitación. Escuchó el ruido de la regadera, por lo que dejó la charola sobre la cómoda y se sentó sobre la cama a esperarlo.

Cinco minutos después, Ander salió del baño con el pelo húmedo y una toalla alrededor de la cintura. En cuanto vio a Omar, sonrió de oreja a oreja y se acercó a él.

[ ](https://ibb.co/hy1y6Pf)

_-¡Hey! No pensé que llegaras tan temprano - _Le dijo Ander besándolo en los labios -.

Omar le pasó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello y le sonrió sintiéndose contento por ver a su novio prácticamente recuperado. Aunque todavía estaba un poco pálido, se veía definitivamente mejor que el día anterior.

_-Pues sí, he madrugado, tío; pero lo bueno es que podremos retozar todo el día sin tener que movernos de aquí, ¿no te parece?_

_-Eso suena prometedor…-_ Contestó Ander pegando su cuerpo contra el de él -.

Omar sintió cómo a través de la delgada tela de la toalla, su novio comenzaba a empalmarse, por lo que haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se separó un poco de él y le dijo: _-Pero ya veo que te sientes mejor, ¿no?_

Ander asintió y llevando ambas manos a su cuello, lo volvió a acercar a él para que sintiera cuán excitado estaba. _–Ajá…-_ murmuró -, introduciendo su lengua entre los labios de Omar.

Por algunos segundos, Omar se permitió disfrutar de las sensaciones placenteras que los besos de Ander le provocaban, devolviéndoselos con igual entusiasmo, pero en cuanto sintió los ágiles dedos de Ander desabrochándole la bragueta, dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

_-Tomémonoslo con calma, cari… tenemos todo el día. Ahora lo primero que necesitas es comer y no querrás que se enfríe el desayuno que te preparé, ¿no? _

_-¿Qué dices? - _Murmuró Ander aun concentrado en sus labios -. Una vez que se repuso, volteó hacia la cómoda que Omar señalaba y vio la bandeja con el desayuno servido y un pedazo de papel al lado.

Se acercó y cogió la nota entre sus dedos. La desdobló y leyó: _“Te quiero capullo. Recupérate pronto”._

Volviéndose hacia Omar le preguntó asombrado: - _¿De verdad has sido tú quien ha preparado todo esto? _

_-¿Quién si no?, ¿O acaso hay alguien más que te deje notas, eh? - _le preguntó bromeando -.

Ander sonrió y lo abrazó, besándolo suavemente. _-¿Y tú no vas a desayunar?_

_-Ya lo he hecho antes. Anda vístete y come -_ le ordenó Omar cariñosamente -.

Una vez que Ander terminó de desayunar, Omar bajó la bandeja con los platos sucios y después regresó a la habitación.

***

Ander estaba frente al lavabo terminando de lavarse los dientes, cuando Omar se acercó por detrás rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos. Sus miradas se encontraron en el espejo, y sin darle oportunidad de moverse, comenzó a trazar una serie de besos a lo largo de su cuello, al tiempo que llevaba su mano a la cinta elástica de sus calzoncillos, deteniéndose por unos segundos para prolongar el momento. 

_-¡Joder! Te necesito…-_ jadeó Ander intentando voltearse para estar frente a frente, pero Omar no se lo permitió. Quería verlo a través del espejo-.

_-No te muevas…-_ Susurró contra su oído, dándole un ligero mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja-.

Omar metió la mano por debajo de la tela y la cerró sobre su dura erección acariciándolo sin prisas, tomándose su tiempo; mientras lo hacía, veía de reojo el reflejo de ambos en el espejo; mirar a Ander con los ojos cerrados y los labios entre abiertos disfrutando de lo que él le hacía, lo ponía y mucho.

Lo soltó por un momento, solo para sacar la pequeña envoltura de látex que tenía guardada en la parte posterior del bolsillo de sus pantalones. En cuanto Ander se dio cuenta de lo que Omar pretendía, sin mediar palabra, asintió en señal de aprobación.

_-¿Estás listo cari? -_ le preguntó Omar con voz ronca mientras lo lubricaba con su propia saliva-. 

Omar notó que la palidez de Ander, poco a poco fue reemplazada por un color rosáceo debido a la excitación; Omar comenzó a moverse muy despacio para darle tiempo a Ander a que se ajustara a su tamaño y lo acogiera completamente en su interior.

_-Por favor Omar… más deprisa -_ le pidió en un susurro -.

Al verlo así, tan vulnerable, Omar no pudo resistirse más, por lo que comenzó a acelerar el ritmo hasta que los dos se entregaron al calor y la pasión del momento.

_-Mírame Ander… no cierres los ojos _\- Le pidió momentos antes de que ambos se corrieran-.

***

_(Ander)_

Omar lo abrazaba con fuerza recargando su cara contra su espalda entretanto intentaba recobrar el aliento, mientras que él agradecía ese firme abrazo puesto que sentía cómo las piernas le flaqueaban debido a la intensa sensación que acababa de experimentar.

***

Ambos estaban en silencio, sumidos en sus respectivos pensamientos, después de lo que habían compartido. Habían hecho el amor varias veces desde que estaban juntos, pero cada vez era mejor que la anterior. El sentimiento que Ander tenía cuando estaba con Omar era de plenitud; se sentía como si Omar fuera su casa, su refugio. Lo amaba y se sabía amado por él, haciendo que todas las dudas e inseguridades desaparecieran en ese instante.

Ander estaba acostado boca arriba, mientras que la cabeza de Omar descansaba contra su pecho y su brazo le rodeaba el abdomen. Había encendido un cigarro y fumaba disfrutando esos instantes post-sexo. Omar le quitó el cigarro de las manos para darle una calada y después se incorporó recargándose en su codo para apagarlo contra el cenicero que se encontraba en el buró justo al lado de él. 

Se quedó en esa posición mirando a Ander por unos segundos sin hablar. 

_-¿Qué pasa? -_ Preguntó Ander esbozando una sonrisa-.

_-Te amo. Lo sabes, ¿no es así? _

_-Eso parece -_ le dijo bromeando mientras se movía para quedar encima de él-.

[ ](https://ibb.co/VtdFQr4)

Omar no respondió. Se acercó a él y lo besó lentamente, con ternura, casi con devoción. Cuando se separó de él le dijo:

_-Dime algo Ander, ¿te sigue molestando que te llame cari?-_ Le preguntó atento a su respuesta-.

Ander supo por qué Omar le hacía esa pregunta, así que cambiando su expresión, se incorporó recargando la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama para verlo mejor.

_-¿Por qué me lo preguntas, Omar?_

_-Tú sabes bien porque…- _respondió a secas-.

Ander guardó silencio. Había tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar en ello. Así que sin más, le dijo:

_\- No. No me molesta, ya no. Así como tampoco me molestaría si decidieras perfilarte las cejas, o vestirte del doctor Frank-N-Furter otra vez… Te lo digo en serio, Omar –_ Y prosiguió: _\- Sé que me he comportado como un gilipollas y me siento mal por eso. Lo que a mí me apetece es estar contigo, solo eso. _

Omar lo escudriñó con gesto serio. _– Está bien… te creo - _murmuró antes de besarlo-. Cuando se separaron, Omar le dijo:

\- Es solo que no me gustaría que estés conmigo si te sientes avergonzado por mi forma de ser – le confesó en voz baja -.

_-Que no coño… no pienses eso por favor. Y con respecto a lo que pasó en el bar, también quiero disculparme. Yo confío en ti y no debí comportarme de ese modo… Lo siento, es solo que no me gustó la manera en la que ese tío te tocó y cuando los vi así, riendo y platicando, pues… se me fue la olla- _le confesó-.

Omar frunció el ceño, pero rápidamente cambió su expresión y llevándose ambas manos al rostro como si le fastidiara hablar de eso, le dijo: _\- Es mi compañero de trabajo y es un buen tío. De verdad. Ya tendrás oportunidad de conocerlo mejor, porque comenzará a tomar clases en tu colegio y…_

Ander lo interrumpió.

_-¿Qué dices?_

_-Pues eso, que será estudiante de Las Encinas…- _Repuso encogiéndose de hombros-. _Pero ¿sabes qué? Ya no quiero hablar de él; olvidémonos de eso y concentrémonos en lo que realmente es importante, ¿te parece?_

-¿Y el qué, es importante?

-Que te recuperes completamente. Así que te propongo quedarnos aquí el resto del día y mirar pelis. ¿Qué te parece?

Y así lo hicieron. Esta vez, Omar se quedó dormido acurrucado en los brazos de Ander, mientras él pensaba que nada podía quitarle la felicidad y la tranquilidad que en esos momentos sentía.

***


	18. No Dices Más

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo está listo. Cuando lo estaba escribiendo, una canción comenzó a sonar y me inspiró para escribirlo. Se llama así, No dices más.
> 
> Como siempre, gracias por sus comentarios y likes. Déjenme saber qué es lo que piensan. ;)
> 
> En unos días más subiré el siguiente capítulo.

** _Capítulo 18: No Dices Más_ **

** **

** _Arón/Omar A._ **

** **

** _(Omar A.)_ **

**Por algunos minutos se quedó de pie en mitad de la acera intentando calmarse. Se sentía muy cabreado no solo porque Arón se había comportado como un completo gilipollas, sino también porque no le había dado oportunidad de hablar, marchándose como si fuera un novio engañado.**

**Después del enojo inicial, y ya un poco más tranquilo, recordó la confesión que Aron le había hecho minutos atrás. Palabras más, palabras menos, se había puesto celoso por los mensajes de Alonso y eso sí que había sido una revelación para él.**

**Cuando notó que las personas que pasaban a su lado no paraban de mirarle, aceleró el paso y regresó a su piso.**

**En cuanto entró, vio a Alonso sentado en la sala fumando. Cerró la puerta con suavidad y se mantuvo de pie frente a él. Respiró profundo.**

**Al verlo descalzo, Alonso le dijo: _Pero si hasta te has dejado los zapatos aquí por salir corriendo a buscarle…_**

** **

**_\- Vete… _–murmuró cabreándose nuevamente al escucharlo hablar así.**

**Alonso se levantó y se acercó a él tratando de tocarlo - _Pero ¿qué te pasa tío? Solo estoy diciendo la verdad… ¡coño!_ -le increpó señalando sus pies descalzos.**

**\- _Que te vayas, te he dicho. Te has pasado esta vez._ –repitió Omar inflexible-.**

** **

** _\- Pero Omar… es solo que estoy sorprendido; no me habías dicho que había algo entre tú y ese gilipollas. Me mentiste cuando…_ **

** _\- ¿Qué dices? ¡Ja! –Lo interrumpió, soltando una risa sarcástica-. Y prosiguió: _ **

** **

** _\- Para que te enteres…mi vida privada es mía. Y porque nos hayamos echado un polvo, no te da el derecho de recriminarme nada o de comportarte de la forma en como lo hiciste hace un momento. _ **

** **

**Mientras hablaba, Omar podía ver cómo el rostro de Alonso se iba enrojeciendo gradualmente debido a la ira. Y aunque le quería y mucho, no estaba dispuesto a permitirle que se volviera a entrometer en su vida intentando sabotearlo.**

**_-Cierra la puerta cuando salgas_ –le ordenó dejándolo solo en la sala, mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba rumbo a su habitación-.**

*******

**Segundos después, escuchó cómo la puerta principal se cerraba de un fuerte golpe, por lo que únicamente exhaló un suspiro de fastidio y murmuró: _“lo siento, pero debes entenderlo”._**

**Se acostó sobre la cama y abrió la _app_ de _Spotify_. Pulsó el ícono de reproducción aleatoria y comenzó a pensar en los eventos de los últimos días. De pronto la letra de una canción, llamó su atención. Nunca antes la había escuchado, pero parecía que encajaba perfecto por lo que estaban pasando Arón y él.**

** _“…Y es que tú apareciste así y sin saber te has metido en mí_ **

** _Tanto pensar en ti ya me ha hecho decidir_ **

** _Me cuesta mucho pero te lo voy a decir_ **

** _Y es que yo ya no puedo más y ya no me importa lo que vaya a pasar_ **

** _Solamente tú me puedes destruir o salvar_ **

** _Dos palabras bastarán…_ **

** _Y te podría esperar hasta que se evapore todo el mar_ **

** _Pero tú no dices más_ **

** _No sé si estuvo bien decirte toda la verdad_ **

** _Tal vez así lo entiendas y lo sepas valorar…”_ **

**Salió de la aplicación cortando la canción de golpe, y sin dudarlo, le marcó a Arón. Después de tres tonos entró el buzón de voz, por lo que, decidido le mandó un mensaje de texto:**

**_[Arón, coge el teléfono, necesitamos hablar]_.**

**Conociéndolo, sabía que difícilmente le contestaría, por lo que dándose por vencido, dejó el móvil a un lado y se fue a dormir. Tarde o temprano se volverían a ver, ya fuera en el set de grabación o en cualquier otro lugar, y entonces, ya hablaría con él.**

**A la mañana siguiente cuando despertó y revisó su móvil, la sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que en la pantalla principal aparecía la notificación de dos nuevos mensajes de Arón. Abrió la app de _WhatsApp_, y lo único que pudo leer fue el aviso de que los mensajes habían sido eliminados.**

**_\- ¿Pero qué coño…? ¡Jodeeer! ¡Qué cabronazo! _–Exclamó aún incrédulo. **

**Abrió _Instagram_ y fue directo a la cuenta de Arón. Revisó las historias que había subido y de inmediato, supo dónde y con quién había estado. **

**_“¿Sería que había bebido más de la cuenta y en algún momento de la noche había pensado en él, enviándole aquellos mensajes?”_ –imaginó de pronto entusiasmado-.**

**_“¿Qué le habría enviado? ¿Le habría escrito que dejara de llamarle y que lo dejara tranquilo?, ¿O tal vez, solo tal vez, le decía que estaba dispuesto a que hablaran?”_ –se preguntó sin poder evitar la curiosidad.**

**Se llevó ambas manos al rostro y comenzó a reírse. “_La notificación de mensajes eliminados marcaba la 1:20 de la madrugada, varias horas después del mensaje que él le había enviado”_, siguió razonando.**

**_\- Pero que niñato eres Piper…- _dijo en voz alta, mientras sonreía imaginando lo que haría la próxima vez que se vieran. **

*******

**Decidió que no le volvería a llamar, ni le mandaría ningún mensaje, esperaría a que se vieran el lunes en el set y dependiendo de su actitud, decidiría si dejaría las cosas como estaban, o si valdría la pena intentar hacerlo razonar. **

**Con esa convicción, se dedicó a disfrutar del resto de su fin de semana, por lo que aprovechó para limpiar un poco su piso hasta el mediodía, y por la tarde, él y su amiga Roci visitaron el Museo Nacional del Prado, admirando una nueva exposición de Goya que se acababa de inaugurar.**

**Cuando salieron del museo tres horas después, Roci le comentó que había un nuevo restaurante muy cerca de allí que le habían recomendado y que le apetecía ir a conocerlo, por lo que Omar le sugirió que fueran a cenar.**

**Sentados frente a la mesa, comenzaron a charlar mientras bebían unas cañas, y fue entonces cuando Roci le preguntó:**

[ ](https://ibb.co/7pz88s1)

** _\- Omar, ¿qué está pasando entre Alonso y tú?_ **

** **

**_\- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas, tía? _–le preguntó, temiendo de antemano su respuesta-.**

** _-Pues porque vino a mi casa anoche y estaba muy mal. Me dijo que lo echaste de tu casa. _ **

**Al escucharla, Omar se llevó una mano a la nuca y comenzó a masajeársela soltando un suspiro. Esto se le estaba yendo de las manos, porque a pesar de que Roci era una buena amiga suya, no le apetecía contarle lo que estaba pasando con Arón. Por lo menos por ahora. Por lo que de manera escueta, le preguntó:**

** _\- ¿Ya no te acuerdas lo borde que estuvo en tu casa el otro día, eh?_ **

** **

** _\- Claro que me acuerdo, pero iba muy pedo tío… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche?_ **

** **

** _\- Pues un poco de lo mismo, qué se yo…_ **

** **

** _\- Sabes que él te quiere, ¿no?_ **

** **

** _\- Y yo a él, Roci… pero no de la manera que él quisiera. Simplemente, no puedo._ **

** **

** _\- Te entiendo. Pero trata de entenderlo tú a él, Omar. Para él, tú eres su mundo… y tú y yo sabemos que durante un tiempo pues… tú le seguiste el juego. Es normal que ahora que pasas de él, se sienta herido. Y antes que cualquier otra cosa, sois amigos, ¿no es así?_ **

** **

**Omar guardó silencio por un momento, reflexionando en las palabras de su amiga.**

** **

** _\- Que sí, que tienes razón… nos echamos unos cuantos polvos, pero ya está. Yo fui claro con él. Somos amigos y lo quiero, pero anoche me volvió a tocar los cojones y por eso le pedí que se fuera._ **

** **

** _\- Pues ya está, ¡joder! Hablen lo que tengan que hablar y solucionen las cosas, tío. No pueden seguir así. Además, te recuerdo que dentro de unas cuantas semanas celebraremos su cumpleaños, y no puedes no ir a su fiesta. ¡Pero vamos macho!, si fuiste tú el principal organizador. ¿O hace falta que te lo recuerde?_ **

** **

**No era necesario que Roci se lo recordara. Omar lo tenía muy presente, y en el fondo se sentía mal por lo que estaba pasando con Alonso, porque algunas de las cosas que Roci le había dicho, eran ciertas. Así que dando por terminada aquella conversación, le dijo:**

** _\- Vale… lo he pillado. Lo solucionaré, te lo prometo Roci._ **

*******

** **

**Cuando llegó a su apartamento, Omar se preparó un té y prendió el ordenador para revisar las secuencias que rodaría al día siguiente. Iba a comenzar la lectura, cuando recibió un mensaje de su madre preguntándole cómo estaba. Estuvo charlando con ella por algunos minutos hasta que se despidieron deseándose las buenas noches. **

**Su madre era la persona más importante de su vida y su mejor amiga; era directa, amorosa y la persona más valiente que él había conocido hasta ahora. Todavía recordaba la mirada de su madre cuando decidió abrirse con ella al confesarle que era un chico diferente al resto. Que le gustaban por igual las chicas que los chicos y que tenía miedo de defraudar a su familia.**

**Ella lo había mirado con sus enormes ojos marrones y levantando las cejas le había dicho: _“¿Tú crees que yo siendo tu madre, no sabía sobre esto?” “Eres mi hijo y estoy orgullosa de ti por lo que eres. Quien te guste, sea hombre o mujer, pasa a un segundo término. Lo único que me importa es que esa persona con la que decidas estar, valore al increíble ser humano que eres”._**

**A partir de entonces su relación se hizo todavía más estrecha y su madre se convirtió en su confidente. Acudía a ella siempre que se sentía triste o tenía alguna preocupación; ya fuera para hablar de la escuela, del trabajo, de alguna chica o chico que le molara, o simplemente para sentir su cálido abrazo cuando más lo necesitaba.**

**Así que cuando le preguntó, si había alguien que le estuviera quitando el sueño, se sintió raro al mentirle por primera vez. No sabía por qué, pero no quería que su madre supiera cuánto le estaba afectando esta situación con Arón. Porque por más que intentaba repetirse a cada momento que no era tan importante, la realidad era que gran parte de sus días, la imagen de Arón, era la que ocupaba sus pensamientos.**

**Suspiró fastidiado regresando su atención al libreto, comenzó a leer las secuencias, cuando se detuvo en una en particular. Lo que se temía era una realidad. Entre las escenas programadas, había una escena de sexo con él.**

**_“¡Joder! Justo ahora…”_ –Pensó leyéndola nuevamente, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante los recuerdos que aparecieron en su mente.**

*******


	19. ¿Qué Mierda...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola otra vez!
> 
> Está listo el capítulo 19. Estamos llegando a las 3/4 de la historia así que espero lo disfruten.
> 
> En un par de días estaré actualizando el capítulo 20.
> 
> Como siempre, gracias por sus comentarios y felicitaciones. Háganme saber qué opinan del capítulo.

** _Capítulo 19: ¿Qué Mierda…?_ **

** **

** _Ander & Omar S._ **

** **

_(Ander)_

Las siguientes semanas habían transcurrido relativamente sin mayores contratiempos. La relación con Omar estaba mejor que nunca, quedando atrás los malos entendidos y las discusiones; se veían frecuentemente ya fuera en su casa o en el piso de Omar cuando éste no tenía que ir a currar. 

Pero a pesar de que Omar lo animaba a que le hiciera compañía en el bar, Ander seguía negándose. Aún no tenía el ánimo de hacer vida nocturna principalmente porque –aunque no se lo había dicho a Omar-, tenía temor de volver a perder el control con la bebida.

A la par, había regresado al colegio una vez que estuvo completamente recuperado y a su regreso se encontró con que no era uno, sino dos los nuevos compañeros de clase. Yeray y su hermano Malick.

Aun recordaba el papelón que había protagonizado en la bodega del bar cuando lo había visto tocando a su novio. Yeray parecía un buen tipo tal y como Omar le había dicho, pero había algo en su manera de ser que no terminaba por gustarle. No podía decir con exactitud qué era lo que le incomodaba, pero estaba ahí, como cuando una piedrita en el zapato no deja de molestar.

_\- Hola soy Yeray, el colega de Omar. Nos vimos en el bar hace unos días. _–Lo había saludado a su regreso al instituto, extendiéndole la mano.-

Por unos segundos lo había mirado indeciso sobre qué hacer, pero finalmente levantando el brazo le había estrechado la mano.

_\- Ander…_ -había respondido a secas.

_\- Encantado, Ander. Te veo después._ –Y dicho aquello, dándose la vuelta se había marchado.

Por otro lado, cuando conoció a Malick unas horas después, le había parecido un tío de lo más normal, es decir, no sentía esa especie de rechazo que experimentaba con su hermano. En el fondo, sabía que Omar era la causa de su probable aversión por Yeray. Aunque no había nada de qué preocuparse, prefería mantener su distancia con él.

Las horas que pasaba en el cole le parecían interminables; con Samuel y Nadia como sus únicos colegas cada uno enfrentando sus propios problemas, no tenían mucho tiempo para él. Y por otro lado, el tener que lidiar con la presencia de Polo y la hostilidad de Guzmán no lo hacía más sencillo.

Después del tercer intento fallido de intentar hablar con Guzmán, se había dado por vencido. Muy lejos había quedado la hermandad con su mejor amigo, por el contrario, cada vez que se encontraban éste lo miraba con odio y rencor. Este hecho a pesar de que seguía lastimándolo, conforme pasaban los días, cada vez la carga se sentía un poco menos pesada.

Hasta que se topaba con Polo… Los primeros días después de que lo soltaran, éste había intentado acercarse a él, pero Ander no se lo había permitido. La rabia que sentía por haberlo hecho partícipe de tan terrible secreto y de sus funestas consecuencias, era algo que jamás le perdonaría. Y lo peor era que mientras la investigación de la policía seguía su curso, Polo se paseaba de la mano con Cayetana como si nada hubiera pasado. 

***

Salió de su última clase despidiéndose de Nadia y Samuel y se dirigió hacia la alberca. Le apetecía nadar un poco antes de regresar a casa. Desde que había dejado el tenis había adoptado la natación como una opción para mantenerse en forma y despejar su mente.

Cuando nadaba lograba evadirse de todo. Aunque fuera por una hora, sus problemas con Guzmán y Polo, parecían muy lejanos. Después de completar varias vueltas a la piscina, salió para dirigirse al vestidor.

Mientras se cambiaba, sintió un ligero mareo por lo que tuvo que sentarse en una de los bancas para evitar perder el equilibrio. Ese día en particular se había excedido nadando y no había comido bien, por lo que su cuerpo le estaba pasando factura. De pronto, sintió un ligero goteo en la nariz y pasándose la mano por el rostro, comprobó lo que temía: nuevamente estaba sangrando.

_-¡Joder! –_ maldijo, mientras se levantaba de la banca y caminaba hacia los lavabos para limpiarse. _“Con esta eran ya tres veces en las últimas semanas que le pasaba algo así”,_ -meditó mirándose al espejo-.

En ese momento, Guzmán entró al vestuario y al percatarse de lo que Ander hacía, se recargó contra el marco de la puerta cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con una actitud de rechazo.

_\- ¡Qué asco…! –_se burló sin dejar de observarlo. _–Seguramente, sigues metiéndote mierdas y estas son las consecuencias._

Ander lo miró fastidiado y le contestó: _\- Para ya Guzmán… no me molestes._

Guzmán se acercó a él y con una actitud retadora le contestó: _-¿O si no qué?, ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

[ ](https://ibb.co/7CpXZLQ)

Ander le sostuvo la mirada pero no le respondió. Solo le dio la espalda y tomó su ropa y su mochila. No había dado ni tres pasos, cuando sintió las manos de Guzmán empujándolo contra los casilleros. Hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir el impacto de uno de los candados contra su espalda.

Como pudo, intentó zafarse del agarre de Guzmán, mientras ambos forcejeaban. Guzmán levantó el puño con la intención de golpearlo en el rostro, pero alguien se lo impidió.

_-¿Pero qué estás haciendo tío? –_Preguntó Samuel separándolo de Ander.

_-Samu, no te metas… -_Le contestó Guzmán con el rostro transformado debido a la ira.

_-No Guzmán, déjalo ya._ – Le refutó, sin soltarlo.

Al ver la cara de determinación de Samuel, Guzmán se soltó de su abrazo y dio un par de pasos atrás. 

_-Esta vez te has salvado, pero la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte. _–Le dijo a Ander amenazándolo antes de marcharse.

Cuando se quedaron los dos solos en el vestidor, Samuel se acercó a Ander y le preguntó:

_-¿Estás bien, tío? Te ves un poco pálido. –_Le preguntó con preocupación.-

[ ](https://ibb.co/XkK4Tnr)

_-Sí, sí… déjalo. No ha pasado nada. Pero gracias de todas formas._

Cogió su mochila, se puso la camisa y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida dejando a Samuel de pie en mitad de la habitación. Pero antes de irse, se giró para mirarlo y le pidió: -_Por favor no le comentes nada de esto a Omar._

***

El incidente con Guzmán se había suscitado a mitad de semana, y desde entonces, Ander había evitado deliberadamente hablar con Omar ya que estaba seguro que su novio al escucharlo, se daría cuenta que algo había sucedido. Como no quería preocuparlo, aprovechó el periodo de exámenes para usarlo como pretexto para no verse.

**Ander:_ [Hey, no podré verte estos días… estoy en exámenes_** ** _L_ ** ** _]_ **

**Omar:_ [No te preocupes cari, yo también estoy algo liado. Pero busquemos un espacio para vernos el finde]_**

**Ander:_ [Vale…]_**

Para el viernes, Ander ya se sentía más tranquilo. Había evitado en la medida de lo posible acercarse a Guzmán con el fin de enfriar las cosas entre ellos. La decisión de evadirlo, obedecía en gran medida al recuerdo de su amistad, ya que si fuera cualquier otro tío acabarían liándose a golpes para zanjar sus diferencias. 

Cuando llegó a casa, su madre aún no había regresado, por lo que abrió la nevera y se preparó algo rápido para comer. Estaba terminando, cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar.

_“Hola cari…”_ – Escuchó la característica voz de Omar saludándolo.

_“Hola…”_ –Respondió esbozando una sonrisa a través del teléfono.

_“Oye, tengo la tarde libre antes de irme a currar al bar. ¿Te apetece que nos veamos?” _

_“Sí, claro. ¿Dónde?”_

_“Donde quieras… tú casa o la mía”._

_“Vale… voy a tu piso”_ –le contestó Ander antes de colgar.

***

Media hora más tarde, Ander llegó al apartamento de Omar. Cuando su novio abrió la puerta lo recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. 

_-Entra… _

Una vez que Ander entró, Omar cerró la puerta acorralándolo contra la pared; puso ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza y comenzó a comerle la boca. Lo besaba con ansias al mismo tiempo que llevaba sus manos al cinturón para desabrocharlo.

_-Te extrañé…_ -murmuró contra su boca.

Ander sonrió respondiéndole el beso con la misma intensidad. _–Yo también…_

Omar lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó hasta su habitación. En segundos la ropa ya estaba esparcida por el suelo mientras ambos se entregaban completamente a la pasión. Una demostración de amor puro, donde solo caricias, besos y promesas eran capaces de escucharse.

Una vez que ambos se corrieron, permanecieron en silencio sin moverse intentando regularizar la respiración. Omar estaba acostado boca arriba soportando el peso de Ander sobre él. Ander podía escuchar cómo poco a poco, el ritmo acelerado de Omar daba paso a un acompasado latido. Se sentía tan cómodo en esa posición, que lo último que quería era moverse, pero finalmente lo hizo para darle un respiro a Omar.

Omar se puso de lado y abrió los brazos para acunar a Ander en ellos. Así se quedaron por largo rato, sin necesidad de llenar con palabras ese cómodo silencio. 

La ronca voz de Omar lo despertó. 

_-Debo irme, cari-_ le susurró al oído mientras se levantaba.

Ander emitió un quejido y lo atrajo nuevamente a él. 

_-No vayas… quédate conmigo. _

Omar sonrió, pero se levantó y encendió la luz, ya que para esa hora había oscurecido.

_-Me gustaría, pero debo currar… si quieres puedes quedarte aquí y nos vemos más…-_ No terminó la frase. En ese momento se interrumpió y tocándole la espalda le preguntó visiblemente consternado:

_-Pero Ander, ¿Qué te ha pasado?_

Ander lo miró sin entender a qué se refería.

_¿De qué?_ –le preguntó mirando su cara espantada.

_-Pero si tienes varios moretones… aquí y acá y acá… -_ le dijo señalando varias partes de su cuerpo.

Ander se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el espejo que colgaba de una de las paredes mirando hacia los lugares que momentos antes Omar había señalado.

No se había dado cuenta de que tenía esas lesiones por lo que alzó las cejas visiblemente sorprendido. _“¿Cuándo se había hecho esto?” _–seguía preguntándose mientras se observaba el cuerpo_. “¿Sería cuando tuvo el altercado con Guzmán? Pero no, no podía ser… solo había sido un empujón, así que no era probable que él le hubiera infligido esos cardenales… ¿Pero entonces?”_

Miró a Omar y siendo totalmente sincero le contestó:

_-No lo sé Omar… No lo sé._

***


	20. Feeling Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo 20 está listo! Dije que iba a escribir capítulos cortos, pero esta vez no pude. Lo siento! 
> 
> Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, espero que disfrutes leyéndolo también. 
> 
> Pd. Hay un pequeño "spoiler" sobre la historia de Ander y Omar. 
> 
> Déjame saber qué te pareció. Como siempre, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y felicitaciones.

** _Capítulo 20: Feeling Blue_ **

** **

** _Arón/Omar A._ **

** **

** _(Arón)_ **

**Pasó todo el domingo tratando de recuperarse de la fuerte resaca que tenía. La noche anterior creyó que no había bebido demasiado, pero hoy por la mañana su cuerpo le estaba demostrando lo equivocado que había estado. Se sentía fatal; parecía como si la cabeza fuera a explotarle y las náuseas tampoco ayudaban a hacerlo sentir mejor. **

**Así que decidido a no salir de su apartamento en todo el día, puso su móvil en silencio para que nadie lo molestara y se tragó dos pastillas de paracetamol con la finalidad de mitigar el dolor de cabeza. **

**Lo que le apetecía era dormir y recuperarse completamente; por lo que estuvo acostado la mayor parte del tiempo, hidratándose y tratando de comer algo, -aunque sin mucho éxito-, porque todo lo que comía lo vomitaba prácticamente enseguida.**

**Por la tarde ya estaba mucho mejor físicamente, aunque anímicamente seguía sintiéndose mal. Siempre que combinaba el alcohol con un porro de maría, las consecuencias eran las mismas. Pero a pesar de que lo sabía, cuando estaba en la fiesta divirtiéndose, siempre lo pasaba por alto.**

**_“Sabías perfectamente cómo te sentirías, así que asume las consecuencias y deja de quejarte_”-se recriminó a sí mismo-.**

**No se consideraba alguien que sufriera de depresión como tal, más bien aceptaba ese sentimiento que a veces lo embargaba como parte de su naturaleza un tanto oscura. Era algo con lo que desde pequeño había tenido que lidiar, así que ahora no era el momento para pensar sobre ello.**

**_“Dentro de poco te sentirás mejor y esta tristeza que ahora mismo estás sintiendo, mañana quedará olvidada” _-trató de convencerse, mientras abría el grifo de agua caliente y vertía una generosa cantidad de burbujas de jabón en la bañera.**

**Media hora más tarde yacía acostado con los ojos cerrados, descansando la cabeza sobre el borde de la tina, disfrutando de la sensación que le proporcionaba sentir el agua tibia jabonosa acariciándole el cuerpo. Así estuvo por largo rato, escuchando música y pensando en el giro que había dado su vida en los últimos meses.**

**Era cierto que gracias a la serie y a las redes sociales, hoy gozaba no solo de fama y millones de seguidores, sino también de una cuenta bancaria con muchos ceros, y estaba seguro que cualquier chaval de su edad, mataría por estar en su lugar. Pero paradójicamente, entre mayor era la fama, mayor era también el sentimiento de soledad que lo abrumaba.**

**_-¡Para ya coño…!_ –dijo en voz alta, hablando consigo mismo-.**

**Tratando de suprimir esa molesta sensación de angustia que comenzaba a apoderarse de él, llevó su dedo índice a los labios y abriendo la boca, comenzó a jugar con la lengua y con los dientes, mientras que con la otra mano trazaba suaves caricias sobre sus pectorales, bajándola hacia su abdomen hasta detenerse entre sus piernas. **

**Lentamente, comenzó a sentir cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante su tacto, poniéndose duro al incrementar la velocidad y la fuerza de su mano. De pronto, y sin ser consciente de ello en un principio, la imagen de Omar apareció en su mente. **

**Ahora en su imaginación, era Omar el que jugaba con sus labios y era su boca la que le daba placer entre las piernas. No duró mucho disfrutando de aquel juego, ya que segundos después, se liberó con un potente orgasmo.**

**Por algunos minutos se permitió sentir; dejándose llevar por las agradables sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba, sintiendo como sus párpados se cerraban debido a un agradable adormecimiento. **

[ ](https://ibb.co/xLt1BKc)

**El sueño casi lo había vencido, pero la temperatura del agua que había descendido, lo despertó. Se desperezó de mala gana, se puso de pie y salió de la bañera; cogió una toalla y comenzó a quitarse el exceso de agua. Se puso encima una bata de baño y se tiró sobre la cama. **

**Lo sucedido hacía unos minutos, lo enfrentó precisamente con lo que había estado evitando todo el día: pensar en Omar. Cerró los ojos intentando borrar aquella sensación de ahogo, pero no tuvo éxito.**

**A pesar de que estaba ebrio cuando escribió esos mensajes, en el fondo sabía lo que hacía, así que después de borrarlos lo que había estado esperando era que Omar le respondiera de alguna manera, pero nada de eso había ocurrido. **

**Estaba seguro que si no le había dado tiempo de leerlos, sí que había visto la notificación de mensajes eliminados, pero no había habido reacción alguna de su parte. Su cuerpo se estremeció sin quererlo y agradeció en silencio que nadie más pudiera verlo temblar. **

**Repasó mentalmente una y otra vez las razones por las cuales no debería sentirse atraído por Omar, y si bien su cerebro podía procesar una respuesta coherente, su interior se negaba a obedecer. Lo que le apetecía desde que se morrearon y acariciaron un par de días atrás, era terminar de una buena vez aquello que habían comenzado. Por primera vez, ansiaba saber qué se sentiría tener sexo con otro tío. **

**_“No te engañes… no con cualquier tío, de lo contrario, hubieses aceptado la proposición de Jimbo. Es Omar… quieres saber qué se sentiría follar con Omar. Tal vez eso sea lo que necesites para poder superarlo… sin importar que se esté follando a otro tío”, _\- pensó derrotado al recordar la imagen de Alonso en casa de Omar.-**

**Se sentía tan exhausto mentalmente, que a pesar de que sabía que debía estudiar las escenas programadas para el día siguiente, apagó la luz y cerró los ojos. “_Se levantaría temprano y leería el guion”. –_Se dijo antes de caer en un profundo y reparador sueño-.**

**A la mañana siguiente, se levantó sintiéndose un poco mejor, se duchó y pidió un servicio de taxi para que lo llevara hasta el set de grabación ya que no le apetecía conducir. En el camino prendió su_ IPad_ y comenzó a revisar las escenas programadas que filmaría en un rato más. Esperaba tener algo de suerte y que no tuviera que grabar ninguna secuencia con Omar porque no tenía idea de cómo manejar la situación.**

**_“Bien, las primeras dos secuencias las tengo con Miguel, una más con Itzan y…” _–repasaba mientras leía el guion-, _-¡Me cago en la puta! –_exclamó en voz alta, cuando se dio cuenta que la última secuencia era con Omar y era nada más y nada menos que una escena de sexo.**

**_-¡Joder! _ –maldijo, sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso-.**

*******

** _(Omar A.)_ **

**Ese lunes Omar llegó mucho más temprano de lo habitual porque no quería ser él, el que tuviese que llegar a saludar. Estaba nervioso y emocionado a la vez por ver la expresión de Arón cuando se encontraran, pero intentaba conducirse de manera normal.**

**Estaba sentado en una de las mesas de la pequeña cafetería ubicada a la entrada del set de grabación, charlando sobre su fin de semana con Danna Paola e Itzan. Ella les contaba que estaba sufriendo de un _jet lag _espantoso debido a que el sábado había estado viajando de México a Madrid por una presentación que había tenido que dar a propósito de su nuevo sencillo. **

**Mientras la escuchaba, de reojo, Omar pudo ver que Arón se bajaba de un taxi y caminaba en dirección a ellos. Sin querer, perdió el hilo de la conversación, pero Danna, quien en ese momento volteaba hacia donde Arón venía caminando, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Con un guiño, le hizo saber que entendía la situación y siguió conversando con ellos hasta que Arón se detuvo a saludar.**

**_-¿Qué hay?_ –Saludó Arón, mirándolos-.**

**_-Hola guapo, _-lo saludó Danna mientras acercaba su mejilla a la de Arón para besarlo-.**

**_-¿Qué hay macho? ¿Cómo te trató el finde?- _le preguntó Itzan, chocando su puño contra el de Arón en señal de saludo-.**

**Omar y él se miraron por una fracción de segundos sin pronunciar palabra hasta que Arón desvió la mirada y le estrechó la mano intentando que nadie notara el incómodo momento.**

**_-Todo relax… ¿y vosotros que tal? _–Respondió aparentemente tranquilo.**

**Se quedaron unos minutos más tomando café y charlando de nimiedades, hasta que Arón los interrumpió. **

** _-Vale, os dejo porque necesito encontrar a Ramón_ **

**_-¿Y para que quieres hablar con nuestro flamante director de escena? –_Preguntó Danna con curiosidad-.**

**-Por nada en especial, es sobre un par de escenas que tengo programadas hoy…- Y sin esperar una respuesta, avanzando unos pasos se despidió: -_Vale, os veo más tarde._**

**Omar no dijo nada, pero en el fondo creía saber el motivo de Arón para buscar a Ramón. De pronto, la imagen de la escena de sexo que había memorizado a la perfección una noche atrás, se hizo presente en su mente.**

**_“¿Será tan gilipollas que esté buscando la manera de posponerla_?” –Pensó un tanto incrédulo-.**

**El día transcurrió entre ensayos y grabaciones hasta que pararon para comer. No se había cruzado con Arón desde la mañana y estaba intrigado por saber qué había hablado con Ramón. Después de la comida, estaba agendada la secuencia entre ambos así que decidió esperar.**

**Se estaba lavando las manos, cuando Arón entró al baño. Sus miradas se cruzaron a través del espejo por unos segundos, antes de que Arón se siguiera de largo hacia uno de los mingitorios. Omar hizo bolita la toalla de papel con la que se había secado y la arrojó al cesto de la basura. Inhaló profundamente y se recargó contra el lavabo para esperarlo y confrontarlo.**

**Arón se cerró la bragueta del pantalón y caminó en dirección a él. Abrió el grifo para lavarse las manos y segundos después, lo miró:**

** _-¿Qué pasa?_ **

** _-Eso mismo me gustaría saber. ¿Qué está pasando Arón?, ¿Ya podemos hablar?_ **

**Arón se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Omar y haciendo una mueca murmuró:**

** _-Nada… No pasa nada. Ya hablamos lo que debíamos hablar, así que no hay nada más que decir._ **

**_-¿Ah, sí?, ¿Por eso fue que me enviaste dos mensajes en la madrugada y después te acojonaste tanto que decidiste borrarlos, ah?_ –le preguntó retándolo-.**

**Arón lo miró con esa sonrisa arrogante que tanto lo caracterizaba y le soltó:**

** _\- Ah, eso… Estaba pedo tío y la cagué. Los mensajes no eran para ti, eran para alguien más, por eso los borré. Lo siento si eso te hizo crearte falsas expectativas… Fui lo suficientemente claro la otra noche cuando te dije que esto entre nosotros fue un error._ **

**Omar sintió rabia al escucharlo pero intentó disimularlo para que Arón no lo notara, así que asintiendo, murmuró:**

**-_Vale… si tú lo dices._ –Y salió de allí, sin mirar atrás sintiéndose francamente desilusionado.**

**En el comedor, se sentó a la mesa entre sus compañeros de reparto y equipo de producción. Todos reían y platicaban, pero su estado de ánimo no le permitía disfrutar como el resto debido a la actitud de Aron. Como había perdido el apetito, estuvo jugando con la comida que tenía en el plato hasta que los demás terminaron de comer y se levantaron para continuar con las grabaciones.**

**Él los imitó y sin mirar a Arón ni una sola vez, se dirigió al set. _“¡Que te follen!”_ –Maldijo molesto, cuando en el camino se topó con Ramón.-**

** **

**_-¿Qué hay Omar?, ¿Ya estás listo para rodar? – ¿O me vas a salir como Arón diciendo que se sentía un poco indispuesto para grabar hoy? –_le dijo bromeando.**

**_\- ¿Cómo es eso?_ –le preguntó sintiéndose intrigado-.**

** _\- Pues eso, que se sentía malo del estómago o algo así…_ **

** _\- Ah… mira… no lo sabía. Pues yo estoy perfectamente y listo para trabajar-_ **

**_\- ¡Así se habla chaval!_ – Y casi de inmediato, dijo volviéndose de espaldas:**

** **

** _-¿Ya has escuchado Arón? Que Omar está de puta madre, y por lo que veo, tú también te ves mucho mejor, ¿no?_ **

**Al escuchar el nombre de Arón, Omar se volteó para mirarlo y corroboró que éste venía caminando justo detrás de ellos. Mientras lo observaba, Arón contestó:**

** _-Sí, ya me siento mejor. Vamos a trabajar Ramón._ **

**_\- ¡Así se habla carajo! –_respondió palmeándole la espalda mientras los tres entraban al set. _–Entonces, ¿estáis listos para el calcetín? Ja ja ja-. _Se carcajeó por la broma que siempre hacía cuando filmaban una escena de sexo.**

**_“¡Jodeeeer! El calcetín….”_ –Recordó Omar, mientras rogaba mentalmente que su cuerpo no le fuera a jugar una mala pasada delante del equipo de producción y más en especial, delante de Arón. Debía estar concentrado, ya que no podía volver a pasar por la humillación de que Arón se diera cuenta de lo cachondo que lo ponía.**

*******

** _(Arón)_ **

** **

**_“Me cago en la puta…”_ –Maldijo mentalmente sin poder evitar el nerviosismo mientras le hacía una mueca a Ramón por el recordatorio del famoso calcetín-. **

**No era lo mismo rodar unos cuantos morreos que una escena de sexo, aun cuando sabía que estaría muy bien cuidada. Dentro del set había solo unas cuantas personas, las necesarias para evitar incomodarlos, pero una escena de sexo siempre sería una escena de sexo… Y después de lo que estaba pasando entre Omar y él, el reto de concentrarse al ciento por ciento en su papel sería titánico.**

**Mientras que el equipo de grabación se acomodaba en sus lugares revisando las luces y demás aspectos técnicos, Omar y él tomaron asiento frente a sus respectivos espejos, para que sus compañeras maquillistas hicieran su trabajo.**

**En ese momento, Sergio –el actor que interpretaba a Yeray-, entró al set saludándolos a todos. Se sentó al lado de Arón para que otra de las chicas pudiera maquillarlo.**

**Uno al lado del otro, los tres guardaban silencio mientras escuchaban a Ramón.**

** _\- De acuerdo chavales, ¿habéis repasado sus líneas?_ **

**Arón asintió, mirando de reojo a Omar.**

**_-Sí, todo está estudiado_ –contestó Omar, mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo. _–Has hecho un trabajo de la hostia Lola; si hasta luzco majo._ –bromeó, mientras miraba a la maquillista.**

**Sergio soltó una carcajada ante su comentario.**

**_“Si supieras lo guapo que me pareces…”_ –se lamentó Arón en silencio, desviando la mirada a la vez que hacía un gesto de mofa para intentar disimular, mismo que al parecer no había pasado desapercibido para Omar puesto que inmediatamente su expresión cambió volviendo su atención al director, quien en ese momento les daba las últimas indicaciones.**

**_ -Vale… _-interrumpió Ramón. _–Comenzaremos a grabar en unos minutos… y ya lo sabéis chicos, será muy parecido que la vez anterior. Solo está la gente necesaria para que no se sientan cohibidos. _**

** **

**Y prosiguió:_ -Primero ensayaremos los diálogos con ropa y una vez que nos salga sin errores grabaremos la primera secuencia. En ésta, estará Sergio y una vez que cortemos, se irá para que estéis más cómodos. Recuerden, esta escena abarca desde que Ander llega al departamento de Omar y se sorprende de que Yeray esté ahí; cuando Yeray nota que Ander está cabreado, se despide de ambos cerrando la puerta y ahí cortaremos la primera secuencia._**

** **

**_-De acuerdo…_ -intervino Sergio-.**

** **

**_\- La segunda secuencia comienza cuando Omar intenta explicarle a Ander la razón del por qué su compañero de trabajo estaba en su casa. Ander se resiste, pero Omar le convence a medias y comienza a quitarle la ropa. En cuanto te quite la camiseta, _-le dijo dirigiéndose a Arón-,_ cortamos. -¿Me estáis siguiendo? _–les preguntó-.**

**Mientras Arón lo escuchaba, podía sentir cómo su pulso se aceleraba por lo que respiró profundamente para intentar calmarse, asintiendo con la cabeza.**

** **

**Ramón prosiguió: _\- Aquí les pediré que se desvistan y se pongan su respectivo calcetín para poder rodar la tercera y última secuencia, que es cuando comienzan a hacer el amor. ¿Os queda claro? _–Preguntó mirándolos-.**

**Los tres asintieron tomando sus respectivos lugares.**

**Filmaron las dos primeras secuencias sin mayores contratiempos, Sergio se despidió y salió del set dejándolos para que pudieran continuar. **

**_-Que todo os salga bien y ya lo saben: ¡mucha mierda!_ –Se despidió de ellos con la típica expresión usada entre actores para desearse suerte.**

**Fiel a su manera de ser, desinhibido y abierto, Omar fue el primero en desvestirse y ajustarse el calcetín con una liga alrededor de su polla, mientras que Arón hacía lo mismo pero en una esquina apartada del set. Fue cuando la grabación de la última secuencia inició, que las cosas comenzaron a complicarse. **

**La escena iniciaba con Omar acostado sobre la cama, y Arón encima de Omar besándolo lentamente mientras le acariciaba el rostro, para momentos después girarse y permitir que Omar tomara el control. El estar piel contra piel completamente desnudos salvo por el puto calcetín como barrera, no lo ayudaba en lo absoluto a concentrarse; aunque como buen actor, hizo hasta lo imposible por parecer inalterable.**

**En cuanto ambos estuvieron acomodados, Ramón dio la señal para comenzar a rodar. **

** _-Estamos listos… en 3, 2, 1… ¡Acción!_ **

**Arón acercó su rostro al de Omar y comenzó a besarlo, pero a diferencia de la última vez en dónde se entregaron a una pasión plena uno en brazos del otro, esta vez fue completamente diferente. **

**Besos ensayados, con los labios rígidos y movimientos mecánicos. Arón intentaba por todos los medios no sentir nada; imaginando que en vez de Omar, era su profesora del _Insti_ a la que estaba besando, todo con tal de no empalmarse ahí mismo.**

**Omar por su parte parecía que hacía lo propio. Miraba hacia él pero sin verlo realmente, intentando no tocarlo más allá de lo necesario y sus besos se sentían tan ajenos… muy diferentes a los que habían compartido días atrás.**

**El ambiente entre ambos era tan tenso, que unos segundos después, Ramón gritó:**

** _-¡Corte…!_ **

**En ese instante, los dos se separaron como si el contacto del otro los quemara, volviéndose hacia el director.**

**_\- ¿Pero qué coño está pasando aquí?_ –Se quejó acercándose a ellos. Y prosiguió:**

**_-Lo último que están proyectando ante la cámara es a una pareja enamorada y ansiosa por follar. Siempre me he jactado de la gran química en pantalla que vosotros tenéis… pero lo que acabo de ver es realmente patético. ¿Puedo preguntar qué os pasa?_ –concluyó mirando primero a uno y luego al otro.**

**Omar miró retadoramente a Arón, lo que lo hizo desviar la mirada. Pero cuando lo escuchó hablar, se volvió para mirarlo ya que no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. **

** _-No lo sé… siento que Arón no está concentrado. _ **

**Arón respiró profundamente intentando que el comentario de Omar no lo afectara pero no lo consiguió, así que mirando a Ramón contraatacó: **

** _-Eso no es verdad, yo estoy concentrado como siempre, más bien siento que Omar pareciera que no quiere cooperar. _ **

**_-Pero ¿qué dices tío? _–se quejó Omar mirándolo molesto.**

**-_¡Vale, vale…! Tranquilícense los dos e intentémoslo de nuevo_ –pidió Ramón, mirándolos a ambos. _–Los dos sois profesionales, así que les pido que actúen como tal… si hay alguna diferencia entre vosotros, háblenla ahora y soluciónenla. ¿Estamos?_**

**Arón permaneció en silencio enfadado con Omar, mientras que Omar asintiendo contestó: _-Vale, ya lo hemos pillado Ramón… hagámoslo otra vez._**

**Ramón soltó un suspiro y asintió. _ –De acuerdo, hagámoslo otra vez, pero recuerden: necesito que me transmitan amor, pasión… la sensación de que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro. ¿Estamos?_**

**Ambos asintieron acomodándose nuevamente en la cama. Arón no pudo evitarlo y siseó un: _\- ¡Jódete!,_ que solo Omar pudo escuchar.**

**_\- Buaa, tío… jódete tú.–_le respondió a su vez en un susurro para que solo Arón pudiera escucharlo.**

**La voz del director, los interrumpió:**

**_\- De acuerdo, ¡ah…! Y una cosa más: Arón, carajo, métele la lengua como si de verdad quisieras besarlo. Y tú Omar: respóndele el beso con pasión y acarícialo como si no tuvieras miedo de tocarlo…_ -Los riñó.- -_Que ya estamos chavales… si no es la primera vez que se morrean, ¿preparados?_**

** **

**Después del regaño que habían recibido, Arón no quería volverla a liar, ya que lo único que lograría sería alargar ese momento incómodo. Así que sin más, se apoyó contra Omar. _ “Ya verás lo concentrado que estoy… gilipollas” _–pensó antes de escuchar el grito de Ramón.-**

** _\- 3, 2, 1… ¡Acción! _ **

**Arón miró directamente a Omar a los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa de burla; segundos después, acercó su boca a la de él y lentamente comenzó a besarlo. Al principio fue una caricia suave, pero casi de inmediato succionó el labio inferior de Omar entre los suyos y comenzó a darle ligeros mordiscos. **

**Sin previo aviso, sacó su lengua y la pasó por los labios de Omar lamiéndolos con fervor para posteriormente volver a introducir su lengua y moverla cada vez con más intensidad dentro de su boca; fue un gesto tan caliente e inesperado, que de inmediato, pudo sentir como la polla de Omar comenzaba a endurecerse debajo de él y un gemido ahogado salía de sus labios.**

**Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió contra los labios de su compañero en un gesto de clara victoria, siendo consciente del poder que ejercía en Omar haciendo que éste respondiera a sus caricias sin reserva alguna. Fue una sensación tan placentera, que inmediatamente su cuerpo reaccionó y la erección que comenzó a formársele chocó contra la de Omar.**

**Habían llegado al punto de no retorno, así que, sin poderse contener un segundo más, se olvidó de todo y de todos a su alrededor, besándolo con urgencia mientras ambos no paraban de tocarse.**

[ ](https://ibb.co/XSgCQjm)

**A pesar de que así estaba escrito en el guion, a Arón lo tomó por sorpresa cuando con un movimiento brusco, Omar se giró para ponerse encima de él. Omar lo miró a la cara y devolviéndole la misma sonrisa de mofa que él le había regalado unos momentos antes, acercó su boca mordiéndole el labio y besándolo con fuerza le dejó claro quién tenía el control. **

**A la par, comenzó a mover las caderas cada vez más rápido buscando mayor fricción entre sus cuerpos. Los gemidos de ambos se confundían entre sí, hasta que de pronto el grito de Ramón, los devolvió de golpe a la realidad.**

**_-¡Corte y queda!_ –gritó entusiasmado, mientras que el resto del equipo chiflaba y aplaudía, vitoreándolos.**

**_-¡Pero qué diferencia! ¡Si sois unos pedazos de actores! ¡Así se hace, carajo! –_concluyó satisfecho.**

**Casi de inmediato, un asistente de producción se acercó a ellos con un par de batas para que pudieran cubrirse. Ramón agradeció al equipo y se despidió argumentando que tenía otra escena más con Ester e Itzan. **

**Poco a poco el resto del equipo se marchó hasta que el set se quedó prácticamente vacío. Arón permanecía en silencio recogiendo su ropa y luchando de nuevo contra las sensaciones que Omar le había provocado… su aroma, su cercanía. _“¡Joder!” – _Maldijo entre dientes.-**

**Necesitaba irse; salir de allí cuanto antes, porque en ese momento no estaba seguro de si sería capaz de contenerse. Cuando se giró con la intención de marcharse, vio a Omar de pie frente a él impidiéndole el paso. Lo miraba como si quisiera descifrar sus pensamientos, como si estuviera luchando también contra esa innegable química que existía entre ambos. Después de esos segundos de escrutinio que le parecieron eternos, Omar finalmente habló.**

***


	21. Girando En Torno A Ti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo 21 está listo.  
Como siempre gracias por sus comentarios y felicitaciones.  
Déjame saber qué opinas al respecto.

** _Capítulo 21: Girando En Torno A Ti_ **

** **

** _Ander & Omar S._ **

** **

_(Omar)_

Ander estaba de pie mirándose nuevamente en el espejo como si no pudiera dar crédito de lo que estaba viendo. Omar se acercó a él con mirada preocupada y descansó ambas manos sobre sus caderas.

_-Ander… Dime qué está pasando. No es posible que tengas la espalda llena de moretones y no sepas cómo te los hiciste._

Mientras hablaba con él, Omar pudo darse cuenta que había algo que su novio no le estaba diciendo. Por lo que decidió volver a insistir:

_-¡Ander! Mírame._

Ander separó la vista del espejo y volteó el rostro para encontrarse con el de Omar pero inmediatamente bajó la cabeza.

_-Ander… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que me estás ocultando?_

Ander suspiró y se sentó sobre la cama llevándose las manos al rostro. Después de unos cuantos segundos, se volvió hacia Omar y dando unos ligeros golpecitos al colchón, le hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado. 

_-No te lo había dicho antes pero tuve un altercado con Guzmán, nos hicimos de palabras y me empujó contra los casilleros… No fue gran cosa pero seguramente así fue como me hice esos golpes. _

_-¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada, joder?_

Ander se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa triste.

_-No lo sé… no quería preocuparte supongo. _

_-¡Cojonudo Ander! ¿Y para que se supone que estamos juntos si no es para compartir lo que nos pasa, ah? _

Ander lo miró y cerrando el espacio entre ellos, rozó sus labios con los suyos.

_-Tienes razón… es solo que ya estoy hasta los huevos de parecer un chico frágil al que su novio tiene que estar cuidando y consolando todo el tiempo. Ya no quiero sentirme así… Todos estos meses desde que se supo lo de Polo y que perdí la amistad con Guzmán, tú has estado allí para consolarme, pero… no me mal interpretes Omar, te lo agradezco es solo que necesito recobrar la confianza y ser nuevamente ese tío que solía ser… ¿Me entiendes?_

Omar lo entendía y en el fondo se sentía feliz por ver renacer al antiguo Ander, sin embargo, le daba rabia que ese hijo de puta lo hubiera lastimado.

_-Te entiendo, pero te pido que no me vuelvas a ocultar algo así. No necesitas pasar por esto solo. Entiende que yo estoy aquí para ti y que siempre te voy a apoyar sin importar qué. ¿Lo sabes verdad? –_Le preguntó tomándolo de la barbilla.

_-Lo sé Omar..._ –Le contestó mientras lo abrazaba. 

[ ](https://ibb.co/VwcrY3L)

Se quedaron así por algunos segundos hasta que Omar se separó y dándole un beso en la sien, se puso de pie.

_-Debo irme, pero... ¿Qué te parece si esta noche me acompañas al bar? Así me podrías hacer compañía mientras curro y cuando termine, podríamos regresar juntos a casa._

Ander hizo un gesto de indecisión mientras se volvía a echar en la cama. 

_-Mmm… no lo sé. No me apetece salir esta noche, me siento algo cansado. Mejor te espero aquí y cuando llegues podemos dormir abrazados, ¿Cómo te suena eso?_

Omar sonrió mientras asentía.

_-Mola… y mucho._ – Le contestó mientras cogía sus llaves y abría la puerta para irse. _–No te vayas a ningún lado. Te veo más tarde entonces._

***

_(Ander)_

El olor característico de Omar mezcla de menta y madera en combinación con la loción que usaba, hacía que las sábanas y las almohadas de su cama estuvieran impregnadas de su aroma; por ello, se había acostado del lado de la cama en donde su novio solía dormir para sentirlo más cerca. Abrazó una de las mullidas almohadas y se acurrucó contra ella. 

Se sentía un poco preocupado no solo por los moretones que Omar había descubierto, sino también por los sangrados de nariz que se habían hecho más frecuentes. El sentimiento de culpabilidad por no compartir sus preocupaciones con Omar lo atormentaba un poco, pero decidió que era mejor poner las preocupaciones al fondo de su cabeza.

No quería pensar en ello, sin embargo, su mente regresaba una y otra vez al mismo punto. Después de casi dos horas de estar dando vueltas en la cama, finalmente pudo descansar un poco.

Se encontraba en la cima de un imponente acantilado desde donde podía apreciar un mar en calma. Pero poco a poco, esa agua azul y cristalina se fue enturbiando hasta convertirse en un mar negro y agitado. De la nada comenzó a sentirse mareado y sin poder mantener el equilibrio, resbaló hacia el precipicio. La sensación de ir cayendo al vacío junto con el sonido de un grito desesperado, lo despertaron de golpe. 

Sintiendo el miedo atenazado en la garganta, se incorporó sentándose en el borde de la cama; estaba sudoroso y parecía que el corazón quería salírsele del pecho por lo rápido que latía. Se llevó las manos al rostro intentando tranquilizarse y se levantó para ir a la pequeña cocina por un vaso con agua. 

Las luces de la calle se filtraban por la ventana sin cortinas mostrando una ciudad que nunca dormía. Abrió la ventana para escuchar el ruido de los autos y de la gente que salía de juerga como cualquier viernes por la noche. Se sentó en el marco de la venta y encendió un cigarro. Miró el reloj. Eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana por lo que Omar no tardaría en llegar, así que decidió esperarlo. 

_“De cualquier manera, después de la pesadilla que había tenido, le hubiera sido casi imposible volver a conciliar el sueño”_ –pensó resignado. 

Quince minutos después, vio cómo se detenía un auto rojo frente al edificio y Omar salía de él. Se detuvo por unos segundos conversando con el conductor hasta que finalmente éste arrancó. Puso mayor atención al auto cuando éste se alejaba, y sintió un vuelco en el estómago al percatarse que era el mismo auto que había visto aparcado en la escuela y que le pertenecía a Yeray y a su hermano Malick.

_-¿Pero qué mierda…? ¡Joder!_ –murmuró levantándose al tiempo que cerraba la ventana para regresar a la habitación. 

Estaba sentado en el borde de la cama pensando en todas las posibles explicaciones que Omar le podría dar, cuando escuchó que la cerradura giraba y su novio entraba al pequeño apartamento.

_-¡Hostia! ¡Pero qué susto me has dado, tío! _–Le dijo Omar al verlo entre la penumbra sentado sobre la cama-.

Omar prendió la luz y se acercó a Ander que seguía sentado sin moverse.

_-¿Estás bien, Ander?- _Le preguntó denotando preocupación.

_-Hola… Sí, estoy bien. Es solo que no podía dormir y me levanté al escuchar la puerta…_ –mintió-.

_-Vale… pues hubieras prendido la luz, que me has dado un susto de muerte tío… Pensé que estarías dormido._

Ander se encogió de hombros y lo miró.

_-¿Qué tal estuvo la noche? _

_-Pesado como siempre, ya sabes lidiando con borrachos pijos… pero fuera de eso, todo bien._ –Respondió Omar reprimiendo un bostezo.-

_-Sí sé a qué te refieres…_ –repuso haciendo referencia de cuando él se pasaba los días bebiendo, pero Omar no se percató del sarcasmo en su voz.

_-Anda, durmamos un rato. Estoy muy cansado_. _Lo único que me apetece es que me abraces… _–Le pidió Omar, entrando al baño.

Mientras se cepillaba los dientes, Ander notó que algo brillaba en la oreja de Omar, por lo que se levantó y se acercó a él para verlo más de cerca. La pequeña arracada plateada que le había regalado semanas atrás, ahora colgaba de su oreja izquierda.

_-¿Te has puesto la arracada?, ¿Cuándo? No la traías hace un rato. _–Le preguntó extrañado.

_-¡Ah! Sí… a que luce guay, ¿no?-_ le respondió mirándose al espejo. 

Segundos después, escupió la pasta de dientes y acomodó el cepillo en su lugar; justo al lado del cepillo de dientes que Ander había dejado la última vez que durmió en su piso.

Ander asintió, e inmediatamente después le dijo: _-Pensé que te acompañaría a hacerte la perforación._

_-Es cierto cari, perdóname… lo olvidé. _–Le dijo Omar acercándose a él mientras le daba un beso rápido. 

_–Es solo que platicando con Yeray le mencioné que me habías regalado un pendiente y él se ofreció en hacerme la perforación… Y como lo tenía guardado en el casillero del bar, pues acepté. ¿Te gusta cómo luce? _–le preguntó mientras lo abrazaba y movía su cabeza para que pudiera ver el pendiente en su oreja.

Al escucharlo, Ander sintió una punzada de decepción. En su interior, sabía que no debía sentirse de ese modo, sin embargo no podía suprimir el sentimiento de sentirse traicionado. No solo por el tema del pendiente, sino porque Omar no había hecho mención del hecho de que Yeray lo hubiese traído hasta acá. Le molestaba sentirse celoso, pero no podía evitarlo.

Sin responderle, se soltó de su abrazo y se acostó dándole la espalda justo del otro lado de la cama para dejarle su lugar a Omar.

_-Ander, ¿Qué sucede, estás bien?_ –Le preguntó Omar acostándose a su lado mientras le pasaba un brazo por la cintura para acercarlo a él.

_-Sí, estoy bien… solo un poco cansado. Ahora lo único que me apetece es volver a dormir. Buenas noches._ –Le respondió sin mirarlo.

_-¿Es eso? ¿O estás enfadado por lo del pendiente?_ –le preguntó incorporándose para mirarlo a los ojos.

_-¡Qué dices! Pfff… por supuesto que no. Anda, déjame dormir._ –Le respondió Ander cerrando los ojos para no mirarlo.

Como respuesta, solo escuchó un suspiro de fastidio por parte de Omar y acto seguido, éste se giró para darle la espalda a él también.

Ander pasó las siguientes horas despierto escuchando los ligeros ronquidos de Omar y el ruido lejano de los autos que pasaban por la avenida. La sensación de angustia, miedo y decepción se hacía cada vez más intensa. Una lágrima rodó a lo largo de su mejilla y de inmediato la secó con su mano.

***


	22. Vicio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo está listo. Espero que lo disfruten y me compartan su opinión.  
Como siempre, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y felicitaciones.  
Pd. ¡Feliz Navidad!

** _Capítulo 22: Vicio_ **

** **

** _Arón/Omar A._ **

** _(Omar A.)_ **

**Lo que acababa de suceder solo había servido para demostrarle que Arón mentía. Al principio parecía inalterable, frío, incluso pedante, como un actor enfocado en hacer su trabajo, pero nada más; sin embargo, a medida que comenzaron a morrearse, Omar sintió cómo las defensas de Arón fueron cayendo una a una. De pronto, los besos ensayados dejaron de serlo para convertirse en un ruego; caricias cargadas de promesas que si no fuera porque estaban siendo observados, muy bien podrían haber terminado follando allí mismo.**

**Mientras pensaba en ello, podía ver la rigidez en el cuerpo de Aron, quien a propósito le daba la espalda para no mirarlo a la cara. Estaba seguro que él también había vuelto a sentir la química que había entre ambos; como dos polos opuestos que inevitablemente por ley de atracción les era imposible separarse.**

**Así que decidido a enfrentarlo, permaneció de pie observándolo. Cuando Arón se dio la vuelta sus miradas se encontraron y Omar tuvo la certeza de que no se había equivocado. **

**Al verlo, Arón caminó unos cuantos pasos a la izquierda para intentar pasar por el pequeño espacio que había entre él y el angosto corredor que lo llevaría a la salida, pero Omar se movió para impedírselo.**

**_-¿Qué pasa contigo, tío? Me dices que esto que hay entre nosotros es un error, pero después me comes la boca como si quisieras follarme aquí mismo… _–Le preguntó Omar**

**_-Era una actuación… no te rayes. _–Respondió Arón desviando la mirada.**

** _-No quieras engañarme ni te engañes a ti mismo… ambos pudimos sentirlo._ **

**_-Omar, para ya. Déjame pasar…_ –Le respondió con gesto fastidiado, intentando marcharse.**

** _-No. No vas a volver a huir. Acepta de una vez por todas que deseas lo mismo que yo. _ **

**_-¡Que me dejes pasar, coño!_ –Le respondió alzando la voz mientras lo tomaba del brazo para intentar hacerlo a un lado.**

**Omar opuso resistencia y tomándolo de la parte superior de la bata lo empujó bruscamente contra la pared más cercana. Forcejearon por unos instantes hasta que sus miradas se encontraron en una actitud francamente retadora.**

**Permanecieron en esa posición por algunos segundos como un cazador mirando a su presa, cuando algo dentro de Arón cambió. Omar pudo darse cuenta en su expresión la lucha que estaba librando en su interior, diciéndole con la mirada lo que no se atrevía a decir con palabras. **

**En ese momento los papeles se invirtieron y fue Arón quien lo agarró de la bata con ambas manos para sostenerlo muy cerca de él. Con un movimiento algo torpe, Arón atrapó su labio inferior entre los suyos succionándolo por unos segundos antes de abrirse paso con la lengua dentro de su boca; la pasó por sus dientes hasta que encontró la lengua de Omar y comenzó a acariciarla con la suya disfrutando enormemente de esa caricia tan íntima. Parecía que el recorrer cada centímetro de la boca de Omar le provocaba un alivio que no sabía que necesitara.**

**Omar se dejó hacer cediéndole completamente el control, mientras disfrutaba de las sensaciones que Arón provocaba en él. Podía sentir el inconfundible cosquilleo en la ingle señal de su creciente excitación. En cuanto escuchó un gemido ronco que Arón dejó escapar de entre los labios, por instinto, deslizó una de sus manos entre la abertura de la bata para toparse con su polla que goteaba ya, debido a una potente erección.**

**Sin dudarlo, Omar deslizó sus labios hasta el cuello de Arón disfrutando del sabor de su piel sintiéndose satisfecho al escuchar los sonidos profundos que emanaban de sus labios entre abiertos. Tenía los ojos cerrados en un gesto evidente de rendición; disfrutando enormemente lo que Omar hacía con él, por lo que comenzó a chuparlo con mayor intensidad mientras tiraba de su polla con el ritmo y presión necesaria para hacer que se corriera. **

**En cuento sintió como Arón se corría en su mano, Omar volvió a besarlo para sentirlo gemir contra su boca. Un momento después, Arón dejó caer su cabeza contra el hombro de Omar mientras que con ambas manos le rodeaba la espalda baja. Omar por su parte, aprovechó esa posición donde dejaba expuesto su cuello, para trazar suaves y tranquilizadores besos sobre él mientras que con una mano acariciaba la cabeza de Arón, disfrutando de la sensación que se sentía al pasar sus dedos contra el pelo casi a rape.**

**El sonido de una puerta abriéndose, hizo que ambos se separaran de golpe, jadeando y con los labios hinchados debido a los besos que acababan de compartir. A lo lejos, una persona del equipo de producción estaba recogiendo unos cables, pero no se percató de su presencia.**

**_-Bien… me parece que ahora sí nos estamos entendiendo._ –Murmuró mirando a Arón, en un gesto de victoria mientras se llevaba la lengua a los labios en una clara invitación.**

**Arón no le respondió. Solo lo miraba intentando retomar el control de su respiración.**

**_-Si te apetece, podemos terminar esto en algún otro momento. Solo tienes que pedirlo… _–le dijo Omar antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse sin volver la mirada atrás.**

*******

** _(Arón)_ **

**Había pasado los siguientes días intentando olvidar lo sucedido entre ambos, pero no podía quitarse de la mente las palabras de Omar. Le jodía mucho el que le hubiera demostrado cuánto le afectaba su presencia, pero le jodía todavía más la manera en cómo se había largado.**

**_-Arón, es tu turno, ¿estás listo? _–le preguntó el técnico de sonido a través del micrófono sacándolo del hilo de sus pensamientos.**

**Con los audífonos puestos y sentado del otro lado del cristal del estudio de grabación, Arón levantó el pulgar mientras escuchaba la pista del nuevo sencillo que grabaría con su colega Gregory.**

[ ](https://ibb.co/6FVTMZJ)

**Todo lo que hacía últimamente le recordaba a Omar y la letra de su nueva canción no era la excepción; parecía que inconscientemente la había escrito pensando en él, ya que así era como se sentía en relación a Omar.**

**Comenzó a tararear uno de los estribillos mientras esperaba la señal para comenzar a cantar.**

** _“Tú eres mi vicio, eres mi droga _ **

** _Besos con sabor a coca que me descontrolan..._ **

** _…Y a mí me gustaba pese a que no lo comprendía_ **

** _No sabes cuánto disfruto de tu compañía…_ **

** _…Yo soy pura adrenalina, tú eres rebeldía_ **

** _...Tú y yo somos dos dementes al hacerlo_ **

** _…Me llevas al cielo siendo del infierno…”_ **

** **

*******

**Varias horas más tarde salió del estudio de grabación acompañado de sus colegas, quienes flipaban al escuchar el demo terminado. Había quedado de puta madre y todos habían decidido ir a festejar. Se sentía feliz de que finalmente el proyecto se hubiese concretado y le apetecía salir a divertirse y olvidarse por un rato de sus conflictos personales.**

**Cuando llegaron al club, el guardia de seguridad los hizo pasar al área VIP donde pasaban la mayoría de los fines de semana. A pesar de que estaban en una zona apartada, eso no era impedimento para que las personas que estaban en el lugar notaran su presencia, así que de vez en cuando se acercaban a él para saludarlo y pedirle una foto. Y nunca faltaba alguna chica o chico intentando conseguir algo más, a lo que él en respuesta, solo les sonreía y se alejaba para seguir bailando.**

[ ](https://ibb.co/q09wTmP)

**La noche versó entre música, baile, _insta-stories_ y diversión. Esta vez había decidido beber pero más mesuradamente ya que no quería pasar otro finde con resaca. Un par de horas más tarde, estaba recargado contra el barandal del primer piso viendo a la gente bailar en la pista de la planta inferior, cuando alguien llamó su atención. **

**Aguzó la vista y sintió un vuelco en el estómago cuando se percató que, ahí frente a él, estaba Omar bailando con un grupo de amigos. En seguida comenzó a buscar al tío delgado y con el pelo casi a rape que había visto en casa de Omar, pero no lo encontró. Durante los siguientes minutos, permaneció a la expectativa esperando que en cualquier momento el gilipollas ese apareciera, pero eso nunca sucedió.**

**La tranquilidad que sintió al verlo sin él lo tomó por sorpresa, pero pronto fue reemplazada por otro sentimiento más intenso que no supo definir. Mientras se movía al ritmo de la música, comenzó a imaginarse bailando con él y la urgencia de sentirlo cerca se apoderó de él.**

**En ese momento nada más le importó; tal y como lo había pensado semanas atrás, tal vez lo que necesitaba era terminar esto de una vez por todas para poder darle vuelta a la página y seguir adelante. Con esa nueva determinación, cogió el móvil y escribió:**

** _ [Quiero verte…]_ **

**Segundos después, le dio enviar y esperó nervioso su reacción.**

**Casi enseguida pudo ver cómo Omar se llevaba la mano al pantalón al sentir la vibración y sacando su móvil, leía su mensaje. La reacción de sorpresa de Omar en conjunto con la respuesta que recibió, le hizo esbozar una amplia sonrisa.**

** _Omar: [¿Ahora?]_ **

**Y escribió:**

** _[Sí, ahora… ¿Te apetece a ti?]_ **

**Arón vio cómo una vez que Omar leyó su mensaje, comenzó a apartarse de su grupo de colegas para recargarse contra uno de los pilares del lugar mientras tecleaba su respuesta. Casi al instante pudo leer:**

** _Omar: [Vale… ¿Dónde nos vemos?]_ **

** **

**Arón soltó una carcajada y decidió esperar unos minutos antes de responderle. Mientras lo hacía, veía todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Omar. Recargado contra el muro, miraba la pantalla de su móvil cada pocos segundos esperando por su respuesta y el ver aquello había sido lo más gratificante que había experimentado en las últimas semanas_. “Bien… parece que estás igual o más ansioso que yo” – _pensó satisfecho. **

**Decidiendo que lo había hecho esperar un tiempo suficiente, cogió su móvil y finalmente respondió:**

** _[Mira hacia arriba…]_ **

*******


	23. Fuera de Sincronía

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Está listo el capítulo.  
Por favor dime qué te pareció.  
Gracia como siempre. En unos días más, subiré el siguiente capítulo.  
Felices fiestas!

** _Capítulo 23: Fuera de Sincronía_ **

** **

** _Ander & Omar S._ **

** **

_(Omar S.)_

Entre sueños, el cuerpo desnudo de Omar se removió despacio sobre la cama buscando a tientas la cálida piel de Ander pero no pudo lograr su cometido. Hizo un segundo intento estirando el brazo y entonces creyó encontrarlo; lo abrazó fuertemente contra él, pero la sensación de una mullida almohada entre sus brazos, lo despertó.

En el espacio donde se suponía que estaría Ander durmiendo, solo estaba la enorme almohada que en esos momentos abrazaba. La hizo a un lado y se incorporó llevándose las manos a los párpados frotándolos lentamente. 

_-¿Ander?_ –preguntó con voz aun adormilada mirando hacia el baño.

Se levantó y tocó suavemente la puerta.

_-¿Ander? ¿Estás bien?_ –Insistió.

Al no obtener respuesta, abrió la puerta de par en par pero la pequeña habitación estaba vacía. Preocupado, salió del cuarto para dirigirse a la otra habitación donde se encontraba la cocina y el espacio destinado para la sala. No había nadie; estaba solo en su apartamento. Regresó al cuarto y desconectó el móvil que estaba cargándose en la pequeña cómoda al lado de la cama.

El reloj marcaba pasadas las doce del día; abrió la aplicación de _WhatsApp_ pero no tenía ningún nuevo mensaje. Estaba a punto de llamar a su novio, cuando divisó una hoja de papel doblada sobre el colchón. Caminó los dos metros que lo separaban de ella y desdoblándola, leyó las palabras garabateadas que Ander había escrito:

_“Me fui a casa, nos vemos después”._

Así sin más. Un mensaje escueto sin ninguna explicación, y mucho menos un te quiero o alguna otra palabra cariñosa. Volvió a leer la nota y la volteó esperando encontrar algo más escrito, pero no había nada más que esa frase.

_-¿Pero qué cojones…?_ –Masculló sentándose nuevamente sobre la cama mientras sostenía aún el pedazo de papel entre sus dedos.

Inconscientemente, se llevó los dedos al pequeño aro que ahora brillaba en el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda y dejó escapar un suspiro recordando la breve conversación que había tenido con Ander unas horas atrás y cómo se habían quedado dormidos dándose la espalda uno al otro.

_“Si seré gilipollas…”_ –Se recriminó mentalmente. Anoche no le había parecido mal en absoluto el aceptar que Yeray le hiciera la perforación, pero hoy a la luz del día y con la ausencia de Ander, la perspectiva era diferente.

_-Creo que la he cagado…-_ Afirmó en voz alta sintiéndose mal por su falta de criterio.

_-¡Joder! _–Murmuró sin saber qué hacer mientras se vestía con un pantalón de chándal y una sudadera.

_“Era cierto que no había tomado la mejor decisión, ¿pero porqué Ander se había ido de esa manera?”_ –se lamentaba mientras se preparaba un café.

Cogió el móvil y escribió:

**_[Hola… acabo de ver tu nota_ :( _]_**

Continuó bebiendo el café mientras esperaba que Ander le respondiera, pero después de diez minutos de silencio, decidió llamarle.

Dos veces lo intentó, pero en ambas ocasiones entró el buzón de voz. Sintiéndose decepcionado, le dio un par de tragos más a su bebida y tiró el resto en el fregadero. Enjuagó la taza y se dirigió al baño; se desvistió y entrando en la ducha dejó que el agua caliente le recorriera el cuerpo entretanto pensaba en lo que le diría a Ander cuando se vieran.

***

_(Ander)_

_-Que no, mamá. Que no tengo hambre…_ -Le respondió a Azucena una vez más después de que su madre le insistiera en que comiera algo.

_-Está bien hijo… pero te veo más delgado y es un hecho que no estás comiendo bien. ¿Te pasa algo?_ –Le preguntó su madre un tanto preocupada.

_-No, estoy bien. Es solo que no tengo apetito en este momento. Ya comeré algo más tarde. Ahora me apetece acostarme un rato._ –Le explicó mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía hacia su habitación.

Había subido un par de escalones, cuando se detuvo en la escalera y se giró para mirar a su madre.

_-Oye… que gracias de todas formas._

Azucena esbozó una sonrisa y asintiendo le dijo:

_-Te quiero, hijo. Te dejaré la comida en el horno para que más tarde puedas calentarla._

Ander le regresó la sonrisa y continuó su camino hacia su habitación. 

Acostado boca arriba, miraba un cielo estrellado a través del tragaluz que estaba situado justo en medio de su cama. Cuando se sentía triste o pensativo, le gustaba quedarse así por horas mirando la inmensidad del cielo nocturno.

Omar lo había estado buscando varias veces en el transcurso del día, pero no le había contestado. Se sentía fastidiado y no le apetecía verlo o hablar con él. Por eso, una vez que los rayos del sol habían comenzado a filtrarse por la ventana, se había marchado de su piso. No había dormido nada y se sentía cansado física y mentalmente.

Necesitaba poner en orden su cabeza y analizar la actitud de Omar. Honestamente no sabía si era él quien estaba exagerando o si en realidad Omar estaba cambiando.

Mientras pensaba en ello, escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta seguidos por el movimiento del picaporte intentando abrirla. Había cerrado con llave, así que exhalando un suspiro de fastidio, se levantó para abrir.

_-¿Qué pasa mamá?_ –Preguntó al mismo tiempo en que quitaba el seguro y abría la puerta para ver qué era lo que quería su madre.

_-Hola… tú mamá me dejó subir._ –Le respondió Omar parado frente a él.

Ander lo miró un tanto sorprendido pero no dijo nada. Solo regresó a su cama y se acostó nuevamente mirando hacia el techo.

_-¿Por qué te fuiste así? _–Le preguntó Omar sentándose a un costado de él en el filo del colchón.

_-No podía dormir y quería estar solo._ –Le respondió Ander escuetamente.

_-Ya…_ -Respondió Omar sin separar la mirada de él, pero Ander siguió sin hacer contacto visual.

Transcurrieron varios minutos en los cuales ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que Omar volvió a hablar.

_-Me equivoqué… lo lamento._ –Se disculpó con voz queda.

Ander se volteó para mirarlo. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería su novio, así que después de unos segundos de intenso escrutinio, le respondió:

_-No tiene importancia..._ –Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

_-Sí que la tiene. Aunque no fue mi intención lastimarte, sé que lo hice y me disculpo por ello. Habíamos quedado en hacerlo juntos, pero cuando Yeray me lo sugirió, me pareció buena idea y…_

_-Déjalo Omar, en serio. Es una gilipollez…_ –Lo interrumpió Ander. 

El solo hecho de volver a escuchar el nombre de Yeray, lo hacía sentir cabreado nuevamente. A pesar de que Omar le había dicho que solo era su compañero de trabajo, le fastidiaba que se hubiera dejado perforar la oreja por él, o que aceptara que lo llevara a su casa sin hacerle mención sobre ello. 

El tacto de Omar sobre la palma de su mano lo hizo girarse para verlo. Omar se había acercado un poco más a él y le tomaba la mano entre las suyas acariciándole las yemas de los dedos.

_-Si fuera una gilipollez como dices, no te habrías marchado en la forma en como lo hiciste o me hubieras cogido las llamadas, pero no fue así; te conozco Ander… sé que estás molesto, acéptalo. _–Le pidió Omar entretanto se acercaba a él y le daba un beso en la comisura de los labios.

En cuanto sintió esa caricia tan breve, algo dentro de Ander se removió. Amaba a Omar lo indecible y la sola posibilidad de que pudiese sentirse atraído por alguien más lo hacía sentir vulnerable, demasiado expuesto, y no se podía dar el lujo de aceptarlo frente a él. No ahora. Por lo que con un movimiento rápido, intentó separarse de él.

_-¿Qué pasa Ander? Háblame._ –Le pidió Omar acercándose nuevamente a él.

Fiel a su forma de ser, Ander decidió guardarse lo que pensaba. No quería demostrarle a Omar lo inseguro que estaba en relación a él. Dejaría que el tiempo acomodara las cosas en su sitio y mientras tanto intentaría pasar por alto el hecho de que Omar no le dijera ciertas cosas. Así que finalmente, negando con la cabeza le contestó:

_-No pasa nada. En serio… olvidémoslo, ¿de acuerdo?_ –Le pidió mientras abría los brazos y lo acercaba a él.

Omar se encogió de hombros y se dejó abrazar mientras murmuraba un de acuerdo contra el pecho de Ander.

Permanecieron abrazados por algunos minutos cuando, de pronto, Omar se volvió a él y le dijo:

_-Ya que hemos aclarado el tema, deberíamos irnos para no llegar tarde, ¿no te parece?_ –Le preguntó Omar separándose un poco para verlo mientras hablaba.

_-¿De qué hablas? ¿Ir a dónde?_ –Preguntó Ander claramente confundido.

Omar lo miró y poniendo los ojos en blanco, le contestó:

_-Hoy es la fiesta de Lu. ¿Recuerdas? Nos invitó desde hace dos semanas._

Ander finalmente recordó, pero en ese momento realmente no le apetecía ir, por lo que haciendo una mueca le respondió:

_-Ah… esa fiesta. No quiero ir Omar. No quiero encontrarme con…_

Omar lo interrumpió. Se separó de él para sentarse de frente y le dijo:

_-¿Encontrarte con quién? Guzmán no va a ir. Lo sé, porque hablé con Nadia… Además, tú mismo dijiste que querías volver a ser el mismo, ¿no es así? _

_-Sé lo que te dije, pero esta noche no me apetece salir…_

_-¿Sólo esta noche? _–Se quejó Omar-. E inmediatamente después prosiguió:

_-Ander en serio… ya tiene mucho tiempo que no salimos a divertirnos juntos como una pareja normal… Anda, no seas capullo y vayamos._ –Lo animó.

_-No… no quiero. De verdad que no… pero si quieres ve tú._ –Le respondió categórico.

Omar lo miró y Ander pudo ver la decepción en sus ojos al ver que no lo haría cambiar de parecer, así que se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta. Pero antes de irse, se giró para verlo y le recriminó:

_-Hay veces que no te entiendo… en serio, Ander. Dime algo, ¿estás seguro que quieres continuar con esta relación? _

[ ](https://ibb.co/jhb9snG)

Esa pregunta lo sacó completamente de balance, por lo que se incorporó y se acercó a Omar.

_-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver el hecho de que no quiera ir a esa estúpida fiesta con qué pienses que quiero romper contigo? _

[ ](https://ibb.co/K0cKsNq)

Omar lo observó por unos momentos con gesto serio antes de responder: _-Pues eso pareciera... En fin, nos vemos después. _ -Y dicho eso, se giró para salir de la habitación-.

_-¡Omar!_ –Gritó Ander, pero Omar no se volvió-. Por el contrario, cerró la puerta suavemente tras él.

Ander se llevó ambas manos al rostro en un inequívoco gesto de frustración. Era claro que últimamente las cosas entre ambos estaban siendo bastante complicadas, y ya fuera porque él no estaba tomando las mejores decisiones o porque Omar se estaba cansando de él, pero definitivamente podía ver cómo poco a poco la relación con su novio se iba desgastando cada vez más. 

Un buen rato después, decidido a poner todo de su parte para que las cosas entre Omar y él caminaran como antes, se levantó y poniéndose una chaqueta salió de su habitación. Iría a la a la fiesta de Lucrecia y le demostraría a Omar lo equivocado que estaba.

***


	24. Solo Amigos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin está listo el capítulo 24. Lamento si me he demorado más de lo habitual, pero entre las fiestas y algunas otras cosas no había tenido tiempo de sentarme a escribir.
> 
> De cualquier manera, tarde pero seguro, aquí está. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo y me encantará saber su opinión al respecto.
> 
> Pd1. Solo para su información, hay algo de SMUT aquí. Así que léelo bajo tu propio riesgo. :D
> 
> Pd2. El capítulo 25 ya está en edición, así que la siguiente actualización será mucho más rápida.
> 
> Gracias como siempre por sus comentarios y felicitaciones.

** _Capítulo 24: Solo Amigos_ **

** **

** _Arón/Omar A._ **

** **

** _(Omar A.)_ **

**En cuanto leyó la respuesta de Arón, un escalofrío comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo. Podía sentir a la gente a su alrededor bailando al ritmo de _Greyhound de Swedish House Mafia_, mientras él permanecía inmóvil mirando su teléfono.**

**Muy despacio, levantó la vista y como si se tratara de una escena surrealista de alguna película _“chick-flick”,_ sostenido del barandal con ambas manos, estaba Arón observándolo.**

**Omar levantó ambas cejas claramente sorprendido pero era incapaz de moverse, solo era consciente de la mirada que Arón le dirigía. Parecía como si de pronto no hubiese nadie más en el lugar salvo ellos dos. **

**Con el pelo casi a rape y vestido de negro sonreía sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Debido a su expresión, las palabras no eran necesarias para adivinar lo que Arón pensaba.**

**Poco a poco, comenzó a sentir cada vez más calor al imaginar el delicioso tacto de sus manos sobre él. Un tirón en el estómago junto con unos pequeños temblores de placer comenzaron a recorrerle el cuerpo. Pero al darse cuenta que continuaba parado en medio de la multitud, se obligó a concentrarse.**

**Cogió el móvil y escribió:**

** _[¿Es en serio, tío…?]_ **

** **

**De inmediato, volvió el rostro hacia Arón para ver su reacción. En cuanto Arón leyó su mensaje, soltó una carcajada y cogiendo el móvil lo vio escribir algo. Segundos después, sintió la vibración de la notificación del nuevo mensaje contra su mano.**

** _[¿Afuera en cinco minutos?]_ **

**Omar lo miró de nuevo y asintió. Arón hizo lo mismo y segundos después se dio la vuelta perdiéndose entre la gente.**

**Omar vio hacia su grupo de amigos que seguían bailando sin enterarse de lo que pasaba. Se acercó a la mesa y cogió su chaqueta; más tarde les enviaría un mensaje disculpándose por irse sin avisar. **

**Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba del hombro y escuchaba la voz de su amiga Roci gritando para hacerse oír por encima de la música:**

** _-¡Omar! ¿A dónde vas? _ **

**Omar se giró y acercándose a ella le dijo al oído: **

** _-Tengo que irme, por favor discúlpame con los demás._ **

** _-¿Pero qué dices tío? Si nos la estamos pasando de la hostia… además, en un rato vendrá Alonso, ¿recuerdas? Se suponía que viene para hacer las paces contigo._ **

**Roci tenía razón, pero en cuanto recibió los mensajes de Arón, se olvidó por completo de que su amiga había organizado la salida para que ellos pudieran hablar.**

** _-Lo sé Roci… y lo siento, pero ya lo buscaré en otro momento. Ahora necesito irme, de verdad._ **

**Roci lo miró y encogiéndose de hombros, asintió. **

** _-Vale… No sé qué es lo que te tiene tan misterioso, pero espero que me lo cuentes en algún momento. _ **

**Omar sonrió y besó a su amiga en ambas mejillas antes de decirle:**

**-_Te lo prometo. Hablamos después._**

**En cuanto se despidió de Roci comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y un par de minutos después, ya estaba en la calle sintiendo como el aire frío le golpeaba el rostro. Se ajustó la chaqueta y miró a su alrededor pero no había señales de Arón.**

**Prendió un cigarro y se alejó unos cuantos metros de la puerta principal para dejar el paso libre. Mientras fumaba pensaba en lo ocurrido momentos antes; todavía no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ni tampoco el porqué del cambio de actitud de Arón. **

**_-¿Esperas a alguien?_ –Escuchó la característica voz de Arón a sus espaldas.**

**Se giró y lo vio enfundado dentro de unos jeans negros y un abrigo del mismo color caminando hacia él. Omar sonrió ligeramente e hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de negación.**

[ ](https://ibb.co/MprmYgg)

**_-Parece que ya no._ –Le dijo en respuesta sin dejar de mirarlo. Había algo distinto en su expresión que no supo definir, pero se veía diferente. _“¿Decidido tal vez?”_ –Pensó mientras lo estudiaba.**

**Arón no dijo nada. Solo se acercó un poco más y le quitó el cigarro que sostenía entre los dedos. Le dio una calada y exhaló una gran bocanada de humo mientras se lo devolvía nuevamente.**

**_-¿Entonces has cambiado de parecer?_ –Le preguntó Omar mirándolo.**

**Arón sonrió y le dijo:**

** _-¿Te parece que hablemos en otro lado? La gente está empezando a notar nuestra presencia._ **

**Omar volvió la mirada a su alrededor y percatándose de lo que Arón había dicho, asintió.**

** _-Vale… ¿A dónde vamos? _ **

** _-Podríamos ir a mi piso…_ **

**Omar recordó la última vez que había estado allí y lo que había sucedido después, así que inseguro le contestó:**

** _-No sé, tío..._**

**Arón esbozó una sonrisa y murmuró:**

**_-Anda, vamos… quiero mostrarte algo. Además ya está llegando el Uber que pedí. _–Le dijo mientras señalaba el auto que se detenía frente a ellos.**

**_-Tío… estás empezando a darme miedo. ¿Lo tenías todo planeado o cómo es que sabías que vendría esta noche aquí? _–Le preguntó Omar bromeando.**

**_-No lo sabía… ¿será el destino, tal vez?_ –Respondió Arón encogiéndose de hombros mientras abría la portezuela del auto.**

**El camino hacia el piso de Arón lo hicieron en silencio. Ambos estaban sentados en el asiento de atrás y aunque sus cuerpos apenas se tocaban, Omar podía sentir como si una corriente eléctrica fluyera entre ellos. Miró a Arón de reojo para ver si sentía lo mismo que él, pero éste miraba a través de la ventana, absorto en sus pensamientos.**

**Cuando el chofer del servicio de taxi se detuvo frente al edificio de apartamentos donde Arón vivía, ambos bajaron en silencio y caminaron hacia la entrada principal. Arón miró a Omar quien caminaba en silencio a su lado y le dijo:**

**-_Espero que no te estés arrepintiendo de haber venido aquí…_**

**Omar alzó la vista al escucharlo pero no dijo nada. Solo lo miró fijamente por unos segundos tratando de encontrar la misma expresión que había visto en él, un rato antes. Esta vez no se lo pondría tan fácil. Si Arón quería estar con él, tendría que ser él quien diera el primer paso. Así que siguió caminando en silencio hasta entrar al ascensor.**

**Cuando las puertas se cerraron, lo miró y le preguntó:**

** _-¿Qué es lo que me quieres mostrar?_ **

** **

**Arón asintió y en lugar de pulsar el botón que los llevaría a su _pent-house_, oprimió el que indicaba la azotea.**

** _-Espera y verás…_ **

**Unos segundos después, el ascensor se detuvo en el último piso del edificio y una vez que las puertas se abrieron, ambos salieron. Se dirigió a la puerta que conducía a la azotea y la abrió. Se volvió hacia Omar y haciendo un movimiento de cabeza, le dijo:**

**-_Sígueme…_**

**Omar así lo hizo y caminando unos pasos más, cruzó la puerta quedándose anonadado. El espectáculo que había frente a él era imponente. Desde donde se encontraban se podía visualizar perfectamente toda la ciudad, mostrando el contraste de sus construcciones, así como las luces y el bullicio de Madrid. **

** **

**_-Uff, ¡que guay, tío!_ – silbó Omar mientras seguía admirando la vista.**

**_-Eso no es todo… ven._ –Le pidió Arón mientras caminaba hacia el lado oeste del edificio. **

**Cuando dieron la vuelta a la construcción Omar pudo divisar un gran sofá, que a pesar de ser hecho para exteriores, se veía bastante cómodo. Arón se sentó en él y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, haciéndole una seña a Omar para que lo imitara. En cuanto lo hizo, levantó la mirada para toparse con un magnífico cielo estrellado.**

**Muy lejos quedó el sonido de los autos y de la gente. Ante él estaban estrellas y constelaciones solo para ser admiradas. La voz de Arón, lo hizo volverse para mirarlo:**

**-_Esto sí que es guay, ¿no te parece?_ –Le preguntó con la vista aún clavada en el cielo nocturno.**

**_-Impresionante… _-Murmuró regresando la mirada él también.**

**De pronto, sintió cómo Arón se iba acercando a él cerrando el espacio entre ambos. Omar podía sentir cómo a la par de los movimientos de Arón, los latidos de su pulso se iban acelerando cada vez más, pero aun así, intentó parecer calmado. Aunque quería girarse y comerle la boca a besos, se contuvo. Quería ver hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar.**

** _(Arón)_ **

**Desde donde estaba sentado, podía admirar el perfil de Omar quien en ese momento miraba hacia el cielo. Se sentía nervioso y más aún porque a esas alturas, habría esperado que Omar tomara la iniciativa pero hasta ahora no lo había hecho y eso lo acojonaba un poco.**

**Sin embargo, dejando atrás sus inseguridades, se incorporó y se acercó a él. Omar permaneció quieto pero Arón se pudo dar cuenta cómo su respiración se hacía un poco más rápida. Siguiendo sus instintos, acercó su boca hacia el cuello de Omar y comenzó a trazar una serie de besos húmedos a lo largo de la piel, mientras que con una mano le acariciaba la nuca.**

**En ese momento, Omar se giró hacia él y cogió su mano que momentos antes descansaba en la base de su cabeza. **

**_-¿Estás seguro? _–Le preguntó Omar mirándolo fijamente.**

**Como respuesta, Arón se acercó a él y le mordió levemente el labio inferior haciendo que Omar dejara escapar un gemido ahogado.**

**Omar se separó de él y se llevó su mano a los labios, depositándole un beso húmedo en el interior de la muñeca haciéndolo temblar. Nunca hubiera pensado que una caricia aparentemente tan inocente lo pudiera poner tan cachondo.**

**-_Mírame…_ -Le pidió Omar, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.**

**En cuanto sus miradas se encontraron, Arón supo todo lo que quería saber… Podía ver el deseo reflejado en su rostro, que en ese momento le pareció aún más apuesto que antes. El aliento de Omar, mezcla de alcohol y menta se confundía con el suyo haciendo que la adrenalina corriera por sus venas a mil por hora. Omar tenía los labios entreabiertos en una clara invitación que Arón no dejó pasar.**

**Le hundió las manos en el cabello para acercarlo a él y comenzó a besarlo sin control, bruscamente, como si intentara saciar el apetito que sentía por él. Unos segundos después, llevó los labios a su cuello murmurando cuánto lo deseaba diciendo:_ "Ich will dich so sehr"._ No fue, hasta que Omar le preguntó qué era lo que decía, que Arón se dio cuenta que estaba hablando en su lengua materna. Palabras en alemán que tenían un significado muy claro: el más puro y crudo deseo.**

**La urgencia de sentirlo piel contra piel, lo hizo detenerse. Y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, se levantó del sofá y le tendió una mano a Omar para que lo siguiera.**

**Omar entendió lo que Arón quería, puesto que se dejó llevar. Salieron de la azotea y entraron al elevador. Allí comenzaron a besarse nuevamente, devorando la boca del otro hasta que las puertas se abrieron y entraron al departamento.**

**La necesidad que Arón tenía de Omar, le hacía imposible separar las manos de él. Comenzaron a desvestirse mientras caminaban hacia su habitación, dejando en el camino un rastro con sus ropas. En el pasillo, Arón acorraló a Omar contra la pared y le colocó las manos a ambos lados de sus caderas estrechándolo contra su cuerpo para que Omar pudiera sentir la firmeza de su deseo. Volvió a besarlo y a medida que exploraba la boca de Omar con la lengua y los dientes se ponía más cachondo.**

**Cuando llegaron a la cama, Arón empujó a Omar suavemente contra el colchón para después subirse a horcajadas encima de él. Ambos tenían todavía puestos los calzoncillos pero gracias a la delgada tela, era evidente lo empalmados que estaban.**

**_-Te deseo…_ -susurró Arón contra los labios de Omar_-. Quiero comerte, quiero chuparte, morderte, quiero cogerte... quiero acabar esto que empezamos._**

**Omar parecía estar disfrutando lo que Arón le hacía, puesto que en la posición en la que se encontraba, podía sentir su polla empalmada contra su vientre.**

**De pronto, Omar se giró y los papeles se invirtieron quedando Omar encima de él. Le cogió las muñecas y las juntó sobre su cabeza, sosteniéndolas con una mano para evitar que pudiera moverse. Segundos después, comenzó a trazar una serie de besos a lo largo de su cuerpo, comenzando con su cuello y después bajando por el torso.**

**Al sentir sus besos, Arón comenzó a emitir ligeros gemidos de placer, mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre de Omar. **

**_-No… no luches; quédate quieto y disfruta._ –le pidió Omar al oído. Una vez que Arón se tranquilizó, Omar continuó prodigándole caricias con la boca a lo largo del cuerpo. Cuando sintió cómo la lengua de Omar se introducía en su ombligo, dejó escapar un susurro con su nombre.**

**_-¡Omar…!_ –repitió nuevamente moviéndose debajo de él.**

**Como respuesta, Omar deslizó su lengua por el vientre bajo y con ambas manos lo liberó de la ropa interior dejando expuesta su polla totalmente empalmada.**

**_-¿Te gusta?_ –le preguntó con voz ronca mientras comenzaba a masturbarlo, dejando que el líquido pre-seminal mojara su mano.**

**Arón no podía pensar con claridad, todos sus sentidos estaban enfocados en lo que Omar le hacía.**

**_-Contéstame…_ -Le ordenó mientras se llevaba a la boca la polla de Arón para comenzar a lamerla desde la base hasta la punta.**

**_-Omar… no pares-_ Gimió Arón mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba debido al placer.**

**Por algunos segundos, Omar se dedicó enteramente a darle lo que él le suplicaba, mientras que con su mano libre Arón notó que Omar se masturbaba.**

**Cuando estaba a punto de correrse Omar se detuvo, lo que hizo que Arón abriera los ojos. **

**_-¿Qué…?_ –logró articular mirándolo a la cara. **

**_-Aún no…_ -le susurró Omar acercando su boca a la suya para que pudiera probar su sabor salado. Se separó unos segundos y sonriendo le preguntó:**

** _-¿Tienes condones? _ **

**Arón no supo que contestar. Su mente estaba a años luz de la cordura, así que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para concentrarse en lo que Omar le preguntaba.**

**_-En el cajón…_ -logró decir.**

**Arón vio cómo Omar saltaba de la cama para dirigirse a la cómoda que él le había indicado. Segundos después, regresaba a su lado con un bote de lubricante y unos condones. **

**Cuando vio el lubricante, se sintió ligeramente cohibido. Lo había comprado por internet unos días después de su primer encuentro, ya que había querido imaginar lo que se sentiría al hacerlo con él.**

**Omar no dijo nada, solo abrió el bote y vertió una generosa cantidad del gel sobre su mano sin apartar la vista de él. **

**Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan nervioso y tan cachondo al mismo tiempo. El no saber lo que pasaría a continuación, era la sensación más placentera que jamás había experimentado. En cuanto Arón vio que Omar le entregaba el condón y se llevaba un dedo hacia su interior para lubricarse, no pudo contenerse un segundo más.**

**El deseo se adueñó completamente de él y poniéndose el condón se giró para poner a Omar de espaldas contra el colchón. Le separó las piernas y se colocó encima de él. Parecía que Omar estaba listo para recibirlo así que comenzó a empujar lentamente hasta estar completamente dentro de él. **

**Por un momento, se detuvo sintiendo cómo todo su cuerpo se tensaba ante la estrechez de Omar. Comenzó a respirar intentado concentrarse para no correrse en ese instante. Después de unos segundos en los que retomó el control, comenzó a moverse muy despacio dentro de él, pero al ver el rostro de Omar con los labios entre abiertos gimiendo su nombre le fue imposible detenerse. **

**Comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido sintiendo cómo las oleadas de placer se apoderaban de él y su cuerpo temblaba mientras gritaba el nombre de Omar sintiendo el orgasmo más intenso que había experimentado hasta ahora. Se dejó caer sobre él, sintiendo como sus cuerpos sudorosos se convertían en uno solo. **

**Cerró los ojos intentando recuperar la respiración mientras sentía cómo su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente. En ese momento, Omar le pasó ambos brazos alrededor de la espalda manteniendo aquella proximidad.**

**Se sentía como si su cuerpo fuera etéreo y pudiera comenzar a flotar en cualquier momento.**

**_-¿Bien?_ –Le susurró Omar al oído después de unos segundos.**

**Arón sonrió sin poder evitarlo y se volvió para mirarlo. **

**_-¿Qué dices? Esto que acabamos de hacer es lo más placentero que he experimentado en la vida, tío…_ -le confesó con voz ronca.**

**Omar sonrió y llevando los labios a su oído, le susurró:**

** _-Todavía no conoces la sensación más placentera que puedes experimentar… Ahora es mi turno... y te lo voy a demostrar._ **

*******


	25. Perdiéndote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listo el capítulo 25. 
> 
> Gracias como siempre por sus comentarios y felicitaciones.
> 
> Me encantará saber qué les parece.

** _Capítulo 25: Perdiéndote_ **

** **

** _Ander & Omar S._ **

** **

_(Omar S.)_

Al escuchar la voz de Ander llamándolo, dudó en darse la vuelta y regresar a su lado, pero se contuvo. Se sentía desilusionado y muy cabreado al mismo tiempo, así que decidió esperar a estar más calmado para hablar con él. Por experiencia, sabía que las cosas podían salirse de control cuando la ira estaba presente.

Los últimos meses habían sido todo un desafío intentando entender a su novio. Tratando de descifrar cada gesto, cada palabra, cada silencio. Tanta había sido su zozobra pensando en que era una molestia para él, que se había mudado a su propio piso. Pero cuando conoció la razón de su actitud, le había prometido permanecer a su lado y había cumplido su palabra.

Conforme las semanas transcurrían, Omar fue testigo de cómo poco a poco Ander superaba su tristeza y comenzaba a sonreír, creyendo con ello, que estaba dejando atrás todo lo que nublaba su felicidad. Pero ahora, nuevamente volvía a toparse con el hermetismo de Ander y francamente eso lo hacía sentirse agobiado.

_“¿Se comportaba de ese modo porque se estaba hartando de él? ¿O cuál era la razón entonces, que lo motivara a actuar de esa manera?”_ –se preguntaba Omar mientras caminaba bajo una incipiente lluvia. 

La negativa de Ander de acompañarlo a la fiesta, le había quitado las ganas a él también de salir a divertirse, así que comenzó a caminar rumbo a su piso. Unas cuantas cuadras antes de llegar, recibió un mensaje de voz de Lu preguntándole si ya iba en camino.

Omar escuchó el mensaje y por un momento no supo que contestar. Después de pensarlo por unos segundos, le escribió:

** _[Lo siento, pero no podré ir… estoy muy liado :(_ _]_ **

Casi de inmediato, su móvil comenzó a sonar y pudo leer el nombre de Lucrecia en la pantalla iluminada.

Haciendo una mueca de incomodidad por lo que sabía que ella le diría, contestó inseguro:

_-Hola guapa… ¿cómo te va?_

_-¿Cómo es eso de que no vendrás, Omar?_ –Le preguntó Lucrecia directamente sin saludarlo siquiera.

Omar guardó silencio unos segundos antes de responder:

_-Tuve una discusión con Ander y no me siento con humor de salir…_

Al escuchar su explicación, de inmediato le refutó: 

_-¿Ander?, ¿En serio? Omar, si el no viene pues ya está… que no venga, pero tú no puedes dejar de hacer lo que te apetece por él. Estoy segura que nos divertiremos a lo grande y olvidarás tus problemas por lo menos por esta noche… Anda, ven ¿sí? _

Mientras la escuchaba, Omar comenzó a sonreír. Desde que lo había ayudado a conseguir el trabajo en el bar, Lucrecia se fue convirtiendo en una buena amiga y siempre tenía una palabra de apoyo para él cuando tenía algún problema. 

Así que soltando un suspiro, le contestó:

_-¿Sabes qué? Que tienes razón. Nos vemos en un rato._

_-Así se habla… hasta entonces, cariño._ –Le escuchó decir antes de cortar la comunicación.

***

Una hora más tarde, Omar llegó a la fiesta. Había regresado a su pequeño apartamento para ponerse algo un poco más decente, ya que aunque Lucrecia no se lo había dicho, estaba seguro que la fiesta era de etiqueta. Así que vestido con un pantalón negro y una chaqueta oscura, se acercó a uno de los guardias de seguridad que cuidaban la puerta principal, para que cotejara su nombre en la lista de invitados.

Desde donde se encontraba podía apreciar una gran lona cubriendo gran parte del jardín; luces, música y risas estridentes completaban el escenario. Y aunque todavía se sentía triste por lo ocurrido, decidió hacer a un lado ese sentimiento mientras se abría paso entre la gente.

Casi de inmediato, un mesero se acercó a él y le ofreció una copa de champán. Dudoso, la cogió y le dio un sorbo al líquido burbujeante. Esto era demasiado pijo para él, sin embargo, encogiéndose de hombros apuró el resto de su bebida para dejar la copa vacía en la bandeja que el mesero sostenía. 

En ese momento, apareció Lucrecia luciendo un vestido rojo con un escote pronunciado, que en cuanto Omar lo vio, apostó que sería de algún famoso diseñador, lo que le causó gracia, puesto que aun siendo tan diferentes ella y él, habían sido capaces de congeniar.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho unos meses atrás que estaría en medio de toda esa gente pija divirtiéndose con Lucrecia, lo habría tildado de loco por lo improbable del hecho, pero ahí estaba, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras se acercaba a ella. 

_-¡Has venido!_ –Lo saludó mostrando una sonrisa blanquísima.

_-Te dije que lo haría… ¿no es así? –_Le respondió Omar mientras la besaba en la mejilla.

_-Claro… después de que casi tuve que arrastrarte hasta aquí._ –Le respondió chocando cariñosamente su hombro contra el suyo. Y de inmediato lo tomó de la mano mientras le decía:

_-Ven… vamos por unos chupitos, que quiero que cambies esa cara y que me cuentes qué ha pasado con Ander._

Omar esbozó una media sonrisa y se dejó arrastrar entre la gente hacia la barra. 

Muchos de los invitados eran compañeros de Lucrecia de Las Encinas y otros más, gente que nunca antes había visto. Tal y como su hermana le había pronosticado, Guzmán no estaba presente, pero no así Samuel, quien estaba en una mesa apartada hablando con Carla. _“Ya lo buscaría más tarde”_ –pensó haciendo una nota mental de ello, a la par que seguía a Lu.

Estaban sentados en un par de bancos tomando chupitos y hablando de sus respectivas vidas, cuando alguien le tocó el hombro.

Se giró para ver de quién se trataba y sonrió al ver una cara conocida. Era Yeray. 

_-Ustedes trabajan juntos, ¿no es así?_ –Preguntó Lu, mientras chocaba uno de los caballitos de tequila con el vaso del recién llegado.

_-Así es._ –Sonrió Yeray imitándola, para posteriormente beber el contenido de su copa. _–Gracias por la invitación, Lu. Es una fiesta de puta madre. _–Le contestó sonriendo.

_-Claro, querido. ¿Qué esperabas_? –Respondió la aludida, mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

_-Bueno, los dejo un momento, tengo que ir a supervisar a Valerio antes de que haga alguna tontería..._ –Les dijo mientras se alejaba caminando con gracia. 

Omar asintió, mientras que de un trago, se acababa el contenido de su copa sintiendo cómo poco a poco el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto en él. 

_-No sabía que Lu y tú fueran amigos…_ –Le dijo Yeray en tanto ocupaba el banco que ella había dejado.

_-¿A qué es raro de cojones, no? _–Le respondió riendo. _\- Podría decir que nuestra amistad se forjó derivada de una serie de eventos desafortunados…_

_-Pues brindemos por eso…_ -Le respondió Yeray chocando su copa contra la de Omar.

Estuvieron bebiendo y charlando de cosas sin importancia por largo rato hasta que de pronto, con gesto serio Yeray le dijo:

_-Omar, hay algo que me gustaría decirte…_

Omar lo miró intrigado:

_-¿Qué?_

***

_(Ander)_

_-Ander, Ander Muñoz_ –Le dijo al tío que resguardaba la entrada.

_-Lo siento pero no apareces en la lista…_ -Le respondió el sujeto volviendo a repasar los nombres.

En ese momento, escuchó que alguien lo llamaba. Era Valerio, quien con una copa en la mano, se acercaba hacia ellos.

_-¿Qué pasa? –_Preguntó con su acento característico.

_-Pues que al parecer no estoy en la lista… _-respondió mirándolo.

_-Déjalo pasar… es mi invitado_. –Le ordenó al guardia.

Asintiendo, éste se hizo a un lado para que Ander entrara.

_-Gracias…_ -Le agradeció mientras chocaban sus manos.

_-Bienvenido a la mejor fiesta del año… Bueno, al menos eso es lo que dice Lu…_ -Le respondió Valerio al tiempo que cogía una copa de champán para entregársela a Ander. 

Ander la aceptó por cortesía y llevándosela a la boca hizo un ademán de que sorbía su bebida, sin embargo solo humedeció sus labios con el líquido ambarino.

_-¿Sabes si Omar está aquí?_ –Le preguntó mientras miraba entre los invitados.

_-Sí, lo vi hace un rato con Lu._

_-Vale, lo voy a buscar… te veo más tarde._

Valerio sonrió y alzando su copa, se alejó bailando entre la gente.

Ander comenzó a caminar mirando en todas direcciones con la firme idea hablar con Omar. Pretendía demostrarle que lo último que deseaba era terminar con él. Y tal vez, con suerte, podrían ser capaces de disfrutar la velada juntos.

Había recorrido casi todo el jardín pero no lo había encontrado todavía, por lo que se detuvo y volvió a buscar entre la gente. De pronto, miró hacia la barra, y ahí, en un banco estaba Omar de espaldas a él bebiendo y charlando con… _“¡Joder!”_ –murmuró al identificar a Yeray a su lado.

Indeciso, se quedó inmóvil por algunos segundos pensando en lo que debería hacer. _“¿Sería mejor esperar a que estuviera solo?, ¿O debería ir y saludarlos como si nada?”_

Respiró profundamente y con paso decidido avanzó hacia ellos. Mientras lo hacía, podía ver a Omar y a Yeray riéndose y platicando de lo más animados. Estaba a un par de metros de distancia, cuando escuchó que Omar decía:

_“Quien quiere estar contigo te lo demuestra tío, de lo contario pues que se joda…”_

_“Es difícil tomar ese tipo de decisiones pero me parece que tienes razón…”_ –Le contestó Yeray chocando su bebida con la de Omar; a su vez, Omar lo imitaba para después beberse todo el contenido de un solo trago.

Al escucharlos, Ander se detuvo sin saber qué hacer. Casi de inmediato, se giró en sus talones y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a ellos.

Estaba aturdido, no sabía qué pensar. _“Era obvio que Omar se estaba refiriendo a él, ¿sino a quién más?”,_ -se decía así mismo aún sorprendido de haberlo escuchado hablar así.

Este sentimiento era nuevo para él y no se sentía cómodo en lo absoluto. Omar era su primera relación en serio y nunca antes se había sentido celoso hasta que Yeray apareció. Antes de que Omar lo conociera, había estado seguro de los sentimientos de Omar para con él…

_-¡Epa…! ¿Estás bien? _–Le preguntó Valerio, cogiéndolo del brazo.

Ander levantó la vista para mirarlo. Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, no se había percatado de su presencia, pero como no le apetecía nada explicarle lo que tenía, intentó sonreír mientras respondía:

_-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? _

_-Pues porque parece como si hubieras visto a un muerto…_

_-¿Qué dices? Estoy buscando a un mesero… me apetece un trago._ –Le respondió disimulando su malestar.

_-Pues estás con la persona indicada… ¡Sígueme!_ –Le respondió Valerio mientras caminaba en dirección a uno. _– ¡Ah! Y por cierto, si quieres algo más que alcohol, solo tienes que pedirlo… Sabes a qué me refiero…_

[ ](https://ibb.co/bQSTTd2)

La siguiente hora se la pasó bebiendo y bailando con él. Si había alguien que sabía cómo divertirse ese era Valerio. Y gracias a que la casa era enorme y a que había muchas personas, Omar no se había percatado de su presencia. 

_“Y seguramente con lo divertido que está, pues no se enterará de nada”. _–Pensó Ander un tanto amargado mientras se terminaba el contenido de su copa para continuar bailando.

En algún momento durante la noche, comenzó a sentirse mareado debido al alcohol, pero lejos de importarle siguió bailando. Parecía que a cada trago, las preocupaciones que lo agobiaban iban desapareciendo haciéndolo sentir cada vez más ligero; como si estuviese anestesiado y no pudiera sentir dolor alguno.

De pronto, escuchó que Valerio le decía:

_-Uy… creo que vas a tener problemas, amigo. Tu novio viene hacia nosotros…_

Levantó la mirada y vio a Omar caminando en dirección a él. Venía con Samuel y Yeray lo seguía un par de pasos atrás.

_“Yeray… últimamente este tipo estaba todo el tiempo muy cerca de Omar”_ –pensó molesto mientras los observaba llegar hasta él.

_-¿Ander? ¿Qué haces?_ –Le preguntó Omar mirando la copa que sostenía en su mano.

_-¡Cari…! _–Le respondió echándose en sus brazos mientras le buscaba la boca con la suya.

Omar lo sostuvo contra él, dejando que Ander lo besara, pero casi de inmediato se separó y lo miró a los ojos.

_-Pensé que dijiste que no vendrías… _-Afirmó sin dejar de mirarlo.

Ander rio claramente afectado por el alcohol y abrazándolo nuevamente le dijo:

_-Ya ves… cambié de parecer, cari... ¡Aquí estoy, vamos a divertirnos! _

Y sin esperar una respuesta, se giró hacia donde Samuel y Yeray estaban mirándolo; junto a ellos, Valerio sonreía abiertamente divertido con la situación.

_-¿Sabes? Es mi novio… A que es guapo, ¿no es así?_ –Le decía a Yeray sin soltar a Omar de su abrazo.

Yeray asintió sonriendo, pero no le contestó.

Y volteándose hacia Omar, le preguntó: _-Porque sigues siendo mi novio, ¿no es así?_

A pesar de que Omar había bebido, no estaba tan borracho como Ander y podía darse cuenta perfectamente que debajo de esa actitud despreocupada, Ander estaba cabreado. Así que, intentando tranquilizarlo, le tomó la cara entre sus manos y murmuró:

_-Así es, somos novios y te amo Ander. ¿Te gustaría que nos marcháramos? Me parece que los dos hemos bebido suficiente… -_Mientras le hablaba, le quitó la copa que aún sostenía en la mano y se la entregó a Samuel.

_-No seas aguafiestas, Omar. _–Le respondió Ander intentando recuperar su bebida.

_-Ander… ya es suficiente. Por favor, no bebas más._ –Le pidió pasándole los brazos sobre sus hombros.

Ander lo miró y haciendo un puchero lo abrazó. Todo le daba vueltas y agradeció en silencio que Omar estuviera sosteniéndolo. De reojo, se dio cuenta que Yeray no separaba la mirada de ellos, así que miró nuevamente a Omar y le rozó los labios con los suyos.

No podía pensar con claridad, lo único que deseaba era sentir los cálidos labios de Omar sobre su boca; quería que Omar lo besara hasta perderse en él y que todos los que estaban mirándolos supieran que Omar le pertenecía.

***

Lo primero que sintió al despertar, fue la sensación de un cuerpo cálido abrazándolo por la espalda, seguido de una respiración acompasada. Pero esa agradable sensación, pronto fue reemplazada por un dolor punzante en la cabeza.

Poco a poco, los recuerdos de la noche anterior fueron apareciendo vagamente en su memoria. Había visto a Omar hablando con Yeray y no le había gustado nada lo que había escuchado; había bebido demasiado y lo último que recordaba era a Omar sujetándolo para no caerse.

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación de Omar. Se volteó lentamente y vio a su novio mirándolo. 

_-Hola… ¿cómo te sientes?_ –Le preguntó Omar mientras le pasaba una mano por el cabello.

_-He tenido días mejores…_ -Respondió a su vez, separándose de su abrazo.

_-Bueno… anoche bebiste demasiado_. –Le dijo Omar apoyándose en su codo.

_-¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí?_ –Preguntó mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro para cubrirse de la luz que ya se filtraba por la ventana. 

_-Yeray nos trajo. Estabas muy mal y no podíamos tomar el bus._

Ander guardó silencio por un momento, procesando lo que Omar acababa de decirle. Después de unos minutos, se giró para mirarlo de frente y le preguntó:

_-Omar, dime algo. ¿Yeray es gay?_

***


	26. My Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo 26 está listo!
> 
> Smut, smut y smut, es todo lo que encontrarás aquí. :D
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutes y me compartas tu opinión. Muchas gracias como siempre por tus comentarios y kudos!

** _Capítulo 26: My boy_ **

** **

** _Arón/Omar A._ **

** **

** _(Arón)_ **

** **

**Omar le dio un breve beso en los labios antes de levantarse para dirigirse al baño. Cogió su móvil y pulsó _“play”_ a su lista de reproducción dejando la puerta abierta. Arón escuchó a Omar tararear bajo la ducha la melodía que segundos antes había elegido, mientras el agua del grifo comenzaba a correr. Arón permaneció inmóvil, acostado entre las sábanas siendo muy consciente de las promesas que escondían las palabras de Omar, haciéndolo sentir nervioso con solo pensarlo.**

**Casi todas las veces que había fantaseado teniendo sexo con Omar, Arón era quien lo penetraba, pero el que Omar le hiciera saber que estaba deseoso por intercambiar roles, lo había hecho acojonarse un poco. En ese momento, miró el bote de lubricante que estaba sobre la cama y recordó la vez que había intentado experimentar que se sentiría, pero la sensación había sido tan incómoda, que rápidamente la había desechado.**

**Se removió entre las sábanas siendo consciente del olor a sexo que aun persistía en el ambiente y dejando escapar un suspiro, las hizo a un lado para levantarse de la cama. Se acercó al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su habitación y miró su reflejo en él.   
**

**Tenía los labios hinchados y color en las mejillas, además de que algunas zonas de su cuerpo estaban un poco irritadas debido al roce de la barba de Omar contra su piel. Se pasó las yemas de los dedos por el torso y de inmediato esbozó una sonrisa. **

**La realidad había superado por mucho sus expectativas; las sensaciones que experimentó al estar dentro de Omar, habían sido tan placenteras que cualquier fantasía que hubiera tenido, se quedaba chica comparada con la alucinante realidad.**

**A pesar de que en ese momento se sentía completamente satisfecho, comenzó a rememorar los gestos de Omar cuando lo estaba follando y de inmediato, una punzada de deseo le hizo saber que estaba listo para repetirlo. **

** _(Omar A.)_ **

**La voz de Lana Del Rey cantando _“Pretty When You Cry”,_ lo hacía ponerse de buenas siempre que la escuchaba, aunque después de lo que había sucedido entre Arón y él, no era necesaria ninguna canción para subirle el ánimo; se sentía extasiado.**

**Omar apretó los párpados para evitar que la espuma del jabón le entrara en los ojos entretanto levantaba la cabeza para que el agua caliente le removiera el exceso de jabón. Mientras disfrutaba de esa sensación, dejó escapar una risa franca al recordar cómo habían follado un rato antes. **

**_“Piper…Piper”_ –Repitió, esbozando una sonrisa al confirmar que no se había equivocado con respecto a él.-**

**Su relativa inexperiencia para follar con tíos, fue fácilmente opacada por su gran determinación; era tan cachondo y sexy que Omar había pasado por alto el dolor que le infringió en un inicio debido a la brusquedad con la que lo había penetrado.   
**

**Una vez que Arón comenzó a moverse rítmicamente dentro de él, el dolor inicial desapareció para dar paso a una serie de sacudidas tan agradables que no sabía que su cuerpo pudiera experimentar. Él había follado con varios tíos anteriormente, pero si era sincero, no recordaba a alguien que lo hubiera llevado al clímax de la forma en como Arón lo había hecho.**

**Cuando las oleadas de pasión lo invadieron, simplemente perdió el control de sí mismo, olvidando por momentos que era la primera vez de Arón. Su mente estaba en blanco, a no ser por los besos y caricias que Arón le prodigaba; podía sentir sus dientes mordiéndolo suavemente mientras no dejaba de moverse. Sus manos apretando con firmeza sus caderas para tener un mejor acceso a él… **

**_“¡Jodeeer!” _–gimió dentro de la ducha, mientras llevaba la mano a su polla totalmente empalmada, dejando que el agua tibia corriera sobre ella mientras él se masturbaba.**

**Se obligó a detenerse para no correrse allí mismo; necesitaba regresar a la habitación y saciar las ganas que tenía de estar con él.**

**Cerró el grifo del agua caliente y se secó el exceso de agua con una de las toallas que estaban dobladas sobre la encimera, se talló el pelo con la toalla y después la arrojó al cesto de ropa sucia. Cuando salió del baño totalmente desnudo, vio a Arón de pie mirándose frente al espejo, lo que hizo que la boca se le secara al admirar su cuerpo con más detenimiento.**

**Mientras caminaba hacia él, pudo darse cuenta de la manera en como Arón lo observaba; podía leer lujuria en sus ojos que lo seguían sin apartar la vista de su cuerpo. Llegó hasta él y lo abrazó por detrás, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su firme abdomen mientras recargaba la barbilla contra su hombro.   
**

**Se miraron por unos segundos a través del espejo sin decirse nada hasta que Omar le pasó la mano por la nuca y comenzó a trazar besos húmedos a lo largo de su cuello haciéndolo cerrar los ojos y abrir ligeramente los labios. Cuando Omar miró de reojo se maravilló al ser consciente del efecto que sus caricias tenían sobre Arón.**

[ ](https://ibb.co/CBn5XCn)

**Casi inmediatamente, Arón se giró y comenzó a buscarle la boca con la suya; cuando se encontraron Arón introdujo su lengua dentro de él para profundizar el beso. Se besaban lentamente, saboreando el momento hasta que un jadeo escapó de sus labios, al sentir la mano de Arón acariciándole la polla. Como pudo, Omar se separó de él y tomándolo de la mano lo llevó de nuevo a la cama.**

**Se dejaron caer sobre el mullido colchón y entre risas y besos forcejeaban por el control. Arón se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Omar y mientras lo besaba, bajó su mano para nuevamente comenzar a masajear su polla que para entonces estaba completamente empalmada.**

**Omar tenía una idea muy clara en la mente que quería llevar a cabo, así que despacio, se giró para poner a Arón de espaldas contra el colchón. Después se incorporó para ponerse a horcajadas sobre él y cerró el espacio entre ambos besándolo dulcemente; saboreando cada beso mientras disfrutaba de los débiles gemidos que salían de los labios de Arón. **

**En algún momento, cuando sintió que Arón estaba lo suficientemente cachondo, juntó sus pollas y comenzó a masturbarlas al mismo tiempo con una sola mano. La sensación de sentir piel contra piel mientras se miraban a los ojos era algo realmente morboso. Solo se escuchaban los gemidos de ambos que se confundían entre sí.**

**_-¿Confías en mí?_ -Le preguntó Omar mirándolo.**

**Arón lo miró y sin pronunciar palabra, asintió cerrando los ojos casi de inmediato disfrutando de lo que Omar le hacía.**

**Omar entonces, acerco su mano a los labios de Arón y lentamente introdujo en su boca el dedo índice y el dedo medio.**

**_-Chupa_ –le pidió mientras movía los dedos dentro de la boca de Arón, disfrutando al sentir cómo éste lo obedecía al tiempo que succionaba cada vez con más fuerza, pasando la lengua entre sus dedos.**

**Unos segundos después, Omar sacó los dedos y los reemplazó con sus labios. Mientras besaba a Arón explorando cada rincón de su boca, llevó los dos dedos que Arón había chupado y comenzó a acariciar su culo. Se separó un poco de él para coger el lubricante y poner una generosa cantidad entre sus dedos, para volver a acariciarlo en esa parte tan sensible. En cuanto introdujo un dedo dentro de él, sintió como Arón automáticamente se tensaba por la invasión.**

**_-Shh… tranquilo. Relájate. ¿Confías en mí, no es así?_ –Volvió a preguntarle. _–Te prometo que te va a gustar, solo tienes que relajarte y disfrutar._**

**Acto seguido, se acercó a él y lo besó mientras seguía explorando con el dedo su interior. Después de unos segundos en que sintió cómo Arón se relajaba, introdujo un segundo dedo con la intención de dilatarlo un poco más, para que cuando estuviera listo para él, pudiera penetrarlo provocándole el menor dolor posible.**

**Cada vez estaba más y más dilatado, sus dedos entraban y salían con mayor facilidad gracias al lubricante y a las caricias experimentadas de Omar. Cuando Omar encontró su punto más sensible y lo empezó a estimular, vio extasiado cómo el rostro de Arón se deformaba debido al placer.   
**

**Comenzó a gemir cada vez más fuerte, claramente sorprendido por estas sensaciones nuevas que jamás había experimentado y Omar supo de inmediato que estaba a punto de correrse, pero no lo dejó terminar, por el contrario, redujo el movimiento.**

**Con destreza, Omar abrió el envoltorio de látex ayudado por sus dientes y se puso el condón sin dejar de estimularlo con la otra mano. Cuando estuvo listo, sacó sus dedos e inmediatamente después, introdujo su polla en él. Fue un movimiento lento, tratando de lastimarlo lo menos posible, y gracias a que ya lo había dilatado lo suficiente, casi lo logró. Solo vio cómo Arón abrió los ojos más de lo normal y con una mano intentó empujarlo al sentir su invasión.**

**_-Ya casi está totalmente adentro… aguanta un poco más y después todo será diferente. _ –Le susurró mientras se movía lentamente contra él.**

**En cuanto estuvo totalmente adentro, permaneció quieto para darle oportunidad de acostumbrarse a su tamaño; cuando vio que Arón estaba un poco más relajado, comenzó a moverse muy despacio al inicio y un poco más rápido conforme escuchaba los gemidos de placer que salían de los labios de Arón. **

**Omar sabía que había encontrado su punto más sensible, así que llevó su mano a la polla de Arón y comenzó a masturbarlo mientras él se seguía moviendo acompasadamente dentro de él. **

**El placer que sentía era tan grande que creyó que no podría ser capaz de soportar esta tortura un minuto más, por lo que redujo la intensidad. Y aunque él estaba acostumbrado a moverse con mayor fuerza y rapidez, tenía claro que quería que la primera vez de Arón fuera gentil y que pudiera disfrutarlo en su totalidad.**

**Con un grito potente pronunciando su nombre, Arón se vino duro contra su mano, lo que lo hizo dejar de contenerse; y después de un par de embestidas más, Omar también se liberó con un potente orgasmo. **

**Con cuidado, salió de él y se dejó caer sobre el vientre plano de Arón, haciendo que se mezclaran el sudor y el semen entre sus cuerpos, mientras ambos respiraban con dificultad intentando recobrar el aliento.**

**Mientras descansaba su cabeza contra el cuerpo de Arón, sintió cómo éste pasaba la mano por su cabello y con un movimiento lento le acariciaba el cuero cabelludo. Al sentir sus dedos suaves pero firmes, no pudo evitar sonreír. No quería moverse, pero finalmente lo hizo, se recargó en sus brazos y se movió para acostarse justo al lado de él.**

**Lo miró por unos segundos antes de preguntar:**

** _-¿Estás bien?_ **

**Arón lo miró y no fue necesario que dijera nada, puesto que su mirada le dijo todo lo que quería saber. Despacio, se acercó a Omar y lo besó suavemente en los labios, murmurando:**

** _-Eres un jodido crack… _ **

**Inmediatamente después, se giró hacia él y se acurrucó en sus brazos. Minutos más tarde, Omar pudo escuchar la respiración acompasada de Arón, señal de que estaba profundamente dormido. **

*******


	27. Miedo a la Oscuridad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todxs!
> 
> El capítulo 27 está listo. Déjame saber tu opinión al respecto. Hay un poco de angustia aquí, pero es necesaria para el curso de la historia.
> 
> Por cierto, casi estamos llegando al final de este fic. Tus kudos y comentarios son muy apreciados como siempre. ☺️

_*****_

_  
-¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí?_ –Preguntó mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro para cubrirse de la luz que ya se filtraba por la ventana. 

_-Yeray nos trajo. Estabas muy mal y no podíamos tomar el bus._

Ander guardó silencio por un momento, procesando lo que Omar acababa de decirle. Después de unos minutos, se giró para mirarlo de frente y le preguntó:

_-Omar, dime algo. ¿Yeray es gay?_

*****

**_Capítulo 27: Miedo a la Oscuridad_ **

** **

** _Ander & Omar S._ **

** **

** _(Omar S.)_ **

Cuando escuchó la pregunta de Ander supo que tendría problemas. Aunque le explicara el por qué había guardado silencio, estaba seguro que Ander no lo entendería, sin embargo, no era lo mismo acceder a guardar un secreto que mentirle expresamente a su novio, por lo que inspirando profundamente, le contestó:

_-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?_

_-Contéstame._ –Fue la respuesta de Ander mirándolo fijamente.

Omar soltó un suspiro y únicamente asintió.

Ander lo miró por largo rato sin pronunciar palabra haciéndolo sentir culpable, y aunque sabía que no tenía por qué sentirse de ese modo, la mirada fría de Ander lo inquietó.

_-¿Ander? ¿Está todo bien?_ –le preguntó Omar, tocándolo del brazo.

Ander continuó mirándolo de una forma que no le gustó en lo absoluto para contestar unos segundos después:

_-Tú dímelo… ¿Estamos bien? –_Le preguntó, incorporándose de la cama para dejar un espacio considerable entre ellos.

_-Sí… ¿por qué no deberíamos de estarlo? Sé que últimamente hemos tenido algunas discusiones, pero es algo normal entre parejas… y bueno, con respecto a tu pregunta, no te lo había dicho porque Yeray me pidió que no lo contara hasta que él estuviera listo para salir del armario…_

_-Pero por lo que veo entre ustedes dos hay la suficiente confianza para hablar de eso, ¿no?_

Omar se sentía cada vez más nervioso. Ander estaba tomándolo de la peor manera y con cada pregunta lo hacía sentir cada vez peor.

_-Ander… ¿Qué dices? Si me lo contó fue porque supo que tú y yo estamos juntos y pensó que yo podría entenderlo y darle algún consejo…_

Ander emitió una risa forzada antes de contestarle:

_-Qué conveniente ¿no?_

_-Ya estamos… _-Respondió Omar sintiéndose entre molesto y desesperado por hacerlo entrar en razón_. -¿Qué es lo que piensas?_

_-Nada, olvídalo…_ -Le replicó Ander comenzando a vestirse-.

Omar se levantó rodeando la cama para llegar a su lado y tomándolo por los hombros lo obligó a mirarlo.

_-No, dímelo. Quiero escuchar lo que estás pensando._

Ander lo miró directamente a los ojos y le dijo:

_-¿Hay algo que me quieras decir? Porque ahora es el momento Omar._

_-¡Qué no, joder! Si estás pensando que hay algo entre él y yo, estás muy equivocado… Yo jamás te haría algo así. Sólo somos colegas…_

Ander permaneció en silencio mirándolo fijamente por tanto tiempo sin decir o hacer nada, que Omar pensó que lo terminaría allí mismo. Pero para su sorpresa, Ander cerró los ojos y exhalando un suspiro le susurró:

-_Está bien, te creo Omar…_ -Mientras hablaba, se llevaba ambas manos a las sienes comenzando a masajeárselas.

Omar se acercó a él y puso sus manos justo donde estaban las de Ander.

_-¿Tienes jaqueca?_

Ander volvió a asentir cerrando los ojos por un instante, disfrutando en silencio de la presión que ejercían los dedos de Omar masajeándole el cráneo.

_-Ander, ¿en verdad estamos bien?_ –Preguntó Omar después de que lo soltara, cerrándole el paso ya que su novio había comenzado a caminar hacia la sala.

***

** _(Ander)_ **

Ander no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Aunque en el fondo de su corazón quería creer todo lo que Omar le había dicho, su mente daba vueltas una y otra vez hacia la posibilidad de que su novio se estuviera interesando por este tío nuevo aun sin darse cuenta. 

Aunque le creía a Omar cuando le decía que no le estaba poniendo los cuernos con Yeray, algo dentro de él, le gritaba que esta nueva amistad entre ellos, podría ser el inicio de algo mucho más profundo y el solo pensarlo le partía el alma.

Conocía a Omar y sabía que era una persona leal, pero también sabía que ahora mismo, él no era la mejor compañía… y tal vez no ahora, pero más adelante Omar podría cansarse de esta situación. De tener que lidiar con un novio roto que constantemente necesitaba de su apoyo, y por si fuera poco, que últimamente era proclive a protagonizar patéticas escenas de celos.

Se obligó a sonreír aun sabiendo que no engañaría a Omar, pero a pesar de ello, sintió cómo su novio lo acunaba entre sus brazos y le murmuraba al oído:

_-Nunca dudes de cuanto te quiero. No hay nadie que me interese de la manera en que me interesas tú._

Ander sintió un vuelco en el pecho al escuchar la declaración de Omar y aún más cuando se percató de la desesperación reflejada en su rostro. Su novio no merecía sufrir a causa de sus miedos e inseguridades, así que intentando hacer a un lado todo lo que le nublaba la mente, se separó lo suficiente hasta encontrarse con sus labios.

Lo besó muy despacio, casi con veneración, sintiendo en cada caricia cómo Omar se entregaba totalmente a él. En ese momento, lo único que pensaba era que nadie lo podría hacer vibrar como lo hacía Omar. Siempre que estaba entre sus brazos, se olvidaba de todo sintiendo como si Omar fuera su hogar. No dijo nada, pero se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas para hacerle sentir cuánto lo amaba. Permanecieron así por algunos minutos antes de separarse.

_-Nos vemos después._ –Se despidió de Omar dándole un breve beso en los labios.

Omar asintió y le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta:

_-Te quiero… _

Ander esbozó una sonrisa triste antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras del edificio.

Cuando llegó a casa eran cerca de las once de la mañana, pero al ver el auto de su padre aparcado en la entrada, hizo una mueca de fastidio al recordar que habían quedado en ir a desayunar juntos. Se sentía físicamente fatal, le dolía todo el cuerpo y tenía náuseas, así que lo último que deseaba en ese momento era escuchar a su padre diciéndole lo equivocado que estaba por haber renunciado al tenis y por consiguiente, todas las razones para hacerlo recapacitar.

Estaba por entrar cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar. Era su madre. En teoría, llevaba más de una hora de retraso por lo que su padre estaría furioso por hacerlo esperar. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza intentando mitigar el dolor que aún le aquejaba, pero sabía que era totalmente inútil. _“No debí beber anoche”_ –se quejó mentalmente mientras entraba a su casa.

Lo primero que vio fue el gesto de alivio de su madre cuando lo vio cruzar la puerta, seguido por la firme voz de su padre:

_-¡Vaya, hasta que te apareces! Parece que desde que me fui, tú haces lo que quieres aquí, ¿no es así? Por supuesto, con una madre permisiva y que te solapa todos tus caprichos…_ -Se quejó mirando a Azucena, quien en ese momento se levantaba y se acercaba a su hijo.

_-¿Puedes parar de una vez?_ –Le gritó su madre a su padre, al tiempo que le preguntaba a él:

-_Hijo, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué no me avisaste que no vendrías a dormir?_

Ander la miró y sintiéndose apenado se disculpó. Siempre le avisaba a su madre cuando se quedaba con Omar, pero debido a lo sucedido en la fiesta, le fue imposible hacerlo.

_\- Lo siento ma, lo olvidé…_

Su padre se acercó a ambos y mirándolo a él directamente le recriminó:

_-¡Apestas a alcohol! Muy bien Ander, vas por buen camino._ –Y volviéndose hacia Azucena, le preguntó: _-¿Te parece bien que tu hijo llegue con resaca y sabrá Dios qué más?_

Mientras los escuchaba discutir, comenzó a sentirse mareado; se llevó una mano al rostro y cuando se miró los dedos, confirmó lo que ya sabía, volvía a sangrar de la nariz. Pero además, a diferencia de otras veces, parecía como si su cuerpo no quisiera responder a las órdenes que su cerebro le daba, ya que quería sentarse pero sus pies no se movían, por el contrario, comenzó a sentir mucho frío y casi de inmediato la habitación se oscureció.

***

_-Los resultados de los análisis de sangre indican que los niveles de hemoglobina y de hematocrito están por debajo de los rangos normales, además sus glóbulos blancos y plaquetas también presentan niveles anormales. Por lo que es conveniente realizar otra serie de estudios para ser capaces de emitir un diagnóstico certero..._

Cuando Ander recobró la conciencia, lo primero que escuchó fue la voz de una mujer hablando en términos médicos que él no comprendía, además de sentir un dolor punzante en la cabeza y algo pegado a su nariz. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en la cama de un hospital y que sus padres estaban a unos metros de él hablando con una mujer de bata blanca. 

Se movió un poco intentando encontrar una posición más cómoda lo que hizo que tanto la mujer, como sus padres voltearan a verlo. Sus rostros denotaban preocupación cuando se acercaron a su lado. Pronto, la mujer que supuso era médico, comenzó a interrogarlo.

_\- Hola, ¿cómo te sientes? _–Le preguntó con rostro amigable.

Ander la miró intentando incorporarse, pero de inmediato ella lo sostuvo para tranquilizarlo.

_-¿Qué me pasó?_ –Preguntó llevándose la mano al rostro para intentar quitarse la manguerita que tenía en la nariz.

La doctora le tocó la mano mientras hablaba: 

-Esto es una vía de oxígeno y sirve para que puedas respirar mejor. Si te sientes incómodo con ella, te la puedes quitar y volver a ponértela cuando quieras.

Su madre lo cogió de la mano y le dijo:

_-Te desmayaste hijo y te golpeaste la cara al caer._

[ ](https://ibb.co/fq9czYJ)

_“Eso explicaba el dolor…”_ –pensó Ander asintiendo, mientras intentaba recordar lo que le había pasado. De pronto comenzó a tener recuerdos fugaces de lo sucedido: sus padres en casa cuando él llegaba de estar con Omar, verlos discutir, recordó estar en una ambulancia y finalmente estaba acostado en esta cama de hospital.

Su padre le puso una mano en la cabeza, mientras le decía a la doctora:

_-¿Qué otros estudios debe realizar para saber qué es lo que tiene Ander?_

Ella sonrió y les dijo:

_-¿Les parece bien que lo dejemos descansar mientras platicamos afuera?_

Sus padres asintieron y la siguieron cerrando la puerta tras de ellos.

Ander comenzó a observar a su alrededor mientras seguía haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar, cuando miró a su lado vio su móvil en la cómoda junto con otros objetos personales, así como una botella de agua y un termómetro.

Se quitó la vía y se incorporó en la cama; cogió su móvil y le escribió a Omar. 

** _[Hey! Omar… estoy en el hospital. Es una larga historia pero ya te lo contaré más tarde. Ahora solo estoy esperando a que me den de alta ;)]_ **

Estaba a punto de enviar el mensaje, cuando la doctora entró nuevamente en la habitación seguida por sus padres. El rostro de su madre reflejaba miedo, mientras que su padre intentaba parecer sereno pero distaba mucho de lograrlo. Eso hizo que dejara el teléfono a un lado y sintiendo un nudo en el estómago los enfrentó:

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que tengo?_

Ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras miraban a la doctora. Ella les hizo una señal con la cabeza como si les estuviera pidiendo su aprobación, y su madre asintió con gesto afligido.

_-Ander, ¿anteriormente ya habías tenido algún episodio como el de hoy? _

_-¿A qué se refiere? –_Le respondió un tanto incómodo.

_-Me refiero a que hayas perdido el conocimiento, o que hayas tenido sangrados de nariz recurrentes o moretones… _

Ander guardó silencio sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso. Sabía que algo andaba mal pero se negaba a admitirlo.

La doctora prosiguió:

_-Dime algo, ¿te has sentido muy cansado últimamente? ¿O tal vez hayas tenido dolores de cabeza frecuentes? ¿Has perdido peso sin proponértelo?_

Al escuchar las preguntas que le hacía se sentía cada vez peor, porque todas y cada una de ellas concordaban con los síntomas que él había estado teniendo en los últimos meses. 

_-Sí…_ -Respondió finalmente en un susurro sintiendo cómo se le secaba la boca. –Todo lo que me ha preguntado me ha pasado últimamente.

_-¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada, hijo?_ –le preguntó su madre acercándose a la cama.

La doctora intervino antes de que él pudiera contestarle:

_-Eso no es importante ahora señora, lo importante es realizar el procedimiento de análisis de médula ósea para confirmar el diagnóstico._

Y sin esperar una respuesta por parte de su madre, la doctora se volvió hacia él y le dijo:

_-Ander, lo que te voy a decir es delicado; hablé con tus padres y están de acuerdo en que estés enterado de lo que sucede porque si el estudio del que comenté hace un momento, nos confirma el diagnóstico previo que hemos hecho, deberás estar consciente que tendrás que someterte al tratamiento cuanto antes._

_-¿Qué es lo que tengo doctora?_ –Le preguntó sintiendo cómo su corazón latía cada vez más rápido.

Ella tomó aire y le dijo lo más tranquila posible:

_-Todo parece indicar que podrías tener leucemia, Ander._

***


	28. What was that dream...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! El capítulo 28 finalmente está listo.   
Durante estos días he estado escribiendo el resto de ambas historias, así que ya tengo una idea más clara de cuántos capítulos faltan para cada una. La idea, es publicar un par de capítulos por semana (aprox), para terminar este ff. antes de que inicie la tercera temporada.
> 
> Agradezco sus felicitaciones y comentarios. Y como siempre, me encantará leer sus opiniones al respecto.

** _Capítulo 28: What was that dream..._ **

** **

** _Arón/Omar A._ **

** **

****************

Lo miró por unos segundos antes de preguntar:

_-¿Estás bien?_

Arón lo miró y no fue necesario que dijera nada, puesto que su mirada le dijo todo lo que quería saber. Despacio, se acercó a Omar y lo besó suavemente en los labios, murmurando:

-_Eres un jodido crack…_

Inmediatamente después, se giró hacia él y se acurrucó en sus brazos. Minutos más tarde, Omar pudo escuchar la respiración acompasada de Arón, señal de que estaba profundamente dormido.

****************

** _(Omar A.)_ **

**Con cuidado de no despertarlo, quitó su brazo en el que Arón descansaba la cabeza y se incorporó. Arón se removió entre las sábanas pero después de unos segundos su respiración volvió a hacerse uniforme. Por un momento se permitió no hacer nada más que observarlo dormir y sin poder contenerse, pasó su dedo índice sobre el labio inferior de Arón, pero éste a pesar de estar dormido, pudo sentir el contacto puesto que pasó su lengua por sus labios. Omar sintió una punzada de deseo al rememorar el espectacular sexo que habían tenido momentos antes. **

**Estaba indeciso sobre lo que debía hacer, ya que recordó la última vez que había pasado lo noche allí y el desastre en que se había convertido la mañana siguiente; no quería que esta vez volviera a pasar lo mismo, así que se levantó y comenzó a vestirse.**

**Antes de salir, cogió un pedazo de papel y escribió:**

** _“Me la he pasado de puta madre, nos vemos después. Me fui a casa”._ **

**Dobló la hoja a la mitad y la dejó sobre la almohada que estaba al lado de donde Arón dormía.**

**Cuando estaba por llegar a su piso era ya de madrugada, sin embargo, eso no fue un impedimento para que sus amigos lo buscaran. Abrió la aplicación de _WhatsApp_ y leyó el mensaje de Roci:**

** _[¡Omar! ¿Dónde estás tío? Alonso lleva rato preguntando por ti… _ **

** _Iremos a mi casa saliendo del bar, sería guay que te pasaras por aquí]_ **

**Omar esbozó una sonrisa. La realidad era que no tenía sueño, por el contario, se sentía tan de buen humor que le pareció que sería una buena oportunidad para arreglar las cosas con Alonso y pasar un rato con sus amigos. Así que sin más, se dirigió a casa de Roci.**

**Cuando se bajó del taxi y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del edificio, pudo escuchar las risas y la música proveniente del departamento de su amiga, así que sabiendo de antemano que no escucharían el timbre, le mandó un mensaje a Roci.**

** _[Anda, ábreme… estoy aquí abajo]_ **

**Casi enseguida, Roci e Irene se asomaron por la ventana y comenzaron a gritar: **

** _-¡Omar, sube tío!_ **

**Cuando la puerta se abrió, Omar se echó a reír. En el departamento estaban todos sus colegas bailando, cantando, fumando y bebiendo. Se lo estaban pasando de la hostia y cuando entró casi de inmediato, Roci se le echó encima. Lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras que con una mano sostenía una botella de cerveza y un cigarro a la vez.**

**_-¡Qué bueno que hayas decidido regresar! ¡Te echábamos de menos_! –Le dijo alzando la voz para hacerse oír por encima de la música. _-¿A dónde te fuiste o mejor dicho con quién estuviste?_ –le preguntó bajando la voz.**

**Omar la abrazó y le quitó la botella para darle un gran trago. **

** _-No preguntes… vamos a divertirnos. _ **

**_-Ok, ya entendí._ –Respondió, para después acercarse a él y decirle al oído:**

** _-Alonso está aquí, deberían hablar y arreglar de una buena vez las cosas entre ustedes._ **

**Omar asintió, convencido de que su amiga tenía razón por lo que le preguntó:**

** _-¿Dónde está?_ **

**Ella señaló hacia una de las habitaciones, diciendo:**

** _-Lleva allí un buen rato, dijo que se sentía cansado y que quería descansar… pero a mí me parece que se decepcionó cuando supo que no estabas con nosotros._ **

**_-¿Dónde hay cervezas?_ –Le preguntó Omar**

**Ella señaló hacia la nevera y sonrió.**

**_-Ahora vuelvo_. –Respondió Omar. Cogió dos botellas de cerveza y se dirigió a la habitación que su amiga le había señalado.**

**Tocó a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta, entró. **

**Alonso estaba acostado en la cama con el móvil en las manos; cuando lo vio entrar, se sentó y le sonrió sorprendido.**

**-_Has venido…_ -musitó.**

**Omar se acercó a él y le ofreció una de las cervezas, dándole un gran sorbo a la suya.**

**Se recargó en la cómoda que estaba al lado de la cama y por varios segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada.**

**Finalmente, Omar fue quien rompió el silencio:**

** _-¿Cómo has estado?_ **

**Alonso se encogió de hombros y le dijo:**

** _-Bien, supongo. Trabajando en algunos proyectos aquí y allá… ya sabes. ¿Y tú?_ **

** _-Bien también. Terminando de rodar la última temporada…_ **

**_-Que guay…_ -respondió Alonso dando un trago a su cerveza.**

**Nuevamente se cernió un incómodo silencio por lo que Omar decidió abordar el tema directamente:**

**-_Me parece que la última vez los dos la cagamos..._**

**Alonso lo miró y asintió ligeramente. -_Puede que me lo mereciera_. –le dijo haciendo una mueca.**

** _-Pues sí, es verdad. Te comportaste como un imbécil._ **

**Los dos guardaron silencio por algunos segundos, hasta que Alonso murmuró:**

**-_Te extraño, ojos castaños._**

**Cuando Omar escuchó el mote cariñoso con el que Alonso solía llamarlo, sonrió y le dijo abriendo los brazos:**

** _-Venga, dame un abrazo Meu filho…_ **

**Al escucharlo, el rostro de Alonso se iluminó y levantándose de la cama se acercó a él abrazándolo fuertemente. **

**Cuando finalmente Alonso lo soltó, Omar lo miró y le dijo:**

**-_Te quiero gilipollas… no vuelvas a cagarla, ¿ok?_**

**Las siguientes horas, Omar se la pasó bailando, y cantando feliz de estar ahí. En algún momento cuando el ritmo bajó, el grupo de amigos se sentó alrededor de la sala y comenzaron a charlar. Alonso aprovechó para sentarse a su lado y cada que podía, hacía contacto físico con él. Se veía radiante y feliz haciendo bromas y riendo a carcajadas.**

**Omar se sentía contento por haber hecho las paces con él y realmente estaba disfrutando el momento ya que era un buen amigo y le quería. De vez en cuando, el recuerdo de Arón asaltaba su mente haciéndolo sonreír como un tonto. **

**_-Os veis muy felices y eso me alegra_. –Les dijo Roci en una de tantas veces que vio a Omar sonreír.**

**Alonso intervino: -_Que nos hemos reconciliado, tía… ¡Venga, haznos una foto para inmortalizar el momento! _–Le pidió alzando su cerveza.- Y Roci así lo hizo.**

**Al cabo de un rato más, algunos de sus amigos comenzaron a marcharse y cuando Omar decidió hacer lo mismo, Roci lo detuvo. **

**_-Venga, no te vayas aún tío, la noche todavía es joven..._ –Le pidió abrazándolo-.**

** _-¿Qué dices? Si ya son casi las cinco de la mañana…_ **

** _-Tienes razón, pero no importa. Puedes quedarte a dormir aquí._ **

**Omar la miró y pensándoselo mejor, aceptó. Había sido un día increíble en todos los sentidos y eso lo hacía sentirse muy contento.**

*******

** _(Arón)_ **

**Entre sueños, comenzó a sentir frío por lo que estiró el brazo buscando el cálido cuerpo de Omar. Cuando no pudo encontrarlo, abrió los ojos pero solo pudo ver un espacio vacío en su cama.**

**_-¿Omar?_ –lo llamó.**

**Al no obtener una respuesta, se levantó y miró el reloj. Eran cerca de las siete de la mañana por lo que caminó hacia el baño pensando que lo encontraría allí.**

**Tocó un par de veces y entró. Al ver el baño vacío, fue a la cocina, aunque en el fondo sabía que tampoco estaría allí. Regresó a su habitación y fue entonces cuando vio la hoja doblada sobre la cama; la cogió y leyó la nota que Omar le había dejado.**

**_-¡Joder!_ –Exclamó.**

** Aunque ninguno de los dos había hablado sobre lo que pasaría después, él había asumido que Omar se quedaría a dormir y eventualmente hablarían sobre lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos, así que no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado.**

**No sabía qué hacer. Es más, ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que quería. Se suponía que su plan original era estar con Omar y después pasar página. Entonces, _“¿por qué se sentía decepcionado de que Omar se hubiera ido así, sin avisarle?”_ –pensó enfadado.**

**Un par de horas después de estarle dando vueltas al mismo asunto, subió a su auto y se dirigió a casa de Omar. No sabía a ciencia cierta lo que le diría pero le apetecía verlo para averiguar de una vez por todas lo que había entre ellos; se detuvo en una cafetería que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras del edificio de Omar y compró un par de capuchinos.**

**Se estacionó afuera del edificio y bajó del auto llevando los dos cafés en la mano. Tocó el timbre y esperó. Eran las nueve y media de la mañana y hacía un frío de la hostia, así que era poco probable que Omar hubiera salido, pero después de esperar durante algunos minutos, comenzó a dudarlo.**

**Sacó el móvil de su chaqueta y le marcó. Casi de inmediato escuchó la voz adormilada de Omar:**

** _-¿Hola?_ **

**_-Hey, hola… ¿estabas dormido?_ -Lo saludó Arón comenzando a sentirse nervioso.**

**_-¿Arón?_ –Preguntó. Y de inmediato respondió: _-Sí, estaba dormido… ¿Cómo estás?_**

** _-Bien, es que… me he pasado por tu casa y traje café… _ **

**El silencio del otro lado de la línea duró más tiempo del que Arón hubiera querido, y mientras esperaba a que Omar respondiera, comenzó a pensar que había sido una pésima idea venir a su casa_. “¿Y si a Omar no le apetecía verlo? ¿Y si solo había sido sexo de una noche, tal y cómo él mismo lo había pensado?”_ – Esas dudas comenzaban a inundarlo, cuando lo escuchó decir:**

** _-¿En serio estás afuera de mi casa? Uff… perdona tío pero no estoy allí. _ **

**En cuanto asimiló lo que Omar le decía, inmediatamente le dijo:**

** _-No te preocupes no tiene importancia, hablamos después…_ **

**Y antes de que Omar pudiera responderle, Arón cortó la comunicación.**

**_“¡Si seré gilipollas!”_ –pensó mientras tiraba los cafés en un bote de basura cercano y se subía al auto arrancando el motor y alejándose de allí lo más rápido posible.**

**Mientras conducía de regreso, pensaba el por qué Omar no habría dormido en casa. Habían estado juntos hasta muy tarde, lo cual significaba que cuando dejó su piso se había ido a otro lugar… _“¿Pero a dónde?”_ –pensó intrigado.-**

**La respuesta la obtuvo poco después, cuando llegó a su piso y abrió _Instagram._ Había varias historias que había subido con algunos de sus amigos; Arón comenzó a ver los perfiles de las personas que Omar había etiquetado y cuando entró en el perfil de una de ellas, una tal Roci, vio una foto que lo dejó sin palabras.**

**En esa foto, Omar estaba allí; y junto a él, el chico que había estado en el departamento de Omar. Omar estaba siendo abrazado y besado por ese tipo, mientras él sonreía.**

[ ](https://ibb.co/qYdLPkM)

**_-Ya lo sabías imbécil... _–Pensó para sí, sintiéndose herido sin que pudiera evitarlo.**

*******


	29. Se nos acaba el tiempo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo 29 está listo!
> 
> Gracias como siempre por sus comentarios y kudos. Me encantará saber qué les pareció.

_ **Ander & Omar S.** _

********************

_-Nos vemos después._ –Se despidió de Omar dándole un breve beso en los labios.

Omar asintió y le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta:

_-Te quiero… _

Ander esbozó una sonrisa triste antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras del edificio.

** _****************_ **

**_Capítulo 29: Se nos acaba el tiempo_ **

** **

** _Ander & Omar S._ **

** **

_(Omar S.)_

En cuanto cerró la puerta de su departamento y se quedó solo, dejó escapar un suspiro y se dejó caer lentamente contra la puerta. Por varios minutos permaneció sentado con los brazos abrazando sus piernas pensando en los acontecimientos de las últimas veinticuatro horas.

[ ](https://ibb.co/phr62rC)

A pesar de que Ander le había dicho que le creía, había un dejo de tristeza en su expresión cuando se marchó que lo dejó intranquilo. No sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que le preocupaba, pero sentía que su relación con Ander pendía de un hilo; y el problema era que estaba tan enamorado de él que el miedo a perderlo lo tenía muy mal.

Sentía que nada de lo que hacía era suficiente para recuperar la camaradería que había existido entre ellos antes de que lo de Polo saliera a la luz. A partir de entonces, su relación se había tornado tan complicada, que cada vez le era más difícil encontrar la manera de llegar hasta Ander. Sí, era cierto que durante todos estos meses habían tenido inolvidables momentos juntos, pero habían sido tan pocos que los podía contar con los dedos de una mano.

Cerró los ojos y recargó la cabeza contra sus rodillas dejando que las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo durante tanto tiempo, finalmente pudieran salir. Lloró en silencio hasta que sacó todos esos sentimientos y emociones que lo estaban sobrepasando. 

Después de algunos minutos en los que se pudo desahogar, se sintió un poco más tranquilo y poniéndose de pie se dirigió al baño para ducharse. Necesitaba salir de allí y hablar con alguien. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Ander pudiera ser esa persona con la que pudiera hablar; hoy más que nunca lo necesitaba… quería sentir los brazos de su novio a su alrededor diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Por esta vez, necesitaba ser él quien fuera consolado, porque se sentía exhausto de seguir pretendiendo ser la parte fuerte en esta relación.

Cuando salió de ducharse, cogió unos vaqueros limpios y una playera verde olivo, se calzó unos zapatos deportivos y se sentó sobre la cama. Cogió su móvil y le marcó a Ander; después de varios tonos, su llamada fue enviada al buzón de voz, por lo que decidió enviarle un _WhatsApp:_

** _[Hola Cari, me siento triste… ¿podemos quedar?]_ **

Una vez que le dio enviar, verificó que el mensaje le hubiera llegado, pero después de varios minutos seguían sin aparecer las dos palomitas azules que pudieran confirmar que su mensaje había sido visto.

Podía esperar para ver si Ander le contestaba o podía llamar a Samu, pero la realidad era que no se sentía con ánimos de hablar con nadie que no fuera Ander, por lo que se acostó y poniendo música, decidió esperar.

***

_(Ander)_

_“Todo parece indicar que podrías padecer leucemia…”_

Las palabras de la doctora seguían resonando en sus oídos una y otra vez aún mucho después de que ella hubiera abandonado la habitación, no sin antes haberles explicado cuáles serían los siguientes pasos. 

De acuerdo a lo que les había dicho, esa misma tarde le harían el procedimiento de biopsia de médula ósea para confirmar el diagnóstico; y si éste resultaba positivo, le harían una serie de estudios más para determinar el tipo de tratamiento al cual debería someterse. A juzgar por sus palabras, sería un abordaje agresivo de tratamiento el cual podía incluir terapia biológica o quimioterapia.

El solo hecho de escuchar la palabra _“quimioterapia”_, hacía que la piel se le erizara y que sintiera un nudo en la garganta. Pero una vez que salió del shock inicial, miró hacia donde sus padres estaban y al verlos devastados por la posibilidad de que padeciera esta enfermedad, decidió hacer lo posible por permanecer tranquilo.

Aunque era prácticamente imposible lograrlo, se obligó a hacerlo. Antes de que todo esto sucediera, él presentía que había algo malo con él, pero nunca se imaginó que fuera tan grave. El ver el rostro desencajado de su madre fue suficiente para tragarse el miedo y esbozar una sonrisa triste.

_-Lo único malo de todo esto, es que si resulta cierto lo que la doctora dice, perderé el pelo y no sé si siga luciendo atractivo…_–Bromeó Ander estirando el brazo hacia su madre para que ésta se acercara.

_-¡Mi niño…!_ –Gimió Azucena, limpiándose las lágrimas, mientras lo cogía de la mano.

_-No llores mamá que aún no me he muerto y no pienso hacerlo pronto._ –Le dijo en un susurro. 

Al escucharlo hablar así, su madre lo abrazó con mucho más fuerza y su padre se enjugó un par de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, pero sobreponiéndose le contestó siguiéndole el juego:

_-¿Pero qué dices chaval? Con o sin cabello eres un guaperas… _

Ander lo miró y le agradeció en silencio el que tratara de aminorar la pesada carga que se cernía sobre ellos; así que unos segundos después, le contestó:

_-Claro… compartimos ADN, ¿no es así papá?_

Al escucharlo, su padre no pudo contenerse más y también rompió en llanto acercándose hacia ellos. Puso una mano en el hombro de su ex mujer y la otra mano la llevó hacia donde descansaban las manos juntas de Ander y Azucena. En ese instante poco importaba el que se hubiesen divorciado, ya que el amor por su hijo era lo que imperaba en ese momento.

Después de un rato en el cual los tres permanecieron en silencio, Ander les dijo:

_-Vale, ya es tarde y vosotros no habéis comido nada. El que tiene que estar en ayuno soy yo, no vosotros, así que vayan a comer algo mientras yo hablo por teléfono._

El padre de Ander asintió y llevándose a su madre casi a la fuerza, salieron de la habitación.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Ander se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar. Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan acojonado como ahora, pero el solo hecho de pensar que podría morir le hizo encontrar las agallas necesarias para no derrumbarse.

Inspiró profundamente intentando tranquilizarse y buscó su móvil entre las sábanas. Tenía una llamada perdida de Omar y un mensaje de _WhatsApp._

** _[Hola Cari, me siento triste… ¿podemos quedar?]_ **

Una vez que lo leyó, hizo una mueca de tristeza_. “Omar… si supieras que en este momento yo me siento mucho peor…”_ –Pensó mientras decidía qué hacer.

Después de algunos minutos de darle vueltas al asunto, cogió su móvil y escribió:

** _[Hola Omar, perdona pero estoy muy liado. _**

**_Estoy con mi padre y pasaré un par de días con él. Te llamo cuando regrese.]_ **

_“Es mejor así…”_ –Pensó al apretar el botón de enviar. Necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando y no quería que Omar se preocupara cuando aún existía una mínima posibilidad de que todo esto fuera solo una horrible pesadilla.

Un par de horas después, llamaron a la puerta. Mientras esperaban, su madre se había quedado dormida en el sofá que estaba a un costado de la cama y su padre había salido a hacer unas llamadas.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, entraron dos enfermeros con una camilla para llevarlo a realizarse el estudio. Segundos después, su padre entró en la habitación acompañado de la doctora que lo estaba tratando. A pesar de que podía caminar, los dos hombres hicieron las maniobras necesarias para pasarlo sin ninguna dificultad de la cama en la que estaba a la camilla.

_-Hola Ander, ¿cómo te sientes?_ –Preguntó la doctora mientras le ponía el termómetro en la axila y llevaba sus manos al cuello para explorarlo.

_-Me siento mejor, por lo menos ya no me duele la cabeza_. –Le respondió mientras ella lo auscultaba. 

_-¡Auch!_ –Se quejó al sentir una molestia en el cuello.

_-Lo siento, pero necesitaba revisarte. Tienes los ganglios inflamados; por eso el dolor._ –Explicó mientras revisaba el termómetro y asentía al corroborar que no tenía fiebre. 

_-De acuerdo, te voy a explicar lo que haremos durante el procedimiento al que te vas a someter. Es una biopsia de médula ósea el cual es mínimamente invasivo, primero te inyectaremos un anestésico para que no sientas dolor, puede que sientas una ligera punzada e incomodidad, pero eso será todo el dolor que sentirás._

-Y prosiguió:

_Posteriormente introduciremos una aguja dentro del hueso de la pelvis y capturaremos una pequeña muestra del tejido. Una vez que la tomemos, te aplicaremos un vendaje y podrás regresar a casa mientras esperamos los resultados._

Ander la escuchaba atentamente, al igual que sus padres quienes se habían acercado a su lado.

_-Sí, ya quiero irme a casa…_ -Fue lo único que dijo una vez que la doctora terminó de darles la explicación.

_-De acuerdo, programaré tu alta para que una vez que el estudio concluya, puedas irte. Los resultados los tendremos en el transcurso del día de mañana, así que me pondré en contacto con ustedes para que nos veamos pasado mañana. ¿Están de acuerdo?_ –Esto último lo preguntó mirando a sus padres.

Su madre asintió y su padre respondió:

_-Está bien, gracias doctora._

Estaban por llevárselo, cuando el móvil de Ander comenzó a vibrar. 

_-¿Puedo?_ –Preguntó mientras cogía su móvil. 

La doctora asintió y le dijo: 

_-Te veo en un momento, me voy a adelantar._

Cuando revisó su móvil vio que Omar le había respondido con un escueto _“vale”._

Hizo una mueca triste pero rápidamente intentó recobrarse; apagó el móvil y se lo entregó a su madre. 

_-Estoy listo._ –Anunció, mirando al par de enfermeros que estaban de pie esperándolo.

Los dos hombres tiraban de la camilla mientras hablaban del partido del Real Madrid que se celebraría esa misma noche, completamente ajenos a las emociones que él sentía. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos del hospital, Ander sólo era consciente de las luces blancas en el techo y el olor a antiséptico que inundaba el lugar. 

Conforme avanzaban, Ander podía sentir cómo su pulso se iba acelerando cada vez más y comenzó a pensar en lo que el futuro le depararía; nunca había sido muy religioso, pero durante ese corto trayecto, descubrió que necesitaba aferrarse en algo a lo que creer.

***


	30. Verdades a medias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! El capítulo 30 está listo.
> 
> Como siempre, gracias por sus comentarios y kudos. Me encantará saber qué opinan sobre el capítulo.
> 
> El siguiente capítulo ya está casi listo, así que lo publicaré en los próximos días. Hasta entonces. ;)

** _Capítulo 30: Verdades a medias_ **

** **

** _Arón/Omar A._ **

**********************

** _-¿En serio estás afuera de mi casa? Uff… perdona tío pero no estoy allí. _ **

**En cuanto asimiló lo que Omar le decía, inmediatamente le dijo:**

** _-No te preocupes no tiene importancia, hablamos después…_ **

**Y antes de que Omar pudiera responderle, Arón cortó la comunicación.**

**********************

** _(Omar A.)_ **

**_-¡Jodeeer! _– Maldijo en un susurro.**

**Se llevó las manos a los párpados intentando desperezarse y se liberó del peso de un brazo que descansaba sobre su abdomen. Se sentó sobre el colchón y miró a su alrededor. La habitación donde se encontraba tenía dos camas matrimoniales; en la cama de al lado, estaba Irene profundamente dormida abrazada al tío con el que se había liado la noche anterior, y al lado de él, estaba Alonso.**

**Cuando la fiesta terminó, Omar se había despedido de todos y se había ido a dormir… solo. Así que no tenía idea de en qué momento Alonso había entrado a la habitación y se había acostado a su lado.**

**Se estaba vistiendo, cuando escuchó una voz somnolienta:**

** _-¿Te marchas?_ **

**Omar se giró hacia donde Alonso estaba y en vez de responderle, preguntó:**

** _-¿Y tú que haces aquí, tío?_ **

**Alonso respondió en voz baja:**

** _-Pues que no encontré una cama vacía donde dormir y pensé que no te molestaría. Además, no es como si hubiera pasado algo… Tal vez, solo unos cuantos besos, pero nada más._ **

**Al escucharlo, Omar abrió los ojos sorprendido y le preguntó:**

** _-¿Qué estás diciendo, tío?_ **

**Alonso se echó a reír, mientras movía las manos en señal de negación.**

** _-¡Que es broma, tío!_ **

**Al escucharlo, Omar puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza, por lo que Alonso enseguida preguntó:**

** _-¿Te molestó?_ **

**-_No realmente, es solo que no me lo esperaba_. –Y enseguida, añadió: -_Te veo después._**

**Casi había llegado a la puerta, cuando escuchó nuevamente la voz de Alonso:**

**_-Te llamó el actor, ¿no es así? ¿Lo vas a ver?_ –Lo cuestionó-.**

** **

** _-¿Y tú como sabes quién me llamó?_ **

** **

** _-Me despertó tu conversación._ **

** **

**_-Ya…_ -Respondió escuetamente; y sin negar o confirmar nada, salió de la habitación.**

**Entró a la cocina y mientras se preparaba un café, abrió _Instagram_. Cuando vio que Roci había subido la foto donde Alonso lo estaba besando, se quedó observándola pensativo. **

**Si bien no tenía nada que ocultar, pensó en Arón. Aunque era poco probable que viera la publicación, no estaba seguro de lo que pudiera pensar al respecto si lo hiciera. Para él, Arón era tan impredecible que no sabía cómo conducirse con él. Cuando se fue de su departamento la noche anterior, había pensado que era la mejor decisión, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de ello. **

**Había sido una sorpresa mayúscula cuando escuchó la voz de Arón diciéndole que estaba afuera de su casa. No sabía si llamarlo, ir a buscarlo, o mejor aún, dejar pasar unos días antes de intentar contactarlo. **

**_-¡Joder!_ –volvió a mascullar. Estaba devanándose los sesos intentando tomar la decisión más acertada, pero cuando se trataba de Arón, parecía que estaba imposibilitado a hacerlo.**

**La realidad era que lo que había sucedido entre ellos la noche anterior, había sido tan alucinante que tenía miedo de escarbar en sus sentimientos, porque en el fondo, Omar sabía que por lo menos de su parte, no había sido solo sexo. No estaba diciendo que estaba enamorado de él, pero había cierta complicidad y algo más que no podía entender. Y una de las principales razones por las que anoche había prácticamente huido de su piso, era el temor de verlo arrepentido.**

**_“¿Para qué habría ido a su casa tan temprano?”_ –Pensaba, mientras le daba un sorbo al café y salía al balcón para respirar aire fresco. En ese momento, escuchó que alguien abría la puerta del balcón, y cuando levantó la vista, vio a Alonso vestido con unos jeans y una sudadera negra, sentarse a su lado.**

**_-Ya no pude seguir durmiendo_. –Le dijo a modo de explicación-.**

**Omar asintió y le dijo mientras prendía un cigarro:**

** _-Hice café. Todavía queda un poco en la cafetera._ **

**Los siguientes minutos, estuvieron charlando de proyectos de trabajo, pero cuando Alonso intentó tocar temas más personales, Omar se levantó.**

[ ](https://ibb.co/P9GqV12)

**_-Debo irme chaval_. –Le dijo mientras se acercaba a él para estrecharle la mano. _–Me despides de Roci y los demás, ¿vale?_**

**Alonso asintió y antes de que Omar se fuera lo abrazó. Fue un abrazo breve pero cuando se separó de él lo besó en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios.**

** _-Vendrás a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿no es así, ojos castaños?_ **

**_-¡Por supuesto! No me lo perdería… _-Le dijo esbozando una sonrisa antes de salir.**

**Durante todo el trayecto hacia su casa, no dejó de pensar en Arón, pero por la manera en como habían terminado la conversación un rato antes, sabía que si le llamaba, lo más probable es que no le cogiera el teléfono. Así que cuando llegó, se duchó y sin perder más tiempo, pidió un taxi. **

**Eran las once de la mañana, cuando tocó el timbre. Se había puesto una gorra intentando que Arón no lo reconociera a través de la pantalla, así que no pudo evitar sentir un vuelco en el estómago cuando escuchó su voz.**

** _-¿Quién es?_ **

**_-Servicio de delivery…_ -contestó Omar sin levantar la cabeza.**

**Durante unos segundos, Arón no dijo nada, pero de pronto lo escuchó decir:**

** _-Está equivocado, yo no ordené nada..._ **

** **

**_-¿Estás seguro?_ –Preguntó Omar mirando hacia la pantalla.**

** _-¿Omar? _ **

**_-Hola…Traje el desayuno. –_Le dijo levantando una bolsa para que Arón pudiera verla.**

*******

** _(Arón)_ **

**Durante algunos segundos dudó en dejarlo entrar; si era honesto consigo mismo, no estaba seguro de querer verlo, pero antes de escarbar más en su interior, se dejó llevar por el impulso y oprimió el timbre escuchando cómo Omar empujaba la puerta y entraba al interior del edificio. Cuando sonó la campana del ascensor indicando que Omar estaba afuera, inspiró profundamente y abrió la puerta.**

**-_Hey…_ -lo saludó Omar con un movimiento de cabeza.**

**_-Entra._ –Contestó haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.**

**Mientras lo observaba, recordó la foto que había visto un rato antes, e inmediatamente, frunció el ceño. Parecía que habían pasado siglos y no unas cuantas horas desde que habían estado juntos, puesto que era clara la incomodidad que se sentía en el ambiente.**

**_-¿Has desayunado ya?_ –Preguntó Omar intentando romper la tensión. Y sin esperar respuesta, continuó:**

**-_Traje croissants… _**

** **

**Después de unos cuantos segundos más de silencio, Arón no pudo contenerse más y le soltó:**

** _-Había comprado café, pero ya ves… _ **

**Omar lo miró apenado sabiendo a lo que se refería, así que dejó la bolsa con la comida sobre la mesa y se acercó dejando un espacio mínimo entre ambos.**

** _-Lo lamento, no sabía que irías a buscarme._ **

**_¿Por qué te fuiste anoche?_ –le preguntó directamente.**

**Omar se rascó la cabeza mientras decía:**

** _-No quería incomodarte… Quiero decir, no sabía si te incomodaría mi presencia por la mañana, por eso decidí marcharme._ **

**Arón asintió y contestó escuetamente:**

** _-Ya…_ **

**Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó de la habitación hasta que Omar habló.**

** _-Mira tío, la verdad es que me molas y mucho, pero no la quiero cagar. No tengo la más remota idea de lo que estés pensando en este momento, así que me ayudaría mucho si me lo dijeras._ **

**Mientras Arón escuchaba su confesión, tenía unas ganas inmensas de preguntarle sin rodeos sobre Alonso. Quería saber lo que había entre ellos o si le molaba de la misma manera que lo hacía él, pero se contuvo, ya que no estaba seguro si realmente quería conocer la respuesta.**

**_-Arón…_ -Omar pronunció su nombre en un susurro levantando su mano para tocarle el cuello. _-¿Podrías decírmelo?_ –Le pidió.**

**Arón esbozó un intento de sonrisa y finalmente habló:**

** _-Tú también me molas y pienso que lo de anoche estuvo guay, pero…_ **

** **

**_-¿Pero? _–Preguntó Omar sin soltarlo.**

**_-Pero nada… ¿Qué quieres que te diga?_ –Le respondió cogiendo su mano para soltarse de su contacto.**

**_-No lo sé… podrías empezar por decirme porqué fuiste a mi casa, por ejemplo._ –Le contestó llevándose las manos a la cadera.**

**Arón negó con la cabeza haciendo una mueca de indecisión.**

** _-No lo sé Omar. Porque quería verte supongo. Quería saber por qué te habías marchado en primer lugar. _ **

** _-Pues ya lo sabes ahora. Mira tío, yo nunca he hecho esto antes… me refiero a que después de estar con un tío no me preocupo por lo que suceda después, pero contigo es diferente. Me gustaría que siguiéramos viéndonos, pero no sé si tú pienses igual._ **

**Arón pensaba muchas cosas… pero no se atrevía a decirlas en voz alta. Lo cierto era que mientras Omar hablaba, Arón solo podía ser consciente de sus labios y del recuerdo de éstos besándolo apasionadamente. No le apetecía pensar, ni tampoco sincerarse con Omar confesándole sus miedos; no quería sentirse vulnerable frente a él, ni preguntarle si estaba dispuesto a estar en una relación como tal porque ni siquiera él mismo sabía si eso era lo que quería, así que se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto y le dijo:**

**_-No tenemos por qué darle tanta importancia a esto. Te molo, me molas… y ya está. Me parece que ninguno de los dos quiere nada en serio, así que podemos vernos mientras nos apetezca a los dos y cada uno puede seguir con su vida como hasta ahora, ¿no te parece?_ –Cuando terminó la pregunta, se acercó a él y le pasó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello, posando la mirada en su boca-.**

**Arón creyó ver un gesto de desilusión en Omar al escucharlo hablar así, pero rápidamente se recompuso y esbozando una sonrisa le dijo antes de comenzar a besarlo:**

**-_Si eso es lo que quieres Piper, por mi está bien._ **

*******

**Pasaron el resto del día en su piso. Desayunaron los croissants que Omar había llevado y después se tumbaron en la sala para mirar películas en Netflix. **

**Arón estaba recargado contra el acolchonado brazo del sofá, con ambos brazos alrededor de Omar, ya que éste estaba entre sus piernas acostado contra su pecho. Se sentía tan bien esa sensación de familiaridad entre ambos, que por un momento sintió miedo. Se sentía como si fueran una pareja cualquiera disfrutando de una tarde de películas, pero la realidad distaba mucho de serlo.**

**La voz de Omar, lo sacó de sus pensamientos, cuando lo escuchó preguntarle:**

** _ -Oye, ¿tendrás una copia de 15 años y un día? _ **

**_-Puede ser, ¿por qué?_ –Le preguntó extrañado.**

**_-Molaría verla contigo. ¿Sabes por qué?_ –Le preguntó, girándose para poder verle el rostro.**

**_-¿Por qué?_ –Le preguntó realmente interesado.-**

** _-Me da algo de vergüenza decírtelo, pero esa peli es especial para mí. Cuando se estrenó, mi mamá y yo fuimos al cine y mientras la veía… te veía… mejor dicho, confirmé lo que ya sabía. Que me gustaban las chicas y los chicos por igual…_ **

**Mientras Arón lo escuchaba, comenzó a sonreír hasta que la sonrisa se convirtió en una franca carcajada. No podía creer lo que Omar le estaba diciendo.**

**_-Estás de coña, ¿no?_ –Le preguntó mirándolo-**

**Omar sonrió y negando con la cabeza le dijo:**

** _-No. Es la verdad, pero ahí no termina la historia; cuando salimos del cine, le confesé a mi mamá lo que me pasaba. _ **

**-¿De verdad, Omar? –Le preguntó Arón incrédulo.**

**_-Sí… Y entonces, imagínate mi sorpresa cuando vi que eras tú con quien haría el casting de Élite. Pensé que era una señal y que me quedaría con el papel_. –Le dijo sonrojándose.-**

**Arón no sabía qué decir, la confesión de Omar lo había dejado sin palabras, así que solo hizo lo que en ese momento le nació; y acercándose a Omar, comenzó a besarlo. **

**Los besos se fueron haciendo cada vez más intensos, y mientras disfrutaba de esa sensación tan poderosa que Omar le provocaba, decidió dejar que el tiempo acomodara las cosas en su lugar y no pensar más en lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. Lo único que tenía claro, es que disfrutaría al máximo de esto mientras durara.**

*******


	31. Keep the faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! El capítulo 31 está listo.
> 
> Esta misma semana, estaré publicando el 32.
> 
> Gracias como siempre por hacerme saber lo que opinan al respecto.

** _Capítulo 31: Keep the faith_ **

** **

** _Ander & Omar S._ **

** **

********************************

** _[Hola Cari, me siento triste… ¿podemos quedar?]_ **

Una vez que lo leyó, hizo una mueca de tristeza_. “Omar… si supieras que en este momento yo me siento mucho peor…”_ –Pensó mientras decidía qué hacer.

Después de algunos minutos de darle vueltas al asunto, cogió su móvil y escribió:

** _[Hola Omar, perdona pero estoy muy liado. _**

**_Estoy con mi padre y pasaré un par de días con él. Te llamo cuando regrese.]_ **

** _****************************_ **

** _(Omar S.)_ **

Intentó dejar de lado la decepción que sintió al leer el mensaje de Ander, pero no le resultó fácil.

Su mente revolucionaba a mil por hora pensando cosas negativas, por lo que se obligó a tranquilizarse_. “Estás precipitándose al saltar a conclusiones erróneas”_, -se decía una y otra vez-.

Y aunque le parecía extraño que Ander hubiera decidido pasar el fin de semana con su padre sin mencionarle nada al respecto, decidió dejarlo pasar.

[ ](https://ibb.co/0cMfDNR)

De pronto, el timbre de la entrada comenzó a sonar. Miró la hora y caminó hacia la puerta. No esperaba a nadie por lo que se sorprendió mucho al ver a su hermana de pie en el umbral.

_-¡Nadia! ¡Qué sorpresa! No sabía que vendrías…_ -La saludó mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarla pasar.

_-Hola Omar… ¿Estás ocupado?_ –Preguntó mostrando una mirada preocupada.

_-No, no… Venga, siéntate. _–Le contestó señalando hacia el pequeño sofá color mostaza que acababa de comprar.

_-¿Cómo estás Omar?_ –Preguntó su hermana.

_-Ya sabes, currando en el bar e intentando sacar el bachiller… ¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Y Mama y Baba?_

_-Mama y Baba, en la tienda. Baba está un poco mejor de salud aunque no puede con la tristeza de que te hayas ido de casa. ¿Piensas regresar algún día, Omar?_

Omar suspiró y le dijo: 

_-No lo sé Nadia… Yo creo que no. Tú sabes por todo lo que hemos pasado y Baba nunca me aceptará como soy; tanto él como Mama quieren un hijo modelo… como tú. _

Su hermana lo miró reflejando un semblante triste y desviando la mirada, murmuró:

_-Pues me parece que también yo acabaré decepcionándolos Omar._

Omar la miró extrañado y le preguntó:

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

Nadia levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos y le dijo en un susurro:

_-No sé cómo decirte esto pero… creo que estoy embarazada. _

En cuanto Omar escuchó la confesión de su hermana, la tomó por los hombros, para después levantarle la barbilla con los dedos.

_-¿Qué dices? ¿Guzmán?_ –Preguntó incrédulo.

Para entonces, ella ya estaba visiblemente afectada, y limpiándose rápidamente una lágrima que corría por su mejilla, asintió.

_-¡Joder! ¿Y ya lo saben nuestros padres? _

Ella negó con la cabeza permaneciendo en silencio.

Omar la tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza. Tenía tiempo que no abrazaba a su hermana y el sentirla tan pequeña y frágil le hizo jurarse que siempre la protegería.

Después de un momento, ella se tranquilizó y comenzó a contarle a su hermano lo que estaba pasando en su vida.

_-…Y al final, Guzmán dice que me ama y que permanecerá conmigo pase lo que pase. Pero no sé Omar… tengo mucho miedo. _

El resto de la tarde los dos hermanos estuvieron juntos hablando de sus padres, de lo que haría Nadia y de sus respectivas vidas; pero cuando su hermana preguntó por Ander, Omar se removió nervioso en el sofá.

_-Con altas y bajas, pero ahí vamos. Espero que muy pronto las cosas mejoren entre los dos. _–Le confesó Omar.

Estaba ya oscureciendo, cuando Nadia recibió una llamada de Guzmán avisándole que estaba afuera del edificio esperándola para llevarla a casa.

_-Debo irme… pero te prometo que te avisaré todo lo que pase._

Omar asintió mientras le decía:

_-¿Quieres que hable con Guzmán?_

Nadia negó con la cabeza antes de responder: 

_-No… no hace falta. Por lo menos no por ahora. Te quiero, Omar._

Omar dándole un beso se despidió de ella. Le había hecho mucho bien hablar con Nadia, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto la extrañaba hasta ese momento; y aunque se sentía preocupado por cómo reaccionarían sus padres al enterarse de la noticia, le consolaba la idea de saber que Guzmán la quería y que estaría con ella. Y por supuesto, él también.

***

_(Ander)_

Una vez que salieron del hospital, lo ayudaron a subirse al auto y comenzaron el trayecto de regreso a casa. Sus padres preocupados de que Ander fuera lo suficientemente cómodo en el asiento trasero, no paraban de preguntarle cómo se sentía, para después sumirse cada uno en sus pensamientos.

Cuando entró a su habitación, se recostó en la cama y esperó a que sus padres finalmente decidieran que estaba lo suficientemente bien como para quedarse solo.

_-En serio, me siento bien. Solo necesito descansar._ –Les aseguró una vez más. 

Cuando la puerta se cerró, soltó un suspiro y se acostó de lado abrazando sus piernas, teniendo cuidado de no mover el pequeño vendaje que le cubría parte de la pelvis.

El procedimiento tal y como la doctora había dicho, no había sido doloroso. Un poco incómodo tal vez, pero había durado menos de lo que él había esperado. Permaneció en esa posición por un buen rato, hasta que comenzó a sentir las piernas entumecidas. Se acomodó mejor y volvió a cerrar los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño pero le fue imposible. Dormitó por momentos, pero el miedo lo hacía despertarse sobresaltado a cada rato. 

Cuando los pájaros comenzaron a trinar y el sol apenas se alzaba en el horizonte, decidió que no tenía caso seguir acostado, por lo que se levantó y bajó a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer. 

Aunque no tenía hambre, sabía que hoy más que nunca debía alimentarse mejor. Miraba el reloj una y otra vez, pero parecía que el tiempo avanzaba más lento de lo normal. Aun cuando en menos de veinticuatro horas tendría los resultados, la incertidumbre de la espera era francamente insoportable.

Un rato después, su madre entró a la cocina vestida todavía con la bata de pijama y cuando lo vio sentado en la mesa del comedor frente a un vaso de leche y unas galletas, sonrió acercándose a él para besarlo en la mejilla.

_-Hola cariño, ¿has podido dormir aunque sea un poco? _

Ander se encogió de hombros y contestó un sí casi inaudible.

_-Déjame prepararte algo más nutritivo._ –Se ofreció su madre, mientras comenzaba a sacar algunas cosas de la alacena.

_-¿Y papá? ¿Se ha ido?_

_-Sí, pero vendrá más tarde para llevarnos al hospital_. –Respondió su madre.

Ander no dijo nada, solo asintió y continuó mirando hacia la nada.

***

El consultorio de la doctora era amplio y sobrio, una laptop, una libreta y un par de bolígrafos era lo único que se veía sobre el escritorio. No había ninguna fotografía alrededor que mostrara algo de su vida personal, solo algunos cuadros modernos que colgaban de las paredes y otros tantos con diplomas y certificados de cursos en Oncología. 

Ella estaba sentada frente a ellos y miraba hacia el monitor de la computadora. Después de algunos minutos que a Ander le parecieron horas, fijó su atención en él. 

Al verle el rostro, enseguida supo que la cosa pintaba mal. Aun así, cuando escuchó de viva voz la confirmación del diagnóstico, algo dentro de él se apagó. Dejó de escucharla, solo oía a lo lejos palaras sueltas y que le parecían carentes de significado.

Su madre a su lado, se limpiaba las lágrimas y su padre pretendía permanecer ecuánime, mientras que él intentaba procesar los tiempos difíciles que se avecinaban.

_-¿Ander?_

Cuando escuchó su nombre, intentó recobrar el hilo de la conversación pero le fue imposible, por lo que disculpándose preguntó:

_-Perdona, ¿qué has dicho?_

La doctora lo miró con un gesto de empatía y le contestó:

_-Les decía que debemos iniciar el tratamiento lo antes posible, sin embargo, hay una ventaja que juega a nuestro favor y es que eres un chico joven y fuerte, pero lo más importante es trabajar en el ánimo; hay algunas estrategias de afrontamiento y apoyo, pero lo más importante es que te rodees de la compañía de tus familiares y amigos._

Y continuó:

_-Comenzaremos con sesiones de quimioterapia y dependiendo de cómo respondas al tratamiento iremos tomando decisiones. En verdad lamento mucho darles esta noticia, pero haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para que puedas sanar._

Cuando salieron del hospital, ya tenía una fecha programada para su primera sesión de quimioterapia, la cual sería dentro de cinco días. Todo avanzaba tan rápido que se sentía como si estuviera atrapado en un muy mal sueño del cual no podía despertar.

Los siguientes dos días, no había salido de su habitación casi para nada y el móvil lo había mantenido apagado. Tanto sus padres como él, habían acordado que el colegio pasaría a un segundo plano, pero Ander le había hecho hincapié a su madre de no comentar con nadie lo que estaba sucediendo; el ser el hijo de la directora, finalmente tenía sus canonjías. 

El ambiente que se respiraba en casa era triste y no era para menos, sin embargo, una vez que asimiló la situación, Ander comenzó a sentirse un poco más sereno. Estaba decidido a enfrentar esta prueba con la mayor valentía de la que pensó que sería capaz, aunque todavía le quedaba por hacer algo muy importante; debía hablar con Omar pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

Esa misma noche, cuando encendió el móvil, comenzaron a sonar decenas de notificaciones tanto de llamadas perdidas como correos de voz y mensajes de texto de Omar preguntándole qué estaba pasando.

Mientras pensaba qué hacer, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Miró la pantalla sabiendo de antemano que sería Omar. Después de tres tonos, finalmente contestó:

_-Hola…_

_-¡Ander! ¿Qué está pasando tío? ¿Por qué no me cogías el teléfono?_

_-Ya, perdón… es que he estado muy liado._

_-¿Tanto que ni siquiera podías mandarme un mensaje o hablar por cinco minutos?_

_-De verdad lo lamento… _

Escuchó un suspiro del otro lado de la línea y segundos después escuchó la voz ronca de Omar:

_-¿Podemos quedar?_

Ander guardó silencio por algunos segundos hasta que finalmente respondió:

_-Ahora no puedo Omar, sigo en casa de mi padre_ –mintió-.

_-¿Y eso por qué? _

_-Es complicado, pero ya te lo explicaré después._

_-Como quieras Ander… Hablamos después._

Cuando escuchó que la comunicación se cortaba, sintiéndose impotente soltó una maldición y aventó el teléfono sobre la cama dejándose caer boca abajo sobre el colchón.

***


	32. Didn't see it coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo 32 está listo. Originalmente tenía pensado que fuera el capítulo de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alonso, sin embargo, se extendió tanto que la fiesta tendrá que esperar hasta el 36 🙈😝 Espero que les guste como quedó este.
> 
> La siguiente semana estaré subiendo los capítulos 33 y 34.
> 
> Como siempre muchas gracias por sus comentarios y kudos.
> 
> Déjenme saber qué les pareció el capítulo. ;)

** _Capítulo 32: Didn't see it coming_ **

** **

** _Arón/Omar A._ **

** **

*************************

Arón no sabía qué decir, la confesión de Omar lo había dejado sin palabras, así que solo hizo lo que en ese momento le nació; y acercándose a Omar, comenzó a besarlo. 

Los besos se fueron haciendo cada vez más intensos, y mientras disfrutaba de esa sensación tan poderosa que Omar le provocaba, decidió dejar que el tiempo acomodara las cosas en su lugar y no pensar más en lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. Lo único que tenía claro, es que disfrutaría al máximo de esto mientras durara.

*************************

** _(Omar A.)_ **

**Después de que Arón y él finalmente aceptaran que se sentían físicamente atraídos el uno por el otro, la relación entre ambos comenzó a cambiar; casi imperceptiblemente los primeros días, pero mucho más marcado al finalizar la segunda semana. Durante esos días, Omar había descubierto una faceta de Arón que le había sorprendido, ya que nunca hubiera imaginado lo cariñoso y detallista que podría llegar a ser… cuando estaban solos.**

**Estaban en la recta final de la tercera temporada y las últimas escenas que les había tocado rodar juntos habían sido bastante divertidas, puesto que aun cuando ambos se mostraban profesionales durante las secuencias, no podían evitar esas miradas de complicidad al terminar de grabar cada escena.**

**Al principio era él quien lo buscaba, pero conforme los días pasaban Arón comenzó a llamarlo o a enviarle mensajes cada vez más seguido logrando con ello que se vieran casi a diario, dentro o fuera del set, lo que de alguna forma ayudó a que el tipo de relación que comenzaron a forjar fuera casi tan perfecta que Omar temía que en cualquier momento sucediera algo que pudiera eclipsar lo que estaban viviendo. **

**Y cuando pensaba en _“casi perfecta”, _era debido a que cuando estaban con otras personas, -ya fueran sus propios compañeros de reparto o cualquier otro amigo-, Arón se comportaba tan frío y distante con él, que aunque Omar intentaba no darle importancia, le afectaba.**

**Si bien sabía que no había una relación como tal entre ambos y que Arón no tenía la más mínima intención de que eso cambiara, -puesto que se lo había dejado muy claro desde el inicio-, él no estaba acostumbrado a ocultarse ante los demás. Así que, cuando eso sucedía, respiraba profundamente y se conformaba al pensar que Arón se lo compensaría con creces cuando estuvieran solos.**

**Cuando no les tocaba rodar juntos, acordaban verse ya fuera en el piso de Arón o en el suyo, haciéndose cada vez más frecuente el que terminaran durmiendo juntos toda la noche. Veían películas, tenían sexo alucinante, o simplemente charlaban durante horas de mil cosas. Omar se sentía tan bien cuando estaban juntos, que no le apetecía estar en ningún otro lugar que no fuera con él.**

**Los pocos días en los que no se veían, Omar llegaba a su piso y la sensación de sentirse solo comenzó a ser algo nuevo para él. Siempre había sido bastante independiente y podría decir que tal vez hasta un poco solitario, sin embargo, cada vez extrañaba más el no sentir el calor que el cuerpo de Arón le proporcionaba por las noches. **

**_“Para ya…”_ –pensó una de esas solitarias noches intentando conciliar el sueño. _“¿Qué está pasando contigo?”_ –Se cuestionó mentalmente aun cuando ya sabía la respuesta de antemano.**

**_-Muy mal Omar… _ -Dijo en voz alta levantándose de la cama para ir por un vaso de agua a la cocina. Sabía que se estaba exponiendo a sufrir una gran desilusión, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo ir.**

**Regresó a su cama, se acostó y se acomodó los audífonos; cogió su móvil y comenzó a buscar una canción en especial; se llamaba _“La verdad”._ Se sentía melancólico ya que era la primera vez que sentía que no era dueño de la situación y definitivamente no le agradaba esa sensación. **

[ ](https://ibb.co/bzdsS7f)

**Mientras escuchaba la melodía, abrió _Instagram_ y comenzó a ver las historias que Arón había subido; esa noche le había dicho que asistiría a un evento por lo que no podrían verse. Soltando un suspiro, se fue directamente a su perfil y haciendo una captura de pantalla, subió a su historia la letra de la canción que estaba escuchando. Sabía que probablemente era algo infantil, pero esperaba que Arón la viera y le hiciera algún comentario al respecto.**

*******

** _(Arón)_ **

**Ese día había tenido que atender un par de compromisos que previamente ya había acordado con su mánager; se trataba de una entrevista para un medio digital italiano y por la noche debía asistir al lanzamiento de la nueva campaña de _Pull&Bear,_ ya que él era la imagen principal de la misma.**

**A pesar de que tan solo habían transcurrido un par de semanas, cada día que pasaba, Arón conocía mejor a Omar; así que cuando le dijo que no podrían verse, supo de inmediato por su tono de voz, que no le había agradado la noticia en lo absoluto.**

**Antes de hablar con él, estuvo pensando por largo rato sobre la posibilidad de invitarlo, pero la verdad era que se había acojonado. Le molaba estar con él, pero también tenía miedo de que la gente comenzara a especular sobre ellos. Así que al final había invitado a su colega Marco para que lo acompañara.**

**Aun cuando el ambiente del “_after-party”_ estaba de puta madre, Arón no se lo estaba pasando nada bien. Cuando le había dicho a Omar que iría con Marco y un par de amigos más, lo escuchó decir un _“vale, diviértete. Hablamos después”_ y acto seguido, había colgado el teléfono.**

**Así que ahí estaba él, en medio de toda esa gente bailando y charlando, pero sin poder evitar el preguntarse dónde estaría Omar en ese momento. Si bien Omar había estado de acuerdo con él, en que lo que había entre ellos estaba centrado básicamente en la atracción y nada más, ese tipo de actitudes lo hacían cuestionarse qué era lo que realmente estaba pasando entre los dos. **

**Él tenía claro que Omar le molaba y mucho, pero también era consciente que ambos eran libres para liarse con quien les viniera en gana si así lo decidieran y Arón sabía que tratándose de Omar, esa posibilidad siempre estaría presente mientras Alonso estuviera en su vida. Por ese motivo debía mantener sus sentimientos fuera de la ecuación y disfrutar del sexo tan jodidamente bueno que Omar y él compartían.**

**Se acercó a la barra a por un trago cuando se le acercó una chica para pedirle una foto. Él accedió de buena gana y después comenzaron a charlar. No solo era guapísima, sino que además era bastante agradable, por lo que pasó gran parte de la noche hablando con ella. En algún momento, ella se le acercó y él no la rechazó. Compartieron unos cuantos besos y aunque no le desagradó en lo absoluto, el recuerdo de Omar le impidió irse con ella.**

**Cuando se dio cuenta que la gente a su alrededor los grababa, supo que era momento de marcharse. Así que dándole un beso de despedida, se fue a casa. Cuando llegó a su departamento, se fue directamente a la ducha y después se dejó caer sobre la cama. Acostado boca arriba, miraba el techo y pensaba en Omar.**

**Miró el teléfono. Pasaba de la medianoche y no tenía ni un ápice de sueño. Desde hacía rato no podía quitarse de la cabeza las ganas que tenía de llamarle a Omar; pero… _“¿Y si no estaba en su casa? ¿Y si estaba con Alonso?”-_pensaba una y otra vez indeciso sobre lo qué debía hacer.**

**Fastidiado, murmuró: _-¡A la mierda!_ -Y cogiendo el móvil, le mandó un mensaje:**

** _[¿Estás despierto?]_ **

**Menos de un minuto después, obtuvo su respuesta:**

** _[Ahora lo estoy…]_ **

**Arón esbozó una sonrisa y comenzó a acariciarse el vientre bajo mientras le marcaba.**

**_-Hey…_ -murmuró en cuanto escuchó la voz ronca de Omar diciéndole hola.**

**_-¿Qué tal la fiesta?_ –Le preguntó.-**

** _-Estoy en casa._ **

** _-¿Tan pronto? ¿Y eso a qué se debe? _ **

**_“¿A que no podía dejar de pensar en ti?”_ –Pensó. Pero en cambio contestó: -_Estaba cansado y decidí regresar, pero ahora no puedo dormir._**

**_-Ya… y entonces decidiste despertarme_ –le contestó Omar riendo-.**

**_-Creo que si…_ -Respondió a su vez Arón mientras se hacía una foto mostrando el torso desnudo y la sábana dejando ver el inicio del vello púbico. Le dio enviar y esperó.**

**Después de unos segundos de silencio, en los que Arón supuso que Omar estaba viendo la foto, lo escuchó decir:**

**_-Me parece que alguien está cachondo…_ -Respondió Omar con la voz más ronca de lo normal.**

**_-Puede ser… ¿Y tú? ¿Estás cachondo?_ –preguntó mientras comenzaba a hacerse una paja.**

**En respuesta, Omar le colgó el teléfono. **

**_“¿Qué diablos?”_ –Murmuró desconcertado, pero casi de inmediato vio que Omar le enviaba una solicitud para comenzar una video-llamada.**

**Arón se echó a reír. Omar había entrado en el juego y eso lo hacía sentirse más empalmado todavía. Un momento después, ambos se veían a través de la pantalla del teléfono. Omar estaba desnudo acostado en su cama acariciándose la polla.**

**_-¿Te gusta lo que ves?_ –le preguntó Omar con una sonrisa provocativa sin dejar de tocarse.**

[ ](https://ibb.co/yq5xGhf)

**_\--Estás loco…_ -Le respondió Arón con la voz entrecortada, haciéndose una paja también.**

**Nunca había tenido sexo por teléfono o mejor dicho por video, pero había sido una experiencia tan caliente y tan morbosa que estaría gustoso de repetirla. Omar lo ponía a mil y era más que evidente que él tenía el mismo efecto en Omar. Una vez que se corrieron escuchando las obscenidades que ambos se decían, un silencio cómodo se cernió entre ellos.**

**_-Sería bueno que estuvieras aquí conmigo…_ -le dijo Omar de pronto, esbozando una sonrisa triste mientras lo miraba sin parpadear a través de la pantalla.**

**Al escucharlo, Arón soltó una risita nerviosa y se removió en su cama mirando hacia otro lado incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. Cuando volvió a fijar la vista en la pantalla unos segundos después, la expresión de antes en el rostro de Omar había desaparecido. **

**_-Bueno, creo que me voy a dormir; gracias por la sesión de sexo a mitad de la noche… estuvo guay, Piper._ –Se despidió Omar apagando su teléfono.**

**Arón se quedó mirando el móvil mientras pensaba en las palabras de Omar. _“¿Qué estás haciendo?” _– Se preguntó sobándose la parte trasera del cuello.-**

*******

**Al día siguiente, los videos de él besando a la chica circulaban ya en las redes sociales y en algunos portales de entretenimiento de habla hispana, con titulares como: _“Arón y su nuevo romance”, “¿Arón encuentra el amor?”_ **

**Cuando los vio, simplemente hizo una mueca de fastidio y siguió con su rutina sin darle mayor importancia al asunto; era algo que no tenía la menor relevancia para él. Miró el reloj y confirmó que ya iba tarde a la rueda de prensa para promocionar el próximo lanzamiento de la tercera temporada. Se había quedado dormido, así que tendría que pasar del desayuno; cogió una manzana y salió directo hacia el punto de reunión.**

**Cuando entró al foro, llevaba ya quince minutos de retraso y solo faltaba él. Saludó brevemente a sus compañeros incluyendo a Omar y se acercó a Ramón para disculparse.**

**_-Lo siento, me quedé dormido._ –Se sinceró-.**

**_-No pasa nada, Arón. Apenas vamos a comenzar._ –Le respondió el director, minimizando la situación.-**

**Durante gran parte de la mañana el elenco de actores junto con los escritores y directores, estuvieron en rueda de prensa respondiendo las inquietudes de los reporteros; pero al finalizar, los separaron para hacer las entrevistas con los compañeros con quienes compartían mayor trama. Así que fue hasta ese momento en que pudo hablar un poco más con Omar.**

**_-¿Sabes qué además de poder hacer video-llamadas, el móvil también tiene una función de despertador, no?_ –Se burló Omar mientras chocaba su hombro contra el de Arón-.**

**_-¡Vete a la mierda!_ -Le respondió Arón bromeando a su vez, mientras le daba un codazo.**

**Omar se echó a reír y Arón se le acercó al oído para susurrarle:**

**_-¿Sabes que es tu culpa, no? _–Dijo riendo.**

**_-¿Mi culpa?_ –Preguntó Omar riéndose. _-¿Quién fue el que me despertó a mitad de la noche? Si serás cabrón… _**

**Ya no pudieron seguir hablando, porque en ese momento llegó el periodista; ambos se acomodaron en sus asientos y la entrevista comenzó.**

**La charla fluyó bastante bien, a Arón le gustaba ver a Omar expresarse y participar activamente, por lo que él tendía a escuchar y a asentir. Solo cuando le preguntaban directamente a él, intervenía. Se sentía muy cómodo hasta que casi al final, el periodista les preguntó:**

[ ](https://ibb.co/TLMSw82)

** _-Platíquenme, ahora que ha concluido la serie y miran en retrospectiva, ¿Ha sido difícil para vosotros lograr que Omander se sintiera tan real?_**

**_-Para nada, ambos somos actores e intentamos interpretar nuestro papel de forma que se sienta real, ¿o no, Omar?_ **

**Omar asintió y complementó:**

** _-Así es, y mola saber que hayamos sido capaces de conseguirlo._**

**El periodista asintió satisfecho, e inmediatamente volvió a preguntar:**

** _-¿Y cómo ha sido para vosotros rodar escenas subidas de tono? _ **

** **

**Omar y él se miraron a los ojos con complicidad y sin poder evitarlo ambos esbozaron una sonrisa. Ambos se recompusieron y volviendo a adoptar una actitud seria, contestaron a la vez:**

**_-Tensas_ –Dijo Omar**

**_-Ya estamos acostumbrados_ –Fue la respuesta de Arón.**

**Se miraron por unos segundos y después Omar complementó:**

** _-Bueno, ya estamos bastante acostumbrados. Cuando me toca beso con Arón pues ya no hay nervio, ¿sabes? Nos hemos besado tantas veces que ya al final… Aunque rodarlas son incómodas._ **

**Arón intervino:**

** _-Son incómodas pero ya no tanto por nosotros dos… mmm bueno, que tan bien obviamente ¿no? Pero es más por el equipo; te sientes expuesto al estar desnudo delante de ellos, y aunque sea un equipo reducido y se cuide mucho… es incómodo. _ **

**_-Sí, aunque no hay implicación ¿sabes? Solo es besarte y moverte_. –Le dijo Omar al entrevistador.**

**Al escucharlo, Arón hizo una mueca y mirando a Omar le dijo sonriendo:**

** _-Si te implicas en una escena sexual, pues… pueden salir mal muchas cosas, ¿no?_ **

**Ambos se miraron y soltaron una carcajada.**

[ ](https://ibb.co/nk4vCPv)

**El periodista rio con ellos y después dirigiéndose a Arón le preguntó:**

** _-Arón, ayer fue la presentación de la campaña de una marca de ropa conocida, ¿Qué nos puedes contar al respecto?_ **

**_-Pues nada, fue un evento muy bien planeado y todo estuvo muy guay._ –Contestó sonriendo.**

**_-Sí, eso hemos visto. De hecho, hay unos videos circulando en la red, donde se te ve muy bien acompañado. ¿Esa chica con la que te estás morreando, es tu novia? _–Le preguntó.-**

**Al escucharlo, Arón se removió incómodo en su asiento mientras adoptaba una actitud seria y se cruzaba de brazos. Miró de reojo a Omar y notó que se giraba hacia él, mirándolo desconcertado.**

[ ](https://ibb.co/z6QXqv8)

**_-No, qué va. Es solo una amiga._ –Acertó a decir-.**

**_-Bueno, pues seguramente muchas de tus fans, querrán saber si la llevarás a la premier del estreno… _-Insistió el periodista-.**

**Arón esbozó una mueca y contestó:**

** _-Preferiría no hablar de eso. _ **

**El periodista asintió, y finalizó:**

** _-De acuerdo, pues muchas gracias por la entrevista y os deseo mucho éxito a ambos. Todos estamos ansiosos por saber qué pasará con “Omander”._ **

**Las cámaras dejaron de grabar y después de despedirse de la gente que estaba ahí presente, ambos salieron en silencio del recinto.**

***


	33. Grita mi nombre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¡El capítulo 33 está listo! Sé que los capítulos recientes son más largos de lo habitual, es solo que hay muchas cosas en mi cabeza y febrero es un mes muy corto ... Entonces, esa es la razón. ¡Lamento eso! 🙈😅(  
Espero que puedan disfrutarlo como lo hice cuando lo escribí.  
Estoy planeando subir el próximo, para el miércoles.
> 
> Como siempre, ¡quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios y felicitaciones!
> 
> Te veré pronto. ;)

** _Capítulo 33: Grita mi nombre_ **

** **

** _Ander y Omar S._ **

**********************************

_-¿Podemos quedar?_

Ander guardó silencio por algunos segundos hasta que finalmente respondió:

_-Ahora no puedo Omar, sigo en casa de mi padre_ –mintió-.

_-¿Y eso por qué?_

_-Es complicado, pero ya te lo explicaré después._

_-Como quieras Ander… Hablamos después._

Cuando escuchó que la comunicación se cortaba, sintiéndose impotente soltó una maldición y aventó el teléfono sobre la cama dejándose caer boca abajo sobre el colchón.

**********************************

** **

** _(Ander)_ **

Al día siguiente, se levantó y entró directamente al baño. Cuando se miró en el espejo notó unas ojeras pronunciadas, señal de lo poco que había dormido en los últimos días y un ligero moretón en la sien izquierda derivado del golpe que se había dado cuando se desmayó. 

Mientras estudiaba su rostro, una idea se le vino a la mente y sin pensarlo demasiado, se hizo una foto.

[ ](https://ibb.co/0nZkbfW)

Después cogió la rasuradora eléctrica y comenzó a pasarla por su pelo. Conforme los mechones rizados caían sobre el lavabo, sentía como si una parte de él se fuera por el desagüe también.

Una vez que terminó, se quedó de pie mirando su nueva imagen frente al espejo y tomó una foto más ahora con la cabeza rasurada. Lucía tan distinto que sentía como si fuera otra persona y no él, quien lo miraba fijamente.

[ ](https://ibb.co/pznh0kq)

De pronto, vinieron a su mente recuerdos de los últimos meses y sin quererlo se echó a reír. No era una risa alegre, era más bien amarga debido a lo inverosímil de la situación. En tan solo unos días su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados permitiéndole poner las cosas en perspectiva.

Cuando pensaba que el haber perdido la amistad de Guzmán era casi el fin del mundo, ahora le parecía tan insignificante comparado con lo que tendría que lidiar. Aunque, si bien era cierto que lo extrañaba y que le hubiera gustado que en estos momentos tan difíciles por los que estaba pasando, pudiera contar con él, ya no era algo que le quitara el sueño. Debía permanecer entero y fuerte si quería sobrevivir.

Cuando bajó a desayunar, vio a su padre sentado en la mesa tomando café con su madre. Desde la noticia, él se pasaba más tiempo en casa y a su mamá parecía no molestarle, por el contrario, él veía que juntos manejaban mejor la pena.

_-Buenos días…_ -Saludó sentándose frente a ellos.

Cuando lo miraron, Ander pudo ver la sorpresa reflejada en sus rostros al verlo con el pelo a rape, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

_-Tenías razón papá, me parece que no luzco nada mal… diferente, pero creo que me gusta._ –Declaró, llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

Desayunaron los tres como hacía tiempo no lo hacían. Intentando pasar un rato ameno hablando de trivialidades, lo cual él agradeció.

Por la noche, miró el reloj y pensó en Omar; lo extrañaba mucho. Desde que Omar le había colgado el teléfono, no había vuelto a tener noticias de él; entendía perfectamente su reacción y no lo culpaba en absoluto. Por el contrario, se sentía agobiado al pensar que lo haría partícipe de una carga tan pesada. 

Le daba pánico que si esta maldita enfermedad le fuera minando poco a poco la salud, Omar fuera testigo de ello y sufriera por él.

O peor aún,_ “¿qué pasaría si al enterarse de su enfermedad, se sintiera obligado a estar a su lado por lástima?”_

Su mente era un caos. Además del miedo que sentía, estaba muy enfadado con la vida por lo injusta que era; se suponía que a su edad solo debía preocuparse por vivir al máximo y equivocarse, por amar y sentirse amado… y hasta hace unos días parecía que lo tenía todo, pero ahora la vida se lo quería arrebatar.

Con todas esas ideas dándole vueltas en la cabeza, se aproximó a la cómoda y cogió una cajita metálica que estaba al fondo de un cajón; dentro, había una llave enganchada a un llavero en forma de globo terráqueo, que al verlo, se le encogió el corazón al recordar la conversación que Omar y él habían sostenido al respecto.

Fue cuando Omar se acababa de mudar a su nuevo piso y Ander había ido a verlo llevando consigo un par de almohadas. _“Para que durmamos más cómodos cuando me quede a pasar la noche” _ \- le había dicho con un guiño-.

Todavía recordaba la cara de felicidad de Omar cuando lo vio de pie en la puerta de su piso sosteniendo las mullidas almohadas. Esa noche, habían hecho el amor sin prisas, sin tener que contenerse por temor a ser escuchados y cuando yacían acostados uno en brazos del otro, Omar había sacado la llave y se la había entregado.

_“Probablemente sonará muy cursi lo que te voy a decir, pero yo nunca he estado en otro lugar que no sea Madrid o Palestina… así que el mundo representa todos los lugares que me gustaría conocer contigo y la llave… pues bueno, nada… esa es solo para que puedas venir a tu antojo” _

_“¡Qué guay! Lo voy a hacer girar y lo detendrás con tu dedo… ese será el primer país al que iremos juntos…” _–le había dicho sonriendo-.

Con un suspiro, regresó al presente y guardando la llave en el bolsillo, salió de su habitación. Su padre ya se había marchado y su madre estaba sentada frente a la computadora leyendo acerca de su enfermedad. Se acercó a ella y la besó en la frente.

_-Deja eso ya, mamá. _

Azucena lo miró pero no le contestó. Al verlo con la chamarra puesta y caminando hacia la puerta, le preguntó:

_-¿Qué haces, Ander?_

_-Voy a salir. Necesito hablar con Omar._ –Le respondió acercándose a su lado.

_-Hijo, no sé… ya es tarde y ¿si te sientes mal? _

Ander la miró con un gesto de cariño; sabía que era normal que se preocupara por él, pero ahora no era el momento. 

_-Ma, dame chance... Ahora que todavía puedo. Omar no sabe nada de lo que está pasando y no puedo hablarlo por teléfono._

En cuanto lo escuchó, su madre supo que él tenía razón, así que únicamente asintió y dándole un abrazo le dijo:

_-Vale, vete con cuidado y salúdame a Omar. Te amo._

*******

Decidió hacer el trayecto a casa de Omar a pie. El respirar el aire de la calle y caminar entre la gente lo hacía sentirse un poco mejor; además, no tenía prisa por llegar ya que quería retrasar lo más posible la conversación que tendría con Omar. Por otro lado, como no le había marcado por temor a que no le cogiera el teléfono, no sabía si su novio estaría en casa, por eso había llevado la llave consigo.

Cuando estuvo frente a su puerta, tocó un par de veces y al no recibir respuesta sacó la llave que tenía en el bolsillo y entró. El departamento estaba a oscuras, sin embargo, gracias a que las cortinas estaban abiertas, las luces de la calle iluminaban la estancia haciéndola visible. 

Se sentó en el pequeño sofá y sin encender las luces, esperó. Mientras lo hacía, pensaba en Omar. Lo amaba con tal intensidad que le dolía. Probablemente si le contara a algún adulto lo que Omar le hacía sentir, le diría que aún era muy joven y que el primer amor nunca es para siempre.

Pero no, él no lo creía así, no podía concebir que esos sentimientos tan profundos que Omar le hacía sentir pudieran desaparecer con el paso del tiempo. Se sentía tan infeliz que por más que lo intentaba, no podía quitarse la sensación de tener un nudo en el estómago oprimiéndole las entrañas. 

El sonido de unas voces seguido por el movimiento de la puerta abriéndose, lo hicieron ponerse de pie de un salto. Se había quedado dormido en el sofá por lo que estaba un poco desorientado. Miró rápidamente el reloj y vio que marcaba cerca de las tres de la madrugada.

En cuanto Omar entró al departamento encendió las luces y al verlo de pie en mitad de la sala, exclamó una maldición.

_-¡Hostia! ¿Ander? ¿Qué haces aquí?_ –le preguntó mientras lo veía claramente sorprendido. 

Al ver que Omar no estaba solo, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y murmuró:

_-Lo siento… debí haber llamado antes._ –Y volviéndose hacia el otro tío, lo saludó pronunciando su nombre mientras hacía un movimiento de cabeza:

_-Yeray… _

El aludido sonrió claramente incómodo y a su vez respondió:

_-Hola Ander. _Y de inmediato agregó:

_-Omar, creo que es mejor que me vaya. Dejemos esas cañas para otra ocasión._

Omar parecía seguir en shock, ya que solo observaba la cabeza a rape de Ander y el moretón que tenía en el rostro.

Extrañamente, no sintió celos al ver al amigo de Omar allí, fue otro sentimiento que no supo definir, el que lo embargó. Así que moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación les dijo:

_-No… volveré otro día, en verdad no quiero echaros a perder el plan que tenían. En serio, Omar podemos hablar en otro momento._

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando sintió el brazo de Omar cortándole el paso, y casi de inmediato lo escuchó decir:

_-Sí tío… dejémoslo para otro día por favor. –_habló dirigiéndose a Yeray.

Yeray asintió y haciendo una señal de despedida con la mano salió del departamento.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Omar se acercó a él y con cuidado le tocó el rostro. Al sentir el contacto de los dedos de Omar contra su piel, cerró los ojos disfrutando de la caricia, pero la voz ronca de Omar lo hizo volver a abrir los ojos.

_-¿Qué te ha pasado?_ –Le preguntó con gesto serio.

_-¿Esto?_ –Preguntó señalándose la sien_. –Nada, me he liado a golpes con unos tipos, pero no ha pasado a mayores…_ -mintió-.

Omar asintió lentamente y llevando su mano al pelo casi a rape, volvió a cuestionarlo:

_-¿Y esto? ¿Qué ha pasado con tu pelo?_

Ander se encogió de hombros y se obligó a sonreír. 

_-Me apetecía cambiar de imagen… ¿Te gusta?_ –Le preguntó dando dos pasos hacia él.

Omar se llevó ambas manos a la cara y soltando un suspiro le dijo:

_-¿Qué está pasando Ander? Después de la última conversación telefónica que tuvimos, pensé que pasabas de mí._

Ander lo miró por un momento siendo consciente de la atracción tan fuerte que sentía por Omar y de la capacidad que éste tenía de afectarlo al grado de casi olvidarse de sus problemas.

_-¿Y por eso trajiste a Yeray?_

_-¿Otra vez vamos a hablar de eso, en serio tío? Ya te he dicho que es sólo un amigo…_

Ander negó con la cabeza. Había tomado una decisión y lo último que deseaba en ese momento era hablar de Yeray. Se acercó más a él hasta rozar su nariz con la de Omar, para posteriormente, llevar ambas manos a su rostro, acariciándolo con cariño. Lentamente, acercó sus labios a los de Omar y comenzó a besarlo. 

Siempre que lo besaba, aparecía esa urgencia desmedida de sentirlo cerca. Así que de inmediato profundizó el beso metiendo la lengua entre sus dientes para buscar su alivio.

Era claro que Omar no se esperaba esa reacción de su parte, ya que por algunos segundos permaneció inmóvil. Hasta que finalmente se rindió y dejando escapar un gruñido, respondió a sus caricias de esa forma que lo hacía volverse loco.

Sin soltarse, comenzaron a andar hacia la habitación; en segundos, la ropa quedó esparcida por el piso mientras ellos seguían besándose y acariciándose sin reparos.

La posición que Ander más disfrutaba cuando hacían el amor, era teniendo a Omar de espaldas contra el colchón y él encima suyo, ya que así podía verle el rostro mientras se movía rítmicamente dentro de él.

En ese momento, solo podía ser consciente de cuánto lo amaba y de cuánto lo iba a extrañar. El vacío tan profundo que sentía al imaginarse lejos de Omar, solo era compensando por la firme idea de saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto. No podía ser tan egoísta haciéndolo llevar una carga tan pesada. Omar se merecía ser feliz y no sufrir meses de angustia a su lado, y más aún porque Ander sabía que su futuro era sumamente incierto.

Así que, prefería mentirle ahora y alejarlo de tajo, para evitar que lo viera diezmado por la enfermedad en los próximos meses. 

Cuando escuchó a Omar decirle que estaba a punto de correrse, Ander dio un par de empujones más grabando ese momento en su memoria para siempre. Se dejó caer sobre él, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Omar.

No podía detener las lágrimas que salían silenciosas, por lo que se quedó en esa posición para que Omar no se diera cuenta que estaba llorando. Omar le acariciaba la espalda, sin tener la más remota idea de lo que Ander estaba sintiendo.

_-Te quiero_ –En cuanto escuchó las palabras de Omar, Ander se tensó. Tenía que ser capaz de poner fin a su relación. Así que se obligó a separarse de él, liberando a Omar de su peso y se acostó a su lado dándole la espalda para secarse las lágrimas.

_-¿Ander?_ –lo llamó, pero al ver que no respondía, insistió: _-¿Estás bien?_

Ander tomo aire y se giró para mirarlo a los ojos. Tenía que ser capaz de mentirle a la cara y ser lo suficientemente convincente para que Omar le creyera, porque de lo contrario, terminaría contándole toda la verdad.

_-Sí, estoy bien._ –Le respondió con una actitud distante.

_-Pues no lo parece. Incluso ahora, después de lo que acabamos de hacer, te noto diferente._

_-Omar… ¿Por qué no nos damos un tiempo?_ –En cuanto soltó la pregunta, vio la cara de sorpresa de Omar.

_-¿Qué estás diciendo, tío?_

Ander respiró profundamente y poniéndose de pie, le dijo:

_-Ya no quiero seguir contigo. _

_-¿Es por Yeray? ¿Ander, es porque llegué con él?_

Ander lo miró intentando mostrarse impasible

_-En parte… pero no es solo por eso. La verdad es que ya no siento lo mismo por ti Omar._

Lo que acababa de decir era lo más difícil que había hecho en toda su vida, y podía ver cómo sus palabras habían herido a la persona que más le importaba en este momento.

_-¿Estás hablando en serio? _-La voz de Omar reflejaba el mismo miedo que Ander podía leer en sus ojos, por lo que estuvo a punto de quebrarse y confesarle la verdad, pero se contuvo. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a recoger su ropa para vestirse.

_-Yo siempre te he puesto por encima de todo y he estado ahí para ti. Te amo, por favor, no hagas esto, tú decías que me querías._ –Le dijo Omar bajando la voz hasta terminar la frase en un susurro.

_-Lo lamento, pero es mejor así._

_-¡Ander! ¡Ander!_ –Le volvió a gritar, llegando hasta donde él estaba; lo cogió del brazo y le buscó la mirada.

_¿Y qué fue esto entonces?_ –Le preguntó Omar. _-¿Sexo de despedida, ah?_ –le gritó.

Ander permaneció en silencio, y rápidamente bajó la mirada. No era capaz de seguirle mintiendo tan descaradamente. Le dolía en el alma ser el causante del sufrimiento de Omar, así que sin poder soportar un momento más, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

_-¡Ander!_ -Le gritó Omar caminando detrás de él. _–Por favor… no me dejes, yo puedo luchar por los dos…_

Ya no había marcha atrás, ya no podía aminorar el impacto que sus palabras le causaron a Omar, y tampoco podía seguir soportando verlo sufrir de esa manera, así que abrió la puerta y murmuró antes de salir:

_-Adiós, Omar. Y por favor, no me busques más._

Mientras cerraba la puerta vio de reojo como Omar se dejaba caer de rodillas en mitad de la sala llorando, mientras él era incapaz de contener las lágrimas que le nublaban la vista, sintiendo una opresión tan fuerte en el pecho que pensó que podría morirse en ese instante.

*******


	34. Fuck-buddies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capitulo 34 está listo. 
> 
> Déjame saber qué te parece. ;)

**Capítulo 34: Fuck-buddies**

** _(Arón/Omar A.)_ **

** **

**********************

_-Sí, eso hemos visto. De hecho, hay unos videos circulando en la red, donde se te ve muy bien acompañado. ¿Esa chica con la que te estás morreando, es tu novia? _–Le preguntó.-

Al escucharlo, Arón se removió incómodo en su asiento mientras adoptaba una actitud seria y se cruzaba de brazos. Miró de reojo a Omar y notó que se giraba hacia él, mirándolo desconcertado.

_-No, qué va. Es solo una amiga._ –Acertó a decir-.

_-Bueno, pues seguramente muchas de tus fans, querrán saber si la llevarás a la premier del estreno… _-Insistió el periodista-.

Arón esbozó una mueca y contestó:

_-Preferiría no hablar de eso. _

**********************

** _(Omar A.)_ **

**Mientras caminaban hacia la salida, Omar pensaba en la respuesta que Arón le había dado al reportero. Había salido muy temprano de casa y no había tenido tiempo de revisar las redes sociales, así que no tenía idea de la existencia del video al que habían hecho alusión.**

**Sin embargo, siendo honesto tampoco tenía ganas de verlo. Se suponía que era muy consciente que solo eran _“amigos con beneficios”,_ pero ingenuamente no había esperado que sucediera algo así, -por lo menos no en la misma noche en la que habían tenido sexo por teléfono-. Así que cuando escuchó la pregunta del reportero hablando sobre esa chica, no pudo evitar mostrarse desconcertado.**

**La voz de Arón, le hizo concentrarse en el presente cuando le preguntó con una media sonrisa:**

** _-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Te apetece ir a mi piso? _ **

**Omar lo miró indeciso. Arón le sonreía despreocupadamente, lo que hacía que se le marcara un hoyuelo del lado izquierdo, totalmente ajeno a la batalla interna que Omar estaba librando. Así que lo último que le apetecía, era estar cerca de Arón fingiendo que todo estaba guay.**

**_-No puedo tío, ya he quedado…_ -Mintió-.**

**_-Vale, ¿quieres que te acerque a algún lugar? _–Se ofreció-.**

** **

**_-No hace falta, van a pasar por mí. –_volvió a mentir-.**

** **

**Arón asintió, pero de pronto lo miró a la cara y le dijo:**

** _-Oye, que quería decirte que eso del video es una tontería; es una chica que conocí anoche y…_ **

**Omar lo interrumpió, moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación.**

**_-No hace falta que me expliques nada, tío. Cada uno es libre de hacer lo que quiera._ –Le respondió sonriendo, dando gracias mentalmente de sus dotes histriónicas, ya que Arón pareció no darse cuenta de cuánto lo había afectado.**

**_-Vale, tienes razón. Nos vemos después entonces. _–Le respondió mientras le daba la mano en señal de despedida y se alejaba hacia su auto.**

**Mientras Omar lo veía marcharse, pensaba en todas las cosas que estaba haciendo mal. _“Si había tenido la intención de explicarse, ¿por qué no lo había dejado hacerlo?”_ –Se preguntó molesto. Se suponía que el tener sexo con Arón era para pasárselo guay y no para sentirse mal por lo que hiciera cuando no estaba con él.**

**_“Deja de darle importancia, lo que hay entre los dos es solo sexo”._ -Se repitió una vez más. **

**De pronto escuchó la inconfundible voz de Danna llamándolo. Se giró hacia la entrada del foro y ahí estaba ella caminando hacia él.**

** _-¡Qué onda Omar! ¿Ya te vas? _ **

**_-Sí, ya me iba, ¿Por qué?_ –Le preguntó mientras se acercaba para besarla en la mejilla.**

** _-Porque tiene rato que no platicamos y pensé que si no tienes plan, podríamos ir a comer juntos, ¿qué te parece?_ **

**_-Me parece estupendo._ –Le respondió mostrando una amplia sonrisa. De repente, la idea de salir con Danna le pareció cojonuda; así podría divertirse y olvidarse por un rato de Arón.**

**Fueron a un lugar llamado _“Los Montes de Galicia”,_ uno de los mejores restaurantes de comida gallega en Madrid. El lugar estaba dividido en dos espacios, la zona del restaurante y el _cocktail bar_; así que sin dudarlo ambos eligieron la segunda opción. La decoración era una combinación de hierro, madera y cristal, en conjunto con vegetación colgante y amplios ventanales que dejaban entrar la luz natural, lo que lo hacía un lugar bastante acogedor.**

**Comieron, bebieron vino tinto y charlaron durante horas. En algún momento ella le preguntó por Arón y Omar le platicó lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. Danna lo escuchó atentamente y le dio un par de consejos, mismos que él le agradeció. **

**Después de dos botellas de vino, ambos estaban mucho más alegres de lo normal, así que cuando Danna sugirió que siguieran la velada en una discoteca, Omar aceptó encantado. Mientras iban en camino, Danna le marcó a Jorge, puesto que sabía que acababa de regresar de sus vacaciones en Chile y ya estaba de regreso en Madrid. **

**Cuando Danna colgó el teléfono, Omar le dijo riendo: _-¡Pero tía! Que no quiero ser un sujetavelas… _**

**_-¿Qué dices? ¡Nada que ver güey! Jorge y yo solo somos amigos, así que no digas tonterías y vámonos de fiesta._ –Le contestó a su vez.**

**Y así lo hicieron. Omar se divirtió como tenía mucho tiempo de no hacerlo. Bailaron, cantaron, se hicieron fotos y rieron a carcajadas los tres. Ya de madrugada, Omar notó que Jorge y Danna parecía que estaban ligando y decidió que era momento de dejarlos solos.**

**_-Bueno chavales, os dejo. Me la he pasado de la hostia, pero necesito dormir. Os quiero._ –Les dijo abrazándolos a los dos. **

**Cuando llegó a su piso, se tumbó en la cama e hizo lo que llevaba posponiendo todo el día. Cogió su móvil y entró a_ Instagram_. No tardó nada en encontrar el video de Arón. **

**Lo miró un par de veces y haciendo una mueca de fastidio, lo quitó; y en su lugar, se dedicó a ver las fotos de esa noche que Danna había subido. En una de ellas, aparecían los dos y ella había escrito: “_te amo, nene <3”. _Se echó a reír y compartiendo la foto en su historia, le contestó a su vez: _“y yo a ti, mi mexicana”._**

**Estaba a punto de irse a dormir, cuando vio que Arón le había contestado la historia. Le dio _click_, y leyó:**

** _“¡Salud, tío! Se ve que te la estás pasando de puta madre”_ **

**Arón estaba en línea y por un momento pensó en contestarle, pero se contuvo. No le apetecía hablar con él, así que salió de la aplicación y silenció el teléfono.**

**A la mañana siguiente cuando despertó, vio que tenía un mensaje de _WhatsApp_ de Arón:**

** _[¿Desayunamos?]_ **

******* ** **

** **

** _(Arón)_ **

**Miró el teléfono una vez más. Omar había leído su mensaje pero no le había respondido. Sentía que a raíz de que el reportero le había preguntado sobre la chica del video, Omar había cambiado su actitud, aun cuando había asegurado que no tenía la menor importancia.**

**Hizo una mueca de desdén e hizo el teléfono a un lado. Desayunó solo y retomó su plan original; el cual era reunirse con sus colegas para grabar algunas canciones de su nuevo proyecto. Durante todo el día, no tuvo noticias de Omar, lo cual le molestaba aunque intentaba no darle importancia.**

**Cuando llegó a su piso por la tarde, prendió la calefacción, se quitó la camisa y buscó algo de comer. Se preparó algo sencillo y sentado frente a la barra de la cocina, comía a la par que revisaba su móvil.**

**Una publicación de Omar llamó su atención. Un par de horas antes, había subido una _“selfie”_ frente al espejo; en ella se le veía con una camisa azul con un estampado de palmeras, y desabotonada casi hasta la mitad, mostraba el torso. La forma en como sostenía el móvil con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada mirando a la cámara, hizo que comenzara a empalmarse.**

**_-“¡Joder…!”_ –siseó. _“¿Por qué no me respondes cabrón?” _–Pensó enfadado-.**

**Se llevó una mano a la nuca sobándosela, mientras decidía qué hacer. Esta situación comenzaba a sacarlo de quicio pero sin importarle lo que Omar pudiera pensar, decidió llamarlo.**

**_-¿Qué hay tío?_ –Lo escuchó decir.**

**_-Hola, te mandé un mensaje por la mañana…_ -Le dijo a modo de saludo-.**

** _-Sí lo vi, pero he estado muy liado y se me pasó contestarte. ¿Cómo estás?_ **

** _-Todo guay; estuve en el estudio grabando un par de canciones, pero ya estoy en casa ahora… _ **

**Guardó silencio esperando que Omar hiciera algún comentario sugiriendo verse, pero cuando únicamente contestó con un _“qué guay”, _Arón agregó:**

**-_Pensé que podríamos vernos…_**

**Después de una pausa de más de tres segundos, lo escuchó decir:**

** _-Mmm… sí, podría ser. _ **

**A Arón le molestó su respuesta un tanto indiferente, por lo que de inmediato le dijo:**

** _-Oye, que no es una obligación… si no te apetece podemos dejarlo para otro día._ **

** **

**_-No, si me apetece. _–Le respondió Omar sin percatarse que su comentario le había molestado.**

**Arón soltó un suspiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo y le preguntó:**

**-_Vale, ¿Tu piso o el mío?_**

** _-Preferiría que nos viéramos en mi piso, si te parece bien._ **

**-_De acuerdo, nos vemos más tarde._ –Respondió, finalizando la llamada.**

**Menos de una hora después, Arón estacionaba su auto frente al edificio de Omar. Mientras lo hacía, pensaba en la conversación que habían tenido y por un momento habría jurado que Omar se negaría. Se encogió de hombros haciendo a un lado esa idea y tocó el timbre.**

**Omar abrió la puerta y cuando Arón lo miró, esbozó una sonrisa torcida recordando lo que había sentido cuando había visto la foto de Omar con esa misma camisa.**

**_-Mola tu camisa_ –Lo saludó Arón señalándola.**

**_-Gracias tío, es un regalo. ¿Te apetece una cerveza? _–Le preguntó alejándose. **

**En ocasiones anteriores, en cuanto ambos se veían no podían dejar de comerse la boca el uno al otro, pero esta vez Omar se había dado la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la cocina sin siquiera tocarlo.**

**_-Vale, gracias._ –Le respondió sentándose en el sillón de la sala. Mientras lo esperaba comenzó a sentirse nervioso; como si no supiera cómo conducirse con él. Toda esa camaradería y confianza que habían ganado a lo largo de estos días, parecía que de pronto se había esfumado. **

**Le daba la impresión que estaban actuando como una pareja de novios que hubiera discutido por celos, y como resultado, ambos guardaban su distancia. _“No seas absurdo, él dijo que no le importaba”._ –Se recordó mentalmente.**

**Omar regresó y le tendió una cerveza mientras le daba un trago a la suya. Arón lo miró y chocando su botella con la de Omar, le dijo:**

**-_A los ojos…_ -Y sosteniéndole la mirada por unos segundos, le dio un sorbo a su cerveza.**

**La manera en la que Omar le sonrió le pareció extraña, puesto que no era la típica sonrisa franca a la que Arón estaba acostumbrado, esa que cuando Omar sonreía le iluminaba los ojos, sin embargo lo dejó pasar. Una vez que ambos bebieron de su cerveza, el silencio se hizo presente una vez más.**

**Omar lo miró asintiendo levemente mientras levantaba las cejas como esperando que dijera algo, por lo que sin más, le preguntó:**

** _-¿Qué hacías?_ **

**_-Estaba viendo una película_.**

**_-Ya…_ _pues podríamos terminar de verla_ –sugirió Arón.**

**Omar se encogió de hombros y sin acercarse a él, le dijo:**

** _-O podríamos saltarnos todo este protocolo de mierda y simplemente follar… _ **

**Al escucharlo, Arón levantó las cejas un poco sorprendido por la crudeza de su respuesta, pero rápidamente se sobrepuso y sonriendo sarcásticamente, asintió:**

** _-Ok, no tengo ningún problema con eso. _ **

**Omar asintió levantándose del sofá y haciéndole una señal con la cabeza, le dijo mientras caminaba:**

** _-Pues venga, vayamos a la habitación._ **

*******

**Arón estaba acostado boca arriba descansando la cabeza sobre la almohada, sintiendo el peso del cuerpo de Omar sobre el suyo. Ambos respiraban agitadamente, intentando recobrar el aliento.**

**En cuanto Arón había entrado en la habitación, Omar se había acercado a él y tomándolo por el cuello lo había besado con rudeza. Había sido un beso duro, demostrándole la necesidad y urgencia de sentirlo cerca. Y él a su vez, había sucumbido a esa mutua necesidad. Era evidente que algo estaba pasando entre los dos, pero en ese momento no le importaba nada, salvo saciar las ganas que tenía de sentir a Omar.**

**Esta vez no había habido nada de romance, ni palabras dulces o sexo suave; por el contrario, había sido salvaje y un poco rudo por momentos; pero eso no impidió que ambos gozaran. En lo que respectaba a Arón, conocer ese lado oscuro de Omar le había parecido tan jodidamente cachondo que cuando lo sintió dentro de él no fue capaz de aguantar mucho antes de correrse; pero eso no había sido impedimento para que una vez que se recuperara, Arón lo follara con la misma rudeza que como Omar lo había hecho con él.**

** _(Omar A.)_**

**Estaba tan cómodo en esa posición y tan exhausto, que no le apetecía moverse. Con la cabeza recargada contra el pecho de Arón y el resto de su cuerpo descansando en el espacio entre sus piernas, no solo podía escuchar cómo poco a poco el ritmo cardíaco de Arón iba haciéndose cada vez más acompasado, sino que también podía percibir el familiar aroma de su perfume, que sin saberlo, se había convertido en su favorito.**

**Ninguno de los dos había hablado mientras estaban follando; de sus bocas solo habían surgido palabras inconexas, sin sentido, gemidos y sonidos guturales. Omar solo quería demostrarle y demostrarse a sí mismo, que lo que había entre ellos era solo sexo. _“Es sexo y nada más” _–Se había estado repitiendo una y otra vez mientras se movía frenéticamente contra él. Estaba enfadado con Arón por haberse besado con esa chica, pero estaba aún más enfadado con él mismo por permitir que eso le afectara.**

**Tampoco ahora ninguno de los dos había dicho una palabra. Sabía que había estado muy borde desde que hablaron por teléfono y eso no había cambiado en la cama; por el contrario, había dejado de lado la gentileza y la ternura y en su lugar lo había follado con brusquedad. Era su forma de hacerle saber que nada de lo que él hiciera podía afectarle. Pero al final había fallado ya que cuando se estaba corriendo no pudo evitar gritar su nombre.**

**Hizo a un lado esos recuerdos al sentir como el brazo de Arón le rodeaba la cadera y con sus dedos comenzaba a trazar figuras imaginarias sobre su piel. **

**_“Cinco minutos”_ –pensó. _ “Solo cinco minutos más y después me muevo”_**

** **

**El timbre del teléfono los despertó. Omar se dio cuenta que ambos se habían quedado dormidos en la misma posición en la que se habían quedado después follar. Lentamente se movió para acercar su brazo hasta la cómoda donde su móvil seguía sonando. Cuando contestó, miró de reojo a Arón que en ese momento se llevaba las manos a los párpados y soltaba un bostezo.**

**_-¿Hola?_ –contestó con voz aún adormilada.**

**_-¿Estabas dormido? _–Escuchó preguntar a una voz familiar del otro lado de la línea.**

**_-Meu Filho… _-murmuró. _–Sí, estaba dormido, ¿qué pasa?_**

** _-Estoy cerca de tu casa y quería pasar a verte, Omar. _ **

**_-Mmm… Ahora no puedo. _ –Contestó. Y de inmediato agregó: -_Hablamos mañana, ¿vale?_**

** _-Está bien. Te llamo mañana._ **

**Omar colgó el teléfono y cuando se giró, se topó con la mirada fría de Arón.**

**_-Perdona por haberme quedado dormido encima de ti. _-Se disculpó mientras se acomodaba en el colchón para verlo mejor.**

**Arón lo miró por unos segundos antes de responder:**

** _-Yo también me quedé dormido, pero no te preocupes ya me marcho; no cambies tu planes por mí. _ **

**Mientras hablaba, Omar vio cómo se levantaba y comenzaba a recoger su ropa que estaba esparcida sobre el suelo.**

**_-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué planes?_ –Le preguntó incorporándose a su vez, mientras intentaba entender lo que estaba pasando.**

**_-Nada olvídalo, que me marcho. Ya es tarde de cualquier manera._ –Le respondió con voz cortante.-**

**Mientras lo veía vestirse, escuchó una vocecita dentro de su cabeza: _“¿Será posible que esté celoso?” _**

**Como por arte de magia, la sensación de malestar que había sentido desde que escuchó al reportero hablar sobre ese video, se esfumó. Escucharlo enfadado por la llamada de Alonso, era música para sus oídos.**

**Sin poder evitarlo, le preguntó:**

** _-¿Te cabreaste por la llamada?_ **

**_-¿Qué dices? ¡Por supuesto que no!_ –Le respondió deteniéndose en mitad de la habitación retándolo con la mirada.**

** _-Ya, pues tu actitud denota lo contrario. Es una tontería, ¿sabes? No tiene importancia…_ **

**Arón lo interrumpió:**

**_-Claro que no la tiene. Entre tú y yo no hay nada más que sexo, tú puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana… Ambos podemos hacer lo que nos venga en gana. –_Enfatizó.-**

**Cuando lo escuchó hablar así, sintió cómo se ponía rojo debido a la ira, así que sin pensarlo le dijo:**

** **

**_-En eso estamos de acuerdo. Ambos podemos hacer lo que queramos, ¿no es así? _–Le preguntó Omar acercándose a él. _-Por eso te follaste a una chica hace un par de días. ¿No es así, Arón?_ –Insistió, cerrándole el paso.**

**Arón lo alejó de un manotazo mientras siseaba: _-¡Quita!_**

**Omar se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sintiéndose arrepentido de inmediato por su falta de control. Ya había dicho lo que se había prometido callar, así que no iba a dejar que Arón se fuera sin confrontarlo. Por lo que nuevamente se acercó a él y agarrándolo del brazo impidió que continuara vistiéndose.**

**En ese momento, Arón lo empujó con fuerza para soltarse y Omar perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre la cama. **

**Arón permaneció en silencio, mientras apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula, mirándolo. Omar se puso de pie y se acercó a él. Estaban a escasos centímetros uno del otro mirándose fijamente a los ojos; Arón fue el primero en desviar la mirada.**

**_-¿Qué está pasando? _–Murmuró Omar llevando su mano al cuello de Arón para obligarlo a mirarlo.**

**Después de unos segundos en los que Arón parecía estar librando una batalla interior, Omar notó como aflojaba los hombros y se relajaba. Segundos después, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Omar y musitó tan quedamente que Omar tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para entender lo que decía:**

** _ -No lo sé, Omar. _ **

*******


	35. Cuesta Abajo

** _Capítulo 35: Cuesta abajo_ **

** **

** _Ander & Omar S._ **

** **

*******************

_-¡Ander!_ -Le gritó Omar caminando detrás de él. _–Por favor… no me dejes, yo puedo luchar por los dos…_

Ya no había marcha atrás, ya no podía aminorar el impacto que sus palabras le causaron a Omar, y tampoco podía seguir soportando verlo sufrir de esa manera, así que abrió la puerta y murmuró antes de salir:

_-Adiós, Omar. Y por favor, no me busques más._

Mientras cerraba la puerta vio de reojo como Omar se dejaba caer de rodillas en mitad de la sala llorando, mientras él era incapaz de contener las lágrimas que le nublaban la vista, sintiendo una opresión tan fuerte en el pecho que pensó que podría morirse en ese instante.

*******************

** _(Omar S.)_ **

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció arrodillado en la mitad de la sala musitando una y otra vez el nombre de Ander como si se tratara de un mantra. Desprovisto de toda voluntad para realizar cualquier movimiento, rogaba que todo esto fuera una horrible pesadilla y que pudiera despertar de ella.

Los rayos del sol entraban por los cristales de las ventanas diáfanas acariciando su piel, mitigando un poco el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo; pero el dolor físico no le importaba en lo absoluto, era el sentimiento de pérdida el que no lo dejaba respirar. Sentía una opresión tan fuerte en el pecho que por un momento pensó en lo fácil que sería morir.

Nunca a su corta edad, había sentido un dolor tan intenso como el que Ander le había infringido en tan solo un instante. Ni siquiera el sufrimiento que sintió cuando su padre lo echó de casa podía compararse con lo que estaba sintiendo ahora.

_“Ya no siento lo mismo por ti Omar”. _Esas palabras hacían eco en su cabeza una y otra vez como si se tratara de una broma de muy mal gusto.

Lo único que profanaba el silencio que predominaba, eran sus propios sollozos, pero esos después de un tiempo, también habían dejado de escucharse. Parecía como si durante las últimas horas se hubiera acabado todas las lágrimas que podía derramar; no obstante, el dolor y la angustia que sentía, estaban lejos de desaparecer.

Se levantó del suelo y se acurrucó en su cama sintiendo el cuerpo entumecido por haber pasado toda la noche acostado sobre las frías losetas. Tenía los ojos hinchados y la boca seca, además de un ligero temblor en todo el cuerpo que no podía controlar. 

Por momentos dormía, pero la ansiedad que lo invadía, lo hacía despertarse de golpe; lo que deseaba era ser capaz de poder conciliar el sueño y despertar en un mundo en donde Ander lo siguiera queriendo.

El insistente sonido del teléfono, lo hizo salir del profundo letargo en el que estaba sumergido. Por un momento rogó con todas sus fuerzas que quien llamara fuera Ander diciéndole que le había mentido; que lo amaba y que nada cambiaría entre los dos.

Pero cuando leyó en la pantalla el nombre de Samuel, no pudo sentirse más desilusionado; desvió la llamada y apagó el móvil. No le apetecía hablar o ver a nadie, necesitaba tiempo para intentar procesar lo que estaba pasando.

***

Durante tres días no hizo nada más que deambular por su piso y fumar. Había llamado al bar reportándose enfermo lo que no era del todo mentira, ya que el dolor que sentía lo incapacitaba para poder desempeñarse normalmente. Tampoco se había duchado y comía solo cuando su estómago lo obligaba a hacerlo.

A pesar de que Ander había sido muy claro cuando le dijo que no lo buscara, Omar no había sido capaz de hacerlo. Durante esos días, le llamó tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta; pero todos sus intentos habían sido estériles porque cada vez que marcaba, invariablemente escuchaba la voz de Ander diciendo: _“Ahora estoy muy liado y no puedo contestar, así que deja tu mensaje”._

Las primeras veces, colgaba y volvía a marcar, hasta que después de innumerables intentos, solo se conformaba con escuchar su voz y dejar largos mensajes pidiéndole que recapacitara; pero ese desahogo duró poco ya que cuando escuchó: _“lo sentimos, el buzón está lleno, no es posible grabar un mensaje”_, la impotencia se apoderó de él y sin pensarlo, arrojó el móvil contra la pared. 

***

** _(Ander)_ **

_-¡Mierda!_ –Maldijo Ander buscando inútilmente las llaves de su casa en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. La única llave que se había llevado consigo cuando salió, era la llave que Omar le había dado, misma que había dejado en su piso antes de marcharse.

Se llevó las manos al rostro limpiándose las lágrimas que corrían silenciosas por sus mejillas dejándose caer lentamente contra la puerta de su casa sopesando sus opciones. No tenía ningún otro lugar a dónde ir; ya no tenía amigos ni tampoco tenía a Omar, así que podía esperar allí hasta que amaneciera o podía tocar y despertar a su madre para que le abriera. 

En circunstancias normales no habría supuesto mayor problema aguantar el frío, pero ahora de acuerdo con la doctora, “_tenía comprometido su sistema inmunológico”_ y debía cuidarse si no quería que las cosas empeoraran.

_“Como si algo más pudiera empeorar”_ –Pensó abatido, soltando una risa amarga. No había pasado ni una hora desde que había perdido lo más valioso que tenía por culpa de esa maldita enfermedad y ya extrañaba a Omar lo indecible. 

Faltaban varias horas aún para que el sol saliera, así que respiró profundamente intentando tranquilizarse y tocó el timbre. No quería que su madre lo viera en ese estado, pero lo que él no sabía era que tenía el rostro manchado, como el de un niño que hubiera estado llorando y se hubiera limpiado las lágrimas con las manos sucias.

Cuando su madre abrió la puerta, Ander bajó la cabeza mientras murmuraba:

_-Perdona mamá, no quería despertarte pero olvidé las llaves…_

Azucena lo miró y por su expresión, Ander supo que no saldría fácilmente de esto sin dar un par de explicaciones. 

_-¡Pero Ander! ¿Qué te ha pasado hijo?_ –Le preguntó mientras se acercaba a él tocándole el rostro, haciendo caso omiso a su explicación.-

Ander desvió la mirada intentando contenerse y murmuró:

_-Nada, estoy bien. _

Azucena lo tomó de la barbilla para obligarlo a que la mirara y le dijo con voz triste:

_-¿Pero cómo me dices que estás bien hijo, si estoy viendo que has llorado? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Has hablado con Omar?_

En cuanto escuchó el nombre de Omar se vino abajo; no era capaz de seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien porque estaba muy lejos de ser cierto. No tenía a quién más recurrir, nadie con quien hablar y hoy más que nunca necesitaba un abrazo, necesitaba escuchar a su madre diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Que eventualmente él estaría bien.

Así que sin poder contenerse un segundo más, la abrazó y comenzó a llorar. Ella lo abrazó a su vez con fuerza llorando también, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza intentando consolarlo.

Después de algunos minutos en los que ambos permanecieron abrazados, su madre se separó de él y llevándolo hacia la sala, le dijo:

_-Ven, vamos a sentarnos. Cuéntame qué ha pasado._

Ander la siguió y cuando estuvo sentado frente a ella, le dijo en un tono de voz casi inaudible:

_-Le he mentido, mamá. Le he dicho que ya no lo quiero._

Su madre lo miró consternada mientras le preguntaba:

_-¿Y por qué has hecho tal cosa, Ander?_

_-Porque no he sido capaz de decirle lo que me pasa. No quiero que me vea cuando esto empeore y que sufra por mi culpa._

_-Pero hijo, creo que te estás equivocando. Yo sé que Omar te quiere y que sin dudarlo estaría a tu lado; además seguramente ahora él estará sufriendo._

Ander se llevó las manos a los ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas, mientras murmuraba:

_-Por eso mismo, no quiero ser una carga para él. Yo sé que ahora mismo no lo está pasando nada bien y me siento muy mal por ello, pero Omar no debe saber lo que me pasa. Mamá… prométeme que si llegara a buscarme, no le dirás nada. Prométemelo mamá._

Ander sabía que su madre no estaba de acuerdo con lo que él le estaba pidiendo, no obstante, vio cómo finalmente soltaba un suspiro y asentía levemente, mientras decía:

_-De acuerdo cariño, si esa es tu decisión yo la voy a respetar. Ahora necesitas descansar; seguiremos hablando mañana. _

Cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación, se derrumbó sobre la cama y dando rienda suelta a todas las emociones contenidas, rompió en llanto. Lloró como tenía mucho tiempo de no hacerlo; en realidad, no recordaba haber llorado así ni cuando era niño, pero lo entendía de sobra, ya que tampoco nunca antes había tenido el corazón roto ni su vida había estado en riesgo como ahora.

Una vez que las lágrimas cesaron, cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar cómo había cambiado su vida a partir de que Omar había irrumpido en ella; de tener una existencia un tanto gris, la convirtió en multicolor solo con su presencia y amor. Como si de una película se tratara, a su mente llegaban todos los recuerdos que había atesorado a lo largo de este tiempo junto a él. Esbozó una sonrisa triste al recordar que en unas cuantas semanas, hubieran cumplido dos años juntos.

***

Tres días después, preparado o no, iba en camino para recibir su primera sesión de quimioterapia. Estaba sentado en el asiento trasero de la camioneta, esperando a que sus padres salieran de casa para ir al hospital. 

Sacó el móvil y se puso los audífonos; mientras intentaba elegir una canción que no le recordara a Omar, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. No era necesario mirar la pantalla para saber que sería él quien llamaba, puesto que lo había hecho todos los días desde que Ander se había marchado de su piso. De forma automática desvió la llamada haciendo que entrara el buzón de voz. Esperaba que tarde o temprano Omar se diera por vencido y dejara de buscarlo. 

Sentado en un sofá reclinable, veía cómo el medicamento pasaba a través de la vía intravenosa. Después de casi una hora el primer ciclo había terminado; a pesar de que podía caminar, la doctora había insistido en que lo llevaran en silla de ruedas hasta el auto, aduciendo que era parte del protocolo del hospital. 

No sabía si era porque estaba predispuesto o porque realmente el medicamento estaba haciendo efecto, pero se empezó a sentir realmente mal. Estaban por llegar a casa cuando comenzó a sudar profusamente y una intensa náusea lo atacó; tragó saliva intentando mitigar aquella sensación porque sentía que en cualquier momento vomitaría.

_\- Aguanta un poco más Ander, ya estamos llegando a casa._ –Le decía su madre mientras le entregaba una bolsa de plástico por si no lo conseguía.

Ander estaba recargado contra el asiento con los ojos cerrados, intentando mitigar las náuseas, cuando su padre estacionó el auto y casi de inmediato, preguntó:

_-¿Ese chaval que está allá, no es el “amigo” de Ander?_

En cuanto lo escuchó, se obligó a abrir los ojos y fue entonces cuando lo vio. A escasos metros de su casa, recargado contra una pared mirando hacia el piso, estaba Omar.

***


	36. Cegado por ti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
Este es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia de Omarón.  
Espero que la disfrutes.  
Hasta la próxima!   
xoxo

**Capítulo 36: _Cegado por ti _**

** _(Arón/Omar A.)_ **

***************************

Arón permaneció en silencio, mientras apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula, mirándolo. Omar se puso de pie y se acercó a él. Estaban a escasos centímetros uno dela otro mirándose fijamente a los ojos; Arón fue el primero en desviar la mirada.

_-¿Qué está pasando? _–Murmuró Omar llevando su mano, al cuello de Arón para obligarlo a mirarlo.

Después de unos segundos en los que Arón parecía estar librando una batalla interior, Omar notó como aflojaba los hombros y se relajaba. Segundos después, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Omar y musitó tan quedamente que Omar tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para entender lo que decía:

_ -No lo sé, Omar. _

***************************

** _(Arón)_ **

** **

** _(Quince minutos antes)_ **

**La sensación de entumecimiento en las piernas debido al peso del cuerpo de Omar sobre él, lo había hecho despertarse. Omar se había quedado profundamente dormido sobre él, con la cabeza descansando en su pecho. Y aun cuando se encontraba en una posición incómoda, no había querido moverse. **

**Durante diez largos minutos, Arón no había hecho otra cosa más que observarlo. Desde su perspectiva, podía ver parte del perfil de Omar; sus gruesas cejas y largas pestañas; la nariz recta y los labios carnosos entre abiertos rozando su piel. Ansiaba recorrer con los dedos su entrecejo para hacer que su ceño fruncido desapareciera, pero se contuvo por temor a despertarlo. **

**Quería retrasar lo más posible el momento en que Omar abriera los ojos y lo mirara a la cara. No tenía sentido seguir engañándose; estaba colado por Omar y no tenía ni la más puta idea de cómo había sucedido. Pero lo peor era que todo parecía indicar que Omar estaba lejos de sentir lo mismo que él, por ello, debía tragarse lo que sentía y fingir que nada había cambiado.**

**Por eso, cuando el móvil de Omar comenzó a sonar, fingió despertarse soltando un bostezo; pero en cuanto escuchó a Omar pronunciar las palabras _“Meu filho”_, algo dentro de él, explotó. **

**Todo lo que sucedió después de que Omar colgara el teléfono, había pasado tan rápido, que no sabía cómo había llegado al punto en el que había bajado la guardia permitiendo que Omar viera lo vulnerable que se sentía.**

*******

**_-Arón, mírame._ –Oyó a Omar decirle, mientras se separaba de él, buscándole la cara.**

**Arón así lo hizo y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, vio una expresión totalmente distinta en los ojos de Omar. _“¿Curiosidad, tal vez?” _–Pensó.**

**_-¿Qué está pasando?_ –Lo escuchó preguntarle-.**

**Arón soltó un suspiro, sabiendo de antemano que a partir de ese momento no habría marcha atrás, pero necesitaba saberlo, así que le preguntó directamente:**

** _-¿Estás follando con él?_ **

**El solo hecho de pensar que Omar pudiera tocar y besar a ese tío de la misma manera en como lo hacía con él, lo volvía loco de celos. El imaginarlos juntos follando era más de lo que podía soportar.**

**Omar lo miró y de inmediato le dijo:**

** _-¿Y si así fuera, qué? ¿Tú puedes follarte a quien te dé la gana pero yo no? _ **

**Al escucharlo, algo dentro de él se quebró. Lo miró incapaz de responder nada.**

**Por lo que Omar insistió:**

** _-Contéstame. ¿Así es cómo funcionan las cosas? ¿Te molesta que me esté follando a otro tío aun cuando tú haces lo mismo?_ **

** **

**_-Da igual, déjalo. _–Le respondió sin energías.-**

**_-¡No, no quiero! ¡Contéstame!_ –Lo enfrentó Omar alzando la voz-.**

** **

**Cansado de seguir aparentando que nada de esto le afectaba, le dio la espalda para recoger su chaqueta y mientras caminaba hacia la puerta le dijo:**

** **

** _-Yo no me he follado a nadie; por lo menos desde que estoy contigo. Intenté explicarte lo que pasó esa noche pero tú no me dejaste. Dijiste que no tenía importancia... Pero da igual. De cualquier manera, creo que ya no puedo seguir haciendo esto Omar._ **

**Omar caminó hacia él y deteniéndolo le dijo:**

** _-No te vayas. Hablemos._ **

**Arón lo miró y encogiéndose de hombros le dijo:**

** _-¿Sobre qué quieres hablar? Ya dejaste claro lo que está pasando y si te soy sincero, no me apetece seguir escuchándote. _ **

** **

**Omar asintió y llevándose ambas manos al rostro, le dijo:**

** _-Vale… Te mentí. No estoy follando con él. Lo dije porque estaba enfadado; porque pensé que tú…_ **

**Omar guardó silencio y después de un momento le dijo:**

** _-Sí, nos enrollamos algunas veces pero eso fue mucho antes de que tú y yo nos involucráramos. No tengo ningún sentimiento romántico hacia él. Alonso es alguien a quien quiero, pero como un muy buen amigo y nada más. Lo que siento por él, es muy diferente a lo que siento por ti…_ **

**Después de comprender lo que Omar le había confesado, intentó mantener un tono neutral cuando le preguntó: _-¿Es cierto lo que me estás diciendo?_**

**Omar asintió e inmediatamente después murmuró: _“es verdad”._**

** **

**Arón inspiró profundamente antes de preguntarle:**

** **

** _-¿Y qué es lo que sientes por mí? _ **

** **

**Omar le sostuvo la mirada por tanto tiempo, que Arón pensó que no le respondería, sin embargo, finalmente le dijo:**

** _-Pues a pesar de que he intentado mantener mis sentimientos al margen, parece que no lo he conseguido porque no puedo sacarte de mi mente._ **

**_-¿Qué significa eso?_ –Le preguntó sin poder contener la emoción que comenzaba a embargarlo.**

** _-Que me gustaría tener una relación estable contigo, ¡joder! Que quiero descubrir a dónde nos podría llevar esto que tenemos, pero con la certeza de que ninguno de los dos saldrá con alguien más. _ **

**Arón no podía creer lo que Omar le decía. _¿Era cierto que Omar se sentía del mismo modo que él?_ –Pensó estudiando sus facciones.**

**Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Omar volvió a hablar bajando el tono de voz hasta casi convertirse en un susurro:**

** _-¿Entonces, qué piensas? ¿Te gustaría? _ **

** **

**En vez de contestarle, Arón se acercó a él y pasando ambos brazos por su cuello, recargó su frente contra la de Omar cerrando los ojos.**

**Se quedaron así por algunos segundos hasta que Omar se separó de él, diciéndole:**

** _-¿Eso es un sí?_ **

** **

**Arón sonrió abiertamente haciendo que aparecieran los hoyuelos de sus mejillas tan característicos en él.**

*******

** _(Omar A.)_ **

** **

**Un par de horas después, Arón dormía en sus brazos. Habían hablado por largo rato, durante el cual Omar se había abierto con él y si bien no le había dicho esas dos palabras que constantemente revoloteaban en su mente, si había dejado claro que quería que fueran exclusivos.**

**Arón lo escuchaba atentamente y a pesar de que sonreía no solo con la boca sino con los ojos también, de sus labios tampoco había salido la confesión que Omar había estado esperando. Conocía a Arón y sabía que no era dado a expresar sus emociones, pero por la manera en cómo lo miraba y lo besaba, sabía que él sentía sino lo mismo, algo muy similar por él. Y aunado a la reacción que había tenido cuando Alonso lo llamó, le hacía pensar que no podía estar equivocado.**

**Se sentía tan bien al no tener que contenerse más y poder ser capaz de expresarle lo que pensaba, que no se arrepentía en lo absoluto por haberlo hecho. Mientras lo miraba dormir, rememoró parte de la conversación que habían tenido.**

**_-¿Te pusiste celoso?_ –Le había preguntado en algún momento.**

**_-¿Qué dices? Claro que no, es solo que no me gusta ese tío. _–Había sido su respuesta, frunciendo el ceño.**

**_-Te pusiste celoso, Piper. Acéptalo._ –Le había dicho esbozando una sonrisa juguetona-.**

**En respuesta, Arón le había mostrado el dedo medio mientras le empujaba la cara con la otra mano. Comenzaron a forcejear revolcándose en la cama, aventándose las almohadas y riendo a carcajadas. Mientras Omar lo veía reír, había sentido un cosquilleo en el pecho que lo había sobrecogido.**

**Mirar aquellos ojos castaños, que parecían decirle tantas cosas, lo confundía y atemorizaba al mismo tiempo. Trató de apartar la vista de Arón, pero no había sido capaz; el efecto que Arón tenía en él era hipnótico, así que había hecho lo que más le gustaba hacer últimamente. Acercándose a él lo había besado lentamente disfrutando de ese momento tan íntimo. **

**Un rato después, le había dicho:**

**_-Oye, por cierto… este fin de semana tengo una fiesta. En realidad, es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alonso. _–Le había dicho poniendo especial atención a su reacción-.**

**_-¿Ah sí? ¿Y? _ –Le había dicho mostrando un semblante serio.**

**_-Pues que molaría que fueras conmigo_. –Le había contestado guiñándole el ojo.**

** _-No lo sé Omar… no creo. _ **

** _-¿Por qué, no?_ **

** **

**_-No conozco a ninguno de tus amigos y no me apetece volver a ver a ese tío. Mejor quedémonos viendo pelis toda la noche, podemos pedir comida y follar hasta caer rendidos… ¿Qué te parece? _–Le había dicho guiñando un ojo-.**

** **

**Había sonreído ante su propuesta, pero negó con la cabeza.**

** **

** _-Me gustaría mucho, pero no puedo. Yo soy quien lo organizó y no puedo faltar. Además, mis amigos son la hostia, estoy seguro que te caerían bien; solo piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo? _ **

**Arón había hecho una mueca de desagrado y comenzó a besarlo nuevamente poniendo fin a la conversación.**

** **

*******

** _(Arón)_ **

** **

**Después de la charla que Omar y él sostuvieron todo cambió. Se sentía como si flotara todo el tiempo; se sentía ligero. Estaba de tan buen humor que se había sorprendido sonriendo como tonto sin razón aparente más de una vez. **

**Durante el día, acudía al foro a las grabaciones de su nuevo proyecto para Netflix que ya había arrancado, por lo que ahora estaba muy liado con la agenda, pues además, debía cubrir con varios compromisos que previamente tenía agendados. Pero cuando llegaba la noche, se olvidaba de todo, menos de disfrutar de la presencia y cercanía de Omar.**

**Si bien él no le había dicho textualmente lo que sentía, creía que se lo demostraba con detalles cada vez que se veían. Ya no se contenía cuando quería besarlo o abrazarlo por temor a lo que pudiera pensar y sentía que era recíproco, puesto que Omar actuaba de la misma manera con él. Una de las cosas que más le molaban, era tocarlo; era casi una necesidad sentirlo cerca aunque solo fuera para estar uno en brazos del otro ya fuera viendo películas o simplemente hablando. **

**El sexo también ahora era diferente. Aun cuando desde un inicio la química entre ambos había sido innegable, ahora había algo más. Se sentía libre para pedirle lo que fuera; la manera en cómo le gustaba que Omar lo tocara o cómo lo besara, y él a su vez, también se había vuelto mucho más desinhibido, haciendo o diciendo cosas que jamás habría pensado que haría o que diría.**

**_“Me pone mucho que también te gusten las cosas guarras…”_ –Le había dicho una noche Omar mientras estaban follando. **

**Y era cierto. Dependiendo del momento, podían ser tan cariñosos o guarros como la ocasión lo ameritara y el hecho de que Omar lo conociera en todos esos aspectos lo hacía sentir muy bien.**

**El viernes a mediodía, estaba en su camerino esperando llamado, cuando vio una publicación que Omar subió a _Instagram_. Cuando la vio, no pudo evitar sentir un vuelco en el estómago. Esa foto se la había hecho Omar un día antes en su piso. Ahí estaba él, en el _feed_ del perfil de Omar, cruzado de brazos mirando hacia abajo mostrando el lado izquierdo de su cara donde tenía el arete y se veían tres de sus tatuajes. La había subido sin ningún texto, pero de cualquier manera se sintió acojonado por lo que la gente pudiera pensar. Si bien no comentó nada en el post, le dio _“like”_ pensando en que ya hablaría con Omar al respecto cuando se presentara la oportunidad.**

**Se había olvidado por completo de la fiesta, hasta que llegó el sábado y recibió una llamada de Omar:**

**_-Hey! ¿Qué pensaste entonces? _–Lo escuchó preguntarle-.**

** _-¿Pensar sobre qué? _ **

** _-Arón, ¿en serio, tío? De la fiesta. ¿Irás conmigo?_ **

**Cuando lo escuchó, hizo una mueca de desagrado recordándolo entonces. La verdad no le apetecía ir para verle la cara al ex de Omar y por otra parte, nunca habían salido a ningún lugar desde que estaban juntos. Y sabía que si lo hacían, no tardaría nada en que comenzaran las especulaciones de los medios con respecto a ellos y siendo honesto, no se sentía preparado para ello. **

** _-Diviértete… Mejor nos vemos mañana. _ **

**Omar permaneció en silencio por algunos segundos pero finalmente le dijo:**

** _-Como quieras, Arón. De cualquier manera tienes la dirección por si cambias de parecer. _ **

**Arón colgó el teléfono y se dejó caer en el sofá sintiéndose molesto. En el fondo, había esperado que Omar se quedara con él en vez de ir a la fiesta, pero entendía que las cosas no funcionaban así.**

**Un par de horas después, seguía acostado en el sofá, leyendo resúmenes de películas intentando decidirse por alguna, pero nada le llamaba la atención. Soltando un suspiro de exasperación, dejó a un lado el control remoto y cogió su móvil. Lo que le sobraba eran lugares a dónde ir; todos los finde tenía decenas de invitaciones para ir a fiestas, antros, clubes o lo que fuera. Así que comenzó a revisar sus opciones para elegir alguna.**

**Un rato después, estaba en el _Cha Chá Club; _junto con Edgar quien era el _DJ_ del club, Marco y otros colegas más, cantando y bailando al ritmo de _Tusa de Karol G. _A pesar de que el ambiente era inigualable, no la estaba pasando tan bien como en otras ocasiones y sabía perfectamente el porqué. **

**Se terminó el resto de su bebida y se dirigió a la barra por otra igual. Mientras esperaba al barman, algunas chicas se acercaban a él para pedirle una foto. Él asentía, sonreía y seguía bailando. Miró el reloj y pensó en lo que estaría haciendo Omar justo ahora. Quería llamarle pero no encontraba ningún pretexto para hacerlo, así que haciendo ese pensamiento a un lado, regresó con sus colegas.**

**Cuando llegó a la zona _VIP,_ sintió como alguien lo abrazaba por detrás mientras le decía al oído:**

** _-¡Hola chaval! ¡Joder, pero que guapo estás! _ **

**Se giró para ver de quién se trataba y esbozando una sonrisa lo saludó a su vez:**

** _-Jimbo… ¿Cómo te va campeón?_ **

**Jimbo le sonrió y le contestó mientras bailaba muy cerca de él:**

** _-Ahora que estás aquí, me va mucho mejor…_ **

** **

**Arón se rio ante su descaro mientras sacaba un cigarro. Jimbo se lo quitó de la mano y se lo llevó a los labios. **

**_-Dame fuego, Arón_ –Le dijo en doble sentido, mientras esperaba que Arón encendiera el cigarrillo-.**

**Arón hizo como si no hubiera entendido la indirecta y encendió el cigarro. Entonces, Jimbo se acercó a él y sacando su móvil le dijo:**

**_-¡Venga sonríe!_ -Mientras comenzaba a grabar un en vivo desde su teléfono. Segundos después, se giró hacia él y lo besó en la boca.**

**_-Ten cuidado, Jimbo…_ -Le dijo Arón alejándose de él con gesto serio. Éste sonrió y se encogió de hombros diciéndole:**

** _-Tenía que intentarlo aunque fuera una vez…_ **

**Arón siguió bailando y bebiendo, mientras intentaba mantenerse alejado lo más posible de Jimbo ya que éste no dejaba de buscarlo; en algún momento, cogió el móvil y comenzó a grabarse junto con sus colegas para subir un par de historias a _Instagram_. Una vez que lo hizo, se sentó en un taburete y entró al perfil de Omar al ver que había subido publicaciones nuevas. **

**Hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver que en casi todas las fotos aparecía ese tío justo al lado de Omar abrazándolo o tocándolo; respiró hondo intentando no darle importancia y siguió viendo las publicaciones hasta que una de ellas lo hizo exclamar una maldición.**

**Jamás pensó que los celos pudieran ser tan poderosos al grado de provocarle un malestar incluso físico. Era un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado y no le agradaba en lo absoluto.**

**Volvió a darle _“click”_ a la _insta-story_ de Omar para verla nuevamente sintiéndose muy enfadado. **

**_-¡Si serás cabrón!_ –Maldijo en voz alta. **

**Durante varios minutos se quedó inmóvil mientras todos a su alrededor cantaban y bailaban. De pronto el sonido de la música se fue haciendo cada vez más lejano hasta perder todo el sentido. Pensaba una y otra vez en lo que debería hacer hasta que motivado por el enojo, se acercó a Marco y le dijo: _“Me marcho, tío. Hablamos después”_. No le dio tiempo a que su amigo le preguntara porqué se iba, simplemente, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pensando en lo que haría a continuación.**

**Cuando salió a la calle, el aire frío le pegó en el rostro y comenzó a sentirse un poco mareado. No había bebido tanto, sin embargo podía sentir el efecto del alcohol en él. Decidió que no era buena idea conducir, ya recogería su auto después, así que detuvo el primer taxi que pasaba y se montó en él.**

*******


	37. Eres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos!  
El capítulo 37 está listo. El título de este capítulo se basa en la canción con el mismo nombre.  
"Eres" es una canción interpretada por Café Tacvba, una de mis bandas favoritas. Y bueno, me encanta esta canción, así que espero que también te guste.
> 
> Como siempre, gracias por sus kudos y/o comentarios.  
xoxo

** _Capítulo 37: Eres_ **

** **

** _Ander & Omar S._ **

*******************

Ander estaba recargado contra el asiento con los ojos cerrados intentando mitigar las náuseas, cuando su padre estacionó el auto y casi de inmediato, preguntó:

_-¿Ese chaval que está allá, no es el “amigo” de Ander?_

En cuanto lo escuchó, se obligó a abrir los ojos y fue entonces cuando lo vio. A escasos metros de su casa, recargado contra una pared mirando hacia el piso, estaba Omar.

*******************

** _(Omar)_ **

** **

Ese día por la mañana se había mirado al espejo y casi no pudo reconocerse. Desaliñado, con la tristeza reflejada en los ojos, grandes ojeras y los rasgos más angulados debido a que había perdido peso, era la imagen perfecta de un cuadro de _Miroslav Zgabaj._

Regresó a la cama y se tumbó boca abajo, parecía un masoquista que disfrutaba en silencio su dolor, ya que se puso los audífonos y seleccionó la canción _“Eres”._ En cuanto escuchó los primeros acordes, comenzó a tararear la letra de la canción, jurándose a sí mismo, que éstas serían las últimas lágrimas que derramaría por Ander.

**<<Eres**   
** _Lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres  
Mi pensamiento más profundo también eres  
Tan sólo dime lo que hago, aquí me tienes_ **

** _Qué más puedo decirte  
Tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón  
Pero lo que hoy siento  
Es que sin ti estoy muerto, pues eres  
Lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres_ **

** _Eres  
El tiempo que comparto, eso eres  
Lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere  
Mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe_ **

** _Soy  
El que quererte quiere como nadie, soy  
El que te llevaría el sustento día a día, día a día  
El que por ti daría la vida, ese soy >>_ **

Una vez que la canción terminó, se llevó los dedos a los párpados secándose las lágrimas. Respiró profundamente y se puso de pie. A pesar de que lo último que quería era salir de casa, se obligó a ducharse, rasurarse y ponerse algo decente. Necesitaba hablar con él y como sabía que no le contestaría el teléfono, decidió que iría a buscarlo personalmente.

Poco a poco el dolor y la angustia que sentía se fueron convirtiendo en enojo; no podía permitir que las cosas terminaran de ese modo después de casi dos años juntos. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, que no se iba a conformar con la manera burda en la que Ander había dado por terminada su relación.

Después de tres largos días con sus respectivas noches en las que había tenido tiempo para procesar las palabras de Ander, creía que ahora era su turno para hablar. Quería confrontarlo, quería saber qué era lo que había hecho mal para que hubiera dejado de quererlo.

No podía entender cómo todo el amor que en teoría Ander decía sentir por él, se hubiera acabado de un día para otro. Había estado maquinando tantas teorías, que sentía que se estaba volviendo loco.

_“Tal vez Ander ha conocido a alguien más y por eso pasa de ti”._ –pensó una vez más sintiéndose derrotado. Si resultaba ser verdad, quería que Ander se lo dijera mirándolo a los ojos. Solo así, podría ser capaz de seguir adelante sin él.

***

Llevaba alrededor de veinte minutos afuera de casa de Ander pensando dónde podría estar. Primero había ido al colegio a buscarlo, pero cuando Samuel le dijo que Ander llevaba un par de días sin asistir, fue directo hasta su casa.

Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando vio que la camioneta del padre de Ander daba vuelta en la esquina aproximándose hacia donde él se encontraba. Cuando el vehículo giró, disminuyó la velocidad, lo que le permitió ver que los padres de Ander iban en los asientos delanteros y que Ander estaba sentado en la parte de atrás. Parecía estar durmiendo, puesto que recargaba la cabeza contra el respaldo y tenía los ojos cerrados.

_-Bien…_ -Murmuró bajando la mirada hacia el piso intentando controlar los nervios que lo asaltaron de repente. Inspiró profundamente y comenzó a caminar hacia el vehículo.

Estaba a escasos dos metros de ellos cuando sus miradas se encontraron; fueron tan solo unos segundos, ya que de pronto, la camioneta volvió a arrancar y comenzó a avanzar. Al ver que el vehículo se alejaba, Omar corrió hacia él, golpeando la ventanilla con el puño mientras gritaba el nombre de Ander. Ander lo miró con un gesto de fastidio, girando la cara hacia el otro lado.

Omar no daba crédito de lo que acababa de suceder. Mientras veía cómo el auto se alejaba, comenzó a sentir cómo la rabia iba creciendo en su interior.

_-¡Vete a la mierda Ander!_ –Gritó impotente, deteniéndose en mitad de la calle. Aunque sabía que probablemente no lo escucharía, necesitaba desesperadamente desahogarse.

***

** _(Ander)_ **

_-¿Me pueden explicar qué es lo que está sucediendo_? –Preguntó su padre al verse obligado a conducir sin rumbo.

_-¡Ahora no Antonio!_ –Gritó su madre, sosteniendo la cabeza de su hijo mientras Ander vomitaba dentro de la bolsa plástica.

En cuanto su padre había hecho mención de que Omar estaba allí, como pudo, Ander balbuceó un _“arranca papá”,_ y su madre había hecho el resto para que su padre obedeciera. Quince minutos después hacían el recorrido de regreso a casa mientras él miraba por la ventana rogando que Omar ya se hubiera marchado.

Su padre lo ayudó a subir las escaleras mientras que su madre acomodaba las almohadas y el cobertor para que pudiera recostarse. Parecía como si de repente las fuerzas lo hubieran abandonado y en cualquier momento las piernas dejarían de responderle.

Su mayor preocupación se había hecho realidad al ver a Omar afuera de su casa. Había estado a punto de descubrirlo y aunque intentó no mirarlo, no fue capaz de no hacerlo. Aun cuando solo habían sido unos instantes, pudo darse cuenta por su expresión lo dolido que estaba.

_-Estoy haciendo lo correcto. _–Se repetía una y otra vez, acostado sobre su cama. Pero la tristeza tan profunda que sentía, le gritaba todo lo contrario.

Había sido muy ingenuo al pensar que Omar se daría por vencido tan fácilmente y el verlo hoy, afuera de su casa, no había hecho más que confirmarlo. Cerró los ojos por unos minutos intentando controlar el temblor que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Una vez que medianamente lo consiguió, cogió su móvil y le marcó.

_-¿Ander?_ –Escuchó esa voz que tanto amaba del otro lado de la línea-.

Guardó silencio por unos segundos, buscando el valor para encontrar las palabras que se negaban a salir de su boca.

_-Solo te llamo para pedirte que no vuelvas a buscarme. Entiéndelo, ya no te quiero._

Mientras hablaba, sentía como si él mismo se estuviera clavando un puñal en el pecho, ya que el dolor tan hondo que sentía le cortaba la respiración.

De no haber sido porque podía escuchar la pesada respiración de Omar del otro lado de la línea, habría jurado que le había colgado, y hubiera sido mil veces mejor que el escucharlo decir después de un tiempo:

_-¡Eres un hijo de puta! No me merezco que me trates así… Pero ¿sabes qué? Así será. A partir de este momento para mí estás muerto._

El sonido intermitente del teléfono era la prueba tácita de que finalmente había logrado su objetivo. Cerró los ojos dejando escapar libremente las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo durante todo el día. 

***

** _(Omar)_ **

Las siguientes semanas fueron las más difíciles de su vida. Como un autómata iba de su casa al colegio y del colegio al bar. Se había olvidado cómo sonreír y por más que sus amigos intentaban animarlo, él simplemente los ignoraba. 

Se había jurado no volver a buscarlo, y aun cuando sabía que sería difícil, intentaría olvidarlo.

_¡Ten un poco de amor propio, carajo!” _–se dijo un día en el que había estado a punto de flaquear, por lo que motivado por el resentimiento, cogió su móvil y bajó la aplicación de _Grindr_ que había borrado poco tiempo después de que Ander y él habían comenzado a salir. 

Si bien no había hecho contacto con nadie todavía, de vez en cuando revisaba la aplicación temiendo encontrar el perfil de Ander nuevamente allí. Un viernes por la noche, había estado a punto de quedar con un tío, pero cuando se dio cuenta que tenía un parecido alarmante con Ander, inmediatamente cerró la aplicación. Sabía que tenía que pasar página pero no se sentía capaz de liarse con nadie todavía. Estúpidamente, en el fondo de su corazón, esperaba que Ander lo buscara.

***

En alguna ocasión, Samuel intentó hablarle de Ander y como respuesta obtuvo una tajante negativa.

_-No me hables de ese tío, Samu. No me interesa saber nada de él; si eres mi amigo, entenderás el porqué_. –Le había dicho dando por terminada la conversación-.

_-Pero Omar, es que quiero que sepas que…_ -Samuel insistió-.

_-¿En serio vas a seguir con eso, tío? Qué pesado eres, me marcho._ –Lo interrumpió, mientras movía las manos en señal de negación.

Al ver que Omar se levantaba, Samuel lo imitó, mientras le decía:

_-Vale, vale… lo he pillado, no te enfades. Hablemos entonces de Nadia. ¿Cómo está?_

***

Nadia tenía tres meses de embarazo y sus padres aún no tenían la menor idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. De acuerdo con Nadia, esa noche Guzmán iría a hablar con ellos, por lo que lo último que su hermana tenía en la cabeza era hablar de los problemas amorosos que lo aquejaban. 

Además, cuando le había dicho que Ander y él habían terminado, ella había intentado preguntarle al respecto, pero su respuesta había sido la misma que le había dado a Samuel. Ander ya no era un tema de conversación en su vida y no quería hablar de él. Punto. 

Nadia lo había visto tan determinado, que únicamente asintió, diciéndole:

_-Está bien Omar, si no quieres hablar de lo ocurrido ahora, lo entiendo. Pero sabes que si en algún momento te apetece hacerlo, yo estaré aquí para escucharte._

Él había asentido en agradecimiento pero no tenía la menor intención de hacerlo. 

***

Mientras curraba en el bar, veía de reojo el móvil esperando a que Nadia le avisara cómo habían salido las cosas con sus padres. Estaba preocupado por ella, puesto que conocía el carácter de su padre y sabía por experiencia que todo lo que se desviara de lo que ellos les habían inculcado, no tenía cabida en su hogar.

Esa noche había un evento especial en el bar, por lo que había más gente de lo habitual; Yeray y él estaban sirviendo tragos en la barra cuando de pronto, Omar se quedó de piedra al confundir a Ander con un tío muy parecido a él.

_-¡Ey! ¡Espabila, tío!_ –Le dijo Yeray mientras servía una caña.

Movió la cabeza obligándose a reaccionar. Últimamente, era frecuente que viera a Ander en cualquier tío con la cabeza rapada y de complexión similar a la de él.

_-Lo siento, me distraje un momento. _–Murmuró, mientras continuaba preparando cocteles.

Yeray negó con la cabeza sonriendo y lo imitó. No tuvieron descanso hasta que los últimos clientes salieron del bar. Mientras Yeray acomodaba unas copas, Omar se sentó un momento a revisar su móvil. Tenía un mensaje de Nadia, por lo que se apresuró a leerlo. 

** _<Increíblemente no fue tan malo como esperaba, Omar. Te contaré por la mañana._ **

** _ Por cierto, Baba preguntó por ti. Me pidió que te dijera que quiere verte.>_ **

En cuanto Omar leyó el mensaje, comenzó a sentirse ansioso. Después de tantos meses, su padre quería verlo pero no estaba seguro si él estaba preparado para mirarlo a los ojos y decirle la verdad sobre él. Soltó un suspiro y guardando el móvil se levantó para ayudar a su colega.

Omar fregaba el piso, mientras que Yeray seguía acomodando vasos y botellas. Diez minutos después, Martín –el jefe de ambos-, se acercó.

_-Chavales, me voy. Cuando terminen de acomodar las mesas y las sillas, pueden irse a descansar._

Ambos asintieron, mientras Yeray decía:

_-Vale... que descanses, Martín._

Cuando se quedaron solos, Omar dejó el cubo y la fregona y se sentó en la barra. 

_-Molaría un trago, ¿no?_ -Le dijo de repente, levantando las cejas mientras esbozaba una mueca de cansancio.

Yeray lo miró sorprendido:

_-¿Estás bien, tío? _

_-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? _–Le contestó mostrándose muy seguro, aunque la realidad era que tenía muchas semanas de no sentirse nada bien. Y ahora mismo, lo que más le apetecía era olvidarse de todo y emborracharse.

Yeray se alzó de hombros mientras le decía:

_-Pues nada, que me parece raro porque tú no eres mucho de beber y menos en el curro…_

_-Pues técnicamente ya terminamos de currar… Y a nadie le hacen mal unas cuantas cañas, ¿no?_

_-Tienes razón._ –Le contestó Yeray sonriendo. Hizo el ademán como si estuviera atendiendo a un cliente y le preguntó:

_-¿Qué te apetece beber?_

Omar sonrió, mientras murmuraba:

_-¡Así se habla, coño!_

Una hora después, ambos estaban sentados uno a cada lado de la barra bebiendo whisky. Omar había bebido mucho más que Yeray, pero a pesar de ello, podía darse cuenta que su colega lo miraba preocupado.

_-¿Quieres hablar? _

Al escucharlo, Omar levantó la cara para mirarlo. Sentía cómo poco a poco el alcohol hacía efecto en él, ya que de pronto la tristeza que lo consumía, comenzó a sentirse más llevadera.

_-¿Hablar de qué?_ –Le preguntó terminándose de un trago el contenido del vaso.

_-No sé, ¿de Ander, por ejemplo?_

_-¡Coño! ¿Tú también?_ –Le preguntó alzando un poco la voz. Y prosiguió arrastrando las palabras:

_-¿Por qué todo el mundo quiere hablar de ese tío? No hay nada de qué hablar, no es el fin del mundo ¡joder! Eso ya es historia, tío… ya lo he superado._ –Finalizó, intentando sonar convincente.-

_-Vale, vale, te creo Omar._ –Contestó a su vez Yeray, dando un sorbo a su bebida.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias y motivado por el despecho, Omar se levantó del banco y cogiéndolo de la playera se acercó a él. Estaban a escasos centímetros uno del otro, Omar se dio cuenta que la respiración de Yeray se hacía cada vez más rápida y sin dudarlo, cerró el espacio entre ellos y comenzó a besarlo. 

Yeray se quedó inmóvil sorprendido por su reacción, pero unos segundos después, le respondió el beso con la misma intensidad. 

***


	38. Party Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos!
> 
> Bueno, el capítulo 38 está listo. Éste, es el capítulo final de la historia de Arón/Omar.  
Es un capítulo largo, pero me parece que era necesario. De cualquier manera ustedes lo juzgarán mejor.  
Tengo pensado eventualmente hacer un epílogo de esta historia; me encantará saber su opinión al respecto una vez que lo lean. ¿valdrá la pena?  
Como siempre, gracias por sus comentarios y kudos.

**Capítulo 38: _Party Monster_**

** _(Arón/Omar A.)_ **

** **

*********************

Volvió a darle _“click”_ a la _insta-story_ de Omar para verla nuevamente sintiéndose muy enfadado. 

_-¡Si serás cabrón!_ –Maldijo en voz alta. 

Durante varios minutos se quedó inmóvil mientras todos a su alrededor cantaban y bailaban. De pronto el sonido de la música se fue haciendo cada vez más lejano hasta perder todo el sentido. Pensaba una y otra vez en lo que debería hacer, hasta que motivado por el enojo, se acercó a Marco y le dijo: _“Me marcho, tío. Hablamos después”_. No le dio tiempo a que su amigo le preguntara porqué se iba, simplemente, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida pensando en lo que haría a continuación.

Cuando salió a la calle, el aire frío le pegó en el rostro y comenzó a sentirse un poco mareado. No había bebido tanto, sin embargo podía sentir el efecto del alcohol en él. Decidió que no era buena idea conducir, ya recogería su auto después, así que detuvo el primer taxi que pasaba y se montó en él.

*********************

** _(Omar)_ **

**Cuando llegó al lugar éste ya estaba casi lleno; entre varios de sus amigos habían rentado una casa grande con jardín a las afueras de Madrid para que pudieran estar cómodos. Había mucha gente que no conocía, así que conforme caminaba, algunas personas lo reconocían y lo detenían para saludarlo. Cuando encontró a su grupo de amigos, los saludó uno a uno hasta llegar a Alonso. En cuanto éste lo vio, el rostro se le iluminó y sonriendo se acercó a Omar. Lo abrazó y Omar lo imitó, mientras le susurraba al oído:**

** _-Feliz cumpleaños, niño. _ **

** **

** _-¡Gracias, tío, sabía que no podías faltar!_ **

**Omar sonrió y le pasó una mano cariñosamente por el pelo.**

**_-¡Pues claro que no! No todos los días cumples años._ –Le dijo sonriendo.**

**Un rato después bailaba, cantaba y charlaba amenamente con sus colegas. Se la estaba pasando de la hostia; aunque al principio se había sentido decepcionado de que Arón no hubiera querido acompañarlo, intentó que eso no le afectara ya que ahora estaba con sus amigos y quería aprovecharlos al máximo.**

**Estuvo tomando fotos y videos que subió a _Instagram_. En una de las fotos aparecía Alonso bailando con los ojos cerrados y al verlo así, a Omar se le hizo fácil subirla con una dedicatoria: _“felices 21 meu filho, te quiero a morir y a matar”._ **

**Mientras bebía una cerveza, Roci llegó a su lado y lo abrazó. Estaban charlando mientras el resto bailaba, cuando de pronto, ella le dijo:**

** _-He visto las fotos que has subido Omar, están monísimas. ¡Todos nos vemos muy majos!_ **

**_-¿Verdad que sí?_ –Coincidió Omar mientras le daba una calada a su cigarro.**

**Roci asintió, y de pronto poniendo un semblante un tanto serio, le dijo:**

** _-Oye tío, quería decirte que Alonso ha hablado conmigo hace un rato; está flipando porque estás aquí celebrando su cumpleaños con él, y me dijo que quería intentar recobrar lo que tenía contigo. Y bueno, después de esa dedicatoria tan especial que le hiciste… tal vez sea cierto que puedan volver a estar juntos._ **

**A la par que la escuchaba, Omar iba abriendo cada vez más los ojos debido a la incredulidad. Así que cuando ella terminó de hablar, él solo pudo decir:**

** _-¿Estás de coña no?_ **

**_-No para nada, ¿por qué habría de mentirte? _–Le preguntó mirándolo atentamente.-**

**_-Él y yo hemos hablado ya de esto varias veces y le he dicho que solo podemos ser buenos amigos._ –Omar tomó aire y continuó:**

** _-Además, estoy saliendo con alguien, Roci. _ **

**_-¡La madre que te parió!_ -Le dijo alzando la voz mientras lo abrazaba por unos segundos para después volver a soltarlo.**

**_-¿Quién es? ¿La conozco o debo decir, lo conozco?_ –Volvió a preguntar sin poder contener la emoción.-**

**_-Pues sí, me parece que sí. No en persona, pero lo conoces… Es Arón_. –Le confesó sonriendo de oreja a oreja sin poder evitarlo-.**

**Ella lo miró frunciendo el ceño, intentando que ese nombre le dijera algo, hasta que de pronto vio cómo su amiga abría los ojos de par en par, al darse cuenta de a quién se refería. Se llevó las manos a la boca y le preguntó con un gritito:**

** _-¿Arón Piper? ¿Ese guaperas? ¿El que la hace de tu novio en la serie? _ **

**Omar no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas al ver la cara de asombro de su amiga, hasta que finalmente le dijo:**

** _-Ese Arón._ **

**_-¡Noooo! ¡No puede ser…! ¿En serio, tío? ¡Pero qué bien escondidito te lo tenías, cabrón!_ –Exclamó nuevamente aun procesando lo que él le había confesado.**

** _-Sí, y no te lo había dicho porque era complicado entonces, pero ahora eso ha cambiado. Así que me parece que tendré que tener una charla con Alonso. Aunque no sé si deba esperar a que él quiera hablar conmigo o…_ **

**Roci lo interrumpió:**

**_-Nada de eso Omar. Es su cumpleaños y no puedes hacerle esto precisamente hoy. Pobre… míralo._ –Le dijo bajando la voz, mientras señalaba con la cabeza hacia donde Alonso estaba.**

**_-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer entonces?_ –Protestó Omar-.**

**_-Pues no sé chaval, evítalo yo que sé…_ -Le contestó alzándose de hombros.**

**Omar la miró e hizo una mueca de resignación. Así lo haría, pero si Alonso se acercaba a él intentando algo, tendría que dejarle las cosas claras por última vez.**

**La fiesta continuó entre risas estrepitosas, música y alcohol. Conforme la noche avanzaba, muchos de los invitados comenzaron a despedirse y al final solo quedó un grupo de alrededor de unas veinte personas. Omar bebía una cerveza recargado en una esquina del jardín viendo a sus amigos bailar, cuando de pronto, el recuerdo de Arón lo asaltó. Lo extrañaba y no había nada que deseara más que estuviera allí con él; no había querido insistirle cuando hablaron por teléfono porque no quería que se sintiera presionado, pero en ese momento se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho.**

**Conociéndolo, sabía que era poco probable que estuviese en su piso, así que sacó el móvil y entró a su perfil de _Instagram._ Tal y como lo había imaginado, Arón estaba en el _Cha Chá Club_. Comenzó a ver las historias que había subido y resignándose guardó nuevamente el teléfono. **

**Se terminó el resto de la cerveza y se dirigió al baño, cuando iba de camino, vio que varios de los que allí se encontraban comenzaron a hacer una rueda y girando una botella vacía, alguien gritó: _“¡venga, juguemos! verdad o reto”_. Al escucharlos, Omar rodó los ojos pensando en lo infantil del juego, aunque sabía que el alcohol era el causante de aquello.**

**Cinco minutos después, con otra cerveza en la mano, Omar regresó al jardín donde seguían jugando y al acercarse a Roci para ver lo que pasaba, la botella giró y se detuvo apuntándolo directamente a él; la gente comenzó a silbar y a vitorear gritando: _“¡Reto! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!”,_ por lo que al escucharlos, Omar levantó la vista para ver a quién apuntaba el otro extremo de la botella. **

**En cuánto sus miradas se cruzaron, Omar vio cómo Alonso arqueaba la boca en una franca sonrisa a la par que levantaba los brazos aplaudiendo, con el fin de alentar a la gente a que siguiera gritando.**

**Omar podía sentir cómo era el blanco de todas las miradas, y lo único que dijo fue: _“pero si yo no estoy jugando”._ Como en cámara lenta, vio cómo Alonso se acercaba a él invadiendo su espacio personal, mientras levantaba los hombros en señal de falsa resignación. Cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros, acercó los labios rozándole el oído y le susurró:**

** _-Ojos castaños, que ese beso sea mi regalo de cumpleaños…_ **

**Omar no quería hacer una escena delante de todos los presentes, pero era un hecho que no besaría a Alonso, así que le dijo en voz baja para que nadie más pudiera escucharlo:**

** _-Eso no va a suceder, tío._ **

** **

**_-¿Por qué no? _–Preguntó acercándose con la intención de besarlo.**

**Omar estaba de espaldas a la puerta que comunicaba el jardín con el interior de la casa, así que no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía fuera de su perímetro de visión. En cuanto Alonso se acercó, puso ambas manos contra su pecho empujándolo ligeramente, pero Alonso fue más rápido y tomándolo del cuello lo besó; en cuanto Omar sintió sus labios, hizo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras lo empujaba con más fuerza. No le dio tiempo de reclamarle nada ya que en ese momento, Roci lo cogió del brazo, diciéndole en voz baja:**

** _-Omar, ¿no es ese tu chico?_ **

**Con pantalón, playera y chaqueta negra, Arón estaba a unos metros de distancia de ellos con un cigarro en la mano, observando la escena. **

*******

** _(Arón)_ **

** **

** _(Cinco minutos antes)_ **

** **

**El taxi se detuvo frente a una casa moderna con enormes ventanales y un amplio jardín. Mientras sacaba su cartera para pagar, escuchaba las risas y la música de fondo y comenzó a pensar que tal vez lo mejor sería dar media vuelta y pedirle al chofer que lo llevara de regreso a su piso.**

**En un inicio cuando salió del bar, lo único que quería era ver a Omar y confrontarlo, pero mientras se acercaba a la dirección, comenzó a dudar si esto sería una buena idea. En el fondo, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo en voz alta, tenía miedo de que lo que recién acababan de construir terminara yéndose por la borda.**

**Pero el recuerdo de la dedicatoria que Omar le había hecho a Alonso, lo hizo bajar con determinación del auto. Quería ver la reacción de Omar al verlo allí y necesitaba saber de una vez por todas lo que estaba sucediendo entre esos dos.**

**La puerta principal estaba abierta sin ningún tipo de seguridad, por lo que entró y comenzó a buscar a Omar, pero salvo por un par de parejas que estaban morreándose adentro de la casa, no había nadie más. La mayor parte de la gente estaba en el jardín, así que comenzó a caminar hacia ellos mientras encendía un cigarro.**

**Lo primero que vio, fue un grupo de personas que bebían y coreaban _“beso, beso”_, mientras rodeaban a alguien. Conforme se fue acercando, su ritmo cardíaco comenzó a acelerarse al grado tal, que casi podía escuchar sus propios latidos dentro de sus oídos, al reconocer a Alonso acercándose a Omar. A pesar de que Omar estaba de espaldas a él, no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.**

**_“Que te den por culo…” _–Maldijo mentalmente cuando pensó que se besarían, pero en cuanto vio que Omar lo alejaba al tiempo que daba un par de pasos atrás, inspiró profundamente dándose cuenta hasta ese momento, que había estado conteniendo la respiración.**

**Sin embargo, el alivio le duró muy poco, ya que segundos después, vio cómo Alonso cogía a _“su”_ Omar por el cuello y lo besaba. A pesar de que el beso duró tan solo unos segundos, Arón no pudo suprimir la ira que comenzó a invadirlo.**

** **

**Aunque había visto que Omar lo había rechazado, no era suficiente para él, porque a diferencia de lo que había pasado con Jimbo un par de horas antes, entre ese imbécil y Omar había una historia. Sin embargo, se obligó a tranquilizarse al recordar dónde estaba y que al ser una figura pública, no sería inteligente de su parte liarse a golpes delante de todas esas personas. **

**Estaba pensando seriamente en marcharse, cuando Omar se giró y sus miradas se encontraron. La forma en cómo Omar lo miró denotaba sorpresa y angustia al mismo tiempo.**

*******

** **

** _(Omar)_ **

** **

**Mientras caminaba abriéndose paso entre la gente, escuchó algunos abucheos y casi de inmediato, una voz que decía: _“venga, sigamos jugando”._**

**Cuando hizo contacto visual con Arón, vio que éste lo observaba con el rostro transformado debido a la furia. Jamás se imaginó ver a Arón en la fiesta y mucho menos que llegara precisamente en ese momento. **

**Conforme avanzaba, pensaba en cómo le explicaría lo que acababa de presenciar. No pudo evitar sentirse nervioso ya que no sabía que era lo que Arón había visto exactamente y si estaría dispuesto a escucharlo.**

**No se había dado cuenta que Roci lo seguía un par de pasos atrás, hasta que sintió que le tocaba el hombro. Se giró, y al verla, ella le hizo un guiño mientras le decía:**

** _-Tranquilo Omar, te ves nervioso. Aquí estoy para darte apoyo moral… _ **

**Omar solo pudo murmurar un _“gracias”_ y siguió caminando hacia Arón.**

**Mientras se acercaba a él con Roci caminando a su lado, otra duda lo asaltó. Parecía una tontería pero de pronto, no sabía cómo debía presentarlo ante sus colegas, ya que nunca antes habían hablado al respecto.**

**Omar sabía que Arón estaba muy cabreado. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y lo miraba como si quisiera asesinarlo. Cuando llegó hasta donde estaba, Omar lo saludó con un indeciso _“¡Ey! Viniste”._ **

**Arón se llevó el cigarro a los labios y dándole una profunda calada arrojó el resto al suelo aplastándolo contra su tenis. Iba a decir algo, cuando en ese momento, Omar se percató que Arón fruncía el ceño mirando por encima de su hombro, y segundos después supo el por qué. **

**_-¡Ey Omar! ¿Por qué te has ido así? –_Preguntó Alonso fingiendo desconcierto.**

**Al escucharlo, Arón chasqueó la lengua claramente molesto a la par que maldecía por lo bajo, intentando controlarse. **

**Omar se giró hacia Alonso incapaz de pensar en una respuesta adecuada, hasta que finalmente le dijo:**

** _-Ahora no, Alonso. _ **

**_-¿Pero qué pasa, tío?_ –Insistió. E inmediatamente después de mirar a Arón, masculló en tono sarcástico:**

** _-Pero mira quién ha venido… si es tu colega el actor. Bueno, podría esperar un poco en lo que tú y yo hablamos, ¿no, ojos castaños?_ **

**Omar vio cómo Arón apretaba los puños mientras le decía:**

** _-Serás gilipollas…_ **

**En cuanto Alonso se dio cuenta que su comentario había surtido el efecto que quería, remató burlándose:**

** _-¿Qué pasa, tío? ¿Te ha molestado lo que viste o por qué te ves tan cabreado? Si hasta pareciera que estás celoso, pero me parece que no deberías, ¿no? Eres su colega, no su novio. Porque viéndote bien, pues pinta de gay, no tienes…_ **

**Al escucharlo, Omar lo miró boquiabierto mientras veía de reojo a Arón que no separaba la vista de Alonso.**

**Arón fingió una carcajada y alzando la voz, dijo:**

** _-¿Y eso a ti que te importa, cabrón? _ **

** **

**_-¡Uy! Qué agresividad, tío… _-Respondió a su vez, dando un paso hacia él en una actitud francamente retadora.**

** **

**Para entonces, la presencia de Arón, más la conversación subida de tono, había hecho que algunos de los que estaban cerca comenzaran a murmurar sin separar la vista de ellos. Así que pensando en calmar las cosas y que Arón no se sintiera expuesto por los comentarios malintencionados de Alonso, Omar dijo:**

** _-Arón es mi colega y ha venido porque lo he invitado. Así que deja de tocarme la polla Alonso, ¿estamos?_ **

**Alonso lo miró con gesto serio y negó con la cabeza. _– ¡Agh! Pues lo hubieras pensado dos veces antes de invitarlo… –_Murmuró, y de inmediato le dijo: - _Cuando te desocupes, quiero hablar contigo._ -Finalizó dándose la media vuelta, alejándose de allí a grandes zancadas.**

**Arón miró a Omar más enfadado todavía y justo cuando iba a decirle algo, Roci intervino.**

** _-¡Hola guapo! Mucho gusto, soy Roci, la mejor amiga de Omar. Perdona a Alonso, a veces puede ser muy borde._ **

**Arón se volvió hacia ella mirándola por primera vez y esbozando una sonrisa forzada, se acercó para besarla en ambas mejillas.**

**_-Hola, mucho gusto. _–Respondió a secas.-**

**Omar aprovechó el momento y le dijo:**

** _-Vamos a tomar algo y hablemos, ¿te parece bien? _ **

**Arón le contestó escuetamente:**

** _-Un whisky estaría bien. _ **

**_-Pues venga, vamos a la cocina a por él._ –Le dijo Omar haciéndole una seña para que lo siguiera.- **

**_-Ahora te veo, Roci_. –Murmuró Omar mientras se alejaban-.**

**_-Vale, os veo más tarde._ –Respondió su amiga con gesto preocupado.-**

**Cuando llegaron a la cocina había una chica preparándose un trago, pero en cuanto los reconoció, lo dejó a un lado mientras les decía:**

** _-¡Uy! ¡Qué guay! ¿Me puedo tomar una foto con vosotros?_ **

**A pesar de que el ambiente entre ambos estaba muy tenso, la chica pareció no darse cuenta, así que colocándose entre los dos, levantó su móvil sonriendo. Ambos la imitaron pero en cuanto hizo la foto, los dos dejaron de sonreír.**

**Una vez que ella salió, Omar cerró la puerta para que pudieran hablar sin que nadie los molestara. En cuanto se quedaron solos, Omar puso hielos en un vaso y vertió un poco del líquido ambarino para tendérselo a Arón. **

**_-Toma._ –Le dijo entregándole el vaso mientras se recargaba contra la barra de la cocina. Lo miró por unos segundos sin saber cómo abordar la situación y lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue:**

** _-¿Cómo estás? _ **

**Arón le dio un sorbo a su bebida para después soltar una risa fingida.**

**_-¿Cómo crees que estoy? –_Fue su seca respuesta.**

** **

**Omar exhaló un suspiro y le dijo:**

** _-Mira Arón, no sé qué es lo que estés pensando, pero te puedo asegurar que lo que viste no es lo que parece. _ **

** **

**_-Ya… _-Murmuró-. **

**Al darse cuenta que no pensaba decir nada más, Omar le dijo a modo de explicación:**

** _-No supe en qué momento me envolvieron en esa mierda, pero jamás me pasó por la cabeza besarlo; él fue quién me besó pero yo lo aparté. Y con respecto a lo que te dijo hace un momento no le hagas caso, está muy pedo. Ya hablaré con él para dejarle las cosas claras._ **

** _-¡Me cago en la puta! –Gritó. -¿Por qué intentas justificarlo, joder? _ **

** **

**_-Arón, por favor... no lo estoy justificando solo digo que no vale la pena._ –Le dijo Omar en un susurro.**

**Arón lo miró con un gesto que no dejaba lugar a dudas lo enfadado que estaba, mientras murmuraba:**

** _-Interesante… _ **

**-Y antes de que Omar pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, Arón prosiguió:**

** **

**_-¿Sabes lo que es interesante Omar? ¿Independientemente de que ese cabrón te haya besado? Ver tu reacción al verme aquí. ¿No se suponía que querías que te acompañara?_ –Le contestó en un tono mucho más frío del que Omar hubiera querido.-**

**_-Claro que quería que vinieras. _–Le respondió dando un paso hacia él-.**

**Arón retrocedió diciéndole: _Ya… En plan de colegas, ¿no? Tal como le aseguraste a ese imbécil; que solo somos colegas._**

** _-Arón, no es así. Si dije eso fue porque había mucha gente alrededor mirándonos y no sabía si tú querías que te presentara de otra forma. Nunca hemos hablado de ello y no supe que decir. Pero yo no tengo ningún problema en que la gente sepa que…_ **

**Arón lo interrumpió, burlándose.**

** _-Claro que no tienes ningún problema… ya he visto que has publicado a los cuatro vientos cuánto lo quieres._ **

**Omar bajó la mirada. Sabía a lo que Arón se refería así que de inmediato le contestó:**

** _-No lo pensé, es su cumpleaños y... ¿Qué te puedo decir? La cagué. Es sólo un amigo._ **

** _-Un imbécil, eso es lo que es. Y si tú no te has dado cuenta, entonces tú también lo eres._ **

** **

**Él tenía razón. Nunca pensó que la publicación que había subido, pudiera tener esa repercusión, porque no se detuvo a pensar en lo que sentiría Arón al verla, y aunado a lo que acababa de presenciar, era lógico que estuviera tan enfadado. Respiró hondo y se acercó a él, agarrándolo del cuello.**

** _-¡Ey! Mírame Arón. La cagué… perdóname._ **

** **

**Arón se zafó bruscamente de su brazo y se hizo a un lado, bebiéndose de un solo trago el resto de su bebida. Caminó hacia la puerta mientras le decía:**

** _-Es mejor que me vaya. Ya no quiero seguir hablando contigo._ **

**Omar se dio cuenta que no podían seguir así. No podía permitir que Arón se fuera, pensando que anteponía a Alonso por encima de él. Así que se acercó nuevamente a él, poniendo una mano contra la puerta para impedir que la abriera, y llevando ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza lo obligó a mirarlo:**

**_-¡No! ¡Mírame, carajo!_ _No te vas a marchar así. _**

**Arón lo miró con fastidio, pero en cuanto hicieron contacto visual, Omar le confesó:**

** _-Arón, te quiero… Eres tú al que quiero ¡Joder! _ **

**Omar pudo darse cuenta que sus palabras habían hecho mella en Arón, ya que lo miró desconcertado, como si intentara entender el significado de sus palabras.**

**_-¿Qué dices? _–Murmuró chasqueando la lengua-.**

** _-Lo que oyes. Pensé que las cosas entre nosotros estaban claras y que con el tiempo iríamos descubriendo juntos hasta dónde podemos llegar, pero si no he sido lo suficientemente directo, te lo voy a preguntar: ¿Quieres ser mi novio?_ **

** **

**La cara de Arón era un poema; Omar podía ver por la manera en cómo lo miraba que no se lo esperaba, por lo que lentamente acercó sus labios a los de Arón intentando besarlo, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió.**

**Por impulso, Arón apartó la cabeza rápidamente separándose de él, mientras se giraba para ver al recién llegado.**

**_-¡Uy! ¡Te ha hecho la cobra! –_Dijo Alonso burlándose.**

**Arón cerró los puños fuertemente y después se llevó la mano al cuello, resoplando.**

** **

**_-Muy mal Omar… ¿Pero qué haces perdiendo tu tiempo con este tío?_ –Le dijo Alonso en un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas, lo celoso que estaba.**

**Antes de que Omar pudiera interponerse, Arón se abalanzó contra él sosteniéndolo de la playera, mientras lo azotaba contra la pared. **

**_-¡Ya me tienes hasta los huevos! ¿Cuál es tu problema cabrón? _–Le gritó-.**

**Omar intentó separarlos, pero Arón fue más rápido y le asestó un puñetazo haciendo que Alonso se tambaleara. Éste reaccionó y se le abalanzó para intentar golpearlo, pero Omar intervino separándolos.**

**Arón respiraba agitadamente intentado soltarse de Omar, quien a su vez se volvió hacia Alonso gritándole:**

** _-¿Qué carajo haces aquí? _ **

** **

**Mientras se acomodaba la playera, se defendió diciéndole:**

** _-Te estaba buscando porque necesitamos hablar, pero nunca me imaginé que estarías rogándole a este tipo… _ **

** **

** _Omar lo interrumpió gritándole:_ **

** **

** _-¡No te hagas el tonto Alonso, que no te queda!_ **

**En ese momento, Arón intervino:**

** **

** _-¡Mira imbécil, para que lo tengas claro de una vez por todas! Omar y yo somos novios. ¿Te enteras, gilipollas? Así que deja de tocarme los huevos y lárgate._ **

**Alonso lo miró estupefacto e inmediatamente giró la cabeza hacia Omar esperando que lo negara.**

**Al igual que Alonso, Omar estaba sorprendido por la forma en la que Arón había reaccionado, no obstante, se sentía tan bien al escucharlo decir fuerte y claro que eran una pareja, que solo atinó a murmurar:**

** _-Ya lo has oído… Que te pires._ **

** **

** _-Pero Omar… -Murmuró-._ **

** **

** _-¡Vete! Siempre fui claro contigo, pero tú no lo quisiste entender…_ **

**El rostro de Alonso lo decía todo. La decepción estaba escrita en su rostro cuando se dio la vuelta y sin pronunciar una sola palabra más cerró la puerta tras de él.**

**Omar miró a Arón quien en ese momento, y sin poder evitarlo, esbozó una incipiente sonrisa; levantó una mano y se la llevó hacia el cuello diciéndole:**

** _-Vale, me parece que finalmente las cosas han quedado claras para todos._ **

** **

**Omar le devolvió la sonrisa entendiendo el significado de sus palabras mientras daba un par de pasos hacia él.**

**Arón lo imitó y le pasó una mano hacia el cuello para acercarlo. Primero le rozó los labios con los suyos muy despacio, pero casi de inmediato, comenzó a besarlo desenfrenadamente abriéndose paso con la lengua para profundizar el beso.**

**Omar solo podía pensar en lo bien que se sentía estar entre sus brazos, sintiendo la urgencia de Arón por besarlo mientras disfrutaba de su aroma. Una combinación de esa característica loción mezclada con su propia esencia; y su sabor, una mezcla de menta y alcohol que simplemente lo volvían loco.**

**Unos segundos más tarde, Arón se separó tan solo unos centímetros, para murmurar contra su boca:**

** _-Omar…_ **

** **

**Omar tenía los ojos cerrados, pero en cuanto escuchó su nombre se obligó a abrirlos.**

** **

**_-¿Mmm? –_Murmuró también contra sus labios.**

** **

**Arón se separó un poco más para poder mirarlo a los ojos, diciéndole:**

** **

** _-Por si no te lo había dicho, yo también te quiero capullo. _ **

**Omar arqueó su boca en una franca sonrisa al escucharlo, sintiéndose muy feliz de que al fin ambos habían sido capaces de sincerarse y confesar lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Atrás habían quedado los malos entendidos y las inseguridades.**

**Arón lo abrazó y atrayéndolo contra su pecho le susurró al oído:**

** _-Oye… Y sí, puede que sea un poco celoso, así que no vuelvas a cagarla por favor._ **

** **

**_-Vale… lo he pillado. Aunque debo admitir que me puso cachondo verte así, Piper. _–Le contestó pronunciando ese mote de cariño que tanto le gustaba utilizar.**

**Arón sonrió al escucharlo y abriendo la puerta le dijo:**

** _-Venga, vámonos de aquí. Que ahora mismo lo único que me apetece es estar a solas contigo._ **

**Mientras caminaban entre la gente, Arón le pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello sin importarle en lo absoluto las miradas de curiosidad y asombro de todos los presentes. **

*******

** _(Arón)_ **

**En cuanto se montaron en el taxi, Arón extendió su brazo a lo largo del respaldo del asiento y mirando a Omar, movió la cabeza haciéndole una seña para que se acercara:**

**_-Ven acá._ –Murmuró-.**

**Omar echó un vistazo rápido hacia el chofer, quien los miraba a través del espejo retrovisor, para regresar su mirada hacia Arón, levantando las cejas en una clara señal de si estaba seguro de lo que le estaba pidiendo.**

**Arón se rio y le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara. Omar así lo hizo recargando la cabeza en su hombro. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el trayecto, solo se quedaron así, abrazados con las manos entrelazadas.**

**Cuando llegaron a su piso, estaban por bajarse del auto, cuando escucharon que el chofer les decía:**

** _-Eh… chavales, perdón por la intromisión pero, ¿vosotros no sois los actores de Élite?_ **

**Arón se giró para ver a Omar quien sonreía claramente divertido, así que encogiéndose de hombros le respondió al chofer:**

** _-Pues, sí… somos nosotros._ **

**Y de inmediato lo escucharon decir:**

** _-¡Hostia, lo sabía! ¡Estoy flipando! Mi hija es muy fan de la serie y cuando le cuente que… pues bueno… eso, que se subieron a mi taxi y que, pues vamos, que están juntos en la vida real, ¡no me lo va a creer!_ **

**Omar y él se miraron compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice, y después escuchó a Omar decir:**

** _-Pues venga, haznos una foto y así se la muestras para que te crea, ¿o no Arón?_ **

** **

**_-Sí, seguro. -_Respondió a su vez, pasándole el brazo por los hombros, mientras el hombre les tomaba la fotografía.**

[ ](https://ibb.co/NNw2m7v)

*******

**Acostados sobre la cama, sudados y pegajosos, disfrutaban del silencio. Omar se acurrucaba contra su pecho haciéndole cosquillas con la barba, mientras él, lo abrazaba acariciándole la espalda con las yemas de los dedos. Mientras lo hacía, comenzó a rememorar los acontecimientos de las últimas horas.**

**_-Omar…_ -susurró-.**

**_-¿Mmm?_ –Le contestó con voz adormilada.**

** _-Nada…_ **

**Omar guardó silencio por unos segundos, pero después murmuró:**

** _-¿Cómo que nada? Anda dímelo._ **

**Arón curvó sus labios en una sonrisa y después le dijo:**

** _-Que te quiero… _ **

**Omar se incorporó, apoyándose contra el codo para mirarlo a la cara, y en cuanto lo hizo, escuchó que le decía:**

**_-¿Estás seguro que eso es lo que originalmente habías pensado decirme, Piper?_ –Le preguntó sonriendo-.**

**Arón se echó a reír a carcajadas. Era increíble lo bien que Omar había llegado a conocerlo, por lo que una vez que las risas cesaron, puso un gesto serio cuando le confesó:**

** _-Vale, puede ser que además de decirte que te quiero, haya algo más._ **

**_-¡Ajá! Lo sabía… ¿Qué es? –_Le dijo riendo a su vez.**

**Arón había recordado lo sucedido con Jimbo un rato antes y quería contárselo, así que aclarándose la garganta, le dijo:**

** _-Pues que quiero decirte que puede ser que veas un video en donde un tío me morrea, pero no tiene importancia. Solo quería que lo supieras por mí._ **

**Arón vio como la sonrisa desaparecía del rostro de Omar, a la par que le preguntaba:**

** _-¿Estás de coña, no?_ **

**Arón movió la cabeza en señal de negación. **

** _-No… Es una tontería, pero igual quería decírtelo para evitar malos entendidos entre nosotros. Esta noche en el bar, me encontré con un colega que siempre que me ve me tira los tejos y hoy me tomó desprevenido y me besó…_ **

**La cara de Omar era una mezcla de sorpresa y algo más… _“¿celos?”_ –Pensó divertido.**

**_-Ah…_ -Omar acertó a contestar.**

**Entonces, Arón le dijo:**

** _-Vale, no pongas esa cara. Eso significa que de hoy en adelante tendrás que salir conmigo para que los demás sepan que no estoy libre._ **

**Omar levantó una ceja sorprendido, mientras le preguntaba:**

** _-¿Eso significa lo que creo que significa?_ **

**_-Ajá…Eso mismo._ -Murmuró mientras se acercaba a él y comenzaba a besarlo. **

**Omar le respondió el beso con entusiasmo y segundos después le dijo:**

** _-Vale, estoy de acuerdo, tendremos que dejarlo claro…_ **

**Omar le sonrió y mientras lo observaba, susurró:**

** _-No es extraño que quieran besarte. ¿Sabes por qué?_ **

**Arón movió la cabeza negándolo, mientras sonreía.**

** _-Porque estás jodidamente guapo. ¿Te lo había dicho?_ **

**_-No…_ -Contestó a su vez en un susurro sin dejar de sonreír.**

** _-Pues bueno, te lo digo… me molas mucho y me hace muy feliz saber que eres mi novio._ **

**En cuanto escuchó la palabra _“novio”, _Arón sintió cómo su corazón se calentaba debido a la emoción. Segundos después, se acercó a Omar un poco avergonzado por lo cursi que podría sonar cuando le dijo muy bajito:**

** _-Sí, soy tuyo…_ **

**Omar se incorporó y poniéndose a horcajadas sobre él, comenzó a besarlo demostrándole con caricias lo que no se necesitaba decir con palabras.**

*******

**Si alguien le hubiera dicho casi dos años atrás, cuando Omar y él se conocieron durante el casting de Élite, que hoy estarían abrazados en su cama después de haber hecho el amor por segunda vez, lo habría tildado de loco por lo improbable del hecho. Pero ahí estaba, acostado en su cama con Omar en sus brazos, sintiéndose el tío más afortunado por tener la oportunidad de experimentar lo que se sentía amar y saberse amado.**

**No tenía idea de lo que les depararía el futuro, ni cuánto tiempo permanecerían juntos. Así como también era consciente que no todo sería miel sobre hojuelas ya que sabía que habría momentos difíciles durante los cuales probablemente ambos quisieran renunciar.**

**Pero tenía una cosa clara. Que disfrutaría intensamente cada instante y que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que esta relación perdurara, porque Omar lo hacía sentir completo en todos los aspectos y el solo hecho de estar con él, le provocaba una intensa felicidad. **

*******


	39. Me dejas caer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! El capítulo 39 está listo.  
Me gustaría compartir que he estado viendo algunas entrevistas y fotos de la tercera temporada y la verdad no me ha gustado. Tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre lo que pasará con "Omander". No sé si Ander morirá o si al final ellos no terminarán juntos, así que si es así, creo que odiaré el final... 😭😭😭 (Qué dramática 😝), pero así será. Así que tendré que escribir mi propia secuela y darles el final feliz que creo que merecen. Ya veremos... Espero estar equivocada.  
Por otro lado, cuando comencé a escribir esta historia, vi a los dos nuevos personajes y me pareció que Yeray era el que podía ser el tercero en discordia, pero al parecer será Malick... En fin, falta poco para que lo sepamos, mientras tanto, les dejo el capítulo y como siempre, déjenme saber sus pensamientos al respecto.  
Me gustaría saber sus predicciones de la tercera temporada! ;)

** _Capítulo 39: Me dejas caer_ **

** **

** _Ander & Omar S._ **

** **

*****************

_-¿Por qué todo el mundo quiere hablar de ese tío? No hay nada de qué hablar, no es el fin del mundo ¡joder! Eso ya es historia, tío… ya lo he superado._ –Finalizó, intentando sonar convincente.-

_-Está bien, te creo Omar._ –Contestó a su vez Yeray, dando un sorbo a su bebida.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias y motivado por el despecho, Omar se levantó del banco y cogiéndolo de la playera se acercó a él. Estaban a escasos centímetros uno del otro, por lo que Omar pudo darse cuenta que la respiración de Yeray se hacía cada vez más rápida, y sin dudarlo, cerró el espacio entre ellos y comenzó a besarlo. 

Yeray se quedó inmóvil sorprendido por su reacción, pero unos segundos después, le respondió el beso con la misma intensidad. 

*****************

** _(Omar)_ **

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo se debía en gran medida a la valentía que el efecto del alcohol le proporcionaba, pero también era cierto que había otro componente más. Todos esos sentimientos negativos que lo habían estado sobrepasando durante semanas, lo hacían desear no pensar en el mañana o en si se arrepentiría por liarse con Yeray; lo único que quería, era olvidarse aunque fuera por una noche de Ander y del dolor tan grande que su rechazo le provocaba.

Con los ojos cerrados, Omar se dejó llevar. Sus manos ávidas se movían por debajo de la camisa de su colega, acariciando un abdomen marcado por unos esculpidos abdominales, mientras ambos se besaban con desenfreno.

Estaba mareado y todo a su alrededor giraba; sin embargo, su cerebro todavía era capaz de registrar lo que estaba sucediendo y parecía que podía escuchar una molesta voz diciéndole que parara esa mierda.

Esos labios que en un inicio lo besaban torpemente, parecían no acoplarse a los suyos, haciendo inevitables las comparaciones. Se sentía tan diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado… Era como estar fuera de casa. 

La forma en cómo Yeray movía la lengua, cómo le mordía ligeramente el labio inferior para succionarlo después entre los suyos, su sabor, su aroma… nada era siquiera parecido a lo que sentía con Ander.

A pesar de ello no era desagradable en absoluto, simplemente era distinto y estaba bien. Porque era justo lo que necesitaba ahora, disfrutar de sensaciones placenteras que no le recordaran a su exnovio.

Omar le desabrochó el zipper y metió la mano dentro de sus calzoncillos sintiendo como Yeray se estremecía ante su contacto; segundos después, éste lo imitaba haciéndole una paja. En algún momento, cuando sintió que no podría aguantar más, lo cogió de las caderas y lo giró de espaldas a él para ponerlo contra el mostrador. Un instante antes de que perdiera la cordura, recordó que no tenía un preservativo a la mano, por lo que respiró profundamente y se detuvo antes de que no pudiera dar marcha atrás.

Por unos segundos se quedó quieto sin saber qué hacer. Si hubiera sido Ander no habría supuesto ningún problema ya que ambos sabían que no corrían riesgo alguno, puesto que ninguno de los dos había estado con nadie más antes; pero ahora no podía dejar que un momento de calentura le hiciera actuar de forma tan irresponsable.

Al parecer su vacilación no pasó desapercibida por Yeray, ya que éste se giró entendiendo lo que pasaba. Omar solo lo miró y sin pronunciar palabra volvió a besarlo mientras ambos se acariciaban hasta finalmente correrse.

Unos minutos después de recuperarse, Omar lo miró y murmuró:

-_Voy a limpiarme_.

Cuando entró a uno de los baños, cerró la puerta detrás de él y se recargó contra el lavabo. No quería mirarse en el espejo porque sabía lo que vería. Con la cabeza un poco más despejada podía pensar con mayor claridad y sabía que la había cagado. La sensación de bienestar que el orgasmo le había provocado, había sido efímera puesto que casi de inmediato el recuerdo de Ander reapareció con mucha mayor fuerza. Soltando una maldición, se lavó las manos y se dirigió al bar.

Cuando regresó, vio que Yeray estaba sentado en uno de los taburetes fumándose un cigarro, por lo que se acercó hasta donde él estaba y se sentó a su lado.

_¿Quieres?_ –Le preguntó extendiéndole una cajetilla de cigarros para que cogiera uno.

Omar así lo hizo y poniendo el cigarro entre los labios, lo encendió. Estuvieron fumando sin hablar por algunos minutos, hasta que rompiendo el silencio, Yeray le dijo:

_-¿Estuvo bien, no?_

Omar lo miró de reojo y respondió de inmediato:

_-Sí… estuvo guay_. –Y nuevamente volvieron a sumirse en un incómodo silencio.

Le dio una última bocanada al cigarro aplastando la colilla contra un cenicero y levantándose del taburete, dijo:

_-Es tarde, creo que debemos irnos._

Cuando salieron a la calle, Yeray le preguntó:

_-¿Quieres que te lleve?_

Omar negó con la cabeza.

_-Gracias, pero prefiero caminar._

_-¿Estás seguro?_

***

Omar estaba acostado boca abajo sobre el mullido colchón disfrutando enormemente las sensaciones que esas caricias le provocaban; a consecuencia de ello comenzó a sentir cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba empalmándose sin poder evitarlo, por lo que intentando satisfacer esa necesidad que poco a poco lo estaba consumiendo, comenzó a moverse lentamente para sentir la fricción de las sábanas contra su polla mientras emitía ligeros gemidos de placer.

Una de las cosas que más amaba de Ander eran sus manos y lo que hacía con ellas. Esas manos que con el paso del tiempo se habían vuelto expertas en provocarle todo tipo de sensaciones placenteras… justo como en ese momento. Sabía dónde y cómo acariciarlo, estimulando ese punto exacto donde comenzaba su orgasmo. Sentía que estaba llegando a ese punto sin retorno y que en cualquier momento se correría gracias a las diestras caricias de su novio. 

El sonido del despertador lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe sintiendo cómo el corazón le latía incontrolablemente. Había despertado a la triste realidad en donde Ander no era, ni sería nunca más, parte de su vida. Había sido un sueño tan real que aún podía sentir el recuerdo de sus manos sobre su piel. Se enjugó un par de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y se levantó para ir directo a la ducha. _“El agua fría será de gran ayuda en estos momentos”_ –pensó melancólico-.

Mientras se duchaba, la fuerte resaca lo hizo recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior. Sobrio y a la luz del día podía analizar mejor las cosas y si bien no había estado mal, no tenía intenciones de que se repitiera ya que lo que menos necesitaba en estos momentos era involucrarse sentimentalmente con Yeray.

De hecho, pensándoselo mejor, le sorprendía que Yeray no lo hubiera rechazado, ya que nunca se imaginó que su colega se sintiera atraído hacia él. Hizo a un lado esos pensamientos y comenzó a vestirse para reunirse con su hermana.

Había llegado un poco antes de la hora acordada a la cafetería donde había quedado de reunirse con Nadia, por lo que se sentó en una de las mesas y pidió un café. Mientras la esperaba, a su mente llegó el recuerdo del sueño tan vívido que había tenido unas horas antes. 

Justo el día de hoy se cumplían dos meses desde que había visto a Ander por última vez. Todavía recordaba la forma en como lo había mirado mientras el auto arrancaba. Y aunque todavía no era capaz de superar su rompimiento, se había dado cuenta que ya no pensaba en él tan a menudo como en los primeros días, aunque eso no significaba que doliera menos cuando lo hacía. 

La llegada de Nadia acompañada de Guzmán, lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones y regresar al presente. Cuando llegaron hasta él, Omar se levantó y saludó a su hermana besándola en la mejilla para después mirar a Guzmán.

Nunca habían sido buenos amigos, vamos, ni siquiera colegas. Lo toleraba porque era amigo de Ander en un principio y después cuando las cosas entre ellos habían terminado mal, lo hacía porque estaba saliendo con su hermana.

_-Hola, Omar._ -Lo saludó éste, extendiéndole la mano.

Omar le estrechó la mano y después los tres se sentaron. Nadia comenzó a platicarle lo que habían hablado con sus padres el día anterior, explicándole que si bien en un inicio ambos se habían alterado, parecía como si al final estuviesen resignados. 

_-Baba me dijo que no estaban dispuestos a perder otra hija más y que si bien no era lo que hubieran deseado para mí, podíamos contar con su bendición._

Durante todo el tiempo que su hermana habló, Guzmán permaneció callado escuchándola, pero una vez que terminó de contarle cómo se habían dado las cosas, lo escuchó decirle:

_-Mira tío, si bien es cierto que tú y yo comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, ahora que vamos a ser familia, me gustaría que nos lleváramos mejor. Yo estoy enamorado de tu hermana y creo que sería más fácil para todos si por lo menos lo intentáramos._

Omar sabía que Guzmán tenía razón y al ver la manera en cómo miraba a Nadia supo que estaba diciendo la verdad_. “El amor era algo que, así como el dinero, no se podía ocultar”._ –Pensó con ironía al recordar que cuando Ander y él estaban juntos solía fantasear con que algún día se casarían.

_-Vale…_ -Contestó estrechándole la mano.

Comenzaron a hablar de la escuela, de sus planes para que Nadia pudiera seguir estudiando mientras nacía el bebé, entre otras cosas; en algún momento de la conversación, Guzmán dijo dirigiéndose a él:

_-Oye, no es que me importe mucho es solo que tengo curiosidad, así que dime algo, ¿por qué Ander se dio de baja? ¿Es porque no aguantó la presión de verme a la cara todos los días?_

_-Guzmán, no…_ -Intervino su hermana tocándolo en el brazo.

_-¿Qué pasa?_ –Preguntó Guzmán intrigado por la reacción de su novia.

Al escucharlo, Omar frunció el ceño sin entender a lo que éste se refería, por lo que se volvió hacia su hermana, diciendo:

_-Está bien Nadia, no pasa nada. ¿A qué te refieres con que se dio de baja, Guzmán?_

_-Pues eso… que tiene cerca de dos meses que dejó de ir al colegio. Pensé que lo sabías._

_-No… no lo sabía. Él y yo ya no estamos juntos, así que tampoco me importa la razón, la verdad. _

_-Ya… pues yo tampoco sabía que habían terminado, lo siento si he dicho algo que no debía. -_Contestó Guzmán mientras se giraba hacia Nadia para darle un beso en la sien.

_-No tiene importancia… _-Contestó Omar, aunque en el fondo esa noticia lo había cimbrado.

_-Omar, por cierto _–intervino su hermana cambiando de conversación-,_ como te dije por mensaje, Baba preguntó por ti. Quiere verte… ambos quieren verte y me pidieron que te dijera que cuando tengas un tiempo libre te pases por la tienda. La verdad es que después de cómo Baba se comportó ayer, me parece que quiere arreglar las cosas entre ustedes._

Omar se llevó ambas manos a la cara mientras pensaba en lo que Nadia le había dicho, y dejando escapar un suspiro, le prometió:

_-Vale, me lo pensaré, ¿de acuerdo?_

Siguieron charlando un rato más hasta que Guzmán y su hermana se despidieron de él, ya que tenían cita con un agente de bienes raíces para ver un par de departamentos que estaban en renta.

Mientras los veía caminar tomados de la mano, pensaba en lo que Guzmán le había dicho sobre Ander. No podía culpar a Nadia o a Samuel porque no le hubiesen dicho lo de Ander, ya que él les había dejado muy claro que no quería saber nada de él, sin embargo, ahora que lo sabía no podía dejar de preguntarse el por qué.

Le parecía muy extraño que hubiera abandonado el colegio a la mitad del curso y aunque se repetía una y otra vez que no era asunto suyo, no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

_“¿Qué era lo que había pasado para que Ander hubiera hecho algo así?_ _¿Dónde estaba estudiando ahora? ¿Por qué se dio de baja casi al mismo tiempo que había terminado con él?”_

Esas y otras preguntas más pasaban por su mente, sin tener la respuesta de ninguna de ellas. Soltó un suspiro de resignación mientras salía de la cafetería; cogió su bicicleta y emprendió el camino de regreso. 

Aunque originalmente tenía planeado regresar a su piso, siguió pedaleando hasta que casi sin darse cuenta, estaba afuera de casa de Ander. Se detuvo por un momento luchando contra el deseo que tenía de llamar a la puerta puesto que Ander había sido muy claro con él y no quería arriesgarse a otra humillación. Pero por otro lado, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Guzmán.

Mientras se debatía entre tocar o dar media vuelta y regresar a su piso, la puerta de la casa se abrió. A los pocos segundos la madre de Ander salió y comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín. Sin pensarlo, Omar se bajó de la bici y se acercó hasta ella.

-_Hola…_ -La saludó tímidamente.

Omar se dio cuenta por su cara de sorpresa, que él era la última persona que Azucena esperaba encontrarse; pero como pudo, se recompuso diciéndole:

_-¡Omar, cariño! ¿Cómo estás?_

_-He tenido días mejores, la verdad. _

Ella lo miró y puso una cara triste. 

_-Sí, sé a lo que te refieres._

_-Yo… ¿cree que pueda hablar con Ander?_

_-Lo siento, pero Ander no la está pasando nada bien y no quiere hablar contigo. En verdad lo lamento, cariño._

_-Ya… entiendo. Gracias de todas formas. _

Ella esbozó una sonrisa triste y le dijo:

_-De cualquier manera, le diré que viniste a buscarlo._

_-Gracias…_ -Murmuró subiéndose a su bicicleta. Estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando escuchó que Azucena lo llamaba:

_-¿Omar? ¿Qué te parece si me das tu número? No sé, tal vez pueda convencerlo y te puedo llamar para que vengas._

Él la miró indeciso, pero finalmente le dijo:

_-Gracias, de verdad se lo agradezco. Pero él tiene mi número, si quiere hablar conmigo sabe dónde encontrarme._

Azucena lo miró con gesto triste y solo asintió. Omar había avanzado un par de pasos cuando escuchó que lo volvía a llamar:

_-¿Omar?_

_-¿Sí?_

La vio indecisa, como si quisiera decirle algo más, pero finalmente bajó la mirada.

_-Nada, no me hagas caso. Me dio gusto verte._

Y diciendo esto, volvió a entrar a su casa.

***


	40. Decisiones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! El capítulo 40 está listo.  
Como siempre, gracias por sus comentarios y/o Kudos.  
Estaré actualizando los últimos capítulos más frecuentemente para terminar esta historia antes del estreno de la 3ra. Temporada! El 13 de marzo. ;)

** _Capítulo 40: Decisiones_ **

** **

** _Ander & Omar S._ **

*********************

Azucena lo miró con gesto triste y solo asintió. Omar había avanzado un par de pasos cuando escuchó que lo volvía a llamar:

_-¿Omar?_

_-¿Sí?_

La vio indecisa, como si quisiera decirle algo más, pero finalmente bajó la mirada.

_-Nada, no me hagas caso. Me dio gusto verte._

Y diciendo esto, volvió a entrar a su casa.

*********************

** _(Ander)_ **

Estaba sentando en el sofá de la sala tapado con una manta, pero a pesar de ello tiritaba sintiendo cómo el frío le calaba los huesos. Lo irónico era que afuera la temperatura era bastante agradable y él sabía que el frío que sentía no tenía nada que ver con el clima, sino que se debía a la sesión de quimioterapia que había recibido un par de horas antes.

Esta era su tercera sesión, y al igual que las dos anteriores, una vez que su organismo recibía el medicamento los efectos secundarios no se hacían esperar; haciéndolo sentir escalofríos y un temblor incontrolable, además la náusea y la debilidad generalizada siempre estaban presentes.

Lejos de sentir mejoría, parecía que el tratamiento estaba aniquilando las pocas células sanas que le quedaban, ya que seguía perdiendo peso considerablemente y cada vez que miraba su reflejo en el espejo, le era más difícil reconocerse en ese cuerpo mermado por la enfermedad. No había rastros del que había sido tan solo unos pocos meses atrás, solo el dolor que sentía por la ausencia de Omar, era lo que permanecía intacto dentro de él.

Pero cuando sentía que todo a su alrededor se desmoronaba, lo único que lo mantenía en la lucha, era soñar en que si lograba recuperar su salud, podría buscar a Omar para intentar recobrar lo que tenían antes de que esta maldita enfermedad se los arrebatara. Y si Omar le diera esa oportunidad, no se cansaría en demostrarle todos los días lo importante que era para él.

Mientras pensaba en ello, su madre entró en la casa. Cinco minutos antes, la había convencido que saliera al jardín para que se distrajera un poco ya que podía ver lo agobiada que estaba. Así que al verla de regreso tan pronto, negó con la cabeza mientras le decía:

_-Mamá, no me siento tan mal; tengo un poco de náuseas pero sé que pronto pasarán. De verdad, no es necesario que estés conmigo todo el tiempo. _

Vio cómo esbozaba una sonrisa y se acercaba a él para besarlo en la sien. Se sentó a su lado y cogiéndole la mano le dijo:

_-Ander, Omar estaba afuera. _

En cuanto escuchó el nombre de Omar, su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que pensó que se le saldría del pecho.

_-¿Qué? ¡Mamá, no! ¡No puede verme así! _

_-Cálmate, hijo, ya se ha ido._

En cuanto la escuchó diciendo que ya no estaba, se sintió un poco más tranquilo, sin embargo la angustia seguía instalada en su pecho.

_-¿Qué le has dicho, mamá?_

_-Nada, no le he dicho nada. Solo le dije que no querías verlo. Pero hijo…_

_-¡No! –La interrumpió-._

_-¡Escúchame Ander! Se veía muy triste y si no le dije nada es porque te lo prometí, pero te estás equivocando, cariño. Tu afán por protegerlo de todo esto, solo está haciendo que los dos sufran. Si yo viera que tú estás tranquilo no te diría nada, pero puedo ver cuánto estás sufriendo y eso no te hace nada bien, al contrario. ¿Por qué no recapacitas? Estoy segura que su compañía te haría mucho bien._

Durante algunos minutos permaneció en silencio pensando en lo que su madre le había dicho, pero el solo hecho de imaginar que Omar lo viera así… era más de lo que podía soportar. Además, lo había herido tantas veces con tal de alejarlo de él que tenía miedo de su reacción si se enterara de la verdad.

Poco a poco comenzó a sentir cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y cansado de seguir fingiendo que era lo suficientemente fuerte, las dejó correr. En cuanto su madre lo vio, abrió los brazos y lo acunó en ellos, mientras le susurraba que todo estaría bien.

_-Lo echo mucho de menos mamá…_ -Le confesó en algún momento. Su madre no le dijo nada, solo sintió cómo lo abrazaba con más fuerza, mientras comenzaba a tararear una canción. Poco a poco comenzó a sentir los párpados cada vez más pesados, hasta que dejó de luchar y un sueño muy profundo lo venció.

*******

Un par de semanas después, su madre y él almorzaban cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. En cuanto su madre contestó y la escuchó saludar a la doctora, supo de inmediato que serían malas noticias. Comenzó a sentir como comenzaban a sudarle las manos mientras veía el rostro de su madre intentando disimular que todo estaba bien. Siempre había sido una pésima mentirosa, por lo que en cuanto colgó, le preguntó directamente:

_-¿Qué pasa mamá? ¿Qué te ha dicho? Y no me digas que nada, porque puedo ver por tu cara que algo va mal._

Ander vio cómo su madre respiraba profundamente y se limpiaba una lágrima que había rodado por su mejilla.

_-Dímelo._

Veía cómo su madre intentaba contenerse para no romper en llanto frente a él, hasta que finalmente le dijo:

_-Me ha dicho que ya tiene los resultados de tus últimos análisis y que le gustaría vernos en el hospital. _

_-¿Sólo eso? ¿Y por qué te pones así entonces? ¿Hay algo más, no?_

Ella asintió.

_-Pues ha dicho que no son buenas noticias, pero que le gustaría hablarlo personalmente._

No supo qué contestar. Permaneció en silencio por unos segundos mientras inhalaba profundamente para después exhalar el aire lentamente.

_-Pues así son las cosas… ¿cuándo nos citó?_

_-Mañana. Voy a hablarle a tu papá._ –Le dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

_-Yo voy a mi habitación. De pronto he perdido el apetito_.

Y sin esperar una respuesta, se levantó también de la mesa.

Durante el resto del día intentó distraerse con cualquier cosa con tal de no pensar en lo que les diría la doctora al día siguiente, pero por más que lo intentaba era inútil. Una y otra vez su mente lo traicionaba con la misma idea taladrándole la cabeza. _“¿Y sí lo que tenía que decirles era que ya no había más nada qué hacer?” “¿Y si sus días estaban contados?”_

Se obligó a dejar a un lado esos pensamientos que nada bueno le aportaban y prendió la televisión buscando algún programa para entretenerse; quince minutos después sin nada que le llamara la atención, volvió a apagarla.

Cogió entonces su móvil e hizo lo que no había hecho en los últimos dos meses y medio. No sabía si el temblor de su mano era debido a los medicamentos que tomaba o si particularmente estaba nervioso por lo que estaba haciendo, pero ignorando el hecho, abrió _Instagram._

Desde que lo diagnosticaron había dejado de publicar en las redes sociales y después, cuando terminó con Omar había dejado siquiera de entrar a ellas. Así que cuando buscó el nombre de Omar y le apareció su _“perfil”,_ se sorprendió de que Omar no lo hubiera bloqueado.

Pero su sorpresa fue más grande, no solo al darse cuenta que Omar había borrado todas las fotos en donde Omar y él estaban juntos, sino que además, en su publicación más reciente había una fotografía en donde Yeray y él estaban en el bar con una copa de alcohol cada uno. Le dio _“click”_ a la cuenta de Yeray y unos segundos después, ya estaba _“stalkeando”_ su perfil. No había ninguna foto de Omar en él, hasta que abrió sus historias y allí lo vio. Era un _“boomerang” _donde se veían los dos riendo mientras chocaban sus vasos con un texto que decía: _“unos chupitos con el niño bonito”._

_-¡Jodeeer!_ –Gritó lanzando el teléfono al otro lado de la habitación.

A pesar de que sabía que eso podía pasar cuando lo alejó de su lado, no estaba preparado para verlo. Dolor, culpa, impotencia, celos, ira, tristeza, rabia… eran tantos los sentimientos que en ese momento lo embargaban que deseó estar muerto. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a llorar.

*******

A la mañana siguiente, él y sus padres escuchaban lo que la doctora tenía que decirles:

_-…Y desafortunadamente los resultados de los últimos análisis demuestran que no estás respondiendo a las quimioterapias como habíamos esperado Ander. Así que tendremos que llevar a cabo un abordaje más agresivo._

_-¿Qué significa eso? _–Preguntó su padre, mientras él permanecía en silencio.

_-Necesitamos hacer un trasplante de médula ósea._

_-¡Bueno, hagámoslo!_ -Dijo su padre visiblemente afectado.

_-¿Y qué pasa si no me lo hago?_ -Preguntó de repente, haciendo que tanto sus padres como la doctora voltearan a verlo.

_-¿Pero qué dices, Ander?_ –Preguntó su madre-.

_-Pues eso. Que quiero saber qué pasa si no me lo hago._

La doctora lo miró con gesto serio, contestando su pregunta:

_-Pues si no hacemos el procedimiento, tus expectativas de vida serían muy bajas._

Ander bajó la cabeza al escucharla. Lo sabía, sin embargo se sentía cansado… y deprimido. Antes de que pudiera volver a decir algo, la doctora prosiguió:

_-Mira Ander, sé que todo esto puede resultarte atemorizante, pero te aseguro que estamos haciendo todo lo posible para salvarte. No puedes renunciar a la mitad del camino… _

Mientras la escuchaba, su padre declaró:

_-No se hable más doctora, haremos el procedimiento. _

_-De acuerdo, ahora los siguientes pasos consisten en encontrar un donante. Lo lógico sería que fuera alguien de la familia, ustedes o algún hermano o hermana._

_-Ander es hijo único doctora, pero Antonio o yo podemos ser candidatos._ –Contestó su madre.

_-Está bien, comenzaremos con los estudios de compatibilidad, y es por eso que quería hablar con ustedes, ya que Ander tiene uno de los tipos de sangre menos comunes que es el AB negativo, así que muy probablemente alguno de ustedes dos pueda ser compatible. En caso de que por cualquier situación no sea así, tendríamos que llevar a cabo otras diligencias para encontrar un donante que lo sea y esto debe ser lo más pronto posible._

Estuvieron un rato más en el hospital, mientras les tomaban muestras de sangre a sus padres, pero lo único que él deseaba era regresar a su casa y dormir.

*******

** _(Omar)_ **

** **

Después de último intento fallido por hablar con Ander, decidió darse por vencido. Inútilmente había esperado desde el fondo de su corazón que las palabras de la madre de Ander fueran ciertas y que cuando ella le dijera a su hijo que lo había ido a buscar, éste le llamara. Pero nada de eso había ocurrido, así que después de dos semanas de espera, decidió pasar página definitivamente.

Había quedado de verse con Samuel porque quería contarle lo que le pasaba. Ahora más que nunca se sentía solo y necesitaba de su amigo.

_-Me enteré por Guzmán que Ander se ha dado de baja del colegio y fui a buscarlo…_ -Le dijo en algún momento durante la charla.

_-¿En serio macho? Oye, Omar, yo intenté decírtelo pero tú no me dejaste._

_-Tranquilo, tío que no te estoy reclamando. Yo sé lo que hice, es solo que no quería hablar de él, pero cuando lo supe no pude evitarlo y fui a su casa._

_-¿Y qué pasó?_

_-Nada. Cuando llegué, la madre de Ander salía y hablé con ella. Solo me dijo lo que ya sé. Que no quiere verme, así que parece ser que debo aceptarlo y seguir adelante… Es solo que todavía me duele, ¿sabes? _

_-Créeme que te entiendo, Omar_. –Le contestó su amigo haciendo referencia a Carla.

Había estado tan cegado por su dolor, que no había sido un buen amigo ya que Samuel también estaba sufriendo por Carla y él no lo había escuchado. Estuvieron hablando un rato al respecto, hasta que antes de irse, Omar le dijo:

_-Hay otra cosa que quisiera contarte. Me enrollé con Yeray y ahora no sé qué hacer. No me interesa tener nada con nadie ahora pero no sé cómo decírselo; me ha estado buscando pero no querido hablar con él. _

_-¡Jodeeer! Pues tendrás que ser honesto y decírselo_. –Le contestó Samuel dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda. Y tratando de minimizar la situación, finalizó:

_-¿No pierdes el tiempo verdad?_

_-¡Cabrón! Sabía que no debía contártelo._ –Le dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

*******

Esa noche le tocaba currar y compartir turno con Yeray; desde que se habían liado, Omar lo había estado evitando. Yeray le había marcado un par de veces durante la semana y él había desviado las llamadas, pero trabajando codo a codo era imposible seguir evadiéndolo, además sabía que Samuel tenía razón y debía hablar con él.

Durante el turno de trabajo, era evidente la incomodidad entre los dos, ya no bromeaban y hablaban solo lo estrictamente necesario y en el fondo eso lo hacía sentirse mal ya que él había sido quien lo había provocado. 

Cuando el turno terminó y se quedaron solos limpiando el bar, Omar se acercó a él.

_-¿Me sirves una cerveza?_

Yeray lo miró y sin pronunciar palabra, llenó un tarro y lo dejó frente a él.

Omar lo cogió y le dio un gran sorbo, dejándolo nuevamente sobre la barra.

_-Oye, sé que me he portado como un imbécil al no contestarte las llamadas, pero no sabía qué decir._

Yeray lo miró y le preguntó:

_-¿Y ahora ya lo sabes?_

Omar se frotó el cuello nervioso, mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza nuevamente, pero finalmente le dijo:

_-Sí. Lo siento, tío. Lamento lo que hice. No es excusa que haya estado ebrio, no debí acercarme a ti si no tenía claro lo que pasaría después._

_-Ya…_ -Respondió escuetamente. Pero casi de inmediato le dijo:

_-Pues yo no lo lamento. Al principio te veía como un buen colega, sin embargo con el tiempo te fui conociendo mejor y cambió la manera en cómo te veía, pero mantuve mi distancia porque estabas en una relación. _

_-Pero, tío…_ -Lo interrumpió Omar.

_-Déjame terminar, Omar._ _Sé que estás pasando por un momento difícil por haber roto con Ander, pero quiero decirte que me molas y que podría esperar a que estés listo. Eso si crees que con el tiempo tú y yo podríamos, ya sabes… intentarlo._

Omar levantó las cejas sorprendido. Era lo último que habría esperado que le dijera. Todos los argumentos que había preparado eran inútiles en ese momento, así que solo lo miró intentando procesar sus palabras.

_-No me digas nada ahora. Solo piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo? Mientras tanto, podemos seguir siendo colegas._

Omar curvó sus labios ligeramente imitando una sonrisa, mientras asentía.

_-Venga, dejémonos de tanta solemnidad y tomémonos unos chupitos._ –Le propuso mientras servía dos _shots_ de tequila.

_-Vale…_ -Respondió Omar chocando su copa contra la de él. 

_“Tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba para superar a Ander_”. –Pensó mientras miraba con nuevos ojos a Yeray. Comenzar a tratarlo un poco más y ver hacia dónde lo llevaba el destino. La voz de Yeray lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando lo escuchó decir:

_-¡Venga, sonríe! _–Mientras levantaba su móvil para hacer unas fotos.

*******

Al día siguiente, Omar se levantó con mejor ánimo. A pesar de lo que le había confesado Yeray, él había sido honesto diciéndole que no podía involucrarse sentimentalmente con él hasta que no superara completamente a Ander, sin embargo, Yeray lo había aceptado e incluso le había dicho que estaba de acuerdo. Así que ahora le tocaba a él poner de su parte para rehacer su vida y seguir adelante.

Se iba a meter a bañar, cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar. Miró el reloj pensando en quién podría llamarle a esa hora, y un poco fastidiado, salió del baño hacia la recámara para coger el teléfono.

Cuando vio quién llamaba, sintió como si le hubieran asestado un golpe en la boca del estómago y lo hubieran dejado sin aire para respirar al mismo tiempo que sentía como casi de inmediato su pulso comenzaba a acelerarse. El teléfono no dejaba de sonar, así que respiró profundamente y volvió a leer:

** _“Llamada entrante: Ander”._ **

*******


	41. Roto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, el capítulo 41 está listo!  
Gracias x sus comentarios y/o Kudos.  
xoxo

** _Capítulo 41: Roto_ **

** _Ander & Omar S._ **

*******************

Se iba a meter a bañar, cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar. Miró el reloj pensando en quién podría llamarle a esa hora, y un poco fastidiado, salió del baño hacia la recámara para coger el teléfono.

Cuando vio quién llamaba, sintió como si le hubieran asestado un golpe en la boca del estómago y lo hubieran dejado sin aire, al mismo tiempo que sentía como su pulso comenzaba a acelerarse. El teléfono no dejaba de sonar, así que respiró profundamente y volvió a leer:

_“Llamada entrante: Ander”._

*******************

** **

** _(Ander)_ **

** **

_“¿Por qué no recapacitas? Estoy segura que su compañía te haría mucho bien…”_

_“¿Y si sus días estaban contados…?”_

_“Desafortunadamente los resultados de los últimos análisis demuestran que no estás respondiendo a las quimioterapias como habíamos esperado…” _

_“Necesitamos hacerte un trasplante de médula ósea…”_

No podía dejar de pensar en los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Por más que intentaba no hacerlo, éstos hacían eco en su mente una y otra vez. Pero sobre todo, eran las palabras de su madre las que no lo dejaban en paz. "_¿Y si era verdad que se había equivocado alejando a Omar de su vida?” _

_“¿Y si este nuevo tratamiento tampoco funcionaba?” _Hoy veía la muerte más cerca que nunca y tenía mucho miedo de no volver a ver a Omar una vez más. No sabía si se debía a lo deprimido que estaba, pero cada vez veía más lejana la posibilidad de sanar y por ende, de recuperar a Omar.

Por otro lado, no podía dejar de pensar en las publicaciones que había visto de Omar con Yeray. _“¿Y si ya lo había olvidado y ahora tenía una relación con él?” _ El solo hecho de pensarlo hacía que se le revolviera el estómago y que quisiera salir corriendo a buscarlo.

Casi se cumplían tres meses desde que habían terminado, y parecía que después de todas las veces que lo había lastimado con tal de alejarlo de su lado, finalmente había logrado su cometido.

Se sentó en el suelo y se recargó contra la puerta de su habitación; cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente. No era necesario buscar su número en la lista de contactos de su móvil, ya que aún lo tenía grabado dentro de sus favoritos, así que solo bastaría con dar _“click”_ sobre su nombre para ponerse en contacto con Omar.

_“Ajá… ¿Y qué le vas a decir?” “¿La verdad?” “¿Ahora que ya están separados y que probablemente pasa de ti?” “¿Quieres que sienta lástima por ti?”_ –No podía pensar claramente, solo sabía que estaba acojonado y que lo único que quería era escuchar su voz. 

Así que, sin tener una idea firme de lo que le diría, se secó el sudor de las manos contra la tela del pantalón y oprimió el botón.

Unos segundos después, escuchaba los tonos del móvil llamando… _“uno, dos, tres, cuatro… ¡cuelga ya! No va a coger el teléfono”_ –pensó llevándose la mano al rostro, cuando de pronto escuchó su voz.

_-¿Ander? _

_“¡Jodeer! ¿Y ahora qué le voy a decir?” _ -Pensó aterrado.

_-Ander, ¿Eres tú? _–Lo escuchó nuevamente preguntar, mientras él solo podía intentar controlar la respiración. Por más que quería, las palabras no salían de su boca, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Ya no podía colgar… Así que cerró los ojos como si de esa forma pudiera ocultarse y hacer que Omar olvidara que le había llamado.

_-Hola_ –Respondió casi en un susurro después de un largo rato de silencio, pero del otro lado de la línea Omar permaneció callado. 

Así que volvió a tomar aire intentando controlar los desbocados latidos de su corazón y finalmente le dijo:

_-¿Estás ocupado? _

_-No, iba a ducharme _ –Lo escuchó responder en un tono… _“¿serio?”_ –pensó sin poder controlar los nervios.

_-Ya… _

_-¿Por qué me has llamado? –_Preguntó Omar.

_-No lo sé, Omar… Yo… creo que solo quería disculparme por la manera en cómo te traté. No te lo merecías…_

_-Ya… ¿Y qué significa eso? _–volvió a preguntar-.

_-No lo sé, supongo que solo eso. Me siento mal por haberte tratado así… No era la forma correcta de terminar las cosas entre nosotros._

_-¡Joder, Ander!_ _¿Y cuál era la forma correcta de hacerlo, eh?_ _¡Dímelo!_ –Masculló Omar.

_-Mira, perdóname si… creo que no debí llamarte. Sé que ahora estás con Yeray y…_

_-“¡Joder! Era un gilipollas… no debió decir eso”-_ se recriminó a sí mismo sintiéndose cada vez más alterado, mientras escuchaba un resoplido del otro lado de la línea.

_-¡Cojonudo, Ander!_ –Respondió Omar alzando la voz:

_-Después de la manera en como terminaste lo nuestro y de todos estos meses de silencio, ¿ahora me llamas para echarme en cara lo de Yeray? Mira, no sé cómo te enteraste de eso, pero no tienes ningún derecho… Y yo que pensé que tu llamada tendría otro objetivo… pero veo que nuevamente me equivoqué…_

En cuanto Omar aceptó que tenía algo con Yeray, él dejó de escucharlo. Fue como si le echaran un balde de agua fría y simplemente dejó de pensar. Era más de lo que podía manejar, ya que en el fondo lo había dicho porque esperaba que lo negara, pero al saber que sus sospechas eran ciertas, lo interrumpió:

_-Tienes razón, no tengo ningún derecho siquiera a mencionarlo. Perdí ese derecho en el momento que terminé contigo. Perdóname, Omar… como te lo dije en un principio, solo quería disculparme por la manera en la que te traté y… pues nada… me alegra saber que has encontrado a alguien… Te deseo lo mejor._

_-Ander… -_Murmuró Omar, pero ya no podía seguir escuchándolo, así que cortó la comunicación.

Todo había salido tan mal… En el fondo había esperado encontrar las palabras para decirle la verdad e intentar recuperarlo, pero qué equivocado estaba… Ya no era más su Omar, ahora estaba con alguien más y debía afrontar el hecho que él había sido quién lo había empujado a los brazos de Yeray.

Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar las lágrimas que lo consumían por dentro, buscando un poco de alivio, aunque sabía perfectamente que no lo encontraría.

*******

** _(Omar)_ **

Se dejó caer sobre la cama con el móvil todavía pegado a la oreja mientras escuchaba el sonido intermitente del teléfono indicándole que Ander había colgado.

Todavía seguía en shock; no podía creer que Ander le hubiera llamado para pedirle perdón. 

_“Pedirle perdón por la forma en cómo había terminado su relación” –_había dicho… Pero en ningún momento había insinuado siquiera que estaba arrepentido por haber roto con él. Por el contrario, le había dicho que se sentía feliz de que estuviera con Yeray… _“¿Pero qué mierda era esa?” “¿Y cómo se había enterado?”_

Por algunos minutos se quedó sentado sin hacer nada más que recordar la conversación. Pensándoselo mejor, no era posible que Ander se hubiera enterado de lo que había pasado entre Yeray y él, ya que nadie más los había visto… _“¿Entonces por qué diablos le había dicho que sabía que estaba con Yeray?”_

Pasó los brazos alrededor de su torso, abrazándose a sí mismo. No importaba el por qué, ni el cómo. Lo único que importaba era que en ningún momento lo escuchó decir que quisiera regresar con él.

Se levantó de la cama y regresó a la ducha maldiciendo a Ander por haberlo hecho creer aunque hubiera sido por un momento, que había llamado para pedirle que regresaran. _“Qué estúpido eres Omar”._ – se recriminó mentalmente, mientras sentía cómo el agua caliente le caía sobre el cuerpo, pero ni con eso podía dejar de sentir el frío en el pecho que la llamada de Ander le había causado.

_“¿De qué le servía que le pidiera perdón por la forma en cómo lo había tratado si no cambiaba el hecho de que había dejado de quererlo? ¿Qué caso tenía que le hubiera llamado?” _-Su llamada solo sirvió para volver a abrir las heridas que pensó estaban sanando.

_-¡Mierda!_ –Gritó impotente, golpeando las frías baldosas de la regadera.

*******

_-¿Está todo bien? _–Le preguntó Yeray mientras le entregaba un cuenco de palomitas.

Esa noche era su día libre, y Yeray lo había invitado al cine a ver una peli de terror. Cuando lo llamó, aceptó sin dudarlo ya que quería distraerse lo más posible y dejar de pensar en la llamada de Ander. Además, Ander y él nunca habían ido juntos al cine y el hacer algo distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrado le venía bien en estos momentos.

_-Sí, sí… todo guay._ –Se obligó a contestar mientras intentaba concentrarse en el aquí y el ahora.

Cuando la película terminó, Yeray sugirió que fueran a cenar, sin embargo no tenía la energía para seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien y mucho menos quería arriesgarse a que durante la cena Yeray tocara temas álgidos con respecto a lo que estaba sucediendo entre los dos.

_-Gracias pero estoy cansado. ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos para otro día? _

_-Sin problema, tío. _ –Respondió Yeray estacionando su auto frente al edificio de Omar.

Se despidió de él con un choque de manos y antes de que pudiera sugerir subir a su piso, Omar se bajó del auto.

_-Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana en el bar._

Yeray asintió y arrancando el auto, se perdió a lo lejos.

Poco había podido dormir, ya que una y otra vez el recuerdo de Ander diciéndole que se alegraba por él por haber encontrado a alguien, lo hacía desear ser capaz de regresar el tiempo y gritarle por el teléfono que se fuera a la mierda.

*******

** _(Ander)_ **

Había pasado una noche terrible auto infringiéndose una tortura innecesaria al recordar una y otra vez la desafortunada conversación que había tenido con Omar, y por otro lado un dolor generalizado en el cuerpo no lo había dejado dormir. 

Así que cuando despertó, se sintió mucho más decaído que otros días, pero eso no le impidió hacer un gran esfuerzo para levantarse y bajar a la cocina con su madre. Mientras lo hacía, miró por la ventana el paisaje que tenía delante de él. Esa mañana había amanecido nublada y lloviendo a cántaros, sintiendo de pronto como si fuera un presagio de lo que estaba por venir.

_-Buenas…_ -Saludó, mientras se sentaba trabajosamente en una de las sillas.

_-Hola, cariño, buenos días. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?_

_-Bien._ –Mintió.

Su madre no lo contradijo, a pesar de que era evidente por como lucía, que cada vez estaba peor. 

_-Hijo, hablé con la doctora esta mañana y tendremos que aplazar unos días el procedimiento hasta que encuentren un donador compatible, ya que ni tu padre ni yo cumplimos con el perfil que se requiere._

En cuanto la escuchó, soltó una risa amarga, mientras clavaba la vista hacia la ventana donde las gruesas gotas de lluvia seguían golpeando con fuerza el cristal.

_-Ya estoy cansado mamá. Tal vez es una señal de lo que el destino nos quiere decir…_

_-¡No digas eso, Ander! Te lo prohíbo_. –Declaró su madre acercándose a él.

_-Como sea._ –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. 

Con un sentimiento de agobio que ninguno de los dos podía ocultar, desayunaron en silencio. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por terminarse todo lo que su madre le había servido en el plato, finalmente se lo acabó y se levantó para recostarse en el sofá.

_-Hijo, necesito ir al colegio. ¿Estarás bien si te quedas solo por algunas horas? ¿O prefieres que le llame a tu padre para ver si puede venir a hacerte compañía?_

Ander negó con la cabeza.

_-No es necesario. Estoy bien, mamá._ –Le contestó sin despegar la vista del televisor.

Vio de reojo como su madre asentía, al tiempo que sacaba una manta de una de las cajoneras para cubrirlo con ella.

_-Ander, sé lo difícil que es esta situación, pero necesito que luches y no te des por vencido. ¿Me entiendes? Y hay cosas que tarde o temprano tendremos que asumir como parte de este proceso y una de ellas es que tal vez más adelante necesitarás una enfermera para que cuide de ti mientras yo no esté._

Ander la miró sin pronunciar palabra, mientras ella seguía hablando:

_-Ya no puedo pedir más vacaciones, ni permisos y tampoco puedo pedir una licencia porque necesitamos la pasta para pagar la cuenta del hospital. ¿Me entiendes?_

Ander asintió, cerrando los ojos. No tenía ganas de nada, ni tampoco de discutir con su madre sobre el tema. El solo hecho de pensar que tuviera que tener a una enfermera a su lado para que lo ayudara con cosas tan básicas y personales como ducharse, lo hacía sentir mucho peor de lo que ya se sentía.

_-Vale, hijo. No tardo. Cualquier cosa que necesites por favor, llámame._

*******

** _(Omar)_ **

Sentando en el marco de la ventana abrazado a sus piernas, recargaba la cabeza contra el frío cristal mientras veía cómo el cielo se caía a pedazos. Tenía mucho tiempo que no llovía de esa manera por lo que había decidido quedarse en casa y no ir al colegio; tampoco era que necesitara de muchos pretextos, puesto que últimamente había descuidado tanto sus estudios que estaba seguro que por un día más que faltara no haría ninguna diferencia.

Llevaba un buen rato allí, sin moverse. Pensando en su vida y en lo que haría con ella; en sus padres, en Nadia, en Yeray, pero principalmente en Ander. No podía quitárselo de la cabeza por más que lo intentaba.

El timbre del teléfono lo hizo moverse, sintiendo el cuerpo entumecido por permanecer en esa posición durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Mientras sacaba el móvil del bolsillo de sus pantalones pensó en Ander. _ “¿Y si es él quien llama?” _–Pensó de pronto.

Cuando miró en la pantalla, la desilusión se apoderó de él al ver un número desconocido. Así que, haciendo una mueca se tomó su tiempo para contestar_. “De seguro es alguien que quiere venderme algo”. _

_-Diga…_ -Contestó con fastidio.

_-¿Omar?_ –Escuchó una voz familiar del otro lado de la línea.

_-Sí, ¿Quién habla? _

_-Soy Azucena. _

En cuanto reconoció a la madre de Ander, se levantó de un salto.

_-Hola, ¿cómo está?_ –Respondió por educación, aunque en el fondo se sentía desconcertado por su llamada.

_-Bien, gracias. Omar, le pedí tu número a Nadia porque me gustaría hablar contigo. ¿Crees que puedas pasarte por el colegio?_

_-Sí, sí… claro. ¿Pasa algo malo?_ –Preguntó de pronto.

_-Preferiría platicar contigo personalmente._ –Fue su respuesta.

_-De acuerdo, ¿cuándo quiere que vaya?_

_-Si te es posible ahora mismo._

*******

Debido a la lluvia había cogido un taxi, pero mientras miraba por la ventana el gran estacionamiento en que se había convertido la calle, comenzó a lamentarse de su decisión. Cada minuto que pasaba los nervios se hacían más intensos. No entendía por qué la madre de Ander quería hablar con él, si Ander le había dejado claro un par de días atrás lo que pensaba sobre ellos. Media hora más tarde, llegó al colegio y pidió hablar con la directora.

Nunca había estado en la oficina de la madre de Ander, aunque el lugar lucía como cualquier otra oficina de un director solo que más pija. Cuando Azucena le abrió la puerta, lo saludó dándole un cariñoso beso mientras le pedía que se sentara. Cerró la puerta tras de ellos y ocupó su lugar frente al escritorio.

_-Hola, Omar. Te agradezco mucho que hayas venido. _

Omar asintió, mientras la observaba atentamente. Parecía nerviosa pero también… _“¿triste?” –_Pensó estudiando sus facciones.

_-Mira cariño, sé que Ander y tú ya no están juntos y créeme que he intentado hablar con él, pero ha sido muy enfático al respecto._

Al escucharla, Omar hizo una mueca triste. _“Dígame algo que no sepa” -_pensó.

_-Sin embargo, creo que tú todavía sientes algo por él, ¿O me equivoco?_ –Le preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

_-No, no se equivoca…_

Ella asintió como si supiera de antemano su respuesta, pero aun así quisiese escucharlo.

_-Sé que Ander se enfadará mucho conmigo cuando sepa lo que voy a decirte porque le prometí no hacerlo, pero pienso que tú podrías hacerle mucho bien_.

_-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?_ –Preguntó desconcertado.

Omar vio cómo los ojos comenzaban a llenársele de lágrimas, mientras ella hacía un esfuerzo por contenerse. Respiró profundamente y de pronto le soltó:

_-Ander está muy enfermo, Omar. _

_-¿Qué dice?_ –Preguntó alzando la voz sin poder evitarlo.

_-Le diagnosticaron cáncer. Leucemia, para ser más específica. Ahora está bajo tratamiento médico pero las quimioterapias no han dado el resultado que los médicos esperaban y es necesario que se someta a un trasplante de médula ósea._

Mientras la escuchaba, sentía como si todo a su alrededor se derrumbara y poco a poco el miedo fuera apoderándose de su ser. Podía sentirlo en cada fibra de su cuerpo y sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

_-¿Pero cómo? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Puedo verlo?_

Una tras otra, las preguntas salían disparadas. No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando y lo único que quería era verlo.

Azucena asintió, mientras le decía:

_-Supongo que puedes venir conmigo. Justo ahora voy para la casa; él se ha quedado solo, así que podrías acompañarme e intentar hablar con él. Por obvias razones está muy deprimido y me preocupa que si sigue así, sea más complicada su recuperación._

Omar no lo podía creer. Rogaba porque eso fuera una pesadilla y que en cualquier momento pudiera despertar en su cama, pero sabía que no era así.

El trayecto hacia la casa de Ander lo hicieron en silencio. La mente de Omar era un torbellino de emociones y pensamientos, mientras que a la par intentaba tranquilizarse. Azucena le había dicho que intentara hacerlo por el bien de Ander; que necesitaba verlo fuerte y sereno porque de por sí ya sería complicado cuando se enterara que ella le había contado lo que sucedía.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, ambos bajaron del auto y ella le dijo:

_-¿Estás listo?_

Omar asintió, mientras escuchaba los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

_-Me parece que deberías entrar tú primero para que puedan hablar sin que yo los moleste. Yo estaré aquí afuera en el jardín. ¿Te parece bien?_ –Le preguntó poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

_-Sí, está bien_. –Acertó a decir.

Ella asintió, al tiempo que le decía:

_-Muchas gracias, Omar. Estoy segura que una vez que Ander lo asimile, se sentirá mucho mejor._

Omar la miró, mientras intentaba controlarse y exhalando un suspiro, entró a la casa.

*******


	42. Lucharé por ti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! El capítulo 42 está listo.
> 
> Como siempre, muchas gracias por sus kudos y/o comentarios.
> 
> xoxo

** _Capítulo 42: Lucharé por ti _ **

** _Ander & Omar S._ **

*******************

Cuando llegaron a la casa, ambos bajaron del auto y ella le dijo:

_-¿Estás listo?_

Omar asintió, mientras escuchaba los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

_-Me parece que deberías entrar tú primero para que puedan hablar sin que yo los moleste. Yo estaré aquí afuera en el jardín. ¿Te parece bien?_ –Le preguntó poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

_-Sí, está bien_. –Acertó a decir.

Ella asintió, al tiempo que le decía:

_-Muchas gracias, Omar. Estoy segura que una vez que Ander lo asimile, se sentirá mucho mejor._

Omar la miró, mientras intentaba controlarse y exhalando un suspiro, entró a la casa.

*******************

** _(Omar)_ **

Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan nervioso como en ese momento. De hecho no sabía cómo describir todas las emociones que confluían en su interior mientras caminaba rumbo a la casa de Ander, mordiéndose las uñas. Desde pequeño siempre que estaba nervioso lo hacía y desde entonces no había podido superar esa manía. 

Tenía mucho miedo de lo que se encontraría del otro lado de la puerta. Habían pasado casi tres meses desde la última vez que lo había visto y no sabía cuál sería la reacción de Ander al verlo allí; aunque la verdad, esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones, lo que realmente no dejaba de atormentarlo era el saber que existía la posibilidad de que Ander muriera.

Por lo que Azucena le había dicho, Ander estaba realmente enfermo y el tratamiento que hasta hoy le habían administrado no había surtido el efecto esperado. Así que el solo hecho de pensar que pudiera existir un mundo en el cual Ander no formara parte de él, lo hacía replantearse todo lo que hasta ahora había creído que era importante en la vida.

No importaba que Ander hubiera dejado de quererlo, ni tampoco le importaba la forma en cómo lo había tratado, todo eso pasaba a un segundo plano ahora. Lo único que Omar tenía en mente, era estar ahí para Ander, sin importar qué. 

Y si eso significaba que la única forma en la que pudiera estar a su lado era como su amigo, así sería, porque lo único que él deseaba era que Ander le permitiera apoyarlo durante este proceso tan difícil. Inhaló profundamente y giró el picaporte de la puerta. 

La casa estaba en completo silencio. Podía ver restos del desayuno en la barra de la cocina y varias cajas de medicamentos apiladas a un lado. Avanzó un poco más con la intención de subir las escaleras para ir a la habitación de Ander, cuando lo vio. 

Allí en el sofá de la sala, Ander yacía acostado cubierto con una manta. Podía escuchar unos ligeros ronquidos que escapaban de sus labios, y mientras se acercaba más a él pudo ver lo demacrado que su exnovio lucía, con grandes ojeras, una palidez extrema y mucho más delgado de cómo lo recordaba.

Por unos segundos se quedó parado frente a él sin saber qué hacer, solo era capaz de observarlo mientras intentaba controlar las emociones que lo sobrepasaban. Sin poder evitarlo, unas lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, mientras sentía cómo le temblaba el labio inferior incontrolablemente.

Muy lejos estaba de parecerse a aquel chico tan atractivo y lleno de vida que había girado su mundo de cabeza. Pero a pesar de ello, podía sentir cómo en el fondo de su corazón ese amor que sentía por él, lejos de desaparecer se iba haciendo cada vez más intenso.

Se limpió las lágrimas con ambas manos y soltando un suspiro, salió de la casa. Tenía rato que había dejado de llover y el sol comenzaba a asomarse entre las nubes, por lo que un tenue arcoíris comenzó a dibujarse en el cielo.

Rodeó la casa y encontró a la madre de Ander en el jardín, justo donde le había dicho que estaría. Cuando ella lo vio, se acercó con gesto preocupado.

_-¿Qué ha pasado Omar? ¿Han podido hablar?_

Él negó con la cabeza sin articular palabra, puesto que se sentía tan afectado, que si intentaba hablar, en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar frente a ella. Hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse respirando profundamente y finalmente le dijo:

_-Ander está dormido y no he querido despertarlo. Sin embargo, si no le molesta, me gustaría quedarme con él hasta que despierte y podamos hablar. _

Azucena lo miró y lo abrazó. Las palabras no eran necesarias; ella le dijo con ese abrazo todo lo que pensaba al respecto y en ese momento Omar se quebró. Solo la abrazó con más fuerza y comenzó a llorar como un niño pequeño al que le hubieran quitado el tesoro más preciado. Después de un rato en el que finalmente se calmó, se separó de ella visiblemente apenado.

_-Perdón. No era mi intención perder el control de esta manera, pero todo esto es demasiado…_

_-No te disculpes, Omar. Al contrario, no sabes lo agradecida que me siento por ver cuánto quieres a mi hijo. _

_-Sí, bueno… no tiene que agradecerme nada. Al contrario, soy yo el que estoy agradecido con usted por darme la oportunidad de verlo e intentar estar a su lado de alguna manera._

_-Bueno, no nos pongamos tristes porque no queremos que él nos vea así…_ -Le dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Y después prosiguió:

_-Quédate con él mientras despierta. Yo iré a comprar algunas cosas que necesito. Regresaré en un par de horas, ¿de acuerdo?_

Omar asintió, y después comenzó a caminar de regreso a la casa.

Volvió a entrar cerrando suavemente la puerta detrás de él, esperando que Ander aún no se hubiese despertado ya que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para pensar en lo que le diría cuando lo hiciera. Haría cualquier cosa que Ander le pidiera excepto apartarse de él.

Cuando llegó hasta el sofá, soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que Ander seguía durmiendo, así que puso uno de los cojines de la sala sobre el suelo y se sentó sobre él, muy cerca de Ander. 

Sin hacer ruido, no hizo nada más que observarlo. Donde antes lucían esos rizos con los que solía jugar acariciándolos entre sus dedos, ahora solo podía ver su cabeza rasurada, sus largas pestañas, su nariz casi perfecta, ese lunar en la sien tan característico en él y esos labios curveados que tantas veces había besado.

Memorizaba todas y cada una de sus facciones; cada línea de ese rostro que tanto amaba, como si pretendiera fotografiarlo en su memoria para siempre y que aún con el paso del tiempo, ni el más mínimo detalle pudiera pasar por alto.

De pronto, Ander se movió y entre sueños lo escuchó murmurar algunas palabras ininteligibles, se acercó un poco más para intentar entender lo que decía, cuando con toda claridad, escuchó que pronunciaba su nombre.

*******

** _(Ander)_ **

Acostado sobre la cama, observaba las diminutas motas de polvo que flotaban sobre él haciéndose visibles gracias a los rayos del sol que se filtraban a través del tragaluz. Deslizó su mano por debajo de la delgada tela de sus calzoncillos acariciándose la polla distraídamente, mientras veía a Omar rasurarse a través de la puerta entreabierta del baño.

Una de las cosas que más disfrutaba era verlo rasurarse; era todo un ritual; no solo porque se tomaba su tiempo al hacerlo como si se tratara de una operación quirúrgica que requiriera del cien por ciento de su atención, sino porque además, cada vez que lo hacía, dejaba la habitación impregnada con una mezcla de su loción para después de afeitar y el olor cítrico de su champú.

Una vez que terminó, Omar salió del baño y caminó directamente hacia él. Acercó su rostro al suyo, rozándole suavemente los labios con los suyos. En respuesta, él le pasó ambas manos alrededor del cuello, atrayéndolo hacia él, lo que le permitió inhalar profundamente ese delicioso aroma.

_-Te quiero…_ -Le susurró contra su boca.

Omar le sonrío, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos, ni tampoco le dijo de vuelta que lo quería, haciéndolo sentir un escalofrío. Iba a preguntarle qué pasaba, cuando Omar se llevó las manos al cuello para tomar las suyas y soltarse de su abrazo.

_-Debo irme..._ –Contestó como única respuesta.

_-¿Qué? No, no te vayas. Quédate conmigo._

_-Lo siento, pero no puedo, he quedado con Yeray. _

_-¿Qué dices? ¿Omar? ¡Omar! _

Su grito lo despertó. Pero aún adormilado, el sentido del olfato le estaba gastando una broma cruel. No quería abrir los ojos porque no sabía si así como la imagen de Omar iba desapareciendo paulatinamente de su mente, de la misma forma desaparecería aquel olor.

Ese olor que le recordaba a él. Todavía podía oler aquella loción que Omar solía usar después de afeitarse; una combinación de madera y jabón que lo volvía loco. Así que decidió permanecer con los ojos cerrados por un momento más, disfrutando de ese aroma que le permitía viajar al pasado y soñar despierto. 

Gracias a ese olor podía ser capaz de imaginar el roce de los labios de Omar contra los suyos, haciéndolo añorar esos besos que lo transportaban al cielo.

De pronto, el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de él. No. No era posible que aún despierto su aroma permaneciera flotando en el ambiente. Así que, lentamente, abrió los ojos y ahí, a menos de un metro de distancia, Omar lo observaba con gesto preocupado. Se frotó los párpados mientras intentaba incorporarse, pero se sentía tan débil que le costó mucho esfuerzo hacerlo. 

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Omar se acercó a él mientras murmuraba:

_-Hola, Ander._

_-¡¿Pero qué mierda…?!_ –No entendía lo que estaba pasando. Miró a su alrededor para ver donde se encontraba y pudo reconocer la sala de su casa. Pero entonces, _¿cómo era posible que Omar estuviera allí, frente a él?_

_-Ey, ey… Tranquilo, escúchame…_ -Lo oyó decir mientras le ponía las manos sobre los hombros.

En cuanto sintió su toque supo que no estaba soñando. No lo podía creer. Omar estaba allí, con él, en su casa. _“¿Pero cómo había entrado?”_ –Pensó inquieto. Quería meterse debajo de la manta para que no lo viera, así que por instinto, se cubrió con ella, intentando inútilmente que Omar no viera su delgadez.

_-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!_ _¡¿Mamá?! –_gritó.

_-Shh… cálmate, tranquilízate Ander. Tú mamá no está. Ella habló conmigo y por eso he venido a verte_. –Escuchó que le decía a modo de explicación.

_-¡No! No puedes estar aquí. ¡No quiero que me veas así! ¡Vete!_ –Le gritó, sintiéndose expuesto.

En ese momento, se levantó del sofá y quiso empujarlo, pero las fuerzas lo abandonaron y se tropezó. Antes de que pudiera caerse, Omar lo rodeó con sus brazos para evitar que se hiciera daño mientras seguía pidiéndole que se tranquilizara; y él a su vez, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse de su abrazo.

_-¡No!, No me voy a ir. Digas lo que digas, no lo voy a hacer_. –Lo escuchó decir, sin soltarlo.

_-¡Que te vayas, coño!_ –Gritó desesperado, pero al darse cuenta que ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando, se dio por vencido derrumbándose en sus brazos mientras comenzaba a sollozar. 

Se sentía traicionado por su madre, pero una pequeña parte de él, sintió alivio al sentir el cálido cuerpo de Omar abrazándolo con fuerza.

_-Vete… por favor._ –Murmuró contra su pecho.

_-Shh… tranquilo, todo va a estar bien. No iré a ningún lado, así que deja de luchar contra mí y escúchame, por favor, ¿sí?_ –Le susurró al oído.

En cuanto escuchó la grave voz de Omar pidiéndole que se tranquilizara, algo dentro de él se removió. Por un momento dejó de importarle que supiera sobre su enfermedad, o que estuviera saliendo con otro. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había estado entre sus brazos, que lo único que quería era sentirlo aunque fuera un minuto más. 

Respiró profundamente intentando calmarse, mientras permanecía inmóvil entre sus brazos. Por más que su mente le dijera a gritos que se alejara, su cuerpo no lo obedecía. 

Permanecieron así en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que escuchó que Omar le decía:

_-Ander, sé que ya no estamos juntos y que ya no estás enamorado, pero además de ser novios, éramos amigos… yo voy a respetar tu decisión, pero permíteme estar a tu lado como tu amigo. Por favor…_

_“¿Cómo mi amigo?”_ –Pensó con amargura, cerrando los ojos y apoyando su rostro sobre el hombro de Omar. _“Dile que lo amas; que no has dejado de amarlo ni un solo momento…”, “que lo que hiciste fue justamente para evitar que cargara contigo esta losa tan pesada…” _-Le gritó una vocecita en su cabeza.

Pero no lo hizo. Únicamente permaneció en silencio, disfrutando de las cálidas manos de Omar acariciándole la espalda mientras le susurraba que todo estaría bien. Si Omar estaba con Yeray ahora, no podía ser tan egoísta contándole la verdad para intentar que regresara a su lado. Además, tampoco tenía sentido. En su condición, no tenía nada que ofrecerle…

*******

** _(Omar)_ **

En cuanto terminó de pronunciar aquellas palabras, pudo sentir cómo poco a poco el cuerpo frágil y delgado de Ander se relajaba dejando de luchar. Fue casi imperceptible la manera en cómo recargó su peso contra él y lo abrazó tímidamente. Aunque le doliera en el alma, si eso era lo que hacía falta para que Ander lo aceptara y pudiera estar tranquilo, se sacrificaría por él. 

Le pesaba tanto no poder decirle cuanto lo amaba y cuánto lo había extrañado… quería gritarle que lo último que deseaba era ser su amigo… pero no podía hacerlo. No podía obligarlo a que volviera a quererlo. Así que lo único que hizo fue aprovechar ese momento de tenerlo entre sus brazos y sentir como si hubiera regresado a casa. Le depositó un beso en la coronilla mientras le susurraba:

_-Todo estará bien, te lo prometo._

*******


	43. Ahí estaré para ti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todxs!  
El capítulo 43 está listo.   
Originalmente tenía planeado terminar esta historia antes del 13 de marzo, pero cuando estaba escribiendo este capítulo me di cuenta que si me apresuraba en terminarla iban a quedar varias cosas inconclusas, así que decidí tomarme el tiempo y darle el final que quiero.  
Como siempre, gracias por sus comentarios y/o kudos.  
xoxo

**Capítulo 43: Ahí estaré para ti**

** _(Ander & Omar)_ **

******************

Le pesaba tanto no poder decirle cuanto lo amaba y cuánto lo había extrañado… quería gritarle que lo último que deseaba era ser su amigo… pero no podía hacerlo. No podía obligarlo a que volviera a quererlo. Así que lo único que hizo fue aprovechar ese momento de tenerlo entre sus brazos y sentir como si hubiera regresado a casa. Le depositó un beso en la coronilla mientras le susurraba:

_-Todo estará bien, te lo prometo._

******************

** _(Ander)_ **

Se abrazó a Omar por unos segundos más antes de soltarlo, cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas le escurrieran por las mejillas, pero justo cuando iba a secárselas, Omar fue más rápido que él y llevando su pulgar al rostro, se las limpió.

_-No puedo imaginar lo que has pasado durante estos meses, e independientemente de que hayamos terminado, solo quiero que sepas que voy a estar a tu lado hasta que sanes completamente, porque estoy seguro que así será. ¿Me entiendes? _

En cuanto escuchó las palabras de Omar y veía cómo lo miraba, esbozó una ligera sonrisa mientras asentía. Se aclaró la garganta y le dijo:

_-Te lo agradezco, Omar. Pero no tienes por qué hacer esto, de verdad._

_-Dime algo, Ander_. –Replicó Omar sujetándolo de la barbilla. _–Si yo estuviera en tu situación, ¿qué harías tú? _

No pudo responder a eso; porque sabía que si Omar estuviera en su situación, él no se despegaría de su lado.

Después de unos segundos en los que permaneció en silencio, escuchó que Omar le decía:

_-Harías lo mismo que yo, ¿cierto? Pues por eso mismo, yo no me voy a separar de tu lado. ¿Estamos?_

Ander respiró profundamente y solo pudo asentir. Segundos después, le dijo:

_-Omar… _

_-¿Sí?_

_-Lamento la forma en cómo te traté._

_-No hablemos de eso. Ya te disculpaste y el pasado es pasado. Ahora lo importante es que te concentres en tu recuperación y en el tratamiento al cual te vas a someter._

Al escucharlo hizo una mueca de desdén, mientras murmuraba:

_-Sí, solo si encuentran a un donador compatible…_

_-Estoy seguro que así será, ya lo verás._

En ese momento, la puerta de la entrada se abrió y su madre entró cargando unas bolsas con comestibles. En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, ella lo miró esbozando una sonrisa, pero él desvió la mirada. Estaba muy cabreado con ella, porque había roto su promesa, así que ya encontraría el momento para decirle lo que pensaba. Vio como Omar se acercaba para ayudarle con las bolsas, mientras ambos compartían una mirada cómplice. 

_-Hola hijo, ¿cómo te sientes?_ –Le preguntó acercándose a él, mientras Omar comenzaba a sacar el contenido de las bolsas.

Él la miró fulminándola con la mirada, para después contestar:

_-Me siento cansado, iré a mi habitación._

Ella asintió, y antes de darse la vuelta para regresar a la cocina, le dijo:

_-¿Quieres que te ayude a subir?_

Iba a contestar, cuando Omar intervino:

_-Yo puedo ayudarle…_

Iba a decir que no; que podía hacerlo solo, pero el tener la posibilidad de volver a sentir el tacto de su piel contra la suya, lo hizo guardar silencio.

Omar se acercó a él y cogiéndolo de la cintura, le dijo:

_-Anda, vamos. Déjame ayudarte._

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, lo ayudó a recostarse y Omar tomó asiento a su lado en el borde de la cama. Se quedaron mirando por un momento y después Omar miró a su alrededor. Cuando se dio cuenta que Omar estaba mirando la fotografía que él veía todas las noches antes de dormir, se removió nervioso, ya que no quería que se diera cuenta de cuánto lo extrañaba.

Omar no dijo nada, solo cogió el portarretrato entre sus manos y se quedó observando la fotografía. Se la habían hecho un año atrás con motivo de su primer aniversario; era en blanco y negro y Omar lo abrazaba por detrás, mientras ambos sonreían a la cámara. 

Podía recordar perfectamente ese día, ya que habían hecho varias tomas hasta que ambos habían estado satisfechos con el resultado, y posteriormente no habían hecho otra cosa más que quedarse en casa toda la tarde haciendo el amor a sus anchas, porque ese día habían tenido la casa para ellos solos.

_-No pensé que todavía tuvieras esta foto._ –Murmuró Omar, sin despegar la vista de la misma. _–Ese día estuvo guay…_ -prosiguió, hablando más para sí mismo que para Ander.

Como no supo qué contestar, guardó silencio. Segundos después, vio cómo el rostro de Omar se endurecía, y regresando la fotografía a su lugar, le dijo:

_-Me voy, así podrás descansar. Te veré mañana._ –Y poniéndose de pie, salió de su habitación sin decir nada más.

*******

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste, mamá? ¡Me prometiste que no le dirías nada!_ –Le reclamó a su madre, una vez que ésta subió a su habitación llevándole un plato con fruta.

_-Vale, es cierto que te lo prometí, pero me di cuenta que lejos de hacerte un bien solo estaba contribuyendo a que te sintieras peor. Lo siento, Ander pero pienso que hice lo correcto. Omar te quiere y…_

_-¡Omar está con otro mamá!_ –La interrumpió, alzando la voz mientras intentaba no echarse a llorar delante de ella.

_-¿Qué dices?_ –Preguntó su madre, confundida.

_-No debiste decirle nada. Él está saliendo con alguien más y no me ayuda nada el verlo todos los días y saber que yo fui quien lo alejó… _

Su madre guardó silencio, pero después de un momento le dijo:

_-Pues podrá estar saliendo con alguien más, pero estoy segura que te sigue queriendo…_

_-Déjame solo, por favor_. –Le pidió, incapaz de seguir hablando de Omar con su madre.

_-Vale, te dejaré solo pero estoy segura que el tiempo me dará la razón._

Se sentía exhausto tanto física como anímicamente. Habían sido muchas emociones con las que había tenido que lidiar las últimas horas y no sabía cómo manejarlo, así que hizo lo más fácil en ese momento. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño lo venciera.

*******

** _(Omar)_ **

Esa noche mientras se duchaba, no podía dejar de pensar en la manera en cómo Ander se había aferrado a sus brazos. Casi imperceptiblemente al principio, pero con mayor fuerza una vez que él le había asegurado que no se iría de su lado. Era cierto que en cuanto despertó y lo vio delante de él se había alterado, pero una vez que escuchó lo que tenía que decirle, se tranquilizó y dejó de luchar contra él.

Intentaba ser lo más objetivo posible y no ver cosas donde no las había, pero durante el tiempo que estuvo con él, más de una vez creyó ver a Ander mirarlo como lo hacía en los viejos tiempos.

“_Déjate de tus comeduras de tarro y no veas cosas donde no las hay”_ –se dijo, apagando la luz.

Durante la siguiente semana, su rutina había consistido en levantarse temprano para ir al colegio y en cuanto el timbre sonaba indicando el final de la última clase, se montaba en su bicicleta y cogía camino hacia casa de Ander. Ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de ver a Nadia y mucho menos ir a ver a sus padres. Ahora no tenía cabeza para nada de eso.

Tenía que admitir que las horas que pasaba en el cole, le parecían eternas ya que constantemente la imagen de Ander aparecía en su mente y le era muy difícil concentrarse, ya que no podía evitar pensar en cómo se sentiría en esos momentos.

Llevaba siete días seguidos yendo a ver a Ander y cada vez la relación entre ellos era menos tensa. Aunque no fluía tan bien como antes, -por obvias razones-, poco a poco Omar veía que Ander estaba de mejor humor y hasta parecía que se alegraba cuando lo veía llegar. 

Pasaba toda la tarde con él haciéndole compañía y los días en los que no tenía que currar en el bar, los aprovechaba para quedarse un poco más de tiempo hasta que Ander se durmiera. Algunas veces, se quedaba a cenar con Azucena y aprovechaba para platicar con ella; la realidad era que la madre de Ander le agradaba mucho y se sentía muy agradecido por todo lo que había hecho por él desde que le había dado asilo en su casa.

Esa noche, Ander se había dormido temprano porque se sentía muy cansado y él había aprovechado para hablar con Azucena. Cuando estaban tomando el té, ella le dijo:

_-Omar, estoy preocupada. Hoy hablé al hospital y aún no han encontrado un donante compatible. Sé que han pasado solo unos días, pero veo más decaído a Ander. La doctora dice que es cuestión de días para poder hacer el procedimiento pero me siento desesperada…_

Mientras la escuchaba, Azucena le iba transmitiendo su preocupación; conforme le explicaba cómo estaban las cosas, él sentía cómo el miedo se apoderaba de él, porque sabía que ella tenía razón. 

Recordó lo sucedido un rato antes, mientras él y Ander veían una película. Había sentido cómo Ander apoyaba la cabeza contra su hombro, lo cual le había parecido extraño, porque desde que se habían dado ese abrazo cuando se reencontraron una semana atrás, no se tocaban más que para lo estrictamente necesario, y eso era cuando él lo ayudaba a subir o a bajar las escaleras. Así que se había girado para verlo y se había dado cuenta que se había quedado dormido. Había sonreído y con cuidado le había tocado el hombro. 

_-Ey, ¿estás cansado? ¿Quieres irte a dormir?_ –Le había preguntado.

Ander había abierto los ojos regalándole una sonrisa, mientras le decía:

_-Sí, no me siento muy bien Omar. Creo que preferiría subir a acostarme._

Omar solo había asentido y lo había ayudado a llegar a su habitación.

Suspiró, regresando de nuevo al presente y mirando a Azucena, le dijo:

_-Me gustaría ir al hospital y hacerme las pruebas, para ver si yo puedo ser candidato._

Ella sonrió al escucharlo. 

_-Es muy dulce de tu parte Omar, pero no es tan sencillo. ¿Sabes cuál es tu tipo de sangre?_

_-No estoy seguro, creo que soy A negativo. _

_-Hablaré con la doctora el día de mañana y le preguntaré. Dependiendo de lo que me diga, te avisaré. ¿Te parece bien?_

_-Gracias… Yo solo deseo que Ander se cure_. –Le respondió con una nota de tristeza en su voz.

_-Es lo que todos queremos, cariño._ –Le respondió dándole un abrazo.

*******

Al día siguiente cuando llegó a casa de Ander, tocó el timbre y mientras esperaba a que le abrieran, escuchó que Ander discutía con su madre.

_-¡Que no quiero, mamá!_ –Lo escuchó decir.

Azucena abrió la puerta invitándolo a pasar y entonces pudo enterarse de lo que sucedía. 

_-Ander, entiendo que no quieras tener una enfermera a tu lado, pero la necesitas. Yo me voy a trabajar por las mañanas y no siempre puedo regresar temprano, así que la realidad es que estás solo gran parte del día. _–Le dijo intentando hacerlo razonar, y después se volvió hacia Omar que en ese momento tomaba asiento frente a ellos, y continuó:

_-Y aunque Omar ha estado viniendo los últimos días a hacerte compañía, estoy segura que no siempre podrá hacerlo y definitivamente no puedes quedarte solo. _

Ander había guardado silencio ante el argumento de su madre y Omar había aprovechado para intervenir:

_-Me parece que tu mamá tiene razón, ¿por qué no quieres que una enfermera esté contigo? Solo sería por un rato… _

Ander lo miró con gesto de fastidio, como si por el hecho de preguntarle al respecto, estuviera tomando partido en su contra. Vio cómo se llevaba las manos al rostro por unos segundos y después dijo:

_-¡Porque no me apetece que una enfermera me tenga que bañar como si fuera un crío! ¡Por eso! _

_-Hijo, sabes perfectamente que ahora estás muy débil y es peligroso que te duches solo; será solo mientras te recuperas, pero si eso te incomoda tanto, yo podría ayudarte._

Omar vio como Ander abría los ojos con incredulidad ante la sugerencia de su madre, moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación mientras guardaba silencio. Se veía cansado y sin ganas de seguir discutiendo, así que Omar los miró y les dijo:

_-Si es por eso, yo podría ayudarte… conmigo no tendrías por qué tener vergüenza._

En cuanto terminó de hablar, vio cómo tanto Azucena como Ander, se giraban para verlo y no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado. Sabía que la madre de Ander era de mente abierta, pero aun así, era obvio lo que estaba implícito con su comentario.

_-Quiero decir… que…_ -No supo cómo terminar la frase, pero Azucena lo interrumpió, diciendo:

_-Esa puede ser la solución. ¿Estás de acuerdo Ander? _

Al escucharla, Omar miró a Ander esperando su respuesta, pero él solo lo miraba con una expresión indescifrable. 

_“Tal vez, se había extralimitado”_ –pensó sin separar la vista de Ander. _““Pensándolo mejor, ¿no sería incómodo ayudar a su exnovio en algo tan íntimo cuando ni siquiera podía abrazarlo?”_

*******


	44. Breathe for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todxs!  
Necesité un par de días para procesar lo que vi en esta tercera temporada. Debo decir que sufrí mucho, y más de una vez odié a Omar, sin embargo cuando terminó, me sentí aliviada porque mis dos temores principales no sucedieron. (Ni Ander murió, ni tampoco terminaron separados). Después, volví a ver las escenas de ellos dos con ojo crítico y me gustaría decir un par de cosas:  
Me parece que los escritores fueron muy osados al escribir sobre la infidelidad de Omar. Personalmente me pegó mucho, pero me parece que lo entiendo (de hecho cuando estaba escribiendo esta historia lo pensé, pero lo deseché de inmediato y no sucedió nada entre Yeray y Omar en esta historia, sino hasta que Ander rompiera con Omar).  
No lo justifico y pienso que estuvo mal, sin embargo, lo entiendo porque también es cierto que durante mucho tiempo (desde la segunda temporada), Ander no lo trató nada bien, empujándolo de alguna manera a alejarse de él. Para mí, me parece que fue cruda y dura, pero real y además el hecho de que Omar no se lo confesara (que me parece que esa escena hubiera sido muy conmovedora), abre la posibilidad a lo que pudiera suceder en una cuarta temporada (si es que la llegan a confirmar). Que me emociona pensar que pudiera darse, pero me da algo de miedo en cómo se desarrollaría porque lo que no me gustaría es que terminaran separados.  
En fin, solo quiero decir que personalmente me encantó esta temporada y que para mi gusto, lo que le faltó fueron un par de escenas de reconciliación y amor entre ellos, por lo demás estoy contenta de cómo terminó y por la posibilidad que se abre ante ellos estudiando juntos.  
Pd1. Me encantó la forma en cómo Omar le decía “nene”, lo amé, así que me parece que podemos utilizarla a partir de ahora.  
Pd2. Cuando la veía no podía pensar cuanta similitud tiene con esta historia… opps! en fin… solo debo decir que la mitad de este capítulo lo escribí antes del 13 de marzo y el resto lo terminé hoy. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo. Gracias como siempre por sus kudos y me encantaría conocer su opinión no solo del ff, sino de la S03.  
xoxo

**Capítulo 44: Breathe for me**

** _(Ander & Omar)_ **

******************

_-Si es por eso, yo podría ayudarte… conmigo no tendrías por qué tener vergüenza._

En cuanto terminó de hablar, vio cómo tanto Azucena como Ander, se giraban para verlo y no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado. Sabía que la madre de Ander era de mente abierta, pero aun así, era obvio lo que estaba implícito con su comentario.

_-Quiero decir… que…_ -No supo cómo terminar la frase, pero Azucena lo interrumpió, diciendo:

_-Esa puede ser la solución. ¿Estás de acuerdo Ander? _

Al escucharla, Omar miró a Ander esperando su respuesta, pero él solo lo miraba con una expresión indescifrable. 

_“Tal vez, se había extralimitado”_ –pensó sin separar la vista de Ander. _“Pensándolo mejor, ¿no sería incómodo ayudar a su exnovio en algo tan íntimo cuando ni siquiera podía abrazarlo?”_

******************

** _(Ander)_ **

Si bien era cierto que nunca tuvo grandes músculos o marcados abdominales, hasta hace unos meses tenía un cuerpo que más de un tío había envidiado; jamás había sentido vergüenza de su cuerpo, por el contrario se sentía muy cómodo desnudo. Recordaba como si fuera ayer cuando había bajado la app de citas y se había hecho varias fotos, orgulloso de cómo lucía. De esa manera, Omar lo había contactado y así había empezado su historia juntos. 

_“Decían que de la vista nacía el amor, ¿no era así_?” –Se burló mentalmente, al mirarse en el espejo y constatar cómo había cambiado su cuerpo en tan poco tiempo. Ahora, lejos de sentirse deseable sentía pena de sí mismo. Por eso cuando Omar había sugerido que él lo podía ayudar a ducharse, había sentido un vuelco en el estómago.

Lo había sugerido así, como si fuera cualquier cosa, delante de su madre, y probablemente para Omar no suponía gran problema, se debía puramente a su buen corazón y a que –cómo Omar le había dicho-, lo veía como un amigo que necesitaba de su ayuda, pero para él había sido humillante.

Había intentado disimular, poniendo cara de póker cuando su madre le preguntó si estaba de acuerdo, pero se sentía tan incómodo de solo pensar que Omar lo viera ahora, que había estado a punto de decir que prefería a la enfermera.

Al final, ante la mirada atenta de su madre, había murmurado un: _“supongo que está bien”,_ dejando zanjado con ello el asunto… aunque fuera solo por algunas horas.

Miró el reloj y sonrió nerviosamente. A esa hora, Omar ya había salido del colegio y dentro de aproximadamente veinte minutos, estaría tocando a su puerta. Lo sabía porque desde que le había prometido que no lo dejaría solo, había cumplido su palabra y religiosamente, cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, desde su ventana lo veía llegar en su bicicleta. 

Se le había hecho costumbre sentarse a esperarlo mientras miraba a la calle, sin poder reprimir los aleteos que sentía en el estómago debido a la anticipación de saber que estarían juntos, ya fuera jugando videojuegos, viendo alguna película o simplemente hablando de cualquier cosa… menos de ellos dos.

Por razones obvias ni él le preguntaba por Yeray, ni Omar hacía algún comentario sobre su vida que no fuera del curro o el colegio. Pero él no podía dejar de soñar con que eventualmente se curaría y así podría ser capaz de luchar para recuperarlo. Aunque tenía claro que lo único que Omar le ofrecía era su amistad, quería pensar que una pequeña parte de Omar todavía sentía algo más por él y a eso se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas.

Cuando recordaba todas las veces que habían hecho el amor, solo podía esbozar una sonrisa triste y añorar esos momentos. Porque muy a su pesar, a estas alturas, le resultaba complicado recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que se había hecho una paja pensando en Omar, ya que así como esta enfermedad le había quitado varios kilogramos, así también había reducido su libido a cero.

En cuanto fue consciente de esa realidad, no pudo evitar pensar en Omar y en cómo lo estaría llevando él. En ese momento, la imagen de Omar follando con Yeray comenzó a atormentarlo; conocía a Omar y sabía que sería muy ingenuo de su parte si pensara que Omar permanecería célibe. Todo esto era demasiado... todo lo que le estaba pasando era una mierda y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

_“¿Y si no es solo sexo y Omar tiene sentimientos por Yeray?” “¿Y si solo estás construyendo falsas esperanzas y no existe ninguna posibilidad de que puedas recuperarlo?”_ –Pensó de pronto, sintiéndose abatido. Dejándose llevar por el impulso, cogió su móvil y entró al perfil de Yeray; no sabía si esperaba encontrar fotos de ellos juntos o qué era lo que estaba buscando, pero aun así lo hizo.

Y así fue. No había más fotos de Omar en su perfil salvo la que ya había visto semanas atrás, pero en su lugar encontró una foto de Yeray sin camisa luciendo un cuerpo francamente envidiable. Cerró los ojos y salió de la aplicación sintiéndose más miserable si eso era posible.

Miró el reloj nuevamente y soltó un suspiro. Tal vez después de todo, Omar no vendría a verlo el día de hoy. Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde y no había ninguna señal de él. Por un momento, sopesó la posibilidad de llamarlo pero de inmediato la desechó. Con dificultad, se estaba levantando de la silla para acostarse, cuando vio ese deportivo rojo que conocía tan bien, estacionarse frente a su casa y un momento después, veía a Omar salir de él y a Yeray sentado frente al volante.

Se ocultó tras la cortina para que no lo vieran, mientras intentaba escuchar la conversación, y gracias a que la ventana estaba abierta pudo lograrlo.

_-Gracias por traerme. –_Escuchó a Omar.

_-Seguro. ¿Nos vemos en la noche entonces? _

_-Claro, ¿A las ocho está bien? _

_-Perfecto. ¿Quieres que pase por ti?_

_-No, no, tío. Te veo allá. _

El auto arrancó y Omar comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Como pudo, cerró la ventana y se acostó sobre la cama, ya que no quería que Omar se diera cuenta que los había visto. Un par de minutos después, escuchó que su madre abría la puerta principal y después de una breve conversación, lo escuchó subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

_-Hey, hola nene. ¿Estabas dormido?_

Al escucharlo, abrió los ojos intentando disimular lo mal que le había hecho verlo con él. 

_-Hola. Sí, me quedé dormido._ –Mintió-.

_-¿Cómo te sientes?_

_-¿Cómo quieres que me sienta, Omar? ¿Qué no me ves?_ –Le respondió de mala manera sin poder contenerse. Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho, pero se sentía devastado.

Vio como Omar se sorprendía un poco ante su respuesta, pero no dijo nada.

_-¿Qué hora es?_ –preguntó mirándolo, como si esperara que Omar le dijera que se había retrasado porque había estado con Yeray.

_-Pasan de las cinco._ –Respondió sentándose a los pies de la cama.

_-Ya._ –Fue su respuesta a secas.

_-Bueno, venga ya. Déjame ayudarte a que te bañes, estoy seguro que eso te hará sentir un poco mejor y después podemos ver una peli, ¿te gustaría?_

En cuanto lo escuchó, se puso rígido y de inmediato le contestó:

_-No quiero. No me apetece bañarme ahora._

_-Ander… Ayer fue la discusión con tu madre por eso y no te duchaste. Quedamos en que yo te ayudaría hoy._ –Le dijo intentando razonar con él.

Lo miró pensando en sus opciones. Claro que le apetecía bañarse, pero odiaba tener que depender de él para hacerlo. Se sentía cansado de seguir pretendiendo que nada de esto le afectaba y después de haber visto esa fotografía de Yeray con un cuerpo de concurso, lo que menos deseaba era que Omar sintiera lástima por él al verlo desnudo.

_“Tal vez eso sea lo mejor. Para que se aleje de una vez por todas… para que pueda comparar…”_ –Pensó sintiéndose más amargado que nunca. Y así, sin más, murmuró desviando la mirada.

_-Vale…_

Omar le dedicó una sonrisa, mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el baño. 

_-Así se habla, nene_. –Le respondió sin tener la menor idea de lo que él estaba sintiendo.

_-Se me ocurre que en vez de ducharte, ¿qué te parece si ponemos la tina? Estarías más cómodo…_

_-Me da igual._ –Respondió hosco. De cualquier manera en la tina o en la ducha Omar vería su miseria.

_-Pues bueno… la tina entonces_. –Respondió entrando al baño.

Cinco minutos después, Omar salió con una bata de baño en las manos.

_-Ya se ha llenado. Venga, te ayudo a quitarte la ropa y a ponerte la bata._ –Le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se agachaba para desabrocharle las agujetas de los tenis.

_-No, yo puedo solo. _

_-Está bien_. –Respondió sin protestar. Iré abajo para ver si tu madre tiene burbujas y ahora subo.

Mientras lo veía salir de su habitación, comenzó a desvestirse lentamente, sintiéndose más nervioso a cada momento.

*******

** _(Omar)_ **

Las burbujas habían sido un pretexto para dejarlo solo. Lo conocía tan bien que sabía lo incómodo que se sentía con esta situación. Solo le bastó escucharlo y ver su cara, para darle el espacio que necesitaba.

Cuando regresó con el frasco de burbujas, vio a Ander con la bata puesta intentando ponerse de pie. Se veía sudoroso y más pálido debido al esfuerzo que había hecho al desvestirse. 

Llegó hasta él y sin hacer ningún comentario sobre su palidez, le dijo:

_-Anda, déjame ayudarte. _

Le pasó la mano alrededor de la cintura y antes de que Ander pudiera protestar, comenzaron a caminar hacia el baño. Cuando llegaron frente a la tina, Omar metió la mano al agua para comprobar que la temperatura fuera la adecuada y se volvió hacia él:

_-Quítate la bata y sostente de mi cuello para que pueda ayudarte a que te sientes._ –Le dijo en un tono que no admitía discusión.

Al escucharlo, vio como Ander titubeaba un poco, pero finalmente, bajó la cabeza y dejó caer la bata al suelo. 

Era evidente el peso que había perdido debido a la enfermedad, pero al verlo sin ropa, Omar se alarmó. Lo abrazó rápidamente cerrando el espacio entre ellos, para que Ander no se diera cuenta de cuánto lo había afectado verlo así. Con cuidado, lo ayudó a que se sentara en la tina y después dio dos pasos atrás. No quería mirarlo a la cara porque no quería que malinterpretara su expresión, pero la verdad se estaba cagando de miedo al darse cuenta cuán débil estaba; así que se giró para darle la espalda un momento buscando el frasco de burbujas, mientras le decía:

_-¿Está bien la temperatura del agua?_

Cuando Ander no respondió, respiró y esbozó una sonrisa antes de girarse para verlo, tendiéndole las burbujas. 

_-¿Es repugnante, no?_ –Lo escuchó decir, endureciendo la expresión pero con los ojos brillantes debido a las lágrimas no derramadas.

_-¿Qué dices, Ander? No hables tonterías._

_-Salte. No quiero que me veas así. No necesito tu lástima Omar._

_-¿Cuál lástima? ¿De qué estás hablando?_

_-¡Que te salgas! ¡Joder!_

Omar no sabía qué hacer. Por un momento pensó en obedecerlo y salir de la habitación, pero al verlo tan frágil y a punto de derrumbarse, comenzó a avanzar hacia él con determinación.

_-¡No! ¡No me voy a marchar! ¿Te queda claro? Estoy aquí para ayudarte y el último sentimiento que me provocas es lástima…_ -Le dijo mientras se sentaba en el borde de la tina.

Esperaba una reacción violenta de su parte y estaba preparado para ello, pero ante su asombro, vio cómo se llevaba los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y apoyando la cabeza contra las rodillas, comenzó a sollozar. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, convulsionándose debido al llanto mientras intentaba inútilmente controlarse.

Al verlo así, tan vulnerable, Omar sintió cómo se le rompía el corazón y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente sin importarle nada que no fuera poder consolarlo.

Permaneció así, hincado sobre las losetas, abrazándolo hasta que poco a poco cesó el llanto. Una vez que dejó de llorar, Omar se limpió las lágrimas y le susurró:

_-Nunca más vuelvas a pensar que siento lástima por ti. ¡Entiéndelo, joder! _

Ander lo miró y en voz baja le dijo:

_-Estoy acojonado, Omar. No me quiero morir._

_-No te vas a morir, Ander. Eso no va a suceder… _-Susurró tratando de convencerlo y de convencerse a sí mismo.

Cogió una esponja y humedeciéndola con el agua jabonosa, comenzó a bañarlo frotándola por su espalda primero y después por el resto de su cuerpo.

Cuando la temperatura del agua comenzó a descender, se levantó del suelo y lo ayudó a salir. Ninguno de los dos volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna, pero tampoco era necesario. Cogió una toalla y comenzó a secarlo, para después ponerle la bata encima. Regresaron a la habitación y lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama, mientras él buscaba ropa limpia para ayudarlo a vestirse.

Quería decirle tantas cosas… se le rompía el corazón al verlo así porque lo amaba tanto que no podía soportar verlo sufrir de esa manera. Una vez que se acostó sobre la cama, Omar jaló una silla y se sentó a su lado.

Tomó aire y le dijo en un susurro:

_-Te extraño, nene._

*******


	45. Afraid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
Está listo el capítulo 45.  
Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y/o kudos; me hacen muy feliz.  
xoxo

**Capítulo 45: Afraid**

** _(Ander & Omar)_ **

******************

Cuando la temperatura del agua comenzó a descender, se levantó del suelo y lo ayudó a salir. Ninguno de los dos volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna, pero tampoco era necesario. Cogió una toalla y comenzó a secarlo, para después ponerle la bata encima. Regresaron a la habitación y lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama, mientras él buscaba ropa limpia para ayudarlo a vestirse.

Quería decirle tantas cosas… se le rompía el corazón al verlo así porque lo amaba tanto que no podía soportar verlo sufrir de esa manera. Una vez que se acostó sobre la cama, Omar jaló una silla y se sentó a su lado.

Tomó aire y le dijo en un susurro:

_-Te extraño, nene._

******************

** _(Omar)_ **

En cuanto terminó la frase, vio que Ander lo miraba estupefacto, por lo que de inmediato, intentó rectificar su comentario ya que lo último que quería era incomodarlo con ese tema.

_-Quiero decir que… no es lo que piensas…_ -Intentó sonar despreocupado.

_-Yo sé que ya no sientes lo mismo por mí y créeme que aunque lo pasé muy mal, ahora ya estoy mucho mejor… me refiero a que ya he podido superar lo nuestro, pero eso no significa que no te eche de menos… ¿sabes? Somos amigos también._

Por dentro sentía que se cagaba, pero si quería estar a su lado y apoyarlo en estos momentos tan difíciles por los que estaba pasando, debía hacerle creer que lo había superado, tal y como Ander quería.

Ander lo miró y haciendo una mueca casi imperceptible, le dijo:

_-Ya… te entiendo Omar, no te rayes. Entonces… Ahora estás liado con Yeray, ¿no?_

_“¡No! ¡No es así!”_ –Quería gritarle. Quería decirle que era mentira, que no había dejado de quererlo ni un solo momento, que lo que más le apetecía ahora era tumbarse a su lado y sostenerlo entre sus brazos… pero se contuvo y solo acertó a decir:

_-Algo así. Es complicado, tío._

_-Bueno, pues no lo compliques… sal y diviértete, tú que puedes. Mira, en verdad te agradezco que vengas a verme y que me ayudes y todo eso, pero no pierdas tu tiempo aquí conmigo. No es necesario que vengas, de verdad. Al final, qué más da que venga una enfermera a cuidarme…_

_-Ander... escucha… _-Lo interrumpió.

_-No, escúchame tú a mí, Omar. Sí, estoy acojonado, pero tú no tienes porqué cargar con esto. Además las probabilidades de que pueda mejorar son muy pocas, así que deberías seguir con tu vida y dejar de perder el tiempo viniendo hasta acá._

_-Ander… -_Volvió a repetir. La conversación se estaba saliendo de control. Cuando le dijo que lo extrañaba, no esperaba que terminaran discutiendo ese tema nuevamente.

_-Omar, me siento muy cansado y quiero dormir. Es mejor que te vayas y por favor, no regreses. _–Finalizó, con un ligero temblor en la voz.

Omar se sentía impotente al no poder decirle todo lo que pensaba, mientras miraba cómo Ander le daba la espalda y se abrazaba a sus rodillas poniéndose en posición fetal.

Dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta sintiendo el corazón destrozado al escucharlo hablar así, pero cuando miró de reojo, vio cómo el cuerpo frágil de Ander se convulsionaba debido al llanto. Era casi imperceptible ya que se esforzaba por controlarse, así que sin importarle la reacción que Ander tuviera, regresó sobre sus pasos hasta estar a escasos centímetros de la cama.

Muy despacio, se acostó detrás de él y lo atrajo con fuerza hacia su pecho, pero de inmediato, sintió cómo Ander se resistía.

_-¿Qué haces? ¡Joder! ¡Que te vayas, te he dicho!_ –Le gritó mientras intentaba soltarse de su abrazo sin poder contener las lágrimas.

_-No… No me voy a ir. No me importa lo que digas, ahora mismo lo último que necesitas es estar solo lidiando con toda esta mierda. Aunque sea solo por hoy, déjame estar contigo… por favor_. –Terminó de hablar en un susurro, mientras seguía abrazándolo con fuerza.

Después de unos segundos en los que solo podía escucharse su respiración entrecortada, lo escuchó decir entre sollozos mientras se dejaba abrazar por él:

_-No puedo más, Omar..._

Un rato después, con Ander aún acurrucado entre sus brazos, podía escucharlo respirar de manera uniforme. Omar se movió ligeramente para acomodarse mejor y en ese momento, Ander se giró y descansó su cabeza sobre su pecho mientras le pasaba un brazo alrededor de la cintura.

Omar se aferró más a él, mientras inhalaba profundamente el aroma que despedía su cuerpo; una mezcla de jabón con su propia esencia. Se limpió rápidamente una lágrima que rodó por su mejilla, para después, acariciarle suavemente el rostro con el pulgar.

_-Te quiero… No he dejado de quererte ni un solo día._ –Susurró muy quedamente contra su oído, pero Ander estaba tan profundamente dormido, que no se enteró de nada.

*******

El sonido de un mensaje, lo despertó. Cogió el móvil y leyó:

** _<Omar, ya estoy aquí. ¿Ya vienes?>_ **

_“¡Mierda!”_ –maldijo mentalmente, mientras veía que el reloj marcaba las ocho quince de la noche.

Después de que Yeray fuera a buscarlo al colegio esa tarde con la intención de invitarlo a comer, Omar se había negado explicándole que había quedado en ir a casa de Ander, por lo que habían acordado verse por la noche para hablar.

Quería ser honesto con él. Necesitaba decirle que ahora más que nunca, no existía ninguna posibilidad de que hubiera algo entre ellos. Pero se había quedado dormido y ahora Yeray ya lo estaba esperando en el bar.

Sopesó sus opciones por un momento mientras veía el rostro demacrado de Ander, y sin dudarlo, escribió:

** _<Perdona, tío pero no voy a poder llegar._ ** ** _ Te llamo mañana, lo siento>_ **

** **

Dejó el teléfono a un lado y volvió a abrazar a Ander mientras lo cubría con una manta y cerró los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

*******

** _(Ander)_ **

La sensación de un frío muy intenso lo despertó. Estaba sudando profusamente pero a pesar de ello, no podía dejar de temblar, sin embargo, algo a su alrededor irradiaba calor. Se giró sobre su espalda y allí, a su lado estaba Omar profundamente dormido.

Llevaba la ropa puesta y su brazo derecho descansaba sobre su abdomen. Miró el reloj electrónico que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche y vio que marcaba las cinco treinta de la mañana. Poco a poco, recordó lo sucedido un día antes y comenzó a preguntarse por qué razón Omar se había quedado a pasar la noche a su lado, si tenía una cita con Yeray.

Tragó saliva y por un momento no hizo nada más que mirar a Omar. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y así dormido sus facciones lucían mucho más suaves, haciéndolo ver todavía más joven.

No podía apartar la tristeza que sentía al verlo físicamente a su lado, pero a la vez tan lejos en cuanto a sentimientos se referían. Las palabras de Omar aún retumbaban en sus oídos cuando lo escuchó aceptar que tenía una relación con Yeray y que ahora solo lo veía como un amigo al que cuidar.

Todo lo que estaba viviendo era una putada y por más que intentaba alejarlo, Omar regresaba una y otra vez. No entendía por qué insistía en venir a verlo, ya que el estar con él solo implicaba más trabajo, teniendo que lidiar con los achaques de un enfermo de cáncer, cuando muy bien podría estar pasando sus tardes follando con ese tío con el que estaba.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, y acercó su cuerpo un poco más al de Omar para sentir su calor y a ver si así podía dejar de sentir esos escalofríos que lo recorrían. Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, estaba a escasos centímetros de sus labios y sin poder contenerse, se acercó hasta rozarle los labios con los suyos.

Una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había sentido esos labios y a pesar de que había sido un beso casto, la química y la emoción que lo embargó le hizo soltar sin querer un ligero jadeo.

En ese momento, Omar abrió los ojos y él se sintió desfallecer. Jamás pensó que se despertaría ante ese ligero contacto, pero allí estaba mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos marrones que tanto amaba y él no tenía la más remota idea de qué hacer. Solo podía sentir cómo su corazón latía desbocado y unos rápidos aleteos como de mariposas, le hacían sentir un vuelco en el estómago.

_-Omar… perdóname… No sé por qué hice eso._ –Le dijo de pronto cerrando los ojos, incapaz de seguir sosteniéndole la mirada.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, sintió como Omar se recargaba con ambas manos hundiendo un poco el colchón a su alrededor y sin decir una sola palabra comenzaba a besarlo. Muy despacio al principio, pero en cuanto él dejó escapar un gemido involuntario debido a la sorpresa, Omar introdujo su lengua para profundizar el beso. 

Dejó de importarle todo, si lo besaba por lástima o si lo hacía para que no se sintiera mal, pero lo único que podía pensar en esos momentos, era en cuanto lo extrañaba y en lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Así que se dejó llevar y disfrutando de esas experimentadas caricias, introdujo su mano dentro de sus pantalones, sorprendiéndose al sentir la dureza de Omar contra sus dedos.

_-¡Joder, Ander!_ –Lo escuchó murmurar contra su boca, para segundos después, pasar su lengua a lo largo de su cuello.

Era increíble volver a sentirlo así y él no podía hacer nada más que disfrutar de ese momento, mientras sentía cómo a pesar de todo, su débil cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante la cercanía de Omar.

Dejó escapar un gemido de protesta al sentir cómo Omar se separaba de él y fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos. Omar lo miraba de una forma que no supo definir y entonces lo escuchó decir:

_-Nene, debemos parar. _

*******


	46. The ugly truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos. El capítulo 46 está arriba.
> 
> Gracias por dejarme un mensaje o una felicitación. Me alegran el día!

**Capítulo 46: The ugly truth**

** _(Ander & Omar)_ **

******************

Dejó de importarle todo, si lo besaba por lástima o si lo hacía para que no se sintiera mal, pero lo único que podía pensar en esos momentos, era en cuanto lo extrañaba y en lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Así que se dejó llevar y disfrutando de esas experimentadas caricias, introdujo su mano dentro de sus pantalones, sorprendiéndose al sentir la dureza de Omar contra sus dedos.

_-¡Joder, Ander!_ –Lo escuchó murmurar contra su boca, para segundos después, pasar su lengua a lo largo de su cuello.

Era increíble volver a sentirlo así y él no podía hacer nada más que disfrutar de ese momento, mientras sentía cómo a pesar de todo, su débil cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante la cercanía de Omar.

Dejó escapar un gemido de protesta al sentir cómo Omar se separaba de él y fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos. Omar lo miraba de una forma que no supo definir y entonces lo escuchó decir:

_-Nene, debemos parar. _

******************

** _(Omar)_ **

Podía sentir cómo las manos de Ander se aferraban a su cuerpo, mientras sus labios buscaban su boca desesperadamente, por lo que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para separarse de él y repetir de nuevo:

_-Nene, escúchame… debemos parar._

_-¿Qué…? ¿Por qué…?_ –Escuchó que Ander le susurraba mirándolo un tanto aturdido.

Omar lo miró por unos segundos para después levantar un brazo y tocarle el rostro, al tiempo que intentaba recobrar el aliento.

_-Porque estás enfermo, ¡joder! _

En cuanto vio el rostro desencajado de Ander ante su respuesta, de inmediato agregó:

_-Me refiero a que estás ardiendo en fiebre, nene… _

Antes de que Ander pudiera responder, se levantó de un salto de la cama y entró al baño. Segundos después, salió con un paño húmedo y se sentó a su lado.

_-Ven, recuéstate._ –Le pidió mientras colocaba el pedazo de tela mojado sobre su frente.

_-No, déjame estoy bien…_ -Se resistió Ander intentando incorporarse nuevamente.

_-Claro que no estás bien… pero si has de tener cuarenta grados de temperatura. ¿Dónde hay un termómetro?_ –Le preguntó abriendo uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche.

_-Que me siento bien, Omar… déjalo._ –Le respondió quitándose el paño que le cubría la frente.

Omar lo miró con gesto preocupado mientras le decía:

_-Ander, tienes dos opciones: o dejas que te tome la temperatura ahora, o despierto a tu madre para que llame al médico._

Lo escuchó soltar un suspiro, mientras que a la par señalaba hacia una repisa.

_-Está allí, atrás de la pila de medicamentos_. –Respondió con un tono de voz apenas audible.

Cuando lo encontró, se acercó a él y puso el frío cristal con mercurio en su axila, sentándose a su lado. Mientras esperaban, el silencio se apoderó de la habitación y Ander giró el rostro para no verlo a los ojos. Omar cogió nuevamente el paño y comenzó a limpiarle las gotas de sudor que le perlaban el rostro.

Mientras lo hacía, Ander permanecía en silencio mirando las delgadas líneas que conformaban la decoración de la pared, como si nunca antes hubiera reparado en ellas. A pesar de su palidez extrema y sus pronunciadas ojeras, había algo en su expresión que hizo que Omar sintiera que su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido. 

El solo hecho de recordar la manera en como Ander había reaccionado ante sus besos, hacía que se volviera a empalmar, pero el verlo tan mal era suficiente para olvidarse del asunto. Ya encontraría el momento para confrontarlo, porque estaba seguro que había algo que Ander no le estaba diciendo.

Como Omar había predicho, el termómetro marcaba cerca de los cuarenta grados, por lo que se levantó y le dijo:

_-Voy a buscar a tu madre para que le hable al médico._

_-No… no es necesario que la despiertes. No es la primera vez que me pasa. Allí hay unas pastillas para la fiebre_. –Le dijo señalando la pila de medicamentos.

_-¿Estás seguro, Ander?_ –Le preguntó indeciso.

_-Lo estoy._ –Respondió cerrando los ojos.

Omar asintió no muy seguro pero aun así buscó entre las cajas de medicamentos la pastilla que Ander le había dicho. Cuando la encontró, se la puso entre los labios y lo ayudó a incorporarse para que bebiera un sorbo de agua.

_-¿Y en cuánto tiempo se supone que te debe hacer efecto? _

_-Pronto…_ -respondió encogiéndose de hombros, mientras Omar veía cómo intentaba controlar el temblor en su cuerpo.

_-Ya has hecho mucho por mí, no es necesario que te quedes más tiempo… Estaré mejor dentro de un rato. _

Al escucharlo hablar así, Omar no pudo evitar enfadarse y replicó:

_-¡Joder! ¿No te cansas de empujarme, Ander?_ – Y sin esperar una respuesta, salió de la habitación diciendo:

_-Voy a la cocina a prepararte un té._

Veinte minutos después, subió con una taza humeante y un poco de fruta. Dejó la bandeja sobre la cómoda y se acercó a Ander decidido a confrontarlo.

_-¿Cómo te sientes?_ –Le preguntó mientras le tocaba la frente comprobando que la fiebre había cedido.

_-Mejor, gracias._ –Murmuró desviando la mirada.

_-Ander, mírame_.

A regañadientes Ander lo hizo, removiéndose en la cama. Omar se sentó a su lado intentando controlar los nervios que lo dominaban y le preguntó:

_-¿Por qué me besaste?_

_-Lo siento…_ –Lo escuchó murmurar.

_-Esa respuesta no me vale. Mírame y dime por qué lo hiciste_. –Insistió cogiéndolo de la barbilla.

_-No sé Omar, porque… ¿lo necesitaba, tal vez? ¿Porque esta puta enfermedad me ha tenido recluido aquí los últimos meses? No lo sé… por eso tal vez._

_-¿O sea que me estás diciendo que lo hiciste porque me tenías a mano? ¿Solo por eso?_

_-Ya te he dicho que lo siento… no volverá a pasar._

_-¡Pues no te creo joder! ¡Mírame a los putos ojos y dime que no sientes nada por mí! _

_-Déjalo, Omar; por favor…_

Omar soltó un suspiro de fastidio y le dijo bajando el tono de voz:

_-Esta es la última vez que te lo voy a preguntar, Ander. ¿Es verdad que dejaste de quererme?_

Vio cómo Ander se limpiaba una lágrima que corría silenciosa sobre su mejilla, mientras le decía:

_-¿Y eso qué importa ahora? ¿No ves que no tengo nada que ofrecerte? ¡Que el tiempo se me está acabando, carajo! _

_-¡Pues claro que importa! ¡Necesito saberlo! Cuando rompiste conmigo ya sabías de tu enfermedad y por eso decidiste hacerme a un lado, ¿No es así, ah?_

Ander no respondió de inmediato, sino que desvió la mirada mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas, pero unos segundos después, lo miró a la cara y le dijo:

_-¡Pues sí! ¡Así fue! No podía ser tan egoísta en obligarte a llevar una carga tan pesada. Tú mereces ser feliz… salir, follar, enamorarte de alguien lleno de vida y no perder tu tiempo aquí, conmigo…_

_-¡Joder, Ander! –_Le respondió, mientras tomaba su rostro entre las manos.

_-¿Sabes cuánto me lastimaste? ¿Tienes idea por todo lo que pasé? ¡No tenías derecho! ¡Tenía que ser mi decisión, no la tuya!_ –Le gritó mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados, ya que entendía por qué Ander lo había alejado, pero por otro lado cuando recordaba todas las noches de sufrimiento, todas esas veces que se preguntó qué había hecho mal… y aún ahora, seguía empujándolo… intentando alejarlo. Era demasiado; necesitaba procesar lo que Ander le acababa de confesar. Cuando se levantó, lo escuchó murmurar:

_-Perdóname Omar… _

Se dio la vuelta para verlo una vez más y sin decir nada, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta; mientras lo hacía, escuchó que Ander lo llamaba, pero no se detuvo. Por el contrario, cerró la puerta tras de él.

*******

_-¿Qué pasa Omar?_ –Le preguntó Nadia.

Habían pasado varios días desde la última vez que había visto a Ander. Se sentía dolido. Apenas podía creer lo que Ander había hecho con tal de alejarlo de su lado. Y durante las últimas horas no dejaba de preguntarse si valía la pena seguir intentando estar con él cuando una y otra vez Ander seguía alejándolo. 

_-Nada…_ -Le respondió, tomando un sorbo a la cerveza.

Nadia y Guzmán lo habían invitado a cenar esa noche, para que conociera el apartamento que habían rentado. A pesar de ser pequeño, era bastante mono y acogedor y lo más importante era que su hermana se veía radiante de felicidad.

_-Pues a juzgar por tu cara, pareciera que vienes de un funeral, tío… -_Le dijo Guzmán bromeando.

Omar lo miró y esbozó una mueca. Sabía lo necio que Ander podía llegar a ser, pero también creía que no debía pasar por toda esta mierda solo, así que soltando un suspiró, los miró y dirigiéndose a Guzmán, le dijo:

_-Guzmán, Ander está enfermo. Y aunque sé que no quieres saber nada de él, me parece que deberías saberlo._

_-¿Qué dices?_ –Preguntaron al unísono Guzmán y Nadia.

_-¿De qué estás hablando, tío?_ –Insistió Guzmán.

De forma concisa, Omar les contó lo que estaba pasando, mientras veía cómo Guzmán mostraba preocupación ante su relato.

_-No lo puedo creer…_ -Murmuró Guzmán, claramente afectado.

_-¿Dónde está ahora?_ –Lo interrumpió nuevamente.

_-Está en su casa. Están esperando a que el hospital encuentre un donante compatible… Yo me ofrecí y me hice las pruebas, pero ayer hablé con la madre de Ander y me dijo que los médicos le dijeron que no soy compatible._ –Finalizó sintiéndose fatal, al recordar la conversación que había tenido con Azucena.

Un rato después, se levantó de la mesa.

_-En fin, debo irme. Hoy me toca currar en el bar. Os agradezco la invitación._

Se despidió de su hermana y Guzmán lo acompañó a la puerta. Antes de irse, éste le dijo:

_-Omar, gracias por contármelo. _

Al escucharlo, Omar se encogió de hombros mientras le estrechaba la mano.

_-Pensé que deberías saberlo. Sé que Ander se equivocó Guzmán, pero ahora lo está pasando muy mal y aunque él lo niegue, necesita que la gente que lo quiere y se preocupa por él, esté a su lado en estos momentos. _

Guzmán asintió y de pronto lo escuchó preguntar:

_-¿Eso quiere decir que ustedes dos están juntos de nuevo?_

Omar respiró hondo y haciendo una mueca, le contestó:

_-No, no lo estamos. Ya no._

*******

** _(Ander)_ **

Se sentía tan deprimido, que había pasado los últimos días sin salir de su habitación. Desde que Omar lo había obligado a confesarle la verdad, no había vuelto a saber de él. Había visto en su rostro lo herido y decepcionado que estaba y sentía un miedo irracional al pensar que no volvería a verlo.

En vano se había pasado las últimas tardes sentado frente a la ventana esperando ver a Omar aparecer en su bicicleta y tocar la puerta de su casa. No dejaba de recriminarse lo estúpido que había sido al besarlo… sin tan solo se hubiera contenido… sin tan solo hubiera seguido guardándose sus sentimientos, Omar estaría allí con él aunque fuera como amigos.

Aun así, cuando recordaba los besos que habían compartido, no podía evitar sentir un estremecimiento en el cuerpo. Había sido glorioso volver a sentir sus caricias y sus labios contra su piel. A pesar de que la enfermedad y la quimioterapia lo habían debilitado al grado de no poder mantener una erección, cuando Omar lo había tocado, había sentido cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante él. Lo extrañaba tanto…

Quería llamarlo, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. 

_“¿Qué le diría?”_ –Pensó con amargura.

La voz de la enfermera que su madre había contratado, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

_-¿Necesitas algo más?_ –Le preguntó mientras le acomodaba las almohadas para que pudiera recostarse.

_-Gracias_ –contestó negando con la cabeza.

Ella asintió y salió de la habitación.

Agradecía que su madre no le preguntara por Omar, aunque era evidente que ella sabía que algo había sucedido entre ellos, por eso cuando después de dos días en los que Omar no dio señales de ir a verlo, su madre le había sugerido llamar a la enfermera.

Se sentía muy cansado, así que cerró los ojos por un momento intentando no pensar.

El sonido del timbre lo despertó. Miró el reloj y vio que marcaba las cuatro de la tarde. De pronto, escuchó voces en el piso inferior y unos minutos después, unos pasos subiendo las escaleras.

Su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido.

_“Finalmente Omar lo había perdonado…”_ –Pensó sintiéndose de pronto mucho mejor.

Tocaron un par de veces a la puerta y segundos después, ésta se abrió.

_-Hola… ¿Cómo estás? _

Ander contuvo la respiración por un momento, mientras murmuraba incrédulo:

_-¿Guzmán, qué haces aquí?_

*******


	47. Verdades Ocultas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos. Espero que todos ustedes estén bien. ¡Cuídate en estos tiempos difíciles, por favor!
> 
> El capítulo 47 está listo. Quería escribir sobre la reunión entre Guzmán y Ander. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí.

**Capítulo 47:Verdades Ocultas**

** _(Ander & Omar)_ **

******************

El sonido del timbre lo despertó. Miró el reloj y vio que marcaba las cuatro de la tarde. De pronto, escuchó voces en el piso inferior y unos minutos después, unos pasos subiendo las escaleras.

Su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido.

_“Finalmente Omar lo había perdonado…”_ –Pensó sintiéndose de pronto mucho mejor.

Tocaron un par de veces a la puerta y segundos después, ésta se abrió.

_-Hola… ¿Cómo estás? _

Ander contuvo la respiración por un momento, mientras murmuraba incrédulo:

_-¿Guzmán, qué haces aquí?_

******************

** _(Ander)_ **

_-¿Así es como me saludas después de tanto tiempo?_ –Escuchó que le decía en respuesta, sentándose frente a él dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

No podía creer que después de tantos meses, Guzmán estuviera allí en su habitación, sonriéndole. Sin poder evitarlo, se incorporó nervioso sintiendo cómo las manos le sudaban mientras intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas.

_-Guzmán, yo…_

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Guzmán lo tomó del hombro y le dijo:

_-Mira tío, el que te callaras fue una putada, pero te creo que no supiste cómo manejarlo y que nunca fue tu intención traicionarme; pero, ¿sabes una cosa? Eso no importa ahora. Estoy aquí porque eres mi hermano, ¡joder! y lo único que me interesa es que te cures para seguir liándola juntos… ¿a qué sí?_

Mientras lo escuchaba hablar, comenzó a sentir cómo un peso muy grande iba desapareciendo de su pecho haciendo que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas.

_-Perdóname, Guzmán…_ -Sollozó.

Guzmán se levantó del sillón, acercándose hasta donde él estaba sentado y le dio un abrazo fraternal. 

_-Venga ya, tío. No llores que me vas a hacer llorar a mí también. Te he dicho que todo está olvidado. Ahora lo importante es concentrarte en lo que está por venir. Anda, cuéntame qué dicen los médicos._

Al escuchar la palabra médicos, sintió un vuelco en el estómago, pues le hacía recordar lo complicado de su situación. Se llevó las manos al rostro para limpiarse las lágrimas derramadas por volver a ver a su amigo y le dijo manteniendo un tono serio:

_-Pues no pinta nada bien la cosa, la verdad. _

_-Sí, algo he oído pero eso va a cambiar, ya lo verás._

_-¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué estás tan seguro?_

_-Pues mira, ayer por la noche hablé con tu madre y le pedí los datos del hospital. ¿Te acuerdas que de chavales solíamos mofarnos de tener sangre azul? _

Ander lo miró con expresión confundida, tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que Guzmán decía.

_-¡Que sí, Ander! ¡Éramos los únicos en el cole que teníamos el tipo de sangre más raro de todos! ¿Te acuerdas?_

Ahora lo recordaba. Solían hacer bromas al respecto diciendo que eran hermanos no solo por elección, sino también de sangre.

_-Sí, lo recuerdo._ –Le contestó un momento después.

_-Pues bueno, hoy por la mañana fui a hacerme las pruebas de compatibilidad y mañana mismo le darán los resultados a Azucena; pero los médicos dicen que hay muchas posibilidades que el trasplante sea viable._

_-¿Qué dices? ¿Estás hablando en serio?_ –No podía creer lo que Guzmán le decía.

Guzmán asintió y le dijo bromeando:

_-Sí, hablo en serio. Y no te enojes con tu madre por no decirte nada, pero le pedí que no lo hiciera porque me daba mucha ilusión darte la noticia personalmente._

_-Guzmán…_

Murmuró sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo. Por primera vez desde que le habían dado el diagnóstico, se sentía esperanzado de verdad. No sabía si era por la noticia que Guzmán le acababa de dar, o si se debía a que nuevamente su amigo estaba a su lado, pero por un momento se sintió feliz. 

Lo único que opacaba el sentimiento que lo embargaba, era la ausencia de Omar. Necesitaba ordenar la avalancha de preguntas que llegaban a su mente sin parar.

_-¿Entonces fue mi madre quien te dijo sobre mi enfermedad?_

Guzmán negó con la cabeza.

_-No, no fue ella. Fue Omar._

Al escucharlo pronunciar el nombre de Omar, se quedó sorprendido. Así que solo acertó a preguntar:

_-¿Omar? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?_

Su mente revolucionaba a mil por hora. Nunca pensó que Omar hiciera algo así. Se sentía aturdido y realmente sorprendido ante la noticia.

_-Así es tío. Mira, no sé lo que ha pasado entre vosotros para que ya no estéis juntos, pero te puedo decir que Omar te quiere y está muy preocupado por ti._

Al escucharlo, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de tristeza, mientras murmuraba:

_-Pasó que la he cagado, que soy el gilipollas más grande que hay. Eso pasó, Guzmán._

_-¿Y eso por qué? –_Preguntó extrañado.

_-Rompí con él en cuanto supe lo de mi enfermedad. Lo alejé de mí diciéndole que ya no lo quería aunque fuera mentira, y a pesar de ello, no dejó de buscarme. Fui muy cruel… ¿Pero sabes qué es lo peor? Que cuando se enteró de mi enfermedad estuvo aquí, conmigo… a pesar de que pensaba que ya no le quería…_ -Le dijo con voz temblorosa.

Tomó aire y prosiguió ante la mirada atenta de Guzmán. 

_-…Y yo no dejaba de empujarlo una y otra vez para alejarlo, ¿sabes? Hasta que me confrontó y terminé contándole la verdad…_

_-Pero entonces si le confesaste la verdad, ¿por qué me ha dicho que ya no están juntos? Entiendo que lo hiciste para evitarle todo este sufrimiento, ¿no es así? _

_-Eso pensaba yo. Todo el tiempo me lo repetía; que lo hacía porque lo quería e intentaba que no sufriera a mi lado. Pero eso no es del todo cierto, Guzmán._ –Le confesó mirándolo a los ojos.

_-¿Qué dices, Ander? No te entiendo. _–Lo cuestionó su amigo mirándolo confuso.

_-Pues que además de hacerlo para evitar que Omar sufriera, lo hice porque estaba acojonado, tío. Pensaba que al estar conmigo, con el tiempo se hartaría de mí, se hartaría de tener que lidiar con un enfermo y que no se atrevería a dejarme por lástima… O peor aún, que me dejaría y yo no podría soportarlo._

Hizo una pausa y después continuó:

_-Quise evitarme todo ese sufrimiento aun cuando sabía que mis palabras lo herirían profundamente. Fui un puto egoísta porque pensé en mí y nunca en él, en lo que mis acciones lo lastimarían…_

Guzmán guardó silencio, sin dejar de mirarlo. Mientras que él recapacitaba en lo que acababa de decirle a su amigo. Esa confesión, más que hacérsela a Guzmán, se la había hecho a él mismo. Durante todo este tiempo había sido un cobarde al no aceptar en voz alta la verdadera razón por la que había actuado de aquel modo con Omar. Sabía que no se merecía que Omar estuviera a su lado porque no había sabido quererlo.

_-Ander… escúchame._ –Le dijo Guzmán sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

_-¿Qué?_

_-Que no debes culparte. Es comprensible por qué lo hiciste, en tu situación cualquiera hubiera actuado así; estoy seguro que si me hubiera pasado esto a mí, yo habría actuado igual. No es cualquier cosa lo que te pasa y es normal que sientas miedo y que hayas intentado protegerte. Simplemente es una putada toda esta mierda con la que estás lidiando, así que no te culpes. Estoy seguro que Omar lo va a entender, solo dale tiempo, tío._

Cuando terminó de hablar, Ander solo pudo sonreír. Era increíble volver a contar con su amigo y escucharlo dándole apoyo incondicional.

_-Gracias, de verdad. No sabes lo que significa para mí que estés aquí conmigo._

_-Para eso somos amigos, ¿no es así?_ –Le contestó regalándole una sonrisa. 

_–Además, necesitas ponerte bien porque debes estar entero para mi boda, tío._

_-¿Tu boda? ¿Qué dices?_ –Preguntó claramente sorprendido.

_-Pues eso, que me voy a casar con Nadia y que quiero que tú seas mi padrino._

_-¿Estás de coña, no?_ –Volvió a preguntar, sin creer todavía en lo que Guzmán le contaba.

_-Nada de eso, de hecho voy a ser papá de una hermosa niña. ¿Te imaginas?_

_-¡Jodeeer! ¿Pero estás hablando en serio, tío?_ –Preguntó nuevamente y al verlo sonreír, exclamó:

_-¡Enhorabuena, tío! Me da mucho gusto por ti y por Nadia. No lo sabía… _

_-Pues sí, vamos a esperar hasta que nazca nuestra hija, que por cierto, ya quedan pocos meses y después nos casaremos. Todavía hay algunas cosas que tenemos que arreglar, ya sabes… por los padres de Nadia y Omar, pero al final, parece que me han aceptado como yerno_. –Concluyó con una sonrisa radiante.

Se sentía tan feliz por Guzmán y por estos momentos que la vida le regalaba, que se prometió así mismo concentrarse en el presente y disfrutar cada momento, dejándose de preocupar por lo que el futuro le depararía. Ahora lo único que tenía en mente era luchar hasta su último aliento por sanar y pedirle perdón a Omar. Necesitaba más que nunca recuperarlo y lograr que volviera a estar a su lado.

*******

** _(Omar)_ **

De pie frente a casa de sus padres, pudo ser capaz de distinguir el aroma que despedían los guisos de su madre. Inspiró profundamente y a su mente le llegó un sinfín de recuerdos felices de su infancia; cuando nada le preocupaba y cuando aún no era consciente de lo diferente que era a otros niños palestinos. Cuando aún no había decepcionado a sus padres.

Volvió a inhalar y esbozó una sonrisa melancólica. Estaba seguro que su madre estaba cocinando _“musakhkhan_”, su platillo favorito, lo que le hizo sentir una tibieza en el corazón.

Esa noche, después de tantos meses, estaba a punto de volver a ver a _Baba_ y a _Mama_. Nadia había insistido en que lo querían ver y qué mejor que hacerlo en una cena familiar. A pesar de las palabras de su hermana, tenía miedo de ver la desaprobación en los ojos de su padre, pero sabía que era hora de enfrentarse a lo que por tantos meses había aplazado.

Sintiéndose como un extraño, tocó el timbre y esperó. Unos segundos después, Nadia abría la puerta sonriéndole de oreja a oreja al verlo allí.

_-¡Has venido!_ –Le decía mientras lo abrazaba cariñosamente.

_–Entra, ya estamos todos en la mesa. Mama ha preparado tu plato favorito…_ -Le dijo dándose la vuelta asumiendo que la seguiría.

Mientras caminaba por la que había sido su casa durante tantos años, sentimientos encontrados lo abrumaban. Extrañaba a sus padres, pero a la vez se sentía orgulloso de la valentía con la que había enfrentado el que lo echaran de casa. Nunca más renunciaría a su felicidad por temor de no agradar a sus padres.

_-Mama, Baba…_ -Saludó deteniéndose a unos metros de la mesa.

La cara de su madre se iluminó al verlo y su padre esbozó una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

_-Hijo, ¡Qué alegría que hayas venido!_ –le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y besaba en la mejilla.

_-Omar…_ -Escuchó a su padre pronunciar su nombre con ese acento tan característico.

_-Hola, Baba…_

_-Hola, hijo. Siéntate con nosotros._ –Respondió su padre.

Omar asintió y saludó a Guzmán, quien estaba sentado al lado de Nadia.

La cena transcurrió relativamente tranquila y poco a poco comenzó a sentirse menos tenso. En algún momento, su madre se dirigió a él diciendo:

_-¿Y cómo te va hijo? ¿Dónde estás viviendo?_

_-Me va bien. He conseguido un curro y eso me da para pagar el alquiler de un piso pequeño. _–Respondió sintiéndose orgulloso por ello.

_-¿Y la escuela, cómo va?_ –Intervino su padre.

_-Estoy haciendo todo lo posible por aprobar todas las materias. _

_-Me da gusto escucharlo hijo._ –Contestó su madre, sonriendo. Y casi de inmediato le dijo:

_-Aunque sabes que esta es tú casa y que puedes volver cuando quieras, ¿no es así Yusef? _–Inquirió.

Su padre lo miró por unos segundos antes de responder.

_-Así es, siempre serás nuestro hijo sin importar qué._

Omar los miró y asintió agradecido. No tenía intenciones de regresar a la casa paterna, sin embargo, se sentía agradecido por la manera en como sus padres lo habían recibido. A pesar de que no era necesario entrar en detalles, Omar sabía por Nadia que su padre era consciente sobre su orientación sexual. Así que le sorprendió gratamente su actitud.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, Nadia comenzó a recoger la mesa y su madre se levantó a ayudarle. Guzmán y su padre conversaban amistosamente y él los observaba sintiéndose como si estuviera en una escena surrealista viéndolos juntos. Un rato después, sus padres se despidieron arguyendo que estaban cansados. Se levantó y abrazó a su madre y después se giró para ver a su padre.

_-Descansa, Baba. Me da gusto ver que estés prácticamente recuperado_. –Le dijo sinceramente.

_-Gracias, Omar. Y a mí me ha dado gusto verte. Sabes que te quiero y que no me importa nada más que seas feliz, ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero?_

Al escucharlo decir aquello, Omar se sintió sobrecogido. El verlo tan cambiado y dispuesto a aceptarlo tal y cómo él era, solo hacía que lo respetara aún más. No era necesario decir nada más, ambos entendían de lo que estaban hablando.

_-Gracias a ti Baba. Tus palabras significan mucho para mí. _

Su padre sonrió y lo abrazó fuertemente para después irse a su habitación.

*******

Media hora más tarde, Guzmán, Nadia y él, caminaban por las calles del vecindario charlando animadamente. Esa noche no tenía que currar en el bar, así que no tenía prisa por llegar a su piso. _“De cualquier manera, nadie lo esperaba”_. –Pensó tristemente al recordar a Ander.

Mientras esperaban en la parada de autocar, Guzmán se aclaró la garganta y le dijo de pronto:

_-Oye, tío… que te quería decir que pasado mañana está programado el trasplante de Ander. _

Al escucharlo, Omar lo miró sorprendido.

_-¿Qué dices? ¿En serio?_

Guzmán asintió. 

_-Pues, sí. Finalmente han encontrado a un donador. _

_-Anda ya, dile a Omar la verdad._ –Le dijo Nadia dándole un beso.

Guzmán sonrió y mientras la estrechaba contra él, le dijo a Omar:

_-Pues resulta que soy compatible… Ahora solo esperamos que todo salga bien._

_-Esa es una excelente noticia. Me da mucho gusto saberlo, tío._ –Le respondió sinceramente. 

Guzmán asintió y le preguntó:

_-¿Irás al hospital? A Ander le daría mucho gusto verte antes de su intervención._

Omar bajó la cabeza mirándose los zapatos. Cuando levantó la vista nuevamente, no pudo ocultar su tristeza cuando le contestó:

_-No lo creo, Guzmán. Es mejor así. _

_-Ya… Te entiendo._ -Respondió el aludido.

Omar asintió y les dijo señalando el autocar que llegaba:

_-Bueno, este es el que me lleva a casa…_

Nadia y Guzmán no dijeron nada más, solo asintieron mientras él subía al autocar. De repente, se giró y le dijo a Guzmán:

_-Mándale mis saludos y dile que estoy seguro que todo irá muy bien._

_-De acuerdo…_ -Murmuró Guzmán.

Sentado en la parte trasera, veía por la ventana a la gente, los autos y las luces de la ciudad, mientras pensaba en Ander. A pesar de que estaba muy feliz por la noticia que Guzmán le había dado, no se sentía con ánimos de verlo. Solo esperaba de todo corazón que la intervención saliera bien y que finalmente Ander pudiera comenzar a recuperarse.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que el trasplante de médula ósea podría hacerse a través del banco de sangre y sería más rápido, sin embargo, solo para este ff. funcionará de manera diferente.
> 
> Por otro lado, no sé si en España se utiliza la figura del padrino en una boda. Pero sería bueno, por eso lo incluí en la historia. Si alguien sabe al respecto, me encantaría que me lo dijera.


	48. Desastre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, espero que todos esté bien en estos momentos difíciles.  
El capítulo 48 está listo. Es un capítulo complicado, pero necesario.  
Espero lo disfruten y me dejen saber lo que opinan.  
xoxo

**Capítulo 48: Desastre**

** _(Ander & Omar)_ **

******************

Nadia y Guzmán no dijeron nada más, solo asintieron mientras él subía al autocar. De repente, se giró y le dijo a Guzmán:

_-Mándale mis saludos y dile que estoy seguro que todo irá muy bien._

_-De acuerdo…_ -Murmuró Guzmán.

Sentado en la parte trasera, veía por la ventana a la gente, los autos y las luces de la ciudad, mientras pensaba en Ander. A pesar de que estaba muy feliz por la noticia que Guzmán le había dado, no se sentía con ánimos de verlo. Solo esperaba de todo corazón que la intervención saliera bien y que finalmente Ander pudiera comenzar a recuperarse.

******************

** _(Omar)_ **

El día había comenzado mal desde antes de despertarse. Toda la noche había tenido pesadillas despertándose sobresaltado y sudoroso; y a diferencia de los sueños agradables, cuando lograba conciliar el sueño, no dejaba de soñar con las mismas imágenes que lo atormentaban una y otra vez.

En esas pesadillas, Guzmán le decía que los médicos habían hecho todo lo posible por salvar a Ander pero que había sido en vano; mientras lo escuchaba, podía ver a su exnovio a lo lejos, tendido en una cama de hospital con la palidez característica de alguien sin vida.

Un profundo dolor le atravesaba el pecho y podía sentir el escozor de las lágrimas en la garganta, y por más que intentaba llegar hasta él, sus pies simplemente no lo obedecían. Cada segundo que pasaba, su imagen se iba haciendo cada vez más borrosa hasta desaparecer. 

Cuando la alarma del móvil sonó, la apagó pensando en dormir otros cinco minutos, los cuales se convirtieron en una hora más. _“¡Joder!, ahora llegarás tarde al cole a recoger tus calificaciones”_ –se quejó, levantándose con el cuerpo entumecido.

Mientras se duchaba, decidió rasurarse para ganar tiempo y lo único que consiguió fue cortarse un par de veces con el rastrillo. Antes de irse intentó servirse café en un termo, pero la cafetera resbaló de sus manos estrellándose contra el suelo y rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

_-¡Mierda!_ –Gritó sobresaltado al sentir que el café le quemaba parte de las piernas.

Respiró profundamente intentando tranquilizarse y dejando el desastre que había hecho en la cocina, regresó a su habitación a cambiarse de pantalones.

Aunque no era una sorpresa, el ver su boleta con más de la mitad de las materias no acreditadas, lo hizo deprimirse más. Ahora, tendría que volver a cursar el último año del bachiller, si es que pensaba seriamente en querer graduarse.

En el fondo, sabía que lo que realmente lo tenía mal, era su situación con Ander y la incertidumbre de no saber si el procedimiento al que su ex–novio se sometería al día siguiente, tendría éxito. Dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación y entró a la cafetería donde Yeray ya lo esperaba.

La conversación con Yeray la había estado aplazando por varios motivos, pero en ese momento no quería ahondar en ellos. La realidad era que después de la confesión de Ander, algunas de las cosas que se había planteado antes, hoy ya no tenían mucho sentido.

Se sentía cansado y decepcionado, pero sobre todo muy cabreado. Cansado de ser él quién invariablemente buscara a Ander mendingando cariño; y decepcionado por lo frágil que había resultado el vínculo que los había unido.

_-¡Omar, aquí!_ –Gritó Yeray alzando el brazo, saludándolo.

En cuanto lo vio, comenzó a caminar hacia dónde éste se encontraba y lo saludó chocando un puño.

_-Hola, tío. Perdón por el retraso pero he tenido un día de mierda. _

_-No te preocupes, acabo de llegar. ¿Qué quieres tomar?_

_-Una caña estaría bien._

Mientras el camarero les llevaba las cervezas, Yeray le preguntó:

_-¿Y por qué ha sido tan malo tu día?_

Al escucharlo, Omar soltó una especie de bufido que se perdió cuando Yeray chocó su cerveza con la de él.

_-¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? No sé, tío. Mejor hablemos de otra cosa porque si me pongo a contarte mis problemas no acabamos…_

_-¿Ander, no?_ –Le preguntó, atento a su respuesta.

Omar negó con la cabeza. No le apetecía hablar de su exnovio con Yeray, por lo que solo atinó a decir:

_-Parece que se recuperará. Ojalá, así sea. Pero he decidido poner distancia; es mejor así._

Vio que su respuesta lo sorprendió, pero intentó disimular.

_-Ya… Bueno y entonces, eso significa que…_

_-Mira tío, voy a ser muy franco contigo. Ahora mismo, estoy tan jodido emocionalmente que no soy capaz de iniciar ningún tipo de relación. Ahora, que si lo único que quieres es follar, yo estoy dispuesto. _

Ya estaba. Lo había dicho fuerte y claro. No sabía si lo hacía por lo enfadado que estaba con Ander y quería desquitarse de alguna manera o porque realmente lo necesitara; pero al ver la cara de Yeray, supo que no había marcha atrás.

_-Vale… ¿tu piso o mi casa? _

*******

** _(Ander)_ **

A pesar de que la habitación en la que estaba era amplia e iluminada, no dejaba de ser una habitación de hospital y el olor persistente a antisépticos era un recordatorio de ello.

Una vez que estuvo instalado, sus padres habían bajado a las oficinas para hacer todo el papeleo administrativo para su ingreso, mientras que Guzmán se había quedado con él haciéndole compañía.

Se suponía que debía estar animado, ya que al día siguiente a primera hora, se sometería al procedimiento para hacerse el trasplante de médula ósea, que dicho de paso era la última oportunidad que tenía para curarse. Sin embargo, la ausencia de Omar lo tenía mal. Sentía que cada día que pasaba sin tener noticias de él, los alejaba de la posibilidad de volver a estar juntos.

Lo único que hacía un poco más soportable su situación, era la presencia de Guzmán. Desde que Omar le había contado sobre su enfermedad, no había pasado un día sin que estuviera al pendiente de él. Y el hecho de que fuera precisamente él quien fuera su donador, lo hacía sentirse todavía más agradecido de tenerlo como amigo. Lo había perdonado a pesar de todo y eso jamás lo olvidaría.

_-¡Ey! ¿Qué pasa tío? ¿Estás nervioso? _–Le preguntó sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

_-Un poco, sí. _

_-Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás. _

Asintió al escucharlo y casi de inmediato le preguntó:

_-Guzmán, ¿has sabido algo de Omar? Te lo pregunto porque como estás con Nadia, tal vez…_

_-Sí, lo vi anoche. Cenamos con sus padres y por lo que vi, ha hecho las paces con su padre. _

_-¿En serio? Que guay…_ -Respondió sorprendido. Aunque en realidad lo que quería preguntarle era si habían hablado algo de él.

Permaneció en silencio, pensando en cómo formular la pregunta para que no se escuchara tan patético, pero Guzmán le hizo un favor diciendo:

-Sabe que mañana es tu procedimiento.

_-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué ha dicho?_ ¿Vendrá? –Preguntó de pronto esperanzado.

Guzmán, bajó la cabeza mirando sus manos por unos segundos.

_-Lo siento, tío. Me pidió que te dijera que se alegra y que está seguro que todo irá bien._

Al escucharlo, no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado y triste, pero intentó que Guzmán no lo notara, esbozando una sonrisa.

_-Ya…_ -murmuró.

_-Dale tiempo, tío. _

En ese momento, sus padres entraron a la habitación, lo cual Ander agradeció, ya que eso le permitió dejar el tema por el momento.

_-¿Qué tal el ánimo, chaval?_ –Preguntó su padre, dándole un par de palmaditas en la pierna.

Como respuesta, solo se encogió de hombros mientras murmuraba un “_igual, supongo”._

_-Pues pronto eso cambiará, ya lo verás, Ander. Los médicos tienen muchas esperanzas que el trasplante funcione. Así que solo queda esperar y mientras tanto, deberías dormir._ –Le dijo su madre haciéndole un guiño.

_-Estoy de acuerdo con tu madre. Yo me marcho para que puedas descansar, pero mañana vendré temprano para verte antes de que te suban a quirófano._ –Se despidió Guzmán, acercándose hasta Ander para estrecharle la mano.

_–Ánimo, vale._ –Le dijo antes de salir.

_-¿Quieres que me quede contigo, cariño?_ –Escuchó a su madre preguntarle.

_-No hace falta, mamá. Aquí hay enfermeras que me pueden ayudar en caso de que lo necesite. Vayan a descansar y nos vemos mañana._ –Le dijo mientras veía el rostro demacrado de su madre.

_-¿Estás seguro?_

_-Que sí, en verdad estoy bien. Además, me siento cansado así que en cualquier momento me quedaré dormido_. –Le dijo intentando convencerla.

_-De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana._ –Le dijo dándole un beso en la frente, mientras su padre le hacía un guiño antes de irse.

Una vez que se quedó solo en la habitación, soltó el suspiro que había estado conteniendo desde que Guzmán le había dicho lo de Omar.

Hoy más que nunca lo necesitaba. Extrañaba no solo el sentir el contacto físico, sino también sus palabras de aliento, ver esos ojos achinados cuando reía, esas palabras reconfortantes que solo él podía escuchar cuando se abrazaban acostados en la cama, todas las formas que encontraba para hacerlo olvidar aunque fuera por un rato la realidad que vivía. 

Sabía que la había cagado y no estaba tan seguro que con el paso del tiempo lo perdonaría, tal y como Guzmán decía. Lo único que tenía claro es que conforme pasaban los días, su ausencia le dolía más.

Entonces, sin aguantar más aquella situación, miró la hora y cogiendo el móvil, le marcó; con suerte esa noche no estaría currando en el bar. Lo único que deseaba era que Omar le cogiera el teléfono. Necesitaba pedirle perdón nuevamente y decirle lo arrepentido que estaba.

Después de varios tonos, entró el buzón de voz. Estaba a punto de colgar, cuando en un arranque de desesperación, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a grabar un mensaje.

_“Hola, Omar… Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo y probablemente por eso cuando viste que he sido yo quien ha llamado, has decidido no coger el teléfono. Sé que tienes razón al estar enfadado. Yo… no me merezco que me perdones, pero aun así, quiero decirte que lo siento mucho. Siento mucho lo que te hice y… no sabes cuánto me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo. Estoy acojonado…”_

En cuanto colgó, se echó a llorar y aunque se limpiara las lágrimas del rostro, resultaba en vano porque de inmediato lágrimas nuevas volvían a mojarle las mejillas sintiendo el gusto salado de ellas.

*******

** _(Omar)_ **

La suavidad de las sábanas de lino contra su piel y el mullido colchón en el cual descansaba, lo sumieron en una sensación placentera mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

A escasos centímetros de él, Yeray hacía lo mismo; debido a su proximidad, podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo mientras sentía unas ligeras caricias en su muslo, como un recordatorio de lo que acababan de compartir momentos antes.

Finalmente lo había hecho. Habían follado. Pero había sido tan diferente de lo que estaba acostumbrado con Ander que resultaba hasta cierto punto grotesco. Había sido sexo y nada más; no iba a negar que lo hubiera disfrutado, pero comparado con el sexo con Ander, estaba a años luz de sentir algo siquiera similar.

Tan pronto como se había corrido, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue salir de allí. No sentía la más mínima necesidad de permanecer un minuto más en esa habitación con Yeray acariciándolo como si fueran una pareja. Solo necesitaba recobrar el aliento y tan pronto como lo hiciera, se vestiría y saldría de allí diciéndole algo como _“nos vemos después”._

Mientras pensaba en ello, su móvil comenzó a sonar. Quien quiera que le llamara a estar horas, ayudaría a ser la excusa perfecta para salir de allí. Se levantó y buscó a tientas su pantalón entre la ropa suya y de Yeray mezclada en el suelo.

Cuando por fin pudo sacar el móvil del bolsillo, se quedó de piedra cuando leyó el nombre de Ander en la pantalla. Casi de inmediato, desvió la llamada y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente. Su día estaba terminado peor que como había empezado.

_-Tengo que irme, tío. Hablamos después._ –Le dijo a Yeray quien ya se había incorporado de la cama y se acercaba hacia él.

*******


	49. Luchando contra mí

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todxs!  
Espero que en estos momentos difíciles por los que estamos pasando, puedan distraerse un rato.  
Aquí les dejo el capítulo 49. Espero que les guste.  
Gracias como siempre por sus comentarios y/o kudos.

**Capítulo 49: Luchando contra mí.**

** _(Ander & Omar)_ **

******************

Cuando por fin pudo sacar el móvil del bolsillo, se quedó de piedra cuando leyó el nombre de Ander en la pantalla. Casi de inmediato, desvió la llamada y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente. Su día estaba terminado peor que como había empezado.

_-Tengo que irme, tío. Hablamos después._ –Le dijo a Yeray quien ya se había incorporado de la cama y se acercaba hacia él.

******************

** _(Omar)_ **

Cuando Yeray se acercó a él para besarlo, Omar desvió la cara con sutileza haciendo que los labios de Yeray le rozaran la mandíbula.

_-Debo irme, tío._ –Le dijo sintiéndose incómodo.

_“Si durante el polvo que habían compartido no se habían besado, ¿por qué ahora Yeray intentaba besarlo?” –_pensó contrariado.

_-Vale…_ -Le respondió éste, dándose cuenta de su incomodidad. Pero enseguida, le preguntó:

_-¿Ha estado bien, no? _

_-Sí, claro… Es solo que debo irme. Hablamos después, ¿vale?_

Yeray asintió, pero no dijo nada más.

Cuando salió a la calle, prendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a caminar por las transitadas calles de Madrid. Debido a que Yeray vivía en uno de los barrios más pijos de la ciudad, tuvo que caminar varias cuadras hasta encontrar una estación de bus.

Mientras lo hacía, vinieron a su mente los recuerdos de su encuentro con Yeray. Había sido un buen polvo, pero nada más. _“Algo para satisfacer una necesidad física solamente”_ –se dijo. Pero de inmediato una vocecita en su cabeza le gritó la verdad.

Lo que había hecho había sido motivado por la rabia. Debía admitirlo aunque solo lo hiciera para él mismo. En el fondo era una manera de lastimar a Ander y lastimarse a sí mismo; pero le había salido el tiro por la culata, ya que Ander jamás se enteraría de lo sucedido y sin embargo, él sí que se sentía fatal, porque a pesar de todos los intentos que había hecho por sacarlo de su mente y de su corazón, lo seguía queriendo.

_-“¿Autodestrucción lo llamaban?”_ –pensó con ironía.

Mientras caminaba dándole vueltas una vez más a las razones que lo habían motivado a follar con Yeray, sentía como si el teléfono que llevaba guardado en el bolsillo le quemara. Sabía que Ander le había dejado un mensaje de voz, pero no se atrevía a escucharlo.

Solo podía pensar que en unas pocas horas, se sometería al procedimiento que podría salvarle la vida, pero ¿y si eso no era suficiente? ¿Y si su frágil cuerpo no respondía como los médicos esperaban? ¿Y si sus más aterradoras pesadillas de hacían realidad? No podía siquiera imaginarlo porque de inmediato comenzaba a temblar convulsamente.

-¡Mierda! –Siseó deteniéndose un momento a mitad de la acera. Sacó su móvil y pulsó reproducir a la grabación. En cuanto comenzó a escuchar la voz de Ander, se recargó contra las puertas de un establecimiento, y sin importarle las miradas de condescendencia de la gente que caminaba a su lado, se dejó caer lentamente sobre el frío cemento.

Las palabras de Ander hacían eco en su cabeza… “siento mucho lo que te hice y no sabes cuánto me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo… estoy acojonado”. Él también lo estaba. Se cagaba de miedo pero no podía decírselo.

Sin detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, se levantó y comenzó a caminar acelerando el paso con un objetivo claro en la mente.

No fue sino hasta que llegó a la entrada del hospital, que las dudas comenzaron a asaltarlo. Miró el reloj y vio que marcaba cerca de las ocho de la noche. Lo más probable era que la madre de Ander estuviera allí para pasar la noche pero no le importó. 

Necesitaba verlo, todavía quedaba una hora para que terminara el horario de visita, así que tomó aire y se dirigió a la central de enfermeras. Después de registrarse, le indicaron el número de habitación y le informaron que, de acuerdo con sus registros, ningún familiar estaba con él.

Subió al ascensor y marcó el número cinco. Mientras esperaba que las puertas se abrieran, pensaba en lo que le diría a Ander. Los sentimientos de tristeza, rabia y decepción no habían cambiado, sin embargo, un nuevo sentimiento se sumaba a su ya larga lista. El temor. Un temor casi irracional que no lo dejaba respirar.

En vez de tocar a la puerta, la abrió lentamente. Dio un par de pasos y se detuvo de repente. Necesitaba adaptarse a la repentina oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación, ya que mientras que afuera estaba totalmente iluminado –con esas luces blancas que tanto odiaba-, dentro estaba prácticamente oscuro. Solo una tenue luz cerca de la cabecera, era lo único que evitaba que el lugar pareciera una cueva.

Se acercó lentamente hasta llegar a la cama y encontró a Ander durmiendo. Esa luz blancuzca solo hacía que las afiladas facciones de Ander se acentuaran más, haciéndolo lucir un semblante mortecino. Solo habían pasado unos pocos días desde la última vez que se habían visto, pero a juzgar por su apariencia, estaba seguro que había perdido por lo menos un par de kilos más.

Aún dormido, su semblante lucía triste; tenía los párpados hinchados y un leve rastro de lágrimas secas se dibujaban en sus pronunciados pómulos. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, se sentó en una silla que estaba en el lado derecho de la cama y por varios minutos no hizo nada más que observarlo.

De manera casi imperceptible para no despertarlo, le rozó el dorso de la mano con la punta de los dedos, con cuidado de no tocar la aguja que le suministraba lo que creyó sería algún antibiótico, y de inmediato sintió como si una corriente eléctrica le recorriera la piel. 

Era innegable la química que sentía cuando estaba cerca de él. Una caricia tan breve como aquella, le había hecho sentir mucho más que lo que había compartido con Yeray horas atrás.

_“¿Por qué era tan débil cuando de Ander se trataba?”_ –Pensó tristemente. Solo le bastó verlo nuevamente para que todas las defensas que con trabajos había construido se derrumbaran ante su presencia.

Sentado a su lado perdió la noción del tiempo. Se limitaba a observarlo y a recordar todos los momentos que habían compartido juntos. De vez en cuando se animaba a tocarlo, pero casi de inmediato se separaba por temor a despertarlo.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse lo despertó sintiendo el cuerpo entumecido y el cuello adolorido por la posición en la que se había quedado dormido. En cuanto la enfermera lo saludó, vio cómo Ander se movió ligeramente comenzando a despertarse, por lo que se levantó de la incómoda silla y haciendo una reverencia casi imperceptible con la cabeza, salió de la habitación sin pronunciar palabra.

La luz del pasillo lo desorientó por unos segundos pero casi de inmediato, se dirigió hacia los baños. Se lavó la cara para despertarse completamente y miró el reloj. Eran las siete de la mañana. Sin proponérselo, había pasado la noche al lado de Ander y aunque se sentía cansado, no le importó en lo más mínimo.

Un momento después, salió del baño y se encontró con la enfermera que había entrado a la habitación unos momentos antes.

_-Buenos días, chico. Puedes pasar nuevamente si lo deseas, ya se ha despertado._ –Le dijo sonriendo, mientras entraba casi enseguida a la habitación de al lado.

_-Gracias._ –Murmuró a su vez, sin atreverse a hacerlo. 

Por el contrario, tomó asiento en uno de los sillones del área de visitas y se llevó las manos a la cara. De pronto, hablar con él le parecía arriesgado. _“¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué estaba seguro que todo saldría bien? ¿Qué mientras Ander le había llamado para pedirle perdón, él había estado follando con Yeray? O podía mentirle a la cara no mencionando nada al respecto…”_

_-¡Joder!_ –Murmuró bastante afectado. _“Si ya no tenían una relación, ¿por qué entonces se sentía como si le hubiese puesto los cuernos?”_

La voz de Azucena, lo hizo levantar el rostro de golpe. 

_-¡Omar, qué alegría me da verte aquí!_

_-Hola… _-murmuró levantándose.

_-Está en la habitación 507, ¿quieres entrar a verlo?_

_-No, está bien. Entre usted. Acabo de llegar y solo he venido para ver que todo salga bien durante el procedimiento… _-mintió.

_-Entiendo. Hemos hablado con los médicos y nos han explicado que el tratamiento es indoloro y relativamente rápido. Solo le pondrán un catéter en el pecho y es como una transfusión de sangre. Eso nos ha tranquilizado, ya que pensábamos que estaría en quirófano y que sería distinto._

Al escucharla, se tranquilizó un poco, ya que al igual que su madre, pensaba que sería mucho más complejo. 

_-Lo importante es apoyarlo en este proceso para que no sienta que está solo y estoy segura que le daría mucho gusto verte, cariño._

_-Entiendo… ¿y en cuánto tiempo sabremos si el resultado ha tenido el efecto que los médicos esperan?_

_-Bueno, no será de inmediato. Tendrán que estar monitoreándolo a lo largo de las próximas semanas, pero han dicho que el pronóstico es bueno._

Omar sonrió nuevamente y soltó un suspiro.

_-Entraré a verlo y le diré que estás aquí._ –Le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y entraba a la habitación, sin darle tiempo de que pudiera negarse.

_-¡Jodeeer!_ –murmuró nervioso, sentándose nuevamente.

*******

** _(Ander) / (Omar)_ **

** **

Cuando despertó, creyó ver a alguien que salía de la habitación, mientras una mujer de mediana edad vestida con uniforme de enfermería, se acercaba a tomarle la temperatura.

A diferencia de otras noches, y a pesar de lo triste que se sentía, había dormido bien aunque estaba un poco desorientado. 

_-Buenos días._ –Le dijo la mujer.

_-Hola._

_-¿Cómo te sientes?_

_-Supongo que bien._ –Le respondió con una mueca.

_-No tienes fiebre y el medicamento ha pasado correctamente por la venoclisis, así que estás listo para tu procedimiento. ¿Quieres que te ayude a ir al baño?_ –preguntó mostrando un gesto maternal.

_-Sí, por favor. _

Ya estaba acostumbrado a depender de una enfermera para cosas tan triviales como aquella. La debilidad que sentía no le permitía levantarse solo ya que corría el riesgo de marearse y caerse. Una vez que regresó a la cama, la mujer lo ayudó a recostarse y le dijo antes de salir:

_-El médico vendrá en una hora más o menos, así que le diré a tu amigo que puede volver para hacerte compañía. _

Al escucharla, frunció el ceño sin entender a lo que se refería, por lo que le preguntó:

_-¿Qué amigo? _

Ella lo miró un tanto desconcertada, pero de inmediato le explicó:

_-El chico que se ha pasado toda la noche aquí contigo. Ha salido un momento, pero seguro que está en el pasillo. Ahora le digo que puede pasar._

_-Vale_ –le respondió sin decir más. No quería parecer un completo gilipollas, pero no tenía idea de lo que ella hablaba.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y vio a su madre entrar, se sintió decepcionado. Por un momento, al escuchar las palabras de la enfermera, había pensado en Omar. Pero era más que evidente que Omar no quería saber nada de él. Pensó tristemente.

_-Hola cariño, buenos días. ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_-Hola ma. Estoy bien_. –le dijo intentando disimular su decepción.

_-Me alegra escucharlo, hijo. Todo saldrá bien, ya has escuchado al médico. Además, hay alguien afuera que estoy segura que te animará. –_Le dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

_-¿Quién? _–Le preguntó nervioso.

_-Omar. Me lo he encontrado afuera. Dice que acaba de llegar y que solo quiere saber que todo irá bien con el trasplante. Pero le he dicho que pase._

Cuando la escuchó, no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendido.

_-¿Dices que acaba de llegar? _

_-Sí, eso me ha dicho. ¿Quieres que le diga que entre? Mientras iré por un café. _

_-Está bien, gracias._

Cuando su madre salió, se removió nervioso. Ahora tenían sentido las palabras de la enfermera, pero _“¿por qué le había dicho a su madre que acababa de llegar?” _

Un momento después, la puerta se abría y allí delante de él, Omar lo miraba vacilante. Tenía la ropa arrugada y se veía nervioso. Recapacitó mientras escudriñaba su rostro.

_-Has venido. ¿Escuchaste mi mensaje? _

Omar asintió, mientras se acercaba hasta donde él estaba. Intentaba permanecer sereno para que Ander no notara cómo se sentía.

_-¿Cómo te sientes?_ –Le preguntó sentándose en el borde de la cama hundiéndola ligeramente.

Ander se encogió de hombros, mirándolo fijamente.

_-Acojonado…_

_-Todo irá bien. Ya lo verás._

_-Omar… perdóname. Si te alejé fue porque no quería que vivieras todo esto a mi lado… pero me he dado cuenta que me he equivocado._

Mientras hablaba, una lágrima resbaló por sus mejillas y de inmediato la secó con el dorso de la mano; lo que menos quería era que Omar sintiera lástima por él. Suficiente había llorado ya, para continuar por ese camino delante de él.

Por su parte, mientras Omar lo escuchaba, la ira que sentía iba in crescendo; como si se tratara de una ola cobrando fuerza hasta alcanzar alturas inimaginables. Así que intentando controlarse, tomó aire y le dijo:

_-Ahora no es el momento de que hablemos de esto, tío._

_-¿Entonces cuando?_ –Le preguntó impacientándose.

_-No lo sé, Ander, pero estoy seguro que ahora no es el momento. No insistas. Estoy muy enfadado contigo y no puedo decirte todo lo que me gustaría justo antes de tu trasplante. Sería muy mezquino de mi parte._

_-¿Ah sí?_ –Le preguntó alzando el rostro intentando que no se diera cuenta de qué manera lo habían afectado sus palabras. 

_-Entonces si estás tan enfadado, ¿por qué has venido a verme?_

Y sin esperar una respuesta, agregó:

_-¿Por qué le dijiste a mi madre que acababas de llegar, cuando pasaste toda la noche, sentado en esa silla?_

Omar no se esperaba aquello. Había pensado que Ander no se enteraría pero al recordar a la enfermera, puso los ojos en blanco. No tenía sentido negarlo, pero se sintió acorralado; así que le respondió subiendo el tono de voz:

_-Pues sí, pasé la noche a tu lado, porque me preocupo por ti. Porque soy un puto blandengue… un puto gilipollas que me hagas lo que me hagas siempre regreso a ti. ¡Por eso!_

Al estar tan cerca uno del otro, Ander aprovechó para incorporarse y cogiéndolo por el cuello lo acercó a él. A pesar de que se sentía muy débil, hizo un esfuerzo para evitar que Omar se separara.

_-Escúchame… escúchame por favor, Omar._

_-¡No! Déjame…_

_-Vale… _-Le contestó soltándolo. No tenía caso seguir insistiendo porque sabía cuan enfadado Omar estaba, pero lo conocía tan bien que sabía por dónde llegarle, así que soltando un suspiro, le dijo en voz baja:

_-Hablaremos después. Una vez que pase todo esto y que me sienta un poco más fuerte, me gustaría que nos sentáramos a hablar. Voy a respetar tu decisión, solo me gustaría pedirte algo… _

Omar lo miró, intrigado. Lo miraba con esos profundos ojos marrones tan fijamente que sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Lo conocía tan bien, que creyó saber lo que Ander iba a pedirle, sin embargo guardó silencio esperando que lo dijera en voz alta.

_-¿Podrías besarme? Solo una vez más… por favor._

*******


	50. Haré que valga la pena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
Espero que se encuentren bien.  
Este es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia. Originalmente, iba a ser el último pero decidí dividirlo porque estaba muy largo.  
Espero que lo disfruten.  
Como siempre, gracias por sus comentarios y/o kudos.  
xoxo

**Capítulo 50: Haré que valga la pena**

** **

** _(Ander & Omar)_ **

******************

Al estar tan cerca uno del otro, Ander aprovechó para incorporarse y cogiéndolo por el cuello lo acercó a él. A pesar de que se sentía muy débil, hizo un esfuerzo para evitar que Omar se separara.

_-Escúchame… escúchame por favor, Omar._

_-¡No! Déjame…_

_-Vale… _-Le contestó soltándolo. No tenía caso seguir insistiendo porque sabía cuan enfadado Omar estaba, pero lo conocía tan bien que sabía por dónde llegarle, así que soltando un suspiro, le dijo en voz baja:

_-Hablaremos después. Una vez que pase todo esto y que me sienta un poco más fuerte, me gustaría que nos sentáramos a hablar. Voy a respetar tu decisión, solo me gustaría pedirte algo… _

Omar lo miró, intrigado. Lo miraba con esos profundos ojos marrones tan fijamente que sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Lo conocía tan bien, que creyó saber lo que Ander iba a pedirle, sin embargo guardó silencio esperando que lo dijera en voz alta.

_-¿Podrías besarme? Solo una vez más… por favor._

******************

** _(Ander) / (Omar)_ **

_  
-¿Omar?_

Podía ver la cara de indecisión de Omar ante su súplica, y por ello no le importó demostrarle su vulnerabilidad una vez más. En ese momento lo único que necesitaba desesperadamente era sentir los labios de Omar contra los suyos. Imaginar que nada había cambiado entre ellos y que Omar seguía queriéndolo como el primer día.

_-¿Por favor?_ –suplicó con voz entrecortada.

Pero Omar no se movió. Lo veía con esos ojos atormentados por la ira y otro sentimiento que no supo descifrar. Había algo más en su mirada… ¿pero qué?

Era claro que Omar no tenía la más mínima intención de besarlo, por el contrario, parecía estar buscando las palabras adecuadas para rechazarlo sutilmente. Así que decidió arriesgarse; en el momento en que Omar abrió la boca para pronunciar una negativa, Ander llevó el dedo índice a sus labios para acallarlo, sin ser capaz de separar la mirada de esa boca suave y experimentada, que tantas veces lo había llevado al cielo.

Le pasó suavemente la yema del dedo por el labio inferior y lo introdujo en su boca pasando a través de los dientes y la lengua. La sensación de los labios de Omar entreabiertos contra su piel y la mirada de asombro que se apoderó de esos ojos oscuros ante su inesperada acción, le hizo que sintiera una punzada de deseo.

Parecía una broma que en el estado en el que se encontraba y a nada de someterse al procedimiento que podría salvarle la vida, lo único que le interesara fuera la reciprocidad de su exnovio.

Así que antes de que pudiera rechazarlo, bajó la mano y en su lugar, acercó su boca a la de Omar. Podía sentir la respiración desigual de ambos y sin dudarlo, rozó sus labios contra los de él. Aunque Omar no se apartó, tampoco respondió a su beso como solía hacerlo cuando estaban juntos; permanecía inmóvil mientras Ander profundizaba la caricia. 

Aun cuando Omar no le correspondiera, Ander no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido al sentir cómo su lengua se abría paso entre los labios de él.

Era demasiado. El escuchar a Ander gemir fue lo que derrumbó la última de sus defensas y sin poder contenerse un segundo más, levantó los brazos y llevó ambas manos hasta la nuca de Ander para hacerse del control, mientras que con el pulgar le acariciaba la mandíbula. Al segundo siguiente, comenzó a mover la lengua contra la de Ander, sintiendo cómo a medida que profundizaban el beso, su polla se iba poniendo cada vez más dura.

Pronto, los gemidos de ambos se confundían entre sí, solo podía ser consciente del poder que Ander ejercía sobre él; un beso era suficiente para volverlo loco y olvidarse de todo, menos de este chico que ponía su mundo de cabeza.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad de la que era capaz, se separó de Ander jadeando debido a la falta de oxígeno. Y casi de inmediato lo escuchó quejarse.

_-No…_ -Susurró Ander con voz entrecortada mientras volvía a buscar la boca de Omar. Esos labios diestros que le inyectaban vida, que lo hacían sentir de nuevo y le daban fuerzas para luchar.

Omar le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad que las primeras veces, mientras emitía esos gemidos roncos que conocía tan bien. Sin pensárselo dos veces, movió la mano libre –esa que no tenía ninguna aguja-, y la introdujo dentro de los pantalones de Omar. 

En cuanto sintió la suave piel de la polla de Omar poniéndose cada vez más dura ante su contacto, dejó de besarlo en los labios para comenzar a besarle la sien mientras le prodigaba húmedos besos por la mandíbula y el cuello inhalando ese característico olor de su perfume mezclado con su piel.

_-¡Vale, vale! Necesitamos parar…_ -siseó Omar, pero sus movimientos eran totalmente contradictorios a las palabras que salían de su boca, ya que mientras le pedía que se controlaran, movía la cabeza hacia atrás para darle un mejor acceso a la boca de Ander.

_-Omar… te necesito tanto._

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y ambos se separaron con la respiración entrecortada.

_-Lo siento. Debí tocar._ –Se disculpó Azucena mostrándose apenada.

Omar se levantó incómodo y por reflejo, se llevó las manos a la camisa intentando alisarla para que no se notara la evidencia clara de su excitación.

_-No pasa nada, mamá._ –Respondió Ander, pensando en lo inoportuno de su presencia.

No era la primera vez que la madre de Ander los había visto morreándose, pero aun así, no dejaba de ser incómodo. Recordó aquella tarde casi un año atrás, en la que Ander y él habían creído que tendrían la casa para ellos solos y en un momento de calentura, una cosa había llevado a la otra. 

Miraban una película en la sala. Él estaba acomodado a lo largo del sillón, descansando la espalda contra el brazo del sofá y Ander estaba entre sus piernas recargado contra su pecho. A la mitad de la película, le pareció más interesante tener a Ander entre sus brazos y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Comenzaron a forcejear y de pronto, Ander ya estaba encima de él comiéndole la boca y restregándose contra su cuerpo. Aún recordaba cómo sus cuerpos respondían poniéndose duros ante el contacto del otro… Y en ese momento, como ahora, la madre de Ander había entrado por la puerta haciéndolos sentir como lo que eran: un par de adolescentes cachondos que no podían quitar las manos uno del otro.

En esa ocasión, apenados, se habían levantado como un resorte del sillón y habían salido entre risas corriendo escaleras arriba para terminar lo que habían empezado, mientras Azucena, con una mirada de condescendencia y una sonrisa en la boca, se iba a la cocina para preparar la cena. 

La voz de Azucena, hizo que Omar se concentrara en ese momento.

_-El doctor ya viene para acá._

Ander asintió, murmurando un _“estoy listo”._

*******

** _(Ander) _ **

Durante el transcurso de las siguientes semanas, poco a poco comenzó a sentirse físicamente mejor. Parecía que iba recobrando la fuerza y el apetito también. Asimismo, la palidez mortuoria y las ojeras pronunciadas iban desapareciendo para dar paso a un color rosado a sus mejillas, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones hasta que los médicos le confirmaran que su organismo estaba respondiendo satisfactoriamente al tratamiento.

Guzmán y él se veían a menudo ya fuera en su casa o en el apartamento que Guzmán alquilaba con Nadia, ya que durante los últimos días se había sentido tan bien, que había comenzado a salir. Pero durante todo ese tiempo, no había vuelto a ver a Omar. La última vez que se habían visto, había sido el día de su trasplante, cuando su madre los había pillado morreándose.

Sin embargo no había dejado de estar al pendiente de él, ya que por lo menos dos o tres veces por semana le llamaba al móvil para saber cómo se sentía. Pero cuando Ander sugería verse, Omar se negaba. 

Siempre había una excusa por la cual no podía. Que si estaba muy liado currando, que si había quedado con Samuel o con su familia, que estaba muy cansado, cualquier cosa era un buen pretexto para no pasarse por su casa. A estas alturas, Ander creía que la posibilidad de recuperar a Omar definitivamente estaba perdida y eso lo hacía sentirse miserable.

Esa noche se acostó temprano. Después de cenar con su madre, le dio un beso y se levantó de la mesa. Antes de subir, escuchó que su madre lo llamaba.

_-Ander, solo quería decirte que estés tranquilo, ya que te veo preocupado. ¡Mírate! Estás mucho mejor y estoy segura que mañana que nos de los resultados de tus últimos estudios, tendremos buenas noticias, ya lo verás._

Al escucharla, Ander le sonrió y se acercó a ella para besarla en la sien. 

_-No te he dado las gracias…_

_-¿Gracias por qué?_ –Preguntó extrañada.

_-Por estar a mi lado durante todos estos meses soportando mis cambios de humor. Sé que más de una vez me he comportado como un imbécil._

_-No digas eso Ander. Al contrario, has sido muy valiente ya que has llevado todo este asunto de tu enfermedad con una entereza que muchas personas mucho más mayores desearían tener. Además, soy tu madre y siempre estaré para ti sin importar qué._

_-Gracias, mamá._

Después de darle un fuerte abrazo, comenzó a caminar rumbo a su habitación, pero nuevamente lo volvió a llamar.

_-¿Cariño, es eso lo que te pasa? ¿O estás así porque Omar no ha venido a verte?_

_-No quisiera hablar de eso, mamá._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Pues porque no. Porque no quiero agobiarte con mis problemas amorosos. _

Ella lo miró pensativa por unos segundos como si estuviera sopesando algo en su cabeza.

_-Hoy hablé con Omar. _

_-¿Qué? _

_-Me lo encontré con Nadia afuera del colegio y me preguntó por ti. Ese chico te quiere, solo necesitas darle tiempo._

Al escucharla frunció el ceño. Y de inmediato le contestó:

_-Ya no estoy tan seguro de eso, mamá. Aunque no deja de llamarme para preguntarme cómo me siento, no quiere verme. Y si eso es lo que hay… pues también tendré que afrontarlo. Lo alejé y estas son las consecuencias._ –Concluyó, obligando a sus labios a curvarse en una sonrisa forzada.

*******

Con las luces apagadas, la única luz que iluminaba la habitación era la de la luna que se filtraba a través del tragaluz situado justo encima de su cama. “¿_Cuántas noches Omar y él habían platicado por horas en esa misma cama mirando las estrellas?”. _–Pensó con melancolía.

Parecía que de tanto recordarlo lo había invocado, ya que en ese momento su móvil comenzó a sonar y el nombre de Omar iluminó la pantalla.

_“¿Cómo estás?” _–Escuchó que lo saludaba con esa voz ronca que tanto añoraba.

_“Mejor, gracias. ¿Y tú cómo estás?”_

_“Bien tío, estoy por irme a currar pero quise llamarte antes. Me encontré a tu madre hoy y me dijo que mañana les entregarán los resultados…”_

_“Sí, mañana por la mañana sabremos si el procedimiento ha dado resultado”._

_“Ya... ¿Quieres que te acompañe?”_

Al escuchar su propuesta, por un momento dudó. Nada le haría más feliz que verlo, pero no quería que fuera bajo esas condiciones. Sabía que solo lo hacía para brindarle apoyo moral, pero no era lo que él necesitaba. Porque todas las veces anteriores en las que le pidió que se vieran para hablar sobre ellos, Omar se había negado, así que no le apetecía que lo hiciera solo porque su salud era la que estaba en juego. Sabía que podía ser muy irracional en ocasiones, pero no le importó.

_“¿Ander?”_ –lo escuchó pronunciar su nombre del otro lado de la línea.

_“No. No hace falta. De cualquier forma te lo agradezco. Una vez que tenga los resultados, te avisaré”._

En cuanto terminó la frase, escuchó cómo Omar soltaba un resoplido de fastidio y casi de inmediato le contestó:

_“Como quieras, Ander. Avísame entonces”._

_“¿Omar?”_ –Lo llamó. Pero Omar ya había cortado la comunicación.

Fue una noche larga. Entre la zozobra por conocer los resultados y la tristeza de ver como la brecha entre Omar y él se hacía cada vez más amplia, le fue difícil conciliar el sueño.

*******

_-¿Ander Muñoz?_ –Preguntó una enfermera acercándose hasta donde él estaba sentado con su madre y Guzmán a un lado.

_-Ya pueden entrar. La doctora Ávalos ya los espera._

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo que los conduciría al consultorio, Ander sintió como Guzmán le daba un apretón en el hombro en señal de apoyo. Aunque intentaba permanecer tranquilo, sentía cómo las manos comenzaban a sudarle profusamente y su ritmo cardíaco se elevaba.

Cuando entraron a la oficina de la doctora, ésta los recibió con una sonrisa. Después de saludarlos con un movimiento de cabeza, les pidió que tomaran asiento.

_“Bien… es una buena señal, ¿no?” _–Pensó estudiando sus facciones.

_-Ander, ¿cómo te has sentido? _

_-Mejor. Tengo más apetito y me siento un poco más fuerte. _

_-Me da mucho gusto escucharte. Quiero decirte que después de revisar detalladamente los resultados de tus últimas pruebas, me hace muy feliz informarte que el tratamiento ha funcionado. Estás en remisión. Enhorabuena._

Lo que sucedió después, lo recordaba muy vagamente. La risa de Guzmán, las lágrimas de felicidad de su madre mientras lo abrazaba y las indicaciones de la doctora sobre el seguimiento estrecho que debían realizar. 

Todo le parecía surreal; así que se obligó a pellizcarse para asegurarse que no estaba soñando. Había vencido a esa puta enfermedad y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que podía volver a respirar. Parecía como si de pronto se sintiera más ligero, imbatible y confiado en que todo iría mejor a partir de entonces.

*******


	51. Pelearé por ti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... Me parece que me rehúso a terminar esta historia. Se supone que éste sería el último capítulo pero no será así. ¡Lo siento!  
🙊🙈  
Tuve que dividirlo en dos partes. Entonces, espero que les guste.  
Como siempre, me gracias por sus comentarios y/o kudos. Me alegran el día.  
xoxo

**Capítulo 51: Pelearé por ti **

** **

** _(Ander & Omar)_ **

** ****************

_-Me da mucho gusto escucharte. Quiero decirte que después de revisar detalladamente los resultados de tus últimas pruebas, me hace muy feliz informarte que el tratamiento ha funcionado. Estás en remisión. Enhorabuena._

Lo que sucedió después, lo recordaba muy vagamente. La risa de Guzmán, las lágrimas de felicidad de su madre mientras lo abrazaba y las indicaciones de la doctora sobre el seguimiento estrecho que debían realizar. 

Todo le parecía surreal; así que se obligó a pellizcarse para asegurarse que no estaba soñando. Había vencido a esa puta enfermedad y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que podía volver a respirar. Parecía como si de pronto se sintiera más ligero, imbatible y confiado en que todo iría mejor a partir de entonces.

******************

** _(Ander)_ **

En lugar de llamar a Omar, decidió ir a buscarlo personalmente. Ansiaba verlo. Decirle que finalmente el puto cáncer había desaparecido y que ahora era un chaval sano, capaz de ofrecerle todo lo que durante meses le había sido imposible. Quería pedirle que le diera otra oportunidad.

Miró su reloj y apuró el paso. Faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar hasta el piso de Omar y quería tener el tiempo suficiente para poder hablar con él antes de que tuviera que irse a currar. Mientras pensaba en las palabras adecuadas que le diría para hacerle entender lo importante que era en su vida, dio la vuelta a la esquina y se detuvo en seco.

Omar estaba afuera del edificio recargado contra la pared y Yeray estaba con él. Estaban hablando muy cerca el uno del otro. Desde el ángulo donde Ander se encontraba, podía ver el rostro de los dos. Yeray hablaba gesticulando, como si quisiera convencer a Omar de algo, mientras que Omar le sonreía de una forma que hizo que Ander se sintiera enfermo. 

No sabía qué hacer. Por un lado, quería darse la media vuelta y largarse lo más pronto posible de allí, pero la realidad era que no podía hacerlo. Necesitaba saber lo que había entre ellos, ya que solo así podría ser capaz de tomar una decisión.

Durante todo este tiempo había pensado que podía recuperar a Omar, pero nunca le pasó por la mente la posibilidad de que si Omar se negaba a verlo era porque probablemente tenía algo con Yeray. _“¿Estaba en una relación con él y no se lo había dicho por temor a lastimarlo?”_

Mientras pensaba en ello, vio como Yeray alzaba la mano posándola en el cuello de Omar para atraerlo hacia él, mirándolo como si estuviera esperando una respuesta. Omar levantó el brazo, y por un instante, Ander pensó que se zafaría del contacto, pero su desilusión fue mayúscula al ver cómo su mano descansaba sobre la de él acariciándosela con la punta de los dedos, tal y como solía hacerlo con Ander, mientras le decía algo esbozando una sonrisa.

Tenía que tomar una decisión ya o renunciar a Omar para siempre. Al parecer la vida le gritaba que no podía tenerlo todo. Recobrar su salud y también a Omar. Probablemente si esto lo hubiera visto unas semanas atrás, hubiera pensado que era lo mejor, pero ahora que volvía a tener toda la vida por delante, sentía que debía luchar por él. Si no lo lograba, por lo menos sabría que lo había intentado.

Así que armándose de valor, respiró profundamente y caminó hacia ellos. Un par de metros antes de llegar, lo llamó.

_-Omar… _-Le dijo en un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto para que ambos voltearan hacia él.

_-¡Ander! ¿Qué haces aquí?_ –Preguntó Omar visiblemente sorprendido, mientras que Yeray hacía una mueca de desagrado al verlo.

_-Tenemos que hablar_. –Le soltó, sin importarle que su intromisión hiciera estragos en el estado de ánimo de Yeray. 

Podía ver que además de la sorpresa inicial, había temor en los ojos de Omar. Lo que no sabía era si ese miedo reflejado en su mirada se debía a que pensaba que le daría malas noticias sobre su salud o si era por el hecho de que lo hubiera visto con Yeray.

_-Vale._ –Asintió, desviando la mirada para encontrarse con la del otro chico.

_-¿Nos vemos en el bar más tarde? _

Ander se dio cuenta que Yeray lo miraba como si quisiera protestar, pero no dijo nada. En su lugar, solo asintió y acercándose a Omar le rozó los labios con los suyos en un rápido beso como si estuviera marcando su territorio. Unos segundos después, se dirigió a él, y saludándolo con un movimiento de cabeza, se subió a su auto para perderse entre el tráfico de la ciudad.

_-¿Quieres que hablemos dentro? _

Ander no podía hablar. Una cosa era imaginar que entre ellos había algo y otra muy distinta era ver cómo este tío besaba al amor de su vida delante de él. La respuesta a su pregunta había sido contestada unos segundos antes de la forma más cruda, sin embargo no podía darse por vencido. No ahora. Si el cáncer no lo había derrotado, no iba a permitir que este tío le quitara a Omar. Por lo menos, no sin antes luchar. 

Así que lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir mientras seguía a Omar escaleras arriba. 

Cuando entraron al departamento, Ander lo recorrió con la mirada. Estaba prácticamente igual que como lo recordaba, sin embargo había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo allí, que le pareció como si todo fuera nuevo a su alrededor. 

Necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse mentalmente de lo que acababa de presenciar y reordenar sus ideas, así que antes de que Omar pudiera decirle algo, murmuró:

_-¿Puedo pasar a tu baño?_

Omar asintió señalando con la mano para que pasara.

Cuando entró, cerró la puerta detrás de él y se recargó en el lavabo mirándose en el espejo. Estaba nervioso porque sabía que ya no había marcha atrás; ésta era su única oportunidad. Mientras respiraba profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse, miró a su alrededor. 

Sobre el lavabo estaba un solo cepillo de dientes dentro de un vaso de plástico. Al verlo, abrió el compartimiento del espejo y comenzó a revisar lo que había dentro.

_“¿Qué esperaba encontrar?” _

Sabía lo que estaba buscando, así que comenzó a remover lo que había dentro. Jabones, la loción que Omar usaba -_1 million de Paco Rabanne-_, crema de afeitar, unos rastrillos, y allí en una esquina, estaba lo que había deseado encontrar.

Lo cogió como si fuera un trofeo, recordando todos los buenos momentos que había pasado al lado de Omar en ese piso. Frente a él, en el rincón del estante, estaba _“su”_ cepillo de dientes. El que usaba cuando se quedaba a pasar la noche con Omar.

Probablemente era una tontería, pero para él era algo a lo que necesitaba aferrarse, ya que muy bien Omar podía haberlo tirado, o peor aún, podría haber encontrado el de Yeray.

Debió de tardarse más tiempo de lo que pensaba, ya que un par de golpes en la puerta, seguido de la voz de Omar, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. 

_-¿Ander, todo bien?_

Respiró profundamente, acomodó las cosas como las había encontrado y abrió. Omar lo veía con cara de extrañeza pero no dijo nada más.

_-Sí, estoy bien. _

_-¿Me vas a decir qué te han dicho los médicos?_

_-¿Nos podemos sentar?_

Omar asintió con gesto contrito y caminó hasta el pequeño sofá color mostaza mientras lo observaba atentamente. Ander tomó asiento a su lado.

_-Estoy en remisión. _

_-¡Jodeeer! ¿Y por qué tardaste tanto tiempo en decírmelo? Pensé que tenías malas noticias. _–Le dijo en un tono de reproche, soltando el aire contenido.

Ander negó, mientras le explicaba:

_-Al parecer el tratamiento ha funcionado y ahora solo debo de estar checándome cada cuatro meses para que los médicos se aseguren que todo esté bien. _

_-¡Pues esa es una noticia cojonuda! ¡Felicidades, tío!_ –Respondió con una sonrisa genuina y los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas no derramadas.

_-Gracias_. –Sonrió a su vez, sintiéndose emocionado al ver cómo Omar había recibido la noticia.

_-Omar, vine a verte porque además de que quería darte la noticia personalmente, quiero que hablemos de nosotros._

En cuanto lo dijo, vio cómo Omar soplaba el aire que había estado conteniendo en los pulmones y murmuró viéndolo fijamente:

_-Tú dirás…_

_-Estoy muy arrepentido por haberte mentido y por tratarte de la forma en la que lo hice. Me gustaría que me perdonaras y… que volviéramos a estar juntos… yo te quiero._

Omar lo miró por un momento antes de responder:

_-Ander…_

_-Omar, por favor… por favor._

Omar negó con la cabeza.

_-El estar enfermo no te daba ningún derecho a actuar como lo hiciste. ¿Querías evitarme un sufrimiento al saber de tu enfermedad? Pues me parece que la forma en cómo me alejaste de ti, fue mucho más cruel._

_-Omar…_

_-Déjame hablar Ander. _–Le dijo decidido.

_-Si dices que me quieres, ¿cómo pudiste ser capaz de verme destrozado y aun así largarte? ¿Tienes idea de lo importante que eras para mí? Te idealicé a tal grado que hasta llegué a soñar muchas veces en compartir mi vida contigo. Menudo gilipollas, ¿no? _–Se rio con un dejo de amargura.

_-Escúchame, Omar… me equivoqué._

_-Sí te equivocaste. Pero no es la primera vez. Primero fue guardarte el secreto de Polo y después lo de tu enfermedad. Estás acostumbrado a hacer las cosas a tu manera sin importarte que en el camino hieras a los que más te quieren… Para mí el ser una pareja significa estar juntos no solo en las buenas. Y no tenías ningún derecho de tomar esa decisión por mí._

_-Lo sé…_

_-Ahora me toca a mí tomar decisiones y no estoy seguro si quiero mantener una relación así contigo. Pensando que en cualquier momento puedas volver a mentirme y alejarme de tu vida con la misma facilidad con la que lo hiciste. Me parece que fue muy fácil para ti hacerlo. No sé Ander… La verdad es que necesito tiempo._

_-Omar, no fue fácil. Créeme. La cagué, lo sé. Pero no tienes idea de lo que significó para mí alejarte de mi vida. Lo hice porque te quiero demasiado y no podía permitir que sufrieras a mi lado toda esa mierda._

Mientras hablaba, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y las apartaba con la palma de las manos. Cuando miró a Omar, vio que él también tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

_-¿Solo lo hiciste por eso?_

Al escucharlo preguntar aquello, respiró hondo. Sabía que si quería tener la más mínima posibilidad de arreglar las cosas entre ellos, necesitaba ser sincero.

_-No. No quería que sintieras lástima por mí y que debido a eso te sintieras obligado a quedarte a mi lado._

_-¿Lo ves? No me conoces entonces. No tienes ni puta idea de lo profundo e incondicional que era mi amor por ti._

Al escuchar su declaración, sintió como si le cayera un balde de agua fría. No. No podía ser cierto que había dejado de quererlo.

_-¿Era? ¿Por qué hablas en pasado? ¿Ya no sientes nada por mí?_

Omar lo miró y se limpió una lágrima antes de contestar. Se acercó un poco más a él y le dijo:

_-Aunque lo intenté al principio, no fui capaz de lograrlo… Te quiero, no te voy a mentir. No he dejado de quererte ni un solo instante, pero… no sé si eso sea suficiente Ander. No sé si estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo de que vuelvas a hacerme a un lado cuando algo se ponga chungo. _

Mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, continuó hablando:

_-Ayer que te pregunté si querías que te acompañara al hospital, volviste a hacerme a un lado. _

Ander asintió al escucharlo. Lo entendía. Pero… ¿era solo eso? Necesitaba saberlo. Así que sin más, le preguntó:

_-Omar, dime algo. ¿Estás con él? _

Omar lo miró y bajó la cabeza pero Ander pudo ver incertidumbre en su mirada.

_-Omar… contéstame. Después de lo que vi, es obvio que tienes algo con él… me refiero a que si es algo serio. ¿Estás enamorado de él?_

_-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?_

_-¡Jodeeer! ¿Cómo que para qué? ¿En serio me estás preguntando eso? ¡Necesito saberlo! _

Omar le sostuvo la mirada durante más tiempo del que Ander hubiera querido, y aunque tenía miedo de lo que escucharía, intentó parecer calmado.

_-No voy a mentirte Ander. Hemos follado algunas veces, pero no hay nada romántico entre nosotros. Es solo sexo. _

_-Ya…_ -Fue lo único que pudo decir mientras se echaba hacia atrás contra el respaldo del sillón. De pronto se sintió muy cansado; sin ganas de seguir hablando.

El escuchar de la boca de Omar que había estado follando con Yeray, era más doloroso de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, y lo peor de todo era que él había sido quien prácticamente lo había arrojado a sus brazos.

Permanecieron callados los siguientes minutos. Solo se escuchaba el ruido habitual proveniente de la calle; el motor de los autos, el sonido de alguna sirena, pero dentro parecía como si no hubiera nadie.

Al parecer ambos se habían quedado sin palabras y el silencio era lo único que les quedaba. Después de lo que Omar le había dicho, se había quedado sin argumentos. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Suplicarle? No. No haría eso. Pero tampoco podía irse. Aunque quería levantarse, sus pies no lo obedecían.

_-¿Omar… puedo pedirte algo?_ –Le preguntó un rato después, mirándolo a los ojos. La necesidad de sentirlo cerca era mucho más fuerte que su amor propio.

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Podrías abrazarme?_ –Le pidió con la voz entrecortada.

Omar no le contestó, pero casi de inmediato, sintió cómo lo envolvía en sus brazos apretándolo fuertemente. En cuanto sintió el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo y las suaves manos frotándole la espalda, se derrumbó. Apoyó la cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de Omar dejando fluir las lágrimas, haciendo que su cuerpo se convulsionara ligeramente por los sollozos.

Sentía que esa era la última vez que estarían así, uno en brazos del otro y quería alargarlo lo más posible.

_-¡Joder, Ander! _–siseó, mientras lo escuchaba llorar también.

Una vez que se tranquilizó, se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. La cara de Omar lo decía todo. Estaba tan triste como él. Tenía los ojos rojos debido a las lágrimas y al darse cuenta de ello, fue suficiente para que el poco autocontrol que había conseguido, se esfumara en un instante.

Así que levantó la mano y con el pulgar le limpió las lágrimas que caían sobre sus mejillas mientras se acercaba a él. Con los labios entreabiertos comenzó a besarle los párpados, sintiendo el sabor salado en su boca, para después recorrer su sien con tiernos besos hasta llegar a la mandíbula y finalmente a la comisura de los labios. 

Sin poder contenerse un segundo más, atrapó su labio inferior entre los suyos y poco a poco comenzó a profundizar el beso. Para entonces, Omar ya acunaba su rostro entre sus manos y le respondía con la misma intensidad.

Cuando lo escuchó soltar un leve gemido, hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para separarse de él, ya que estaba seguro que si continuaban por ese camino, acabarían follando y entonces no sería capaz de dejarlo ir.

-_Omar…_ -Murmuró llevándose la mano en un acto reflejo a los labios hinchados debido a los besos compartidos.

Omar se frotó los párpados y respiró profundamente. Cuando lo volvió a mirar, él ya se estaba poniendo de pie. Al verlo, Omar lo imitó, parándose a escasos centímetros frente a él.

_-¿Recuerdas que en el hospital te dije que respetaría tu decisión sin importar cual fuera? Pues así será. Te entiendo y la respeto. _

Necesitaba dejarlo ir. No podía obligarlo a que regresara con él, ni tampoco suplicaría, así que antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, caminó hacia la puerta y la cerró tras de él.

*******


	52. Más que amigos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya no diré nada sobre le final de la historia, dejemos que fluya y veremos si el próximo se convierte en el capítulo final.  
Aquí actualizado el capítulo 52.  
Espero que lo disfruten.  
Manténganse en casa!  
xoxo

** _Capítulo 52: Más que amigos_**

** **

** _(Ander & Omar)_ **

******************

Cuando lo escuchó soltar un leve gemido, hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para separarse de él, ya que estaba seguro que si continuaban por ese camino, acabarían follando y entonces no sería capaz de dejarlo ir. 

-_Omar…_ -Murmuró llevándose la mano en un acto reflejo a los labios hinchados debido a los besos compartidos.

Omar se frotó los párpados y respiró profundamente. Cuando lo volvió a mirar, él ya se estaba poniendo de pie. Al verlo, Omar lo imitó, parándose a escasos centímetros frente a él.

_-¿Recuerdas que en el hospital te dije que respetaría tu decisión sin importar cuál fuera? Pues así será. Te entiendo y la respeto. _

Necesitaba dejarlo ir. No podía obligarlo a que regresara con él, ni tampoco suplicaría, así que antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, caminó hacia la puerta y la cerró tras de él.

******************

** _(Omar)_ **

_“¿Qué acababa de pasar?”_ –Se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras veía hacia la puerta.

Eran tantas las emociones contenidas, tantos sentimientos mezclados, que no sabía qué pensar. Lo único que daba vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez era la forma en cómo Ander lo había mirado antes de marcharse.

_“¿Era lo que quería no? Que Ander se curara y que siguiera con su vida tal y como él lo estaba haciendo. Que entendiera que no podía regresar con él... ¿Pero por qué entonces dolía tanto? ¿Por qué al ver cómo se marchaba, comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire para respirar? ¿A quién quería engañar?”_

Unas semanas atrás, había tomado una decisión. Necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo lo que estaba sucediendo y eso incluía dejar de ver a Ander. Se conocía y sabía que mientras no lo hiciera, no sería capaz de pensar con claridad.

Lo único que necesitaba saber para poder pasar página definitivamente, era que Ander había sido capaz de vencer al cáncer, y ahora tenía la certeza de ello. Ander era muy joven y tenía muchas cosas por vivir aún… y él también. Aunque sus sentimientos por él no habían cambiado, no se sentía capaz de volver con él. Solo necesitaba tiempo para superarlo.

Por eso cuando Yeray lo buscó días después, cegado por una decisión obstinada, volvió a follar con él. Sin sentimientos de por medio; solo sexo y nada más. Había sido muy claro en ese sentido y Yeray había estado de acuerdo. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo involucrarse sentimentalmente ni con él, ni con nadie más.

Bajo esa dinámica las semanas habían transcurrido. Follando con Yeray una que otra vez y llamándole a Ander cada tercer día para saber cómo se sentía. Y aunque una voz en su cabeza le decía que la estaba cagando, la adormecía con alcohol. Últimamente pasaba menos tiempo sobrio del que debería, pero no quería reconocer el por qué.

Pero cuando Yeray le marcó por teléfono unas horas antes para decirle que necesitaban hablar, supo que nada bueno saldría de ello. En cuanto había escuchado el timbre, en lugar de dejarlo subir, salió a encontrarse con él. Necesitaba verlo en un lugar neutral, ya que ni le apetecía follar con él y mucho menos quería enfrascarse en una conversación complicada que no iría a ningún lado.

_“Omar, tiene tiempo que Ander te dejó. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir al pendiente de él? A mí me flipa estar contigo y además en la cama nos entendemos bien… ¿por qué no podríamos intentarlo?”_ –Le había dicho acorralándolo contra la puerta, mientras le ponía una mano en el cuello para atraerlo hacia él.

_“No metas a Ander en esto, tío. Además te recuerdo que los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en que solo serían unos polvos. ¿O qué pasa? ¿Te has enamorado?”_ –Le había contestado tratando de no sonar demasiado pesado, por lo que descansó su mano sobre la de él, intentando que el contacto físico ayudara aunque fuera un poco. Yeray era un buen tipo y no había querido hacerlo sentir mal.

Pero la manera en la que Yeray había reaccionado al ver a Ander, lo había tomado desprevenido. Sabía que ese beso que le había dado antes de marcharse, era un intento desesperado por hacer que Ander se alejara. 

Movió la cabeza en señal de negación y respiró profundamente regresando al presente. Un momento después, miró el reloj y se apresuró a salir. Quería llegar antes de que el bar abriera porque necesitaba ponerle fin a lo que fuera que había entre Yeray y él. Bastante se habían complicado ya las cosas y lo que menos necesitaba en estos momentos era sumergirse en dramas innecesarios.

Cuando entró al bar Yeray ya estaba allí limpiando unas copas, pero al verlo, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y rodeó la barra para acercase a él. 

_-¿Qué ha pasado?_ –Le preguntó poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

_-Necesitamos hablar._

_-¿Te ha pedido que vuelvan, no? ¿Es por eso que quieres hablar conmigo?_

Omar tomó aire y lo miró. No le apetecía hablar de Ander con él, pero tampoco quería hacer las cosas mal. Yeray siempre se había portado muy bien y no quería lastimarlo. Era irónico cómo funcionaban los asuntos del corazón; ya que si lo pensaba con detenimiento, sería mucho más sencillo y cómodo aceptar el ofrecimiento de Yeray. Pero desafortunadamente, sobre el corazón no se mandaba y aun cuando quisiera, no podía ofrecerle lo que él le pedía, porque su mente y su corazón le pertenecían a Ander… Por lo menos todavía.

_-Lo que Ander habló conmigo, no tiene nada que ver con lo que voy a decirte, Yeray. Mira, desde un principio ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en que no habría nada romántico entre nosotros. Y después de lo que me propusiste hace unas horas, me parece que deberíamos dejar las cosas aquí._

_-Ya…_ -Le contestó, desviando la mirada. 

_-Eres un tipo guay y mereces estar con alguien que te quiera, pero yo no soy esa persona. Si te dijera que sí, solo estaría engañándome y engañándote a ti también. Y tú y yo siempre nos hemos hablado con la verdad, ¿no es así?_ –Le dijo acercándose a él para captar su atención.

_-Sí, es verdad. Entonces… ¿todavía lo quieres?_

Omar lo miró y esbozando una sonrisa triste, asintió.

_-Pues bueno, entonces ya no hay mucho más que decir, ¿no?_ –Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Y agregó:

_-Solo espero que Ander se dé cuenta la suerte que tiene. Eres la hostia, y aunque al principio estuve de acuerdo en el tipo de relación que tendríamos, poco a poco te fui conociendo más y me enamoré de ti. _

_-Yeray… Lo lamento, de verdad._ -Le dijo Omar sintiéndose fatal al escucharlo.

_-No es tu culpa. Siempre fuiste honesto conmigo. ¡Oye, pero no te preocupes eh! Que sé que soy guapo y seguro que encontraré a alguien que le mole._ –Le dijo esto último bromeando, mientras sonreía abiertamente.

Omar sonrió a su vez y le dijo:

_-Estoy seguro de eso, tío._

_-¡Venga ya! Asunto zanjado. Lo que sí te digo es que Martín tendrá que encontrar un reemplazo pronto._

_-¿Por?_ –Preguntó extrañado.

_-Pues porque no tengo necesidad de trabajar tío, ya sabes… mi padre está forrado y si curraba aquí, era para poder estar cerca de ti. Pero me parece que será mejor que nos distanciemos un tiempo. Así que lo siento, Omar… tendrás que volver a esos turnos dobles._

Omar sonrió al escucharlo. Lo entendía perfectamente y agradecía la manera en cómo había tomado las cosas.

_-Vale, dame un abrazo, que aquí no ha pasado nada_. –Finalizó Yeray, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Omar vio cómo se quitaba el mandil y dejándolo en la barra, salió del bar.

*******

** _(Guzmán)_ **

_-¡Que sí, Nadia! ¡Hazme caso! Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo._ –Le dijo tratando de convencerla, mientras la abrazaba para darle un beso en el cabello.

_-No sé, Guzmán. Me parece que aunque tus intenciones son buenas, puede que solo logres que tanto Ander como Omar se enfaden contigo._

Al escucharla, esbozó una sonrisa astuta y movió la cabeza en señal de negación. 

_-Tal vez al principio, pero esos dos se quieren y solo necesitan un empujoncito. Ya lo verás. Me lo van a agradecer después._

_-¡Ajá! ¿Y tú harás de cupido?_ -Le dijo mirándolo con escepticismo.

_-Mira, ayer estuve con Ander y lo vi muy mal. Aunque intenta disimularlo, yo lo conozco y sé que está deprimido porque las cosas con Omar no salieron como esperaba. Y tú y yo sabemos que Omar tampoco es que esté de fiesta, ¿no? _

_-Pues sí, en eso tienes razón. Omar está triste. Lo sé. Pero…_

_-No hay pero… Nadia. Además, lo único que voy a hacer es omitir algunas cosas cuando hable con Ander, y mentirle un poquito a tu hermano. El resto dependerá de ellos._

Nadia lo miró no muy convencida de su plan, pero aun así le sonrió. El hecho de que Guzmán hiciera lo posible por ayudar a su hermano y a su mejor amigo para que se reconciliaran, solo hacía que confirmara lo que ya sabía. Que su futuro esposo tenía un gran corazón y que cuando se trataba de sus amigos, era la persona más leal que podía existir.

El timbre de la puerta hizo que ambos se miraran. Ella nerviosa y él sonriente. 

_-Ese es Omar. Recuerda: tú lo único que tienes que hacer es seguirme la corriente. ¿Estamos?_

Vio como Nadia suspiraba, no muy segura de lo que él haría, pero aun así, le sonrió.

_-¡Omar! ¡Pasa tío! Has llegado justo a tiempo. La paella está casi lista._ –Lo saludó curveando sus labios en una amplia sonrisa.

_-Hola, Guzmán. Nadia… ¿Cómo están? _

El invitar a Omar a comer, formaba parte de su plan. Conforme trataba más a Omar, estaba convencido de que era la persona indicada para Ander. 

Sabía por Ander lo importante que era Omar en su vida y estaba seguro que era recíproco. Era más que evidente que Omar seguía enamorado de Ander, pero conociendo a su amigo, sabía que no haría nada más para intentar que Omar volviera con él puesto que respetaba su decisión.

Después de comer, Guzmán se levantó para servir café, mientras dejaba que los hermanos charlaran. Cuando regresó con las tazas, le dijo intentando sonar despreocupado:

_-Por cierto tío, este finde es mi despedida de soltero. Así que espero que me acompañes. Nadia se irá con sus amigas y nosotros nos iremos a celebrar a algún lugar. Todavía no decido en dónde pero estoy seguro que nos divertiremos._

_-¿En serio? ¿Te irás a festejar así?_ –Preguntó Omar, mirando a Nadia un poco asombrado.

_-¿Qué tiene? Si estoy embarazada, no enferma._

_-No, si está bien. Yo solo digo que puede ser un poco arriesgado salir de fiesta cuando ya estás a punto de parir, ¿no crees?_

_-Será algo tranquilo. Tú no te preocupes por eso._ –Intervino Guzmán.

_-Ya… Pues gracias por la invitación Guzmán, pero no creo que sea buena idea. _

_-¿Por qué, macho?_ –Preguntó haciéndose el sorprendido.

_-Pues porque tengo que currar en el bar y además no creo que sea buena idea salir de fiesta con Ander. Todo lo que ha pasado es muy reciente aún…_

_-¡Ah! Ya… te entiendo. Mira, lo del bar pues te estoy avisando con tiempo para que pidas permiso. No todos los días es la despedida de soltero de tu cuñado, ¿no? Y con respecto a Ander, no te preocupes por eso, Ander no vendrá._

_-¿En serio? Pero si es tu mejor amigo. _–Razonó Omar, mientras lo miraba con extrañeza.

_-Yo sé… y es una pena, la verdad. Pero este finde se irá con su padre a Toledo. Me dijo que es algo que habían planeado ya desde hace tiempo y que no puede cancelarlo._

Omar lo miró por unos segundos como si estuviera sopesando su respuesta, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros.

_-Sí es así… De acuerdo. ¿Dónde nos vemos?_

Al escucharlo, Guzmán sonrió abiertamente. 

_-Yo te aviso. En cuanto tenga el lugar, te mando mensaje, ¿vale?_

*******

_-Pero tío… ¿no te aburres de estar encerrado aquí?_ –Preguntó Guzmán, entrando en la habitación de Ander.

_-Guzmán…_ -Lo saludó Ander con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, mientras fallaba al intentar esbozar una sonrisa.

_-¡Anda, salgamos a tomar algo! _

Ander lo miró y negó haciendo cara de fastidio.

_-Ahora mismo no me apetece. Mejor quedémonos aquí a jugar videojuegos._

Guzmán lo miró mientras le decía:

_-¡Jodeeer, Ander! ¿Es por Omar? _

_-¿Qué dices? Claro que no. _

_-Entonces si no es por eso, ¿por qué quieres quedarte aquí encerrado? _

_-Que pesado eres, tío. Anda, está bien salgamos, porque si no, no dejarás de molestarme con eso._

_-¡Así se habla, Anderrr! Ahora que estás recuperado, necesitas salir a divertirte. ¿Cómo vas a conocer a algún tío si no sales de aquí?_

Al escucharlo, Ander puso los ojos en blanco mientras se ponía el jersey.

_-Anda ya, vámonos antes de que me arrepienta._

Sentados uno frente a otro, tomaban una cerveza mientras charlaban sobre el colegio.

_-¿Entonces repetirás curso?_ –Le preguntó Guzmán, mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza.

_-Eso parece. Ahora que ya estoy bien, mi madre me ha dicho que debo retomar los estudios. Aunque no me entusiasma mucho la idea porque no conoceré a nadie… ya sabes, todos se graduarán y…_

_-Pues yo no estaría tan seguro de eso._

Ander lo miró extrañado. 

_-¿Por qué? _

_-Pues han pasado muchas cosas que no te he contado. Pero no serás el único que repita curso._

_-¿Qué dices? ¿Quién no se graduará?_

_-Quienes… querrás decir._

Ander no dijo nada, pero lo miraba expectante.

_-Pues… yo por ejemplo. Y Samuel... y Rebeka. _

_-¿Pero qué dices, tío? ¿En serio?_

_-Seré breve porque no quiero ahondar mucho sobre ello, pero tu madre nos expulsó a Samuel y a mí por liarnos a golpes con Polo. Nos lo merecíamos, así que no me quejo. Y bueno… Rebe tuvo algunos problemas también, el caso es que repetirá curso. Así que como ves, no estarás solo._

_-No lo sabía… _-Y esbozando una sonrisa, levantó su cerveza mientras le decía:

_-Pues no es que me alegre pero… brindemos por eso, entonces._

Guzmán esbozó una sonrisa y miró hacia el horizonte. De pronto, la nostalgia lo invadió al recordar a Marina. Si Polo no la hubiera asesinado, ahora mismo ella se estaría graduando y continuaría sus estudios en Oxford, tal y como tantas veces se lo había dicho. Estudiar en Londres había sido uno de sus más grandes sueños.

Después de tantos meses había dejado atrás el odio y el rencor que sentía por Polo. Finalmente había confesado y ahora les tocaba a las autoridades hacer justicia. Aunque sabía que nunca dejaría de dolerle la ausencia de su hermana, gracias al apoyo incondicional de Nadia, ahora era una persona diferente.

_-¿Qué pasa, Guzmán?_ –Le preguntó Ander al verlo pensativo.

_-Nada, tío. Me acordé de Marina. Siempre la voy a extrañar, pero ahora es un poco más llevadero, ¿sabes?_

Ander lo miró, y esbozando una sonrisa triste, murmuró:

_-Lo siento. De verdad._

_-Está bien. No nos pongamos tristes. Que estoy seguro que a ella no le gustaría vernos así. Además, ¿sabes algo? Pues que Nadia y yo hemos platicado que nos gustaría que nuestra hija se llame Marina. ¿Qué te parece? Y a mis padres les hace mucha ilusión._

Guzmán vio cómo Ander sonreía, así que decidió cambiar el tema. Soltando el aire que había estado conteniendo en los pulmones, le dijo:

_-Oye, por cierto, tío. Casi lo olvido. Este finde será mi despedida de soltero, así que no hagas planes porque nos iremos a festejar._

_-¿Despedida de soltero? ¿Pero no habías dicho que te casarías hasta que naciera tu bebé?_

_-Sí. Y así será. Pero me apetece adelantar mi despedida de soltero un par de meses. Además, quiero salir de fiesta lo más posible, porque una vez que sea padre, tendré que sentar cabeza, ¿no te parece?_

_-Vale_. –Le respondió Ander sonriendo. _-¿Y quiénes irán?_

_-Pues… pocos, tío. Samuel, Valerio, tú y yo. Me parece que con Valerio es suficiente para amenizar la fiesta, ¿no?_

_-Tenlo por seguro._

Mientras Guzmán veía a Ander, se sintió agradecido por tener la oportunidad de compartir esos momentos a su lado. Prácticamente había recuperado su peso y el color había regresado a su rostro. Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, Ander era incapaz de ocultar la tristeza en su mirada.

_-¡Venga! ¡Dame un abrazo!_ –Le dijo de pronto.

_-¿Y eso por qué? _–Le contestó Ander mirándolo extrañado.

_-Porque te quiero, cabrón._

Ander sonrió y se acercó a él. Mientras se abrazaban, escuchó que Ander le murmuraba al oído:

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

_-Gracias, Guzmán. Eres mi mejor amigo, ¿lo sabes no?_

Guzmán solo lo estrechó más fuerte mientras pensaba. “_Espero que mi plan funcione”_.

*******


	53. Los celos son malos consejeros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todxs!  
Espero que aún en estas circunstancias complicadas que estamos viviendo, se encuentren bien.  
Aquí está el capítulo 53. Siento el retraso, pero la cuarentena no ayuda a la inspiración. De cualquier manera, espero que les guste.  
Gracias como siempre por sus comentarios y/o kudos, me hacen muy feliz.  
xoxo

** _Capítulo 53: Los celos son malos consejeros_ **

** **

** _(Ander & Omar)_ **

******************

_-¡Venga! ¡Dame un abrazo!_ –Le dijo de pronto.

_-¿Y eso por qué? _–Le contestó Ander mirándolo extrañado.

_-Porque te quiero, cabrón._

Ander sonrió y se acercó a él. Mientras se abrazaban, escuchó que Ander le murmuraba al oído:

_-Gracias, Guzmán. Eres mi mejor amigo, ¿lo sabes no?_

Guzmán solo lo estrechó más fuerte mientras pensaba. “_Espero que mi plan funcione”_.

******************

** _(Ander)_ **

Cuando llegó a casa, su madre estaba preparando la cena. Entró a la cocina e inhaló el aroma que desprendía el guiso que estaba en el horno.

_-¿Cómo te ha ido?_ –Le preguntó, mientras cocinaba algo en la estufa.

_-Mmm… _–se encogió de hombros-_ ¿Quieres que te ayude a poner la mesa?_

_-Eso estaría bien, gracias_. –Le respondió sonriendo.

_-Huele bien, creo que me ha dado un poco de hambre.-_ Aseveró, mientras abría la nevera para ver qué podía encontrar para comer. 

Últimamente su apetito había mejorado de manera considerable y casi había recuperado el peso que había perdido durante los meses previos.

_-La cena estará lista en un momento, así que deja allí y espera, si no, se te va a ir el apetito. Mejor cuéntame, ¿qué hiciste hoy? ¿Viste a Omar?_

Al escucharla, se pasó la mano por el cabello, -que ya le estaba creciendo-, y le dijo en un tono cansino:

_-Joder, mamá. ¿En serio? Omar y yo ya no estamos juntos. Lo sabes._

Sabía que no debía enfadarse con su madre, pero el solo hecho de escuchar el nombre de Omar, le ponía los pelos de punta. Habían pasado varias semanas desde que habían hablado y desde entonces, no había sabido nada de él. Se suponía que le había dicho que necesitaba tiempo, pero después de tantos días de silencio ya había perdido todas las esperanzas de regresar con él.

*******

Faltaban varios días para que llegara el fin de semana y por ende la despedida de soltero de Guzmán. Cuando lo invitó, por un momento pensó en la posibilidad de que su amigo hubiese invitado a Omar también, pero de inmediato desechó la idea. Guzmán no le haría eso sabiendo todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos y mucho menos si existía la posibilidad de que Omar llegara con Yeray. Verlos juntos definitivamente lo volvería loco de celos.

Aunque sabía que había actuado mal, se sentía decepcionado de que Omar no lo hubiese buscado. Siempre pensó que Omar lo quería lo suficiente como para perdonarlo y regresar a su lado. Así que en los últimos días, había estado lidiando con sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte entendía el comportamiento de su exnovio, pero no podía evitar pensar que estaba siendo muy duro con él; así que la negación y la tristeza que sentía, pronto fue reemplazada por rabia y celos al recordar que Omar ahora follaba con Yeray. 

Había otra cosa que había estado dándole vueltas en la cabeza y que por más que evitaba pensarlo, su mente volvía a hacerle la misma pregunta: “_¿Sería tiempo de pensar en liarse con algún otro chico?”_ Si se ponía a pensar en ello, Omar era el único con el que había estado y tal vez… la idea de conocer a alguien no era del todo descabellada. _“Decían que un clavo saca a otro clavo, ¿no es así?”_

Definitivamente cada día que pasaba, se sentía físicamente mejor. Y cuando se miraba al espejo volvía a gustarle lo que éste reflejaba. Sabía que era un tío majo, así que el conocer a alguien que le molara no debería suponer ningún problema… si no fuera porque muy a su pesar, no había superado todavía a Omar. El solo hecho de pensar en él, hacía que le doliera el corazón. 

De pronto, una idea cruzó por su mente y antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, se vistió, se lavó los dientes, se puso loción y salió de su habitación.

_-Mamá, voy a salir. No me esperes despierta._

_-¿A dónde vas? _

_-Al Teatro Barceló. Guzmán está allí y me apetece acompañarlo._

Vio cómo su madre asentía, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. 

_-De acuerdo. No llegues muy tarde, ¿está bien?_

_-No te preocupes. Además, ya es tiempo de que retome mi vida_. –Le respondió dándole un breve beso en la sien.

Cuando llegó a la zona VIP, lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacia la barra y soltar un suspiro de alivio al ver que Yeray no estaba con Omar. Durante algunos minutos, no hizo nada más que observarlo.

Vestido de negro, servía tragos y de vez en cuando se movía al ritmo de la música. _“Se veía bastante… ¿contento?”_ –pensó malhumorado.

Lo que le había dicho a su madre de encontrarse con Guzmán, era mentira. Aunque tampoco descartaba la posibilidad de encontrárselo a él o algún otro de sus colegas allí, puesto que las clases ya habían terminado.

Decidido, caminó hacia la barra y tomó asiento en un taburete frente a Omar. Cuando éste lo vio, no pudo ocultar su cara de sorpresa, pero rápidamente se recompuso.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

_-¿Me pones un trago, por favor? _

_-Ander… ¿Qué quieres tomar? _

_-Mmm… No sé, sorpréndeme. _

Omar lo miró por unos segundos, como si estuviera meditando su respuesta. Al final, no dijo nada y comenzó a preparar un trago.

_-¿Y Yeray? ¿Hoy no le tocó currar?_ –Le preguntó, arrepintiéndose de inmediato. El tener a Omar allí frente a él, ya no le parecía tan buena idea después de todo.

_-Lo ha dejado._ –Respondió a secas.

_-¿Al curro o a ti?_ –Le preguntó sin poder contenerse.

Omar soltó un resoplido y le contestó:

_-¿A qué has venido, Ander?_

Al escucharlo tan cortante, no pudo evitar sentirse herido y enfadado al mismo tiempo, por lo que de inmediato se encogió de hombros y haciendo una mueca exagerada, le dijo:

_-¿A qué viene la gente a este lugar? ¿A pasárselo bien, no? Pues, eso… a eso he venido, a divertirme._

_-Ya veo… Pues disfruta, tío._ –Le contestó, a la par que le dejaba la bebida frente a él y caminaba hacia el otro extremo de la barra.

Al verlo alejarse como si no le importara el que él estuviera allí, solo hizo que se cabreara más. Después de tantos días sin verse, su actitud solo denotaba que definitivamente no le interesaba en lo absoluto arreglar las cosas entre ellos. Aunque, si era honesto consigo mismo, tampoco él se lo había puesto fácil a Omar con su actitud.

Soltó un suspiro y dándole la espalda a Omar se puso a beber mientras veía a la gente bailar. No tardó mucho en divisar a Valerio. Estaba en una de las mesas del fondo con una botella de champán y un grupo de chicas y chicos que no conocía. 

Apuró el resto de la bebida de un sorbo y se levantó con la intención de ir a buscarlo, pero en ese momento un tío moreno bien parecido se aproximó a él. 

_-Hola, ¿qué estás tomando?_

Ander lo miró con gesto divertido al darse cuenta de sus intenciones. Al parecer eso de liarse con cualquier desconocido era más fácil de lo que había creído.

_-Mmm… no lo sé, la verdad. Solo he pedido un trago al barman y ya me lo he acabado._

_-Ya. Pues podríamos pedir otro igual, ¿te gustaría? ¿O me estoy equivocando?_ –Le preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Ander le sostuvo la mirada aunque se sentía nervioso; era evidente lo que aquel tío buscaba, pero era la primera vez, -después de Omar-, que hablaba con un desconocido en plan de flirteo, y el hecho de que Omar estuviera a escasos dos metros de donde él se encontraba lo hacía más difícil. En el fondo sabía que si continuaba con ese juego estaría enterrando la última posibilidad de recuperar a Omar, ¿o no?

Antes de que pudiera responderle, el chico se paró a un lado de él rozándolo con su brazo y recargándose en la barra le llamó a Omar.

_-¡Ey, tío! Sírvenos dos tragos de lo que le serviste a mi colega hace un momento. _

Y volviéndose hacia Ander, le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa:

_-Los tragos van por mi cuenta, guapo._

Cuando Ander levantó el rostro, Omar ya estaba frente a ellos y su cara lo decía todo.

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era sumamente arriesgado. El intentar darle celos a Omar con aquel tío, podría hacerlo reaccionar o podría terminar de matar lo que todavía decía sentir por él.

*******

** _(Omar)_ **

** **

_“¿Qué coño estaba haciendo Ander?”_ –Pensó más que enfadado, mientras lo veía coquetear abiertamente con aquel tío.

Mientras intentaba preparar las dos bebidas, no podía evitar que las manos le temblaran. De por sí, cuando lo vio aparecer un rato antes, había sido suficiente para sacarlo de balance. Y ahora que estaba tonteando con ese tío, lo que le apetecía era derramarle la bebida encima.

Minutos antes, se había quedado de piedra al verlo aparecer más guapo que nunca, sentándose frente a él como si nada hubiera pasado para pedirle un trago; y cuando había estado a punto de decirle que lo extrañaba, le había hecho el comentario sobre Yeray y todo se había complicado.

La voz del tío con el que estaba Ander, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

_-¡Oye, tío! ¡Que es para hoy, eh! _

Al escucharlo, Omar respiró profundamente intentando tranquilizarse, ya que no quería darle a Ander la satisfacción de que notara cuánto le estaba afectando la situación. En el momento en que iba a contestar, vio cómo el tío aquel, se acercaba a Ander y lo besaba.

No se esperó para ver la reacción de Ander, y en su lugar, gritó:

_-¡Hey! Aquí están sus tragos._

El moreno, se separó de Ander y sacando un billete se lo dejó a Omar sobre la barra. 

_-Quédate con el cambio._

Omar cogió el billete y se lo regresó intentando esbozar su mejor sonrisa.

_-Invita la casa, tío. ¡Diviértanse!_

El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido y sonriendo contestó:

_-¡Vale! Pues gracias…_

Ander evitaba mirarlo, pero por sus gestos Omar adivinó que no estaba cómodo con lo que estaba pasando. Quería que lo viera a los ojos pero Ander no se atrevió a hacerlo. En su lugar, cuando el tipo intentó besarlo de nuevo, Ander se llevó la copa a los labios y lo escuchó decirle:

_-¿Te gustaría ir a otro sitio?_

De inmediato, el chico le sonrió en respuesta, mientras murmuraba: _“vamos”._

Ander asintió. Antes de marcharse, miró a Omar y se despidió de él con un movimiento de cabeza, para segundos después dirigirse hacia la salida, con aquel tipo caminando detrás de él.

*******


	54. Who’s gonna fuck you like me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
Espero que estés bien y que disfrutes de este capítulo.  
Como siempre, sus comentarios y/o kudos me hacen muy feliz!

** _Capítulo 54: Who’s gonna fuck you like me?_ **

** **

** _(Ander & Omar)_ **

******************

Ander evitaba mirarlo, pero por sus gestos Omar adivinó que no estaba cómodo con lo que estaba pasando. Quería que lo viera a los ojos pero Ander no se atrevió a hacerlo. En su lugar, cuando el tipo intentó besarlo de nuevo, Ander se llevó la copa a los labios y lo escuchó decirle:

_-¿Te gustaría ir a otro sitio?_

De inmediato, el chico le sonrió en respuesta, mientras murmuraba: _“vamos”._

Ander asintió. Antes de marcharse, miró a Omar y se despidió de él con un movimiento de cabeza, para segundos después dirigirse hacia la salida, con aquel tipo caminando detrás de él.

******************

** _(Omar) _ **

Nunca pensó que le afectaría tanto ver a Ander con alguien más, hasta que fue testigo de ello unos minutos antes. No tenía claro qué era lo que Ander pretendía al aparecerse allí y morrearse con el primer tío que había aparecido frente a sus narices, pero si lo que buscaba era volverlo loco de celos, lo había conseguido.

Durante unos minutos, no supo qué hacer. No tenía ni la más puta idea de cómo conducirse. Hasta antes de que Ander se apareciera esa noche, sobrellevaba su vida lo mejor posible, pero al verlo nuevamente, no fue capaz de seguir engañándose.

Podía pretender que nada de lo que Ander hiciera le podía afectar, e intentaría seguir currando como si no lo hubiera visto. Pero sabía que no sería capaz de conseguirlo. Necesitaba averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando y de ser preciso, lo confrontaría allí mismo.

En un principio, había pensado que se marcharían, pero cuando vio que Ander se dirigía hacia los baños y que el otro tío lo seguía un par de pasos atrás, fue más de lo que pudo soportar. 

_-Antonio, ahora vuelvo. Cúbreme en la barra, por favor_. –Le pidió a su nuevo compañero quien llegaba con unas botellas, y sin esperar respuesta, se dirigió a paso apresurado hasta los servicios.

Cuando entró a los baños, chocó con un par de tíos que iban saliendo mientras reían y hablaban sobre algo que no logró entender. El lugar estaba vacío, así que por un momento pensó que se había equivocado y que en lugar de entrar allí, Ander y el otro tío habían cogido las escaleras hacia la salida. 

Estaba a punto de irse, cuando un sonido familiar llamó su atención. Regresó sobre sus pasos y guiado por el oído, se acercó a la puerta de donde provenían los sonidos. Ese gemido que se escuchaba del otro lado de la cabina era terriblemente inconfundible.

_“¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!”_ –Maldijo mentalmente, cuando volvió a escuchar la ronca voz de Ander ahogándose en un gemido. Incapaz de marcharse, abrió la puerta y fue testigo de lo que jamás hubiera querido presenciar.

Ander estaba de pie, con los ojos cerrados, recargado contra una de las paredes y en sus manos sostenía la cabeza del otro chico, quien le estaba dando una mamada.

Al darse cuenta que la puerta se abría, ambos se separaron, al tiempo que el tío gritaba poniéndose de pie:

_-¿Pero qué haces gilipollas? ¿No ves que está ocupado?_

Omar no podía pensar con claridad; lo único que hacía era mirar a Ander con la boca abierta sin poder quitarse de la mente la escena que acababa de presenciar.

_-Lo siento…_ -logró murmurar.

Ander le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos, pero después sin pronunciar palabra, empujó la puerta cerrándola de nuevo.

Omar se quedó de pie mirando la puerta cerrada, sin ser capaz de moverse. No fue hasta que escuchó el grito del otro chico, que pudo ser capaz de reaccionar.

_-¡Vete a la mierda, tío!_

_“Tengo que salir de aquí, ahora mismo”_ –Pensó Omar, sin creer todavía lo que acababa de suceder. Sin decir nada más, giró sobre sus talones y sin importarle el hecho de que estaba currando, bajó las escaleras corriendo y salió de la discoteca. Necesitaba respirar.

*******

** _(Ander)_ **

De espaldas contra las frías losetas, sentía los labios húmedos de aquel chico –que ni siquiera recordaba su nombre-, recorrerle el cuello mientras le murmuraba palabras que no se molestó en intentar entender. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero aun así, no podía borrar de su mente el rostro devastado de Omar al pillarlos así.

Cuando se encerró con aquel tío con la intención de liarse con él, solo quería probarse a sí mismo que podía disfrutar de una buena dosis de sexo con cualquiera que no fuese Omar; pero jamás pensó que su exnovio los seguiría hasta allí. 

Por más que intentaba concentrarse en lo que las expertas manos de aquel extraño le hacían, le resultó imposible; y era tan evidente, que no le pasó desapercibido a… ¿Tito? ¿Fito? ¿O cómo había dicho que se llamaba?

_-¿Todo bien, guapo? _–Lo escuchó murmurar, mientras volvía a besarlo.

Ander giró la cabeza para esquivar sus labios y lo apartó ligeramente poniendo ambas manos contra su pecho.

_-Vamos a dejarlo. _

_-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es porque el gilipollas ese nos cortó el rollo? No te preocupes tío, puedo hacer que te empalmes de nuevo… _

_-Hablo en serio. No me siento cómodo. Dejémoslo aquí._

Y sin importarle que se estuviera comportando como todo un capullo, se ajustó los pantalones y cerrándose la bragueta, salió de aquella cabina de baño sin mirar atrás mientras escuchaba a aquel tío mandarlo a la mierda.

Tardó menos de dos minutos en llegar a la barra buscando a Omar, pero él no estaba allí. En su lugar, había un chico –quien lucía bastante alterado-, intentando no colapsar ante las demandas de los desesperados clientes que esperaban a por sus tragos.

_-Disculpa, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Omar?_ –Le preguntó alzando la voz para hacerse escuchar por encima de la música.

_-¡Eso mismo quisiera saber yo, tío! Se ha largado y me ha dejado comiéndome el curro yo solo. _

Echó un último vistazo entre la gente para ver si lo veía, pero no había rastros de él. Mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia la salida, sentía una angustia creciéndole en el pecho. Era cierto que cuando se dejó besar por ese tío frente a Omar, había sido para ponerlo celoso, pero nunca fue su intención que los pillara de la manera cómo lo había hecho.

Hacía un frío de la hostia y no tenía idea de qué hacer; lo único que quería era encontrar a Omar. Afuera del Teatro Barceló, había algunos grupos de chicos y chicas charlando y fumando mientras esperaban a entrar. Sabía que si intentase llamarle al móvil, difícilmente Omar contestaría, pero tampoco tenía muchas otras opciones.

Al final, decidió ir al piso de Omar. Si no lo encontraba ahí, podía esperarlo el tiempo que fuera necesario, ya que eventualmente tendría que llegar a su casa, ¿o no? Dudó un momento de su lógica al recordar a Yeray y la posibilidad de que estuviera con él.

_-¡Joder!_ –Masculló, mientras tomaba asiento en la última fila del bus recargando la cabeza contra la fría ventana.

*******

** _(Ander) / (Omar)_ **

** **

Cuando el bus se detuvo a unas cuantas cuadras del apartamento de Omar, Ander ya había pensado en mil cosas que podría decirle, pero le parecía que cualquiera de ellas estaba fuera de lugar.

Al llegar al edificio, soltó un suspiro al ver la luz del piso encendida. No sabía si sentirse aliviado al saber que estaba allí o si en el fondo hubiera sido mejor no encontrarlo. De pronto, se sintió acobardado. 

La idea de ponerlo celoso para hacerlo reaccionar, ahora le parecía tan estúpida, que comenzó a pensar que nada de lo que pudiera decir, podría reparar lo que había hecho. Mientras se debatía entre tocar el timbre o regresar a su casa, las palabras de Omar confesándole que había estado follando con Yeray llegaron a su mente, y solo eso bastó, para que fuera capaz de tomar una decisión.

El insistente sonido del timbre, lo obligó a levantarse y arrastrar los pies hasta la ventana, aunque de antemano sabía quién era quien tocaba.

_“¿Quién más podría ser a esta hora, si no Ander?”_ –Pensó Omar, sintiéndose cada vez más cabreado. 

Una vez que lo confirmó, descolgó el interfono y espetó molesto:

_-¿Qué quieres?_

Después de unos segundos de silencio, lo escuchó decir:

_-¿Podemos hablar? _

Omar soltó un suspiro y sin responderle, pulsó el botón para que pudiera entrar al edificio; segundos después, fue hasta su puerta y la dejó entreabierta para que Ander pasara.

Mientras esperaba, se sentó en el sofá pensando en lo que le diría. Nunca pensó que pudiera llegar a ser un tipo celoso hasta ese momento. Se sentía tan territorial y posesivo cuando se trataba de Ander que todavía estaba lidiando con ese descubrimiento. Pero también era verdad que toda esta situación lo tenía cansado. Ese constante estire y afloje entre ellos, era sumamente desgastante. 

No era ningún estúpido y sabía perfectamente que Ander era un tío atractivo y que solo bastaba con que chasqueara los dedos, para que más de un tío le tirara los tejos, tal y como había sucedido esa noche. Pero por otro lado, después de que él mismo se enrolló varias veces con Yeray, tampoco podía quejarse o hacerse la víctima.

Tanto Ander como él podían hacer lo que les viniera en gana puesto que ya no estaban juntos desde hacía mucho tiempo, aunque era consciente que todavía había sentimientos de por medio. Eso lo tenía muy claro. La manera en cómo lo afectó verlo con otro y el dolor que sintió, fue un cruel recordatorio de ello.

Eso era lo que en realidad le jodía y mucho; el haberlo visto. Todavía podía recordar la cara de Ander transformada debido al placer y sus roncos gemidos mientras le follaba la boca a aquel tío. Eso era lo que lo tenía tan mal; que él no hubiera sido el responsable de esos gemidos. Una cosa era imaginarlo y otra muy distinta era verlo en vivo y a todo color.

El chirrido de la puerta al abrirse, lo hizo levantar el rostro. Ander estaba de pie frente a él, sosteniendo el picaporte. Parecía indeciso en avanzar, por lo que Omar aprovechó el momento para estudiar sus facciones con la claridad que le daba la luz de su casa y no la oscuridad del bar. 

Confirmó lo que había pensado horas antes al verlo por primera vez después de varias semanas. Salvo por los rizos que apenas comenzaban a crecer, no había ningún otro rastro de la enfermedad que lo mermó durante meses. Lucía incluso más atractivo que antes, y aunque parecía nervioso, esa arrogancia natural de la cual él ni siquiera era consciente, permanecía intacta.

_-¿A qué has venido?_

Al verlo, Ander supo que Omar no se lo pondría fácil. No podía ocultar lo cabreado que estaba. Pero lo que Ander necesitaba saber, era si esa actitud que Omar mostraba se debía a que pasaba de él o si era porque estaba celoso. Necesitaba averiguarlo de una vez por todas.

_-Omar… Yo… Me siento mal por lo que viste hace un rato. _

_-Ya… ¿Y qué quieres que yo haga? ¿Has venido hasta aquí para decirme eso?_

_-No. No lo sé... No tengo muy claro a lo que he venido; solo sé que después de lo que pasó, necesitaba verte._

_-Anda… Pues ya lo has hecho. Y como puedes ver, estoy de puta madre. Así que puedes regresarte por donde viniste y follar con quien te venga en gana. No me interesa, Ander._

Con cada palabra que Omar pronunciaba, Ander podía sentir cómo la ira iba creciendo dentro de él, así como la impotencia por no ser capaces de arreglar las diferencias entre ellos.

_-¿A sí? ¿De verdad no te interesa, Omar? Porque tu actitud denota todo lo contrario... _

Respondió, acercándose tanto a él que podía sentir su cálido aliento contra la cara. Estaban a escasos centímetros uno del otro, respirando agitadamente y retándose con la mirada.

[ ](https://ibb.co/pr7TtvQ)

_-¡Joder! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿O acaso el tío con el que estabas no supo follarte como te gusta, eh? ¿Por eso has venido?_

En cuanto Ander escuchó a Omar hablarle de esa manera, sintió como se le secaba la garganta por la amenaza velada que sus palabras implicaban; y aunque intentó mostrarse impasible, maldijo mentalmente al sentir cómo su cuerpo lo traicionaba poniéndose duro de inmediato.

Estaba perdiendo el control. Tener a Ander tan cerca, provocándolo de esa forma, solo le hacía recordar que esos labios habían besado a otro tío que no era él, y por más que intentaba contener los celos, le fue imposible hacerlo. 

Así que sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, o en la reacción que Ander tendría ante su arrebato, lo cogió bruscamente por la nuca y lo atrajo hacia él. En cuanto sintió la suavidad de esos labios contra los suyos, tuvo la certeza de que no quería dar marcha atrás.

*******


	55. Inevitable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Espero que todos estén bien.  
El capítulo 55 está listo. ***Advertencia de smut***  
😈😈😈  
Espero les guste. Como siempre agradezco sus comentarios y/o felicitaciones!

** _Capítulo 55: Inevitable_ **

** **

** _(Ander & Omar)_ **

******************

_-¡Joder! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿O acaso el tío con el que estabas no supo follarte como te gusta, eh? ¿Por eso has venido?_

En cuanto Ander escuchó a Omar hablarle de esa manera, sintió como se le secaba la garganta por la amenaza velada que sus palabras implicaban; y aunque intentó mostrarse impasible, maldijo mentalmente al sentir cómo su cuerpo lo traicionaba poniéndose duro de inmediato.

Estaba perdiendo el control. Tener a Ander tan cerca, provocándolo de esa forma, solo le hacía recordar que esos labios habían besado a otro tío que no era él, y por más que intentaba contener los celos, le fue imposible hacerlo. 

Así que sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, o en la reacción que Ander tendría ante su arrebato, Omar lo cogió bruscamente por la nuca y lo atrajo hacia él. En cuanto sintió la suavidad de esos labios contra los suyos, tuvo la certeza de que no quería dar marcha atrás.

******************

** _(Ander) / (Omar)_ **

_-¡Vete a la mierda, Omar!_ –Le contestó zafándose de sus brazos, en un último intento por contenerse.

La tensión sexual entre ambos era evidente y la forma en cómo Ander había reaccionado, solo logró avivarla aún más.

_-Si no es eso, ¿entonces a qué coño has venido?_ -Refutó Omar provocándolo.

Ander se dio cuenta lo que Omar quería demostrar; la furia desmedida en sus palabras y la manera en cómo lo miraba, era la prueba tácita de ello. Y aunque una parte de él se negaba a darle esa satisfacción, la necesidad de volver a sentir esos labios contra los suyos, pesaba mucho más. Finalmente tenía la respuesta a la pregunta que se había estado haciendo. Omar estaba celoso.

Así que hizo lo que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos. Lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, y después cogiéndolo de la playera, lo empujó contra la pared estrellando sus labios contra los de Omar.

En el instante en que sus bocas se encontraron, el placer lo cimbró; esa sensación fue suficiente para arrancar de tajo la última pizca de sensatez que todavía le quedaba. Era como si su cuerpo despertara de golpe ante el deseo adormecido, haciendo que todos los recuerdos agridulces de su relación se agolparan dentro de su cabeza. Y cuando escuchó a Omar gemir contra su boca, fue la luz verde que Ander necesitó para no detenerse.

Era innegable cuánto se necesitaban y mientras se acariciaban como si fuera la primera vez, ambos perdieron el control. Sus lenguas se movían una contra otra y sus labios se acoplaban a la perfección; parecía que no había pasado ni un solo día desde que se habían besado por última vez. Ninguno de los dos podía poner en duda que la química entre ellos permanecía intacta.

Ander sabía que nada bueno surgiría de aquello, pero en ese instante era lo que menos le importaba. Habían pasado tantos meses desde la última vez que habían follado, que el deseo le nublaba la cordura. Lo único que necesitaba era saciar esa hambre que Omar le provocaba.

Omar respondió a sus besos con avidez, mordiéndole el labio inferior con más fuerza de la necesaria haciéndolo sangrar. Ander notó el inconfundible sabor metálico en su boca pero no le importó, por el contrario, ese hecho solo lo hizo empalmarse más.

No había ternura entre ellos; se acariciaban con fuerza, se besaban con prisa, con lujuria, y las palabras cariñosas estaban lejos de ser pronunciadas. Se separaron solo el tiempo suficiente para tomar aire y mirarse a los ojos, corroborando el deseo en el rostro del otro. 

Con manos torpes, se desvestían uno al otro. Mientras Ander le desabrochaba el cinturón para quitarle los pantalones, Omar le arrancó la camisa de un tirón, haciendo que los botones salieran disparados en todas direcciones.

Omar tragó saliva cuando Ander, sin apartar la vista de él, se llevó ambas manos al elástico de los boxers color verde mientras se los quitaba lentamente. No solo había recuperado su peso, sino que lucía mejor que antes mostrando un torso espectacular.

[ ](https://ibb.co/2cDGNN3)

Mientras Omar lo observaba, el deseo de sentirlo cerca se fue avivando cada vez más. Por lo que una vez que la prenda cayó al suelo, acercándose a él, tensó los brazos a su alrededor y lo estrechó contra él mientras deslizaba las manos por su espalda hasta detenerse en sus caderas.

Ander a su vez, rodeó el cuello de Omar con los brazos y deslizó la lengua por su piel desnuda para saborear su sabor salado. La excitación de ambos era palpable, lo que hacía que sus duras pollas chocaran entre sí.

Ander bajó la mano hasta alcanzar la polla de Omar; cuando la tuvo entre sus dedos, los cerró con firmeza contra la suave piel. Mientras tiraba de ella, movía el pulgar en círculos por la punta hinchada, haciendo que escaparan suaves gemidos de los labios de Omar. 

En ese momento, Omar lo cogió del cuello y lo empujó ligeramente hacia abajo. Las palabras no eran necesarias, Ander sabía qué era lo que Omar quería, y sin dudarlo, lo complació. Se puso de rodillas frente a él y sonrió al sentir cómo el cuerpo de Omar se tensaba ante la anticipación de sentir sus labios sobre él.

_-Sí, nene… dame placer…_ -Gimió, Omar.

Omar sintió como si una descarga eléctrica lo golpeara al sentir cómo la lengua de Ander se deslizaba sobre su polla, cubriéndola de besos y succionándola después. No pudo evitar sacudirse en respuesta, mientras movía sus caderas rítmicamente contra la boca de Ander. Deslizó la mano por sus testículos sintiendo cómo se endurecían ante tal placer.

Intentaba no cerrar los ojos, puesto que necesitaba ver a Ander inclinado frente a él para asegurarse de que esto era real. De que él era real. Mientras observaba absorto lo que Ander le hacía, le pasó los dedos por los incipientes rizos para acariciarlo, mientras rogaba que sus piernas fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para seguir sosteniéndolo.

Ya había olvidado lo que la boca de Ander era capaz de hacerle; de llevarlo al cielo en un instante con sus diestras caricias. Estaba a punto de correrse, por lo que reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, se separó de él jadeando.

Se conocían tan bien, que Ander entendió lo que estaba pasando, por lo que lentamente se puso de pie y mirando a Omar a los ojos, le pasó la lengua por los labios para que probara su sabor.

_-¡Jodeer!_ –Gimió contra su boca al sentir la mano firme de Omar contra su culo.

Como pudo, se separó de él y se inclinó boca abajo contra el brazo del sofá, listo para sentirlo dentro. Estaba tan excitado, que no podía esperar un minuto más. Pero la voz ronca de Omar, lo hizo incorporarse nuevamente.

_-No, así no. Vamos a la cama. Quiero que me mires a los ojos mientras te esté follando. _

Ander lo miró y al ver la lujuria reflejada en su mirada, no fue capaz de protestar. Omar lo cogió de la mano y él se dejó arrastrar hasta la habitación. En cuanto entraron, Omar lo empujó ligeramente para que cayera de espaldas contra la cama, y se puso a horcajadas sobre él. 

Por unos segundos, ambos se quedaron quietos mirándose a los ojos. Omar podía ver las pupilas dilatadas de Ander a la par que sentía cómo su propio pulso se iba acelerando debido a la anticipación. Ander levantó ligeramente la cabeza para alcanzar sus labios y mordiéndole el labio inferior, profundizó el beso. Cuando dejó caer la cabeza nuevamente contra el colchón, miró a Omar y le dijo:

_-Me gusta… _

_-¿El qué? –_le preguntó Omar sin entender.

_-Esta posición… Así no solo yo te veré a los ojos, sino que tú también lo harás. No me gustaría que pensaras en Yeray mientras me estás follando._

_-¡Joder, Ander! _–Maldijo molesto. Volver a tener a Ander entre sus brazos era más que suficiente para que se olvidara de todo, y por supuesto, Yeray no tenía la más mínima cabida en su mente. Pero no se lo dijo. En su lugar, lo que hizo fue terminar con esa conversación sin sentido, besándolo apasionadamente.

No podía esperar más. Ansiaba estar dentro de Ander, así que se movió para alcanzar el tubo de lubricante que estaba al lado de la cama, y segundos después, le levantó las piernas para ponerlas contra sus hombros. Con manos temblorosas, abrió el lubricante y depositó una generosa cantidad en su mano. Despacio, le separó las piernas, e introdujo un dedo dentro de Ander empujando suavemente para ganar mayor profundidad.

Al sentir el contacto de Omar, Ander cerró los ojos y se olvidó de Yeray, dejando escapar un suave gemido. Cuando un segundo dedo se deslizó dentro de él, soltó un jadeo y murmuró:

_-Omar… por favor. Hazlo ya._

Al escuchar su súplica, Omar no pudo contenerse por más tiempo. Masajeando un par de veces más ese punto exacto que hacía que Ander se retorciera de placer, sacó los dedos y lentamente los reemplazó por su polla, empujando suavemente hasta estar totalmente dentro de él. 

Esa posición siempre había sido una de sus favoritas; no solo porque le permitía darle a Ander mayor placer, sino porque también podía disfrutar todos y cada uno de sus gestos mientras lo follaba. Era tan caliente y tan morboso saber que él era el responsable de ver a Ander perderse de esa manera, que no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar. 

_-Ey, no cierres los ojos… _ -Le pidió, mientras ambos jadeaban.

Al escucharlo, Ander los abrió y vio cómo Omar acercaba un dedo hacia su boca. Ander lo atrapó entre sus labios y comenzó a darle leves mordiscos para después lamerlo y succionarlo con fuerza.

_-¿Me extrañaste, nene?_ –Susurró Omar, sin dejar de bombear.

Ander lo miró, pero desvió la mirada. Claro que lo había extrañado; todos los días y Omar lo sabía, pero no lo iba a volver a decir. Podía sentir cómo poco a poco el placer se iba agudizando, extendiéndose hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo. Sabía que estaba a punto de correrse, y solo era consciente del placer que Omar le proporcionaba.

Mientras Omar se perdía en las reacciones de Ander, tuvo que disminuir el ritmo para aguantar un poco más, ya que la increíble estrechez de Ander lo estaba volviendo loco.

_“¡Joder! ¡No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañaba!”_ –Confesó para sí mismo al ver a Ander correrse mientras gritaba su nombre.

Omar bajó la mirada para ver cómo su polla desaparecía en el interior de Ander para luego volver a aparecer; lo embistió con más fuerza con el fin de intensificar su orgasmo y eso hizo que él mismo explotara también. Los testículos se le tensaron y dando un par de empujones más, se corrió dentro de él, siendo incapaz de acallar los roncos gemidos que escapaban de su boca.

Se dejó caer a un lado de Ander respirando con dificultad, mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento. Había tenido uno de los orgasmos más intensos de su vida y el tener conciencia del por qué, lo acojonó.

Sentía tal languidez, que apenas notaba su propio cuerpo, solo sabía que no era capaz de moverse y que lo único que quería era dormir… dormir y olvidar todo lo que acababa de pasar. Porque aunque había sido la mejor cogida de su vida, nada estaba solucionado entre ellos.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero podía imaginar el rostro de Omar quien yacía tendido a su lado. Sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos y podía sentir el calor que emanaba de él debido a su proximidad. Poco a poco el velo del deseo fue desapareciendo para dar paso a la cruda realidad. Lo que acababa de pasar solo le demostraba lo dependiente que era de Omar y el silencio que reinaba era tan doloroso, como el vacío en el pecho que comenzó a apoderarse de él. 

Aunque físicamente estaban rozándose piel contra piel, Ander sabía que emocionalmente estaban a kilómetros de distancia. Atrás habían quedado esas caricias que compartían después de hacer el amor; esas palabras de ternura que solo ellos conocían, cuando exhaustos, se quedaban dormidos uno en brazos del otro.

La respiración acompasada de Omar, hizo que Ander se atreviera a abrir los ojos y girarse para verlo. Omar se había quedado dormido. Tenía los labios rosas e hinchados debido a los besos que habían compartido y el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. Se incorporó apoyando el codo contra el mullido colchón y lo observó por varios minutos. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse.

_“De cualquier manera no tenemos nada más que hablar…”_ –Pensó tristemente, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de él.

*******


	56. Nunca digas nunca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, a todxs!  
Finalmente hemos llegado al final de esta primera parte de la historia. Probablemente habrá un capítulo más, pero será como un epílogo / inicio de la segunda parte que tengo planeada.  
Gracias a todxs los que me han acompañado hasta aquí.  
Disfruté mucho escribiendo esta historia y leyendo sus reseñas.  
Ojalá me acompañen en la siguiente.  
Gracias como siempre por sus comentarios y/o kudos y manténganse a salvo!  
xoxo 💚💙🖤

** _Capítulo 56: Nunca digas nunca_ **

** **

** _(Ander & Omar)_ **

******************

Aunque físicamente estaban rozándose piel contra piel, Ander sabía que emocionalmente estaban a kilómetros de distancia. Atrás habían quedado esas caricias que compartían después de hacer el amor; esas palabras de ternura que solo ellos conocían, cuando exhaustos, se quedaban dormidos uno en brazos del otro.

La respiración acompasada de Omar, hizo que Ander se atreviera a abrir los ojos y girarse para verlo. Omar se había quedado dormido. Tenía los labios rosas e hinchados debido a los besos que habían compartido y el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. Se incorporó apoyando el codo contra el mullido colchón y lo observó por varios minutos. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse.

_“De cualquier manera no tenemos nada más que hablar…”_ –Pensó tristemente, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de él.

******************

** _(Omar)_ **

No le sorprendió despertar en la madrugada y darse cuenta que Ander se había marchado, pero aun así, no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado. Por un segundo antes de quedarse dormido, había albergado la esperanza de que pudieran ser capaces de hablar y sincerarse.

A pesar de que en un principio los celos lo habían hecho perder los estribos haciéndolo decir cosas hirientes, una vez que tuvo a Ander entre sus brazos eso pasó a un segundo término. El amor que sentía por él no había disminuido ni un ápice y se lo había demostrado de la mejor forma que sabía. Tal vez no con palabras, pero cada caricia y cada beso compartido, había sido su manera de decírselo. Y él sabía que a pesar de todo, Ander también lo seguía queriendo.

Se levantó de la cama soltando un suspiro y se metió a bañar. Ahora comprendía con mayor claridad que todo lo que había pasado entre ellos a lo largo de los últimos meses, había sido doloroso no solo para él, sino para Ander también. Cada uno había manejado las cosas como mejor había podido, pero era claro que ambos se habían equivocado.

Ander por su obstinada forma de ser, guardándose todo para sí mismo y alejándolo de una forma muy cruel por el temor a que Omar se sintiera obligado a permanecer a su lado. Y él por su parte, había lidiado su separación con rencor, liándose con Yeray en la primera oportunidad que se le había presentado.

Así que, allí estaban. Separados. Y a pesar de lo que habían compartido horas antes, parecía que la brecha entre ellos se hacía cada vez más profunda.

_“Es claro que el amor no basta para sanar nuestras heridas.”_ –Aceptó tristemente mientras intentaba volver a conciliar el sueño.

*******

** _(Ander)_ **

El fin de semana llegó sin que supiera nada de Omar. No lo había llamado y mucho menos buscado, y aunque no debería sentirse triste, en el fondo lo estaba. Después de marcharse de su apartamento sin despedirse, ingenuamente llegó a pensar que Omar lo buscaría, pero cuando los días transcurrieron sin tener noticias de él, tuvo que aceptar la realidad. Ni siquiera una inolvidable noche de sexo era suficiente para cambiar el rumbo que habían tomado sus vidas. 

El sexo entre ellos siempre había sido bueno; y aunque no tenía forma de comparar porque Omar era el único chico con el que había follado, era muy consciente que esa última vez había sido por mucho, la más intensa que podía recordar. Por lo menos para él. 

Pero mientras reflexionaba al respecto, una molesta voz en su cabeza no dejaba de repetir un nombre: Yeray. Quizás, esa era una razón más por la cual Omar no lo había buscado. Porque aunque había dicho que entre Yeray y él no había nada más que sexo, las cosas podrían haber cambiado. Finalmente, así fue cómo Omar y él habían iniciado su relación, ¿no era así? Se habían enrollado por medio de esa aplicación para tener sexo, pero al final se habían enamorado. 

** _<Ander, te recuerdo que esta noche es mi despedida de soltero. 🍾🎊_**

** _Reservé una mesa en Opium. ¡Ponte guapo! 😈🔥 Allá te veo 😉>_ **

Leyó el mensaje de Guzmán y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca a la par que soltaba un suspiro de resignación. Nada le apetecía menos que salir de fiesta esa noche, pero se trataba de la celebración de su mejor amigo y no podía dejarlo plantado. Además, tenía que agradecerle el que hubiera elegido otro lugar que no fuera el Teatro Barceló, ya que no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para volver a ver a Omar todavía.

Cuando llegó a la discoteca pasaban de las diez de la noche y ya tenía media docena de mensajes de Guzmán preguntándole dónde estaba. Entre la desidia y la apatía frente a la larga noche que le esperaba, se había retrasado.

** _<Perdón, se me hizo un poco tarde, pero ya estoy llegando... 😖🙈>_ **

Oprimió la tecla de enviar y guardó el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón. El lugar estaba a reventar; chicos y chicas bailando a ritmo de música electrónica abarrotaban la pista de baile. Se acercó a la zona _VIP_ y un camarero le señaló la mesa donde estaban sus colegas. Abriéndose paso entre la gente, fácilmente identificó a Guzmán quien estaba con Valerio bebiendo champán, charlando animadamente.

_-¿Qué hay?_ –Gritó para hacerse escuchar por encima de la música.

_-¡Hey! ¡Has llegado!_ –Lo saludó Guzmán estrechándole la mano, para después darle un abrazo.

Valerio también se levantó, y entregándole una copa de champán, gritó:

_-¡Venga! ¡Vamos a brindar por este señor que se nos casa!_

Ander sonrió, chocando su copa con la de ellos.

_-¿Y Samu? ¿No vino?_ –Le preguntó a Guzmán.

_-Sí, sí… anda por allí bailando, seguro que en un rato más viene para acá._ –Le respondió Guzmán dibujando una exagerada sonrisa en su rostro.

Ander asintió, sentándose a su lado.

_-¿Y tú cómo estás?_ –Le preguntó a Guzmán.

_-Bien, tío. Trabajaré con mi padre medio tiempo para poder terminar el cole, mientras Nadia reanuda sus estudios una vez que la pequeña Marina nazca._

_-Eso suena bien. Me alegro por ti, Guzmán. En serio._

Guzmán le sonrió, y chocando su copa con la de Ander, le preguntó:

_-¿Y tú cómo estás?_

Ander se encogió de hombros y esbozó una mueca. 

_-Bien, supongo. Me siento mejor cada día y…_

No terminó la frase, ya que en ese momento Samuel se aproximaba a la mesa pero no venía solo. Omar caminaba a su lado.

_-¡Guzmán, no me dijiste que Omar estaría aquí!_ –Le reclamó sin saber qué más decir.

_-Ah, sí. Perdona, tío. Yo… creo que lo olvidé._

_-¡Gilipollas!_ –Murmuró, segundos antes de que ambos chicos llegaran a su lado. Samuel, lo saludó afectuosamente, mientras que Omar –quien se había quedado un par de pasos atrás-, miraba a Guzmán incrédulo.

_-Hola…_ -Saludó Omar una vez que se recuperó de la sorpresa.

_-Hola._ –Contestó Ander, removiéndose nervioso en el asiento.

La voz de Valerio, rompió la tensión que comenzaba a sentirse, acercándose con la botella de champán en la mano y un par de copas vacías para entregárselas a los recién llegados.

_-¡Pues ya que estamos todos aquí, brindemos y que comience la fiesta!_ –Gritó, mientras bailaba al ritmo de la música.

Los esfuerzos de Valerio por hacer que se divirtieran fueron infructuosos, por lo que finalmente se dio por vencido y saltó hacia la pista de baile dejándolos allí. Lo mismo sucedió con Samuel, en cuanto vio a Carla aparecer una hora después.

Así que allí estaban, Guzmán, Omar y él, sumidos en un incómodo silencio, mirando a la gente riendo y divirtiéndose ajenos a lo que sucedía entre ellos.

_-Voy a tomar aire._ –Dijo Ander, levantándose del sofá.

_-¿Vas a regresar? –_Le preguntó Guzmán, cogiéndolo del brazo.

Ander puso los ojos en blanco y sin responderle, se alejó.

*******

** _(Omar)_ **

_-¿Se suponía que estaría con su padre en Toledo, no? ¡Joder, Guzmán! Debí imaginarlo… _-Murmuró, y sin esperar a que Guzmán le diera una explicación, se levantó del sofá y también se alejó.

Cuando salió del club, lo vio. Ander estaba recargado contra un auto a un costado de la entrada. Fumaba y parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, así que no notó su presencia hasta que se detuvo a su lado.

_-Pensé que lo habías dejado._ –Apuntó Omar, señalando el cigarro que Ander sostenía entre sus dedos.

Ander lo miró sorprendido, pero no dijo nada. Se encogió de hombros mientras inspiraba el humo del cigarrillo, y simplemente le preguntó:

_-¿Quieres uno?_

Omar aceptó el cigarro que Ander le tendía y mientras lo encendía, ambos se miraron a los ojos. Después de fumar en silencio por algunos minutos, Omar le preguntó:

_-¿Por qué te marchaste así?_

Ander lo miró por unos segundos como si estuviera sopesando su respuesta, pero finalmente le dijo:

_-Porque pensé que así sería menos incómodo para los dos._

_-Ya…_ -Respondió Omar, mirando distraídamente a la gente que entraba y salía del club, pero después, fijó su mirada en Ander y le dijo:

_-Creí que te quedarías para poder hablar. _

Ander soltó una risa amarga al escucharlo.

_-¿Hablar? ¿Qué más podríamos decir que no nos hayamos dicho antes, Omar?_

Al escucharlo, Omar guardó silencio. Sabía que Ander tenía razón, pero aun así, quería intentarlo una vez más. Sin embargo, su siguiente pregunta, lo tomó por sorpresa.

_-He estado pensando… ¿Debería estar preocupado?_

_-¿A qué te refieres? No te entiendo... ¿Preocupado por qué?_

Ander lo miró y dándole una última calada al cigarro, cogió la colilla entre el dedo medio y el pulgar y la arrojó, haciéndola volar a varios metros de distancia de donde se encontraban.

_-Pues… que no usamos condón. Antes cuando estábamos juntos no importaba, pero ahora…_

Omar lo miró, entendiendo a lo que Ander se refería. Negando con la cabeza, respondió:

_-No. No tienes de qué preocuparte._

Ander asintió, y ambos volvieron a sumirse en un silencio incómodo.

_-¿Sabes? Mientras estuve enfermo, lo único que me ayudaba a sobrellevarlo, era pensar en que te recuperaría. ¿Muy ingenuo de mi parte, no es así? –_Le preguntó mirándolo nuevamente, y de inmediato, prosiguió:

_-Creí que nuestra relación era lo suficientemente fuerte y que eventualmente me perdonarías. _

_-Ander, escucha…_

Pero Ander, siguió hablando. Parecía que más que hablar con Omar, estaba hablando consigo mismo.

_-Pero me equivoqué. Cuando te alejé de mi lado, no sabía que prácticamente te estaba empujando a los brazos de otro. Lo que hice estuvo mal… la verdad es que nunca he sido bueno para expresar mis temores… Me cuesta trabajo hablar de mis sentimientos, pero quiero que sepas que siempre podrás contar conmigo aunque ya no estemos juntos._

Omar sintió un dolor muy profundo al escucharlo, sentía un nudo en la garganta y estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantener el control de sus emociones.

_-Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida, ¿no? ¿Será cierto?_ –Preguntó Omar, con ojos vidriosos, unos segundos después.

Ander lo miró y sonrió con tristeza, mientras se limpiaba una lágrima que corría silenciosa por su mejilla.

_-Ambos nos lastimamos mucho de una u otra forma, y ahora me doy cuenta que el amor no basta para mantener a dos personas juntas._

Parecía tan frágil mientras hablaba que lo único que Omar quería era atraerlo a su pecho y abrazarlo con fuerza. Mientras lo escuchaba, tenía cada vez más claro cuánto significaba Ander en su vida, pero las siguientes palabras que Ander pronunció, lo hicieron contenerse.

_-Además, somos muy jóvenes aún y pienso que es normal esto que sentimos. Después de todo, tú eres el único chico con el que he estado. Seguramente más adelante, conoceré a alguien y me volveré a enamorar, y tú… pues ya sea que lo que tengas con Yeray sea solo sexo o que hayas comenzado a tener sentimientos por él, eventualmente también me olvidarás._

_-Ander… escucha. _

_-Mira quién ha llegado…_ –Lo interrumpió, limpiándose las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro, mientras miraba hacia la entrada de la discoteca.

Omar miró hacia dónde Ander señalaba y vio a Yeray bajarse de su auto para segundos después, perderse entre la gente.

_-En serio, Omar._ –Lo escuchó decir, por lo que se volvió hacia él para mirarlo nuevamente. _–Quiero que seas feliz._

Y acercándose a él, Ander lo cogió con ambas manos para sostenerle la cara y le sonrió. Era una sonrisa forzada que no podía ocultar la profunda tristeza que sus ojos reflejaban, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Ander cerró el espacio entre ellos, rozando los labios con los suyos en un casto beso, para después abrazarlo fuertemente. En cuanto sintió los brazos de Ander alrededor suyo, Omar le respondió el abrazo.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

_-Adiós, Omar._

Y sin decir nada más, lo soltó y comenzó a alejarse.

Omar quería ir tras él; detenerlo y decirle que estaba equivocado, pero no pudo hacerlo. Probablemente era lo mejor para los dos. Así que permaneció inmóvil mientras lo observaba marcharse.

*******

** _(Ander)_ **

** **

Cuando varios meses atrás, alejó a Omar de su vida a base de mentiras, pensó que era lo más difícil que haría, pero se había equivocado. 

Estaba tan desgastada la relación entre ambos, que le parecía imposible resarcirla. Así que había hecho lo que creyó que era lo mejor para los dos. Sincerarse y dejarlo ir. No podía seguir aferrándose a Omar, porque sabía que si ambos seguían por ese camino terminarían odiándose. Y no podía permitir eso, ya que lo único que le quedaba, eran los increíbles momentos que habían vivido juntos, así que por ningún motivo estaba dispuesto a acabar con ellos también.

Había sido sincero, cuando le dijo a Omar que quería que fuera feliz y que siempre podría contar con él, sin importar qué. Eso lo tenía muy claro, así como también el que tal vez con el tiempo, podrían ser amigos una vez que las heridas sanasen.

Cuando llegó a casa, su madre ya estaba dormida, así que entró a su recámara y cogió una botella de whisky que tenía guardada en un cajón y abriendo la ventana, salió al jardín.

Estaba sentado en el pasto, recargado contra la pared justo al lado de su ventana. Fumaba y bebía directamente de la botella, pensando en lo que haría con su vida ahora que Omar no volvería a ser parte de ella.

Tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Guzmán, así como mensajes preguntándole dónde estaba. Entendía lo que su amigo había intentado hacer, por lo que no estaba enfadado con él, simplemente no le apetecía hablar con nadie en ese momento. Necesitaba estar a solas con sus pensamientos. Ya hablaría con Guzmán al día siguiente, por lo que apagó el móvil y lo hizo a un lado.

El sonido de unos pasos acercándose, lo hizo levantar el rostro. Parecía que Guzmán no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Así que soltando un suspiró, lo llamó:

_-¿Guzmán? _

Casi se ahogó con el trago de whisky que acababa de beber, al ver que era Omar y no Guzmán quien se acercaba hasta él.

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_ –Le preguntó una vez que dejó de toser.

Omar se sentó a su lado, y cogió la botella. Le dio un trago y soltó una exclamación.

_-¡Jodeeer! Qué fuerte está esto_. –Murmuró, mientras le regresaba la botella a Ander.

Ander no entendía lo que estaba pasando, ni por qué Omar había ido a buscarlo, así que lo miró a los ojos intentando descifrarlo.

_-Ya te he escuchado, pero ahora me toca a mí hablar. Te has ido y no me has dado oportunidad de decir lo que pienso; por eso estoy aquí._ –Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

_-Omar…_

_-Sé que tienes razón en algunas cosas que has dicho._ –Lo interrumpió-, _ambos nos hemos lastimado y tal vez sería mejor para los dos seguir con nuestras vidas… _

_-Omar…_

_-Pero entonces ¿por qué me siento de la mierda, Ander? _–Le preguntó girándose para encararlo mientras levantaba la mano para cogerlo de la barbilla.

Ander no se esperaba esto. El tener a Omar a su lado, hacía que todo fuera más difícil. 

_-Lo que pasó entre nosotros la otra noche, no fue solo sexo y lo sabes. _–Omar enfatizó, sin soltarlo.

Ander no sabía que responderle; tenía tantas preguntas dando vueltas en su cabeza, pero la que más lo atormentaba era una en particular. 

_-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Y Yeray?_ –Preguntó mirándolo con cierto recelo.

_-Ander… Olvida a Yeray. Lo que pasó entre él y yo, ha quedado atrás. Si estoy aquí, es porque necesito que me escuches. Te extraño. Te extraño tanto que duele. Extraño hablar contigo como solíamos hacerlo,_ _extraño dormir y sentirte a mi lado, extraño pasar tiempo contigo. __Ander… __Te quiero, y sí, probablemente tengas razón al decir que somos muy jóvenes y que conoceremos a otras personas, pero mientras eso no suceda, quiero que estemos juntos._ _Yo… te necesito, nene._

Al escucharlo, Ander comenzó a sentir cómo su corazón se hinchaba de felicidad. No podía creer lo que Omar le decía. Lentamente, se fue acercando a Omar, hasta que sus frentes se tocaron y cerró los ojos al sentirlo tan cerca.

_-Ander, no sé si este amor que siento por ti, se acabe algún día, pero solo sé que el estar a tu lado, se siente bien. Tú me haces bien y…_

_-Shh… calla._ –Lo interrumpió, besando a Omar en los labios. 

Cuando se separaron, Omar abrió esos expresivos ojos oscuros que tanto amaba y Ander le confesó en voz baja:

_-Yo también te quiero y nada me haría más feliz que volviéramos a estar juntos. Intentémoslo de nuevo, y te prometo que esta vez será diferente._

Omar lo miró y sonriendo lo abrazó.

_-Olvidémonos del pasado, dejemos de preguntarnos qué pasará en un futuro y disfrutemos el presente, ¿te gustaría? –_Le preguntó Omar sin poder ocultar su felicidad.

-Sí, claro que me gustaría. Te quiero y te necesito a mi lado.

Ambos se abrazaron sonriéndose mutuamente. Era una sonrisa genuina, una sonrisa que prometía un futuro feliz. Ander sintió cómo Omar lo besaba con ansias, profundizando la caricia. El sentir las manos de Omar estrechándolo y teniendo la certeza de que no se iría, lo hacía sentir nuevamente esperanzado. 

*******


	57. Anuncio

¡Hola!

  
Comencé a escribir el epílogo de este fic y me di cuenta de que más que un epílogo, podría ser el primer capítulo de mi próximo fic. Y asi fue.

  
Si estás intrigado por saber qué pasará con Ander y Omar, podrías ir a mi próxima historia y averiguarlo. Aquí, te dejo el enlace, aunque también puedes ir directamente al fic del enlace de la serie "El amor es algo complicado, parte 2".

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062683/chapters/57907525>

De cualquier manera, gracias por elegir leer esta historia, y me encantaría leer tus pensamientos sobre la segunda parte.

  
¡Hasta entonces!

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic empezó como una loca idea después de lo que sucedió en el último capítulo de Elite T2 y por la gran química que tienen en pantalla Aron Piper y Omar Ayuso.  
Así es como surgió mi necesidad de escribir sobre el futuro de Ander y Omar, no solo en la serie, sino también fuera de pantallas con Aron y Omar.  
No tiene nada que ver con la realidad, simplemente amo a estos dos actores y en mi imaginación me encantaría verlos juntos.  
Todo lo anterior escrito es meramente ficción para mi propio disfrute y tranquilidad, mientras espero ansiosa la T3.  
Pd. Originalmente la idea era subirla en inglés por el alcance que tiene entre los lectores, pero también lo hice en su versión original: en español.  
Espero que si les gusta la idea lo comenten para continuarla con algunos capítulos más. Sus kudos y comentarios son muy agradecidos. <3


End file.
